REBELPRO Wrestling
by Fyrma
Summary: This is REBELPRO. Written by yours truly, Fyrma. All of these characters are OCs and are not actual wrestlers. (CANCELLED)
1. REBELPRO Application for OCs

REBELPRO OC Application:

So, REBELPRO will now officially start taking in OCs, or original characters. Feel free to send in whoever.

**Individual Wrestler Profile:**

Wrestler Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Birthplace:

Alignment:

Appearance:

Ring Gear:

Entrance Gear:

Style (Orthodox, striker, powerhouse, technical, MMA, dirty, high flying, lucha libre, hardcore):

Background (optional):

Personality & Gimmick:

List some moves they use (Optional) (Limit 8-10 moves):

Signature:

Finisher:

**Tag Team Profile:**

Team Name:

Members:

Combined Weight:

Alignment (Face, Heel or Tweener):

Style:

Gimmick:

Tag Team Signatures:

Tag Team Finishers:

**Stable Profile:**

Team Name:

Members:

Alignment:

Gimmick:

Stable Signtaures:

Stable Finishers:

You can send these in through either the reviews section or the PMs section on Fanfiction.


	2. REBELPRO: ARRIVAL - Part 1

**Segment**

Final Hour begin to enter the arena. First entering Isaac Maxwell, who has a clock necklace and is wearing a suit & tie, looking professional. Then came Troy Wheeler, hands in the pockets of his pants, wearing a more casual outfit. Next came Brandon Dotson, who walked in causing a storm. He walks over to one of the people backstage who was chatting with another person. One of them was drinking a latte, so he steals the latte and began drinking it, before spitting over-dramatically and pouring it on them. He then chuckles as he backs away, and continues walking. Zack Wolf comes in last, and another backstage person accidentally bumps into him.

Backstage: Oh my! I'm so sorry-

Zack: No need to apologize. I'm fine.

The backstage person sighs and continues walking, but Zack Wolf grabs the person's arm and launches them back, and lands Wolf Strike, a discus punch. The person drops and Zack just stands there, when his other stable members walk up.

Troy: Seriously, Zack? I swear, if we get fired for this…

Troy Wheeler walks off, with the 3 following.

**Promo**

After the segment, REBELPRO's commissioner, Jared Brandon, comes out on stage in a suit and tie, with a microphone. Jared has a bright smile on his face.

"Welcome to REBELPRO: Revival! The first ever show of the brand new and reborn REBELPRO! I am Jared Brandon, the face that runs this wonderful place! For this show, I wanted to put on some bangers to make our name known. And, with the help of some wonderful people backstage, the card I will now read off! But, before we do that, I feel like you guys should see what our roster has to show you guys. Come on out, everyone!"

Jared backs to the lower part of the ramp, where the REBELPRO roster begins to pour out on the stage. First came out Aku Kidosaba, then Alex Mars, then Bradley Davis, then the rest of the roster. Every person was on the stage, and the crowd was sure as hell excited.

"This, this, is REBELPRO. The revived portion of the Global Wrestling Network. And we are here to prove it. I had to travel the world to hire wrestlers to this company, and some denied contracts. But this is the group of every loyal member of REBELPRO that decided to join to elevate the game and our status. Every member who signed out of choice. Out of want. We. Are. REBELPRO. Now, time for the matches you will see tonight!"

On the titantron, it shows a match graphic for Tucker Young vs Xander Park.

"Our first match for tonight, the Savior Of The Young, Tucker Young, faces one on one with Xander Park!"

Xander Park & Tucker Young step out of the crowd, just staring off with the group of REBELPRO stars and the crowd waiting for a fight. However, they just each walk back into the crowd.

"Next, for a 1st round BYE into the Tag Team Tournament, we will be getting some 1 on 1 action! Final Hour's Zack Wolf will be facing one on one with Southern Stoners' Steven Aldin!"

Steven Aldin & Tyler Williamson, the Southern Stoners, step out to the front of the stage, with Zack Wolf, Brandon Dotson & Troy Wheeler of Final Hour stepping out of the crowd. Like the last match, they just stare down, with Brandon mocking them while Troy looking at the both of them, trying to understand them. Zack just stands there, glaring daggers at Steven Aldin, his opponent for tonight.

"Next, let's get some Women's action! Don't think I was going to forget about you, girls! Tonight we will see Casey Strickland vs Pearl Stevens!"

Casey Strickland & Pearl Stevens walk out of the crowd, staring each other down like the rest. However, Pearl holds out a handshake to Casey. Casey happily shakes Pearl's hand before they just go back into the crowd.

"Now, in our next match, these 2 impressed me a lot in their tryout, and I can happily say I believe these 2 are going to bring REBELPRO to new heights. Our next match... Kai Matthews vs Livli Hamei!"

Kai Matthews & Livli Hamei step out of the crowd, the 2 then heading to the middle. They then proceed to have a taunt-off. Kai, first, holds up 2 gun hand symbols and points it at Livli. However, Livli then holds out his fist towards Kai. Flashes in the crowd can be seen, taking photos of this scene. Then, they both just smile. They go back into the group.

"Now, in our main event... we will be having an OPEN 20-man battle royale to crown the first ever REBELPRO Soul of Steel Champion! Any 20 can come to my office backstage, and there will be a list on the wall. Write your name down, it's official! You're in! Now, everyone, go backstage, get ready for your matches. Give Tucker & Xander, like, 5 minutes to get ready-"

Tucker Young & Xander Park begin walking down to the ring, already in their gear.

"Nevermind! Tear each other apart, boys!"

**Tucker Young vs Xander Park**

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! First, weighing 195 lbs, the Savior of the Young, Tucker Young! Next, weighing 193 lbs, Xander Park!

These 2 enter the ring, and the match begins. Tucker & Xander just circle the ring, before Tucker charges at Xander with a shoulder block.

However, it looks like they were both thinking the same thing, because Xander does the same thing! The 2 step back, but Xander instantly begins pushing Tucker slowly back to the corner with punches and kicks. The ref begins to count, but Xander steps away. Xander backs away from Tucker, but Tucker just smirks at Xander. Xander looks confused.

Tucker just begins to walk to Xander, with Xander sticking his ground, trying to understand it. Tucker just… hugs Xander? But it was all a ruse, because Tucker lands a Blade Runner on Xander! Xander's head gets drilled into the mat as Tucker gets to his feet, holding his hands up like a messiah. He is then bombarded with boos.

Xander begins to get to his knees, but Tucker backs up to the corner. Tucker begins to charge at Xander for a knee strike, but Xander drops to the floor, does a kip-up, and just stares at Tucker while standing behind him. Tucker turns around, and sees that. They just stare down for a few seconds.

They lock up, and Tucker begins to wear him down with a headlock. Tucker begins to set up a headlock driver, but Xander manages to counter it by kicking at the back of Tucker's legs. Tucker is on his knees, and Xander heads to the apron. He leaps onto the ropes and attempts a springboard move, but Tucker catches him on his shoulders! Tucker then quickly transitions into a piledriver, and lands it!

Xander just lays on the mat after that piledriver, trying to collect his thoughts. However, Tucker begins to pick him up for Young Blood, a rainmaker forearm. However, Xander then leaps up after coming back and lands the Xander-Factor, an X-Factor!

Xander just crawls to the ropes. He knows this is his one shot. He begins to get pumped up, sending the crowd mad. He taunts for the crowd, and the crowd is loving it. He walks over to Tucker, and puts him on his shoulders, setting up for Park of Defeat, an F5 DDT. However, Tucker slips off the shoulders of Xander, and picks him up, and lands The Young's Strike, a blue thunder driver. Tucker crawls over to Xander and slides onto Xander.

1! 2! 3!

Tucker Young has defeated Xander Park.

**Winner: Tucker Young**

Announcer: Your winner, the Savior of the Young, Tucker Young!

Tucker Young just gets up with a smirk on his face, as the ref raises his arm. He crouches down to Xander Park and says, "What you had was not enough. The young… has just struck." He then heads to the back, leaving Xander to make his walk to the back.

**Promo**

Kai Matthews is backstage in a room, already in his gear.

"Livli Hamei. Tonight, we fight for the very first time! I'm excited. I haven't gotten to see much from you yet, but I expect the best. But, what about me? Am I ready? You bet I am. Because I will not be going down without a fight."

"Contra Kill vs Kai-9. Livli Hamei vs Kai Matthews. The match that will make us. Our debut. Our moment. Livli, I don't plan to let the wrestling gods down. I don't plan to let Jared Brandon down. I don't plan to let the crowd down. Be ready."

"Because at any moment, the Kai-9 will land, and I will get the victory."

"See you in the ring, bud."

Kai Matthews leaves the room.

**Steven Aldin vs Zack Wolf - 1st Round BYE for their respective teams in the Tag Tournament**

Steven Aldin begins to make his way down to the ring first, being managed by his tag team partner, Tyler Williamson, the other 1/2 of the tag team Southern Stoners. Tyler seems to be pumping Steven up for his match, but Steven just looks determined.

Announcer: This contest is scheduled for one fall, and will decide the 1st round BYE for each opponent's respective teams in the Tag Team Title tournament! Coming down the aisle first, representing the Southern Stoners, weighing 205 lbs, Steven Aldin!

Steven steps into the ring, with Tyler outside on the side Steven was on.

Zack Wolf comes out next, with Troy Wheeler & Brandon Dotson of the stable Final Hour accompanying him to the ring. Brandon is dissing Southern Stoners while Troy is pumping Zack up for his match. However, Zack is just staring daggers into Steven.

Announcer: Coming down the aisle next, representing Final Hour, weighing 215 lbs, Zack Wolf!

Zack enters the ring, and just walks into a corner.

Zack and Steven begin their match, and Zack instantly goes for the Wolf Strike, but Steven manages to slide under it and meets on the other side of the ring, a smirk on his face. Zack just stares at Steven, as Steven gets into Zack's face and pretends to hit a blunt.

About a half-second, a punch was instantly thrown into Steven's face, causing Steven to drop to his knees clamouring to get to the ropes. However, Zack gets onto the back of Steven and begins to swing at his head. The ref begins to count, and Zack gets off him.

Zack looks at Tyler Williamson, the other half of Southern Stoners, then crouching down to Steven, pulling his head up by his hair. He then just drags his thumb across the neck of Steven. He then just smiles at Tyler. He looks back at Steven and picks him up onto his knees, then backing up to the ropes. He sets himself up in a charging stance, and he begins his charge at Steven Aldin. However, Aldin gets a roll-up, releases, and then responds with a low dropkick!

Zack drops to the mat, and Steven runs the ropes, but then slows down and then just attempts a leg drop, but Zack brings up his knees and impressively bounces him back to his feet, then rolling him up. 1! 2! He kicks out. Steven gets to his knees, then getting to his feet. He just stares at Zack, who also begins to get to his feet. They are both determined to win for their teams, and they both plan to not go down without a fight.

They then both punched at the same time, both of them landing the hit. They both stood back, then locked up, each grabbed each other's head, and began to swing. However, Zack began to get the upper hand, punching at Steven until Steven was on his knees. He then grabbed Steven's arm and locked onto it, beginning to drive his knee into the face of Steven Aldin. Over and over and over again. Steven is becoming more dazed and more weak as he continued it.

Zack finally quit his assault when he picked him up for a suplex, but Steven fought out of it and with as much energy as he could secure, he picked up Zack and landed the Steviebomb! (Sit-Out Powerbomb) Zack bounces off the mat in shock and confusion as Steven just sat there, laughing, leaning back but using his hands to balance himself.

Zack begins to lean up to face Steven, and Steven is still laughing. Zack gets to his feet and just stares down at Steven. He grabs Steven by the head and begins to pick him up. Steven just chuckled while his head was leaning against Zack's body. Zack just backed up, and landed the Wolf Strike (discus punch) on Steven, causing Steven to drop to the ground.

Steven looks up at his tag team partner, Tyler Wiliamson, who just shakes his head in disappointment. Steven just dips his head in shame.

Zack picks Steven up on his shoulders, and smirks before dropping him onto his knee. Howling Stormfront! (Ushigoroshi) Steven lays on the ground, knocked out, as Zack climbs onto Steven, hooking his leg.

1!

2!

3!

Zack Wolf wins, and gets the BYE for Final Hour!

**Winner: Zack Wolf**

Troy Wheeler & Brandon Dotson step into the ring, Brandon making fun of Southern Stoners while Troy congratulates Zack on his victory. Then, on the stage, 2 people walk out on the stage, each holding a covered title. They both sit it on a platform, and leave. Final Hour is left in the ring watching the titles with interest and awe. Troy & Brandon look at each other, and back at the covered titles. They then begin to head to the back, leaving Tyler Williamson to carry his defeated partner to the back.

**Casey Strickland vs Pearl Stevens**

After Tyler & Steven leave, Pearl Stevens comes down to the ring first, and she looks pumped. She walks out on stage, looking around the crowd, and dawns a smile as she looks around. She stops at the end of the stage, before stepping back, and punching at the air, causing pyro to go off. She then makes her walk to the ring, high fiving fans.

Announcer: This contest is scheduled for one fall! Coming down the aisle first, she is apart of the trio GENESIS, weighing 160 lbs, Pearl Stevens!

She goes up the stairs and positions herself on the 2nd turnbuckle, putting her left foot on the top turnbuckle. She then throws her arms upward, pumping up the crowd as she hops into the ring.

Then, all the lights turn red, giving a red dim to the arena as Casey Strickland is on the top of the stage, holding an electric guitar and sporting a leather jacket. She then begins to play a few chords, looking really pumped while doing it. She then does a circle with her arm as she leaps up into the air, doing one last note before pyro goes off.

Announcer: Coming down the aisle next, weighing 155 lbs, Casey Strickland!

She then begins to make her way down to the ring, sliding into the ring and taking off her leather jacket.

The match begins, and both women lock up. Pearl transitions into a headlock to wear Casey down, but Casey breaks out of it by kicking at the back of Pearl's leg, then stomping onto the back of her head. Pearl holds the back of her head as Casey picks up Pearl and brings her to the corner. Casey puts Pearl between the top and 2nd turnbuckles and backed up to the middle of the ring. She held up 2 rock hand symbols before charging at Pearl, knocking her shoulder-first into the corner.

Pearl falls into the corner, holding her shoulder, as Casey backs away from the corner and lets Pearl take a few breathers. Pearl gets out of the corner and then goes for a knee strike. Casey gets hit with the move, bouncing on the 2nd rope and to the mat. Pearl walks over and sets up for a Deadlift german suplex, but Casey begins to fight. Pearl's momentum begins to cause her to back into the area of one of the corners, where she has no choice but to _launch _Casey back-first into the corner, then following up with a sliding clothesline into the corner.

Pearl then sits on the apron after the move, looking around in the crowd. Casey begins to recover from the clothesline, rolling onto the apron. Casey uses the ropes to climb up to her feet, where she meets Pearl on the apron. Casey attempts a springboard clothesline, but Pearl dodges. Casey then runs to the corner and begins to climb it, but Pearl runs back and attacks the legs of Casey. Pearl puts her in a Gory Special position, and then lands the Gory Special II onto the apron! Casey falls off the apron to the outside, while Pearl collects herself on the apron.

Casey begins to get to her feet on the outside, looking dazed and confused on what happened. She stumbles into ring, and is about to be hit with a D & P (Discus clothesline) when she manages to dodge and counter it into a flatliner. She then begins to head to the top rope where she pretends to play air guitar for a little bit, then landing the C Chord! (Senton) Pearl clutches her stomach as Casey looks at Pearl with a slight smile on her face.

Casey begins to set up for Strike Down, a Falcon arrow, and has Pearl in the position, when she counters into a DDT! Casey lays on the mat as Pearl picks Casey up and after a couple seconds of the fatigue kicking in full-force, Pearl lands the D & P! Casey lays on the mat as Pearl falls down on top of Casey.

1!

2!

3- SHE KICKED OUT! CASEY KICKED OUT!

The fatigue on both competitors was huge, but Casey managed to lift her shoulder up right before the 3 count. Pearl was laying on her side, trying to recover, and Casey knew she had to take advantage of this. She crawls over Pearl and begins to head to the top rope, sitting on the top rope until Pearl fell back into position. Pearl did so, and Casey landed another C Chord, then ran over to Pearl afterward and landed a 3rd from the normal mat.

Casey then quickly pinned Pearl.

1!

2!

3- PEARL KICKS OUT!

Casey is sitting up now, shocked. She then picked up Pearl slowly- BUT PEARL LANDS PEARL IN THE ROUGH! (Flip DDT) Both competitors are on the floor, both tired. However, both competitors were not getting up. The ref began to check on both by dropping their arms. He did it once. No response. He then did it a second time. No response. He did it a third time-

_Both girls held their arms up._

Pearl & Casey both looked at each other after they both woke up, beginning to get to their knees. They then began to punch each other. Each woman was stirring after each punch, but they began to rise to their feet out of sheer determination. Both women were then going all out on each other, punch after punch.

However, Casey managed to be able to get more and more hits on Pearl, and then kicked the gut of Pearl. Casey lands Strike Down on Pearl! Casey hooks the leg!

1!

2!

3!

Casey Strickland has defeated Pearl Stevens!

**Winner: Casey Strickland**

Casey coughs as she begins to get up after defeating Pearl, and she held her arm up high. She began to get to her feet, limping to the ropes. She then looked down at her opponent, and then picked up Pearl and embraced her tightly. Casey then let go, slid out of the ring, and while she was walking to the back, she turned to the crowd and did one last air guitar to send them into the next match happy.

**Segment**

A group of people are huddled in front of the list, which looks to have about 9 spots left in the match, 11 names already being listed. However, by the camera angle, you cannot see the names. A bunch of REBELPRO talent are surrounding the list, when a large man appears from behind the horde.

RIPJAW pushes aside Renzo Farley & Josh Montoya and picks up the pen, signing his name on the 12th line. Everyone freezes. RIPJAW just turns around and shows a sinister smile at everyone. RIPJAW is the first announced wrestler in the battle royale. And he has changed the spectrum of the battle royale.

**Kai Matthews vs Livli Hamei**

Kai began to walk down to the ring, fist bumping the fans and even giving hugs to some of the children.

Announcer: This contest is scheduled for one fall! Coming down the aisle first, weighing 195 lbs, Kai Matthews!

He hopped onto the apron, did 2 gun hand symbols, pretended to fire them, and entered the ring. He just watched the entrance, waiting for his opponent to come out.

Then, the lights go out. For a few seconds, everything is quiet. Then, one singular spotlight comes on. Livli is found riding on a stateboard customized like a Warp Star from Kirby.

Announcer: Coming down the aisle next, weighing 170 pounds, he would like to be called the "King of Gaming Style," Livli Hamei!

He begins to ride down to the ring on the Warp Star skateboard, then leaping onto the apron once the skateboard approaches the ring. Livli then stands on the apron and holds up his fist in the air, and entered the ring.

The 2 just stood in the ring, watching each other, when they both headed to the middle of the ring. Kai held up his right hand, looking to be setting up for a Test of Strength. Livli lifted up his left hand and locked their hands. They then did the same with the other hand. They began to push and push, but none of them budge.

Livli then lands a headbutt onto Kai, causing Kai to drop. Livli then drives his knee into the face of Kai. Kai leans back, and Livli goes for it again, but Kai dodges.

Kai slips under Livli, causing Livli to flip. Kai then began to pick up Livli in a straitjacket german suplex, successfully connecting it. Livli bounces off the mat onto his stomach, and he begins to get up. Kai just waits for Livli.

Livli gets to his feet, and they circle the ring. Livli then targets the leg, grabbing it and tripping Kai, and locking in a leg lock. Kai searches frantically for a way to get out of the hold, as he just begins to kick at Livli's leg with his other foot. Livli, however, begins to kick at the other leg while holding Kai's other leg in a leg lock.

Kai begins to hop onto one foot, where he manages to turn his foot so that he is now facing Livli. Kai then grabbed his arms and dropped down to land a sole food. Livli's face bounces off of his foot and he lays on the ground. Kai just gets up and stares down at Livli, before picking him up and beginning to throw punches. However, the next punch misses, and Livli slips behind Kai and lands an unprettier! Kai drops to the mat. Livli picks Kai up, puts his head between his thighs, and begins to go for a Canadian Destroyer, but Kai catches him. He looks around in the crowd, and lands a hangman driver onto Livli, causing the crowd to go wild!

Kai gets to his feet and taunts for the crowd by pointing 2 gun hand symbols at one of the cameras, but Livli turns him around and puts him on his shoulders going for the Power Glove DX, but Kai gets off of his shoulders and lands a Bridge German suplex to get a 2-count.

Livli begins to get to his feet, and begins to throw many punches, blocking Kai in the corner. Kai blocks his head while Livli swings, and Livli hits a clothesline, sending Kai to the apron. Livli hops over the top rope to the apron, but Kai lands a shinning wizard on Livli, causing Livli to fall. Kai picks Livli up and goes for an X plex, but Livli lands on his feet right behind Kai. Kai turns around, only to be hit by a superkick! Kai falls off the apron, and Livli just falls through the 2nd rope back into the ring, still slightly dazed from the shinning wizard.

Kai, still feeling the effects of the superkick, slides into the ring, only to be hit with a sliding knee to the head. Kai holds his head as Livli picks him up and puts him on his shoulders, landing the Power Glove DX! (AA hold + Suplex finish) Kai is down, and Livli picks him up so that he's on his knees. 2 uppercuts upward. 2 punches downward. One punch left. One punch right. One punch left. One punch right. Kai's tiredness from the PGDX causes him to fall into position for the curbstomp, which Livli goes for-

**KAI SPRINGS HIM UP AND LANDS THE POWER OF KAI! (Pop-Up back elbow) The crowd pops at this!**

Livli crumbles to the ground, and Kai falls on top of him. The ref counts the pin.

1!

2!

3!

Kai Matthews defeats Livli Hamei!

**Winner: Kai Matthews**

Kai Matthews stands up in the ring, looking down at his opponent. He bows, showing a sign of respect to Livli Hamei. He brings his body back up, and leaves the ring. He stops on the stage and does the taunt he did in his entrance, but Eugene Palmer walks onto stage, walking slowly. Like a predator approaching its prey. Eugene then charges forward, attacking Kai Matthews from behind. Kai begins to crawl to the ring, with Eugene following close behind. Kai stops at the apron, and when he looks back, he is met with a devastating big boot to the head, smashing his head into the apron.

Kai falls to his side, and Eugene pulls up the apron, pulling out a table and walking to one side of the ring, balancing the table from the barricade to the apron. Eugene climbs up the stairs, dragging Kai with him. He walks on the table, and picks Kai up to his feet, turning him around, and lands The Machine (Inverted brainbuster,) driving Kai through the table.

Eugene just gets up, looks over at the crowd and drops down to one knee, points 2 gun hand symbols at the head of Kai, and fires. Eugene leaves, and Livli very slowly rolls out of the ring, staying with Kai as medical attention comes.

**An ad is shown for REBELPRO: Chapter 1, which will be in the Omni Coliseum in Atlanta, Georgia, on January 15th, 2020. **


	3. REBELPRO: ARRIVAL - Part 2

**20-man Battle Royale to decide the inaugural Soul of Steel Champion**

Announcer: The following contest is a 20-man over the top BATTLE ROYALE, and the winner will become the inaugural Soul of Steel Champion!

The lights go off after the announcer says this, with a red spotlight appearing on the stage, where RIPJAW is found. He begins to make his slow walk to the ring. The lights come on right as RIPJAW makes it to the barricades, and CASH comes out next, with a disgusted expression on his face. Lloyd Lynx walks out after CASH, then Luke Coleman, then Brendan Shaw. Both members of Sepporo walk onto the stage, and shake hands on the stage before walking down the ramp. Jin Hirosama follows Sepporo, taunting for the crowd.

Luke Coleman then begins his walk to the ring, him just looking around at the crowd in disgust. Yoshas Orion came next, and he looks pumped as he headed to the ring. Josh Montoya & Justin Ryder follow Yoshas, the 2 walking side by side without even saying a word.

Montgomery Acer then walks out on the stage, followed by 1/3rd of GENESIS, Pearl Stevens. Pearl claps and cheers for Montgomery as he heads down to the ring, and she limps to the back. Following Montgomery Acer is the Delaware Destroyers, and like Sepporo, they both look like they have come to a truce and are willing to work together in this battle royale.

Connor Duke then comes out, looking very nervous as he takes a deep breath and continues walking. Felix Taylor walks out next, and unlike Connor, he looks excited. He looks around at the crowd and shows a smile as he heads down to the ring.

Renzo Farley makes his way down to the ring, with a pissed off expression the moment he looks at the crowd. He then begins to yell "THEY SHOULD'VE GIVEN ME THIS DAMN TITLE" over and over again as he walks down. Asher Richards is the 2nd to last out, and he just ignores the crowd.

The last out is Dash West, and he brought out… a woman? Dash has a cocky grin on his face as he brings a young-looking woman to the ring with him. He stops and looks at the ring, looking at his girl, then back at the ring. He holds up one finger to the woman and climbs up the steps, hiding in the corner.

The bell rings, and everyone charges to the center of the ring, while Dash West slides out of the ring and back to his girl, setting up a table and 2 chairs, and just has a date with the woman.

At the beginning of the match, RIPJAW just stands in the middle of the ring, taking down everyone in the ring. All 18 of them. (Not counting Dash) However, Jin Hiromasa springs to his feet, leaps off the 2nd rope, and lands Shururia (Bicycle knee strike,) and goes for another one on the other side, but RIPJAW catches him by the throat, and throws him into the corner. He grabs Jin and puts him onto his shoulder and climbs to the 2nd rope facing the table that Dash & his girl are at, and lands DOWN UNDER (Avalanche Powerbomb), sending not only Jin, but Dash through the table as well. Jin Hiromasa is eliminated, and Dash West is knocked out!

**Eliminated: Jin Hiromasa**

RIPJAW just sits on the top rope after throwing out Jin, and a smirk can be seen under his mask.

RIPJAW: YOUR **GOD** WANTS A SHOW!

Everyone is beginning to get up, and they look at RIPJAW, hear that, and all look around at each other. However, the one to fire the first blood was Asher Richards, who speared Luke Weiss of Sepporo. Clay Beetle then began to fight Asher Richards, and the rest of the ring erupted. 7 small groups of 2 each fighting each other. And RIPJAW was loving every minute of it, laughing and clapping.

Brendan Shaw has Graham Rex against the ropes, and he lands a superkick on Graham, causing Graham to become dazed, and Brendan clotheslines Graham out of the ring! Graham Rex is eliminated!

**Eliminated: Graham Rex**

Josh Penny, the other 1/2 of Delaware Destroyers, witnessed this first hand, and screams, charging at Brendan Shaw. Brendan & Josh then begin to fight, leaving Alex Mars, the one that Josh Penny was fighting, a chance to breathe.

Asher Richards, who is brutalizing the hell out of Clay Beetle, puts him on his shoulders and launches him over the top rope, both his feet landing.

**Eliminated: Clay Beetle**

Luke Weiss, however, gets the upper hand and then lands DynoBlade (Sister Abigail) on Asher Richards out of revenge. He then looked at his partner, who was on the ground. He shook his head and then began to beat up Asher Richards.

RIPJAW then climbs down from the top rope, causing everything to come to a screeching halt. RIPJAW just looks around at everyone, then at Josh Penny, who's eyes go wide. RIPJAW walks over and stares at Josh Penny, before grabbing him by the throat and sending him sailing over the top rope!

**Eliminated: Josh Penny**

Right at that moment, everyone looked at each other, and back at RIPJAW. Suddenly, everyone begins to charge at RIPJAW! Everyone begins to beat down on RIPJAW, taking advantage of his position at that moment. Everyone pushes RIPJAW under the bottom rope, where the Delaware Destroyers, with 2 chairs, begin to swing onto RIPJAW, revenge for Josh Penny being eliminated. The 2 are dragged to the back by refs, with them trying to fight out of the hold.

However, with RIPJAW gone, everyone was now relieved. Everyone then backs up to the ropes and corners. Alex Mars then holds up his fingers.

3.

2.

1.

Everyone then charges at each other, each competitor swinging onto the other's head. All out chaos in the battle royale! However, CASH just slides out of the ring, not willing to risk it. Luke Coleman, Josh Montoya, Justin Ryder & Montgomery Acer then begin to lose, with Connor Duke, Felix Taylor, Renzo Farley & Asher Richards respectively getting the upper hand. However, for Lloyd Lynx, Alex Mars, Luke Weiss, Yoshas Orion & Brendan Shaw all having a brawl in the middle of the ring.

Connor Duke continues to get the upper hand on Luke Coleman, as he lands a rocket kick sending Luke Coleman to the apron by kicking him over the top rope. Connor climbs over the 2nd rope and lands the Last Resort (frankensteiner), causing Luke Coleman to fall off the apron.

**Eliminated: Luke Coleman**

Connor Duke then looks at the group of 5 in the middle of the ring, and lands a springboard senton into the group, knocking everyone down!

Felix Taylor & Josh Montoya are brawling in the corner, and Felix clotheslines Josh over the top rope onto the apron. Felix climbs through the 2nd rope, and picks up Josh for a brainbuster, which he lands! Josh falls onto the steel steps, but Felix thinks he is eliminated, so he headed back into the ring.

Justin Ryder & Montgomery Acer, however, have decided to momentarily team up to fight Renzo Farley, and they have the upper hand. Renzo stands up after a tag team move Justin & Montgomery landed, only to be hit with an Iron Punch (Superman Punch) by Justin Ryder, and Montgomery lands the Ace Ichiban (discus clothesline) on Renzo Farley, sending him over the top rope to the floor!

**Eliminated: Renzo Farley**

Asher Richards then charges at the 2 of them, but Montgomery Acer lands a scoop powerslam, while Justin Ryder lands a double foot stomp onto Asher Richards. Asher rolls onto the apron to recover, but Montgomery steps up onto the apron, picks Asher Richards up, and lands the Monty Driver (Lifting Reverse DDT) on Asher Richards! Asher falls to the ground outside, and Montgomery Acer rolls back into the ring.

**Eliminated: Asher Richards**

Luke Weiss & Connor Duke begin to get up at the same time, but Luke leaps to his feet and superkicks Connor, knocking him back down. Luke then goes for a moonsault, but Connor rolls out of the way, and begins to set up for the Duke-DT (Butterfly DDT,) and gets Luke in the hold, but Luke picks Connor up and places him on the top rope. Luke then leaps off the 2nd rope and lands an enziguri, knocking Connor to the apron. Connor begins to stand up, but as he does that, Luke dives through the 2nd rope, grabs onto Connor, goes into a powerbomb formation, and powerbombs Connor Duke into the barricade!

**Eliminated: Connor Duke**

Luke Weiss just sits on his knees in shock, and he then slides back into the ring.

Josh Montoya begins to wake up, and realizes where he's at. He begins to climb up the stairs, back into the ring, where he then spots Felix Taylor, who looks confused. Josh just shakes his head with a smirk on his face. The 2 then come to the middle of the ring, where they begin to brawl. They throw punches back and forth until Josh begins to sturr, which Felix then takes advantage of by landing a dropkick on Josh.

Josh backs up to the ropes, where Felix boots him over the top rope. However, Felix catches him by the arms through the 2nd rope, pulling him on top of the 2nd rope. Felix backs up, and lands the F.F.K. or the Felix Feint Kick! (Tiger Feint Kick) Josh falls backwards straight onto Connor Duke, who falls backwards due to the momentum, driving Josh & Connor into the barricade.

Connor falls backwards, but Josh clings onto the barricade for dear life! The crowd roars! Josh begins to adjust himself onto the top of the barricade, and Josh just stares at Felix. He begins to walk across the barricade to the table that Dash West is still at, runs across it, and leaps off the half-standing, clinging onto the steel pole! He was not giving up yet!

Josh then gets onto the apron, and Felix walks over, but Josh pulls Felix over. Felix & Josh begin to swing onto each other, and Felix gets the upper hand, but goes for a punch that Josh pushes to the side, and counters it into the Cloud 9! (Burning Hammer) It connects! Felix Taylor falls to the outside!

**Eliminated: Felix Taylor**

Josh Montoya just stares down at Felix Taylor, and just smiles. But, CASH rushes up and pulls Josh off the apron, eliminating Josh!

**Eliminated: Josh Montoya**

CASH just laughs as he slides into the ring, but is instantly knocked out of the ring by the recovering Yoshas Orion!

**Eliminated: CASH**

Yoshas falls onto one knee, still feeling the effects of the dive. He looks up, and finds Justin Ryder & Montgomery Acer looking at him. However, Alex Mars then stands on Yoshas's side. These 4 then stare off, until they all see a figure in the corner of their eye.

_RIPJAW is in the ring._

The 4 look at each other and then back at RIPJAW. They all then charge at RIPJAW. Yoshas Orion is knocked down with a punch, sliding out of the ring through the momentum. Alex Mars then charges at him, and RIPJAW just picks him up and slams him onto the mat with a spinebuster. RIPJAW then looks at Montgomery Acer & Justin Ryder, and begins to walk over. However, his back is turned to Dash West, who has a steel chair! He smashes the steel chair in the back of RIPJAW, and RIPJAW turns around. Dash West then throws down the chair and begins to back away. He gets onto 2 knees and begs RIPJAW not to hurt him, which causes a smile to appear on RIPJAW's face.

However, Justin Ryder & Montgomery Acer take advantage of this, charging at RIPJAW, picking up one of his legs, and throwing him over the top rope!

RIPJAW IS ELIMINATED! RIPJAW IS ELIMINATED!

**Eliminated: RIPJAW**

Justin Ryder & Montgomery Acer celebrate by high fiving each other, but then Brendan Shaw charges at the 2 and clotheslines both of them out!

**Eliminated: Justin Ryder & Montgomery Acer**

Brendan falls into the ropes, leaning against them as it is down to the final 6.

Brendan Shaw.

Yoshas Orion.

Alex Mars.

Lloyd Lynx.

Dash West.

& Luke Weiss.

Yoshas Orion climbs back into the ring, standing on the same side Brendan is on. Alex Mars then climbs up the ropes, also on the same side Brendan is on.

Lloyd Lynx begins to climb up the ropes, finally getting up after the dive where he was one of the victims. Luke Weiss helps Lloyd Lynx up, and looks at the other side, where Alex, Yoshas & Brendan are at. They look at each other and back at the 3. Dash West then walks to the middle, steel chair in hand. This was war, and was for one goal. The Soul of Steel Championship.

**And they would tear each other apart if it came down to it.**

The 6 began to walk to each other, staring off at each other. The 6 final competitors in the battle royale. Dash West then backs up and smacks Luke Weiss with a chair, and the fight was on! Alex Mars and Lloyd Lynx begin to fight. Yoshas Orion & Brendan Shaw fight. Dash West & Luke Weiss fight. The 6 of them are fighting in the ring.

Yoshas Orion & Alex Mars both have their own respective opponents in the corners, and Alex puts Lloyd on the top turnbuckle, setting up for 30 Seconds to Mars (Superplex + Falcon Arrow). Yoshas is setting up for his signature, Heights Of The End (Panama Sunrise). Alex hits the suplex portion of 30 Seconds to Mars, and both Yoshas & Alex finish off their respective moves at the same time.

Alex & Yoshas both get up at the same time, and they stare off in the middle of the ring. However, Dash West charges over there and smacks Yoshas with the chair, then going for Alex, but Alex dodges. Alex goes for a clothesline, but Dash pops him up and lands the Dash Attack! (Pop-Up Codebreaker) Alex falls backwards, and is knocked out. Dash stands up in victory, but Luke grabs Dash and throws him over the top rope to the floor!

**Eliminated: Dash West**

**5 remain.**

Luke Weiss drops to his knees, telling himself, "it's just a handful more" over and over again to motivate himself to win this.

After a minute passes, Lloyd Lynx begins to recover from the 30 Seconds to Mars. He gets into a crawling formation, before flopping back onto his stomach. But, Luke notices this, and picks Lloyd up, and sets up for Lost in Stereo (Phoenixplex) and lands it! Luke then picks Lloyd up a second time and throws him over!

**Eliminated: Lloyd Lynx**

**4 remain.**

Luke drops to a sitting formation before crawling to a corner.  
Brendan Shaw begins to recover, also sitting in a corner.  
Alex Mars is using the corner to stand himself up.

Yoshas Orion is holding his back, also using the corner to stand himself up.

It is down to the final 4.

But only 1 can win the title.

All 4 of them begin to get to their feet, and are all each in one corner. They all look at each other, and then at the title, which is at ringside. Then back at each other.

They all then charge at each other, all 4 of them punching each other in a circle. Their punches, however, become slower and slower, the more they punch. The 4 then just stand there, tired, as with one last burst of energy, Alex charges at Luke, picks him up, and throws him over the top rope to the floor.

**Eliminated: Luke Weiss**

Alex then just turns around, then eating Duality (Cutter) by Brendan! Alex springs back to his feet out of instinct, but Brendan clotheslines Alex out of the ring!

**Eliminated: Alex Mars**

It is down to 2.

Brendan Shaw & Yoshas Orion.

These 2 just circle the ring for a little bit, before they both charge at each other and begin to punch at rapid speeds. Yoshas began to get the upper hand, by powering through and getting the 2 to the apron. Yoshas then backed up, and went for a clothesline, but Brendan dodged. Yoshas bounced off the ropes only to be met with a kick by Brendan Shaw. Yoshas fell to the ground, and Brendan then landed a knee drop onto the head of Yoshas.

The 2 then lay on the ground, having the recoil of that little bit kick in full force. The 2 then begin to get to their feet, but Yoshas charges at Brendan, sending both of them over the top rope.

**BOTH OF THEM HANG ON!**

The 2 of them begin to kick at each other, but both still latch on. They begin to climb to the apron, but Yoshas lands a vicious knee strike to Brendan. Brendan falls into the steel pole, but lays on the apron. Yoshas climbs onto the 2nd turnbuckle, and lands Heights Of The End! (Panama Sunrise) But, both of them are still somehow on the apron!

The 2 then get to their knees, and each begin to slowly punch. Punch…. Another punch. The 2 then begin to rise to their feet as Brendan grabs Yoshas's head, slams it against his knee, and Yoshas drops. Brendan climbs to the top rope, while Yoshas is on his knees.

Brendan leaps off, and is going for a meteora…

...**BUT YOSHAS CATCHES HIM!**

**YOSHINOVA! (Michinoku Driver)**

_**BRENDAN FALLS OFF THE APRON!**_

**Eliminated: Brendan Shaw**

**Winner: Yoshas Orion**

Announcer: Your winner, and YOUR FIRST EVER Soul of Steel Champion… YOSHAS! ORION!

Yoshas just falls backwards, and tears begin to pour from his eyes. He rolls back into the ring, to meet with the ref, who hands him the Soul of Steel Championship. Yoshas grabs it, holds it close to his chest, and rolls around with it as pyro goes off and confetti falls from the ceiling.

Yoshas Orion was the first ever Soul of Steel Champion.

Yoshas rolled very slowly out of the ring, and once he made it out of the ring, he dropped to his knees. The refs helped Yoshas to the stage, where he held up his title in victory.

But, someone had something to say about this.

**Final Hour's Isaac Maxwell.**

Isaac Maxwell walks out by himself, without his Final Hour teammates. Yoshas requests the refs to turn him to face Isaac.

Isaac points his finger at himself. Then at Yoshas. Then at the title.

Yoshas accepts, nodding.

The final scene of the show is Isaac Maxwell & Yoshas Orion staring off, as the show ends.


	4. REBELPRO: Chapter 1

Before the show begins, a tweet is shown from REBELPRO on Twitter.

REBELLIONPRO: In the main event of REBELPRO: Chapter 1, it will be Renne Jackson ( REBELRENEE) vs Sara Duncan ( SarasFallout) vs Gabby Brookside ( BrooksideREBELPRO) vs Alexa Boyle ( AlexisBoyle) vs Sinclair ( SinsAndTragedies) vs Kiara Santos ( KureOfKiara) in a 6-Way Elimination Match for the Blissful Rebellion Championship!

**Brayden Powell vs Brendan Shaw**

Chapter 1 of REBELPRO begins with Brayden Powell vs Brendan Shaw.

Brayden Powell makes his way down to the ring, in a suit. He high fives everyone while making his way down to the ring.

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Coming down the aisle first, standing at a height of 5'11", weighing 230 pounds… Brayden Powell!

He hops onto the apron and looks around at the crowd before entering the ring. He walks to the middle of the ring before hopping onto the 2nd rope, holding up one arm before hopping off the apron and taking off his vest & his dress shirt.

Brendan Shaw makes his way down to the ring after Brayden, and he looks serious. He looks to be thirsty for a victory. He begins to walk down the ramp, shadowboxing while doing so.

Announcer: Next, coming down the aisle, standing at a height of 5'9", weighing 195 lbs… Brendan Shaw!

Brendan makes his way to the ring, where he just stares his opponent in the eyes. He then backed up a few steps and slides into the ring, then going into a boxing stance while being on one knee, staring daggers at his opponent.

Brendan & Brayden go into 2 seperate corners, and the match begins. The 2 circle the ring, before charging at each other with a flurry of punches. The 2 begin to then stumble because of the punches, where Brendan goes for a knee strike, which misses.

Brayden wraps his arms around Brendan, and goes for a takedown, which connects. Brendan begins to get to his knees after that move, but Brendan dodges, leaping to his feet and landing a dropkick. Brayden backs up to the ropes and bounces off of them, when Brendan went for a bicycle kick, which Brayden dodged, dropped to 2 knees, caught him in an argentine hold, then dropping him onto his knee for an Argentine backbreaker!

Brendan curls up after taking that move, and Brayden goes for a pin. 1! 2! Kickout.

Brendan begins to get to his feet, where Brayden goes for a clothesline, but Brendan grabs his arm and bounces him back into a backbreaker, then bouncing up and landing a roundhouse kick onto the head! Brayden falls to the ground, but before Brendan can follow up, he pulls out a wad of cash, pleading with Brendan to not hurt him.

Brendan considers it for a few seconds, before Brayden puts the money away, leaping to his feet and landing a codebreaker. Brendan bounces off of the knees and falls to the mat with a sickening thud. Brayden rises to his feet, and goes to the corner.

Brayden charges at the now kneeling Brendan, who ducks to avoid a kick, then avoids the superkick that Brayden attempted when behind. Brayden turned around and went for a dropkick, but Brendan dodged, did a roll-up, and then sprung to his feet and charged forward with a shining wizard.

Brayden falls to the ground, and Brendan gets to his feet, beginning to feel tired. Brayden begins to get to his knees, but Brendan goes for his signature, a Switchblade kick. However, Brayden ducks and lands a back body drop onto Brendan, but Brendan lands on his feet! Brendan turns around and looks at his opponent, who looks confused.

Brayden grabs Brendan's head and goes for a clothesline, but Brendan ducks under and wraps his arm around the neck of Brayden, landing a backbreaker. He then lands a dragon suplex onto a bridge pin, which gets a 2 count.

Brayden begins to get up, then looking up at his opponent, who is getting up as well. The 2 then begin to trade blows over and over, but Brendan begins to get the upper hand against Brayden. Brendan then picks Brayden up, launching him into the ropes. He does a leapfrog, then slides under, and then lands a vicious buzzsaw kick to the head.

Brayden drops to the mat after the kick, and Brendan backs up to the corner, where he begins to stomp onto the ground. He charges at Brayden, but Brayden grabs him and lands a reverse STO onto Brendan! Brendan is driven into the mat. Brayden picks him up and goes for the 100% Off (Spinebuster), but Brendan begins to elbow the head of Brayden. Brayden drops Brendan and Brendan leaps up and lands a knee strike. Brayden falls to the mat and Brendan slowly picks Brayden up.

Brendan lands Duality (Cutter)! He goes for the pin!

1!

2!

3!

**Winner: Brendan Shaw**

Brendan sits up after the match and just slightly smiles as he rolls out of the ring. He walks to the back, pumping up his arm one last time as the opener ends, and the next match begins.

**Justin Ryder vs Aku Kidosaba**

Some clinking can be heard in the start of the entrances for the next match, before the noises all stop and a video is shown on the titantron. It shows Justin Ryder looking to be making some gear. He looks up at the camera, and holds up the gear.

"Aku Kidosaba... prepare to meet the iron man."

The video stops, and everything goes dark. The lights come on, and Justin Ryder makes his way out onto the stage. Sporting the gear seen in the video, he crouches down and springs up, holding both of his hands upward in a claw form. Pyro goes off as he begins his walk down to the ring.

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Coming down the aisle first, standing at a height of 5'10", weighing 190 pounds, he is the Iron Man... Justin Ryder!

Justin Ryder walks to the ring, walking to the section of the ring where the steps are, climbing up the stairs and hopping into the ring, walking to the middle of the ring and going down to both of his knees. He looks around and then holds up both of his hands like his entrance. He gets to his feet and backs up to the ropes, waiting for his opponent to come out.

Aku Kidosaba makes his entrance next, but he looks very determined. He doesn't even take a moment to acknowledge the crowd as he makes his way down to the ring.

Announcer: Next, coming down the aisle, standing at a height of 6'3", weighing 231 lbs… Aku Kidosaba!

Aku continues his walk down the ring, coming up the stairs and just hopping into the ring, going to the other side of the ring to stare down his opponent for tonight.

The bell rings, and Justin instantly goes for an Iron Punch (Superman Punch), but Aku ducks it. He goes for a big boot himself, but Justin grabs the leg and lands a leg whip. He then springs to his feet, waiting for his opponent to do the same. But his opponent just takes the time to lay on the ground. He gets to his feet, and they then circle the ring, locking up. Aku sneaks behind him and goes for a headlock suplex, but Justin manages to flip out of it, taking a few breaths before just watching his opponent.

But Aku does the same.

For a few long seconds, the 2 just watch each other, before Aku breaks the silence by beginning a test of strength. Aku knew he had the advantage in this, so he went for it. Justin did the same, the 2 grabbing each other's hand and beginning to lock the other. They begin the test of strength, Aku having the size advantage. Aku begins to push the hands of his opponent downward, getting the upper hand. Justin then broke out of the test of strength by pushing Aku's hands forward, getting him in a drop toe hold.

Aku looks up at Justin, and for a few short seconds, he looks confused. Justin then goes for a soccer kick, which he lands. Aku's head bounces backward as he lays on the mat. Justin backs up to the corner and begins to head to the 2nd rope. Aku gets to his knees, and Justin goes for a diving dropkick, but Aku catches him halfway through it with a vicious spear!

Justin lays on the mat, looking to be knocked out, as Aku goes for the pin.

1!

2!

Kickout. Justin managed to come to during that time, not letting himself go down that quickly. Aku grabs Justin and locks him in a headlock, Justin managed to break out of it, then almost decapitating his opponent with a roundhouse kick. Aku becomes dizzy, and Justin then stomps onto the back of his head with an axe kick, then another soccer kick sending Aku down to the mat.

Aku lays on the mat trying to recover, when Justin backs up to the corner, waiting for Aku to begin to get up. Which, eventually, he does. Aku gets to his feet, but still stumbling around, trying to recover from that offense.

Justin attempts the Iron Punch once again, but Aku grabs him easily and looks at the corner, where he runs at it and LANDS A CARTWHEELING DEATH VALLEY DRIVER INTO THE CORNER! Aku falls out of the corner and the 2 lay in the area of the corner, with the ref checking on both.

Crowd: RE-BEL-PRO! RE-BEL-PRO!

Aku begins to recover before looking at his opponent, with a slight smirk on his face. He gets to his feet and runs at Justin, attempting a boot to the face, but Justin is too dazed to be in the position! Justin just falls as Aku stops halfway through it.

Justin rolls to the outside, where he uses this time to recover. However, Aku has different plans, heading to the outside. Justin uses the steel steps to get to his feet, and looks behind him, to find Aku. Aku begins to charge at Justin, planning to use a move, but Justin leaps onto the top of Aku, turning around to the back of his neck, then using the momentum to pull Aku to the steel steps.

Justin looks around in the crowd and does his taunt, before landing a POISONRANA ONTO THE STAIRS! Aku crumbles to the ground as Justin begins to climb to the ring, sliding into the ring and taking a breather.

Aku, after a while, begins to get up as he clutches his head in pain, punching the ground and kicking it as he gets into the ring. However, he is instantly met with an enziguri courtesy of Justin Ryder, sending Aku straight back to the outside due to what had happened to his skull earlier. Aku holds his head on the outside when Justin looked at the ropes, then back, and went for a tope con hilo when Aku leaped onto the apron and pulled the rope down, causing Justin to have nobody home. He then looks down at Justin and then lands a moonsault!

Aku & Justin tumble to the floor, and the ref begins to count.

1!

2!

3!

Aku & Justin begin to get to their feet and look into the ring, and then at each other.

4!

They turn to each other.

5!

They begin to take each other down in a race to get to the ring first. Aku tackles Justin, and begins to limp towards the ring where Justin trips him.

6!

7!

The 2 are now back on their feet, where they just both slide into the ring.

Justin then runs the ropes and attempts a knee strike onto Aku, but Aku dodges and runs the ropes himself and the 2 collide in the middle of the ring with a clothesline on both competitors taking each other down in the ring. The 2 begin to get to their feet and Aku goes for a forearm smash, which Justin turns Aku through and lands the IRON PUNCH! (Superman Punch)

Aku falls to the ground and Justin springs to his feet, looking very hyped as he begins to approach his opponent. He picks his opponent up and begins to set up for Iron Will (Straitjacket German suplex), but Aku Kidosaba breaks out of the hold and grabs his opponent, landing Tokyo Turmoil! (Butterfly DDT)

The 2 lay on the mat, both fatigued from their signatures, but one knew that they had to make the move here. But both could not get up. Aku began to get to his feet first with Justin getting to his feet next. The 2 stand in the middle of the ring and they just stare each other down. Aku goes for a clothesline, but Justin grabs his arm, setting up for Iron Will.

Iron Will (Straitjacket German Suplex) connects!

Justin goes for the bridge pin!

1!

2!

3!

**Winner: Justin Ryder**

Justin Ryder lets go and slowly gets to his feet, sore after a long fought match. He holds a hand out to Aku Kidosaba. Aku looks up at his opponent, and then grabs his hand. Justin picks him up and holds up his arm, then nodding at Aku as he left the ring, limping to the back. Aku follows.

**Segment**

Jared Brandon is backstage at a fancy table with a contract in the middle of it & the Soul of Steel Championship at the end of the table, with a smirk on his face.

Jared: Hello everyone to the first ever contract signing of REBELPRO! This is for the Soul of Steel Championship which, last time you saw us, Yoshas Orion was challenged for the title in the main event of REBELPRO: ARRIVAL, by no other than the leader of Final Hour, Isaac Maxwell!

Isaac Maxwell enters the backstage area, sitting down in a chair, as the rest of his Final Hour stablemates enter, covering one side of the table with their sheer presence. Zack Wolf on the left, Brandon Dotson & Troy Wheeler on the right.

Jared: This is the man who had made his challenge and presence known at our first event, by challenging the champion, Yoshas Orion!

Yoshas Orion enters next, and instantly seeing the whole Final Hour on one side of the table. Slightly intimidated, he sits down at the table.

Jared: The contract on the table here is a contract which Isaac Maxwell had made himself, thanks to the help of Zack Wolf. This contract states that they will have a match at REBELPRO: Road to Glory, for the Soul of Steel Championship. I will let the person who made it sign first.

Jared Brandon hands Isaac Maxwell a pen, which Isaac rabs and signs the contract. He just stares at Yoshas Orion as he hands the pen back to Jared, shoving the contract down to the side Yoshas was on.

Jared: Yoshas, do you acc-

Yoshas grabs the pen from Jared, signing the contract as well. He just hands the contract back to Jared, and just stares at his opponent that he will be facing at Road to Glory.

Jared: It is official! The first announced match at REBELPRO: Road to Glory will be Yoshas Orion, the champion, versus Isaac Maxwell, the challenger. Now, back to the actio-

Isaac: Fire.

Without a moment's hesitation, Brandon Dotson & Troy Wheeler leaps over the table and begins to beat down on Yoshas Orion, ripping the chair from under him and beginning the attack. Isaac stands onto the table with Zack Wolf not on the table, just watching. Brandon & Troy lands the Doomsday Timer, and the 2 just look at Isaac Maxwell. Isaac just smirks, and the segment ends.

**Warn For Thorns vs Delaware Destroyers - 1st Round BYE in the Tag Tournament**

The lights go off, and red lights shine from the stage, revealing a vine path down to the ring. Matthew Thorn & Brad Warner, Warn For Thorns, walks onto the stage, walking down the vine path.

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for a BYE in the Tag Team Tournament! Coming down the aisle first, at a combined weight of 360 pounds, Matthew Thorn & Brad Warner, Warn For Thorns!

The 2 walk down to the ring and go up the 2 sets of stairs facing the entrance, where they hop into the ring and walk to the center of the ring, awaiting their opponents, the Delaware Destroyers.

Next, Josh Penny & Graham Rex walked onto the stage, looking at each other and back at the crowd before beginning their walk to the ring.

Announcer: Next, coming down the aisle, at a combined weight of 410 pounds, Josh Penny & Graham Rex, Delaware Destroyers!

Josh Penny leaps onto the apron facing the entrance, then hopping onto the 2nd turnbuckle link, and Graham Rex walks to the apron aside from it, doing the same. They look at each other and then taunt for the crowd, then hopping into the ring. Graham Rex & Matthew Thorn begin the match.

They begin by looking at each other in their respective corners, then walking to the middle of the ring. They just stare at each other in the ring, before Matthew Thorn goes for a forearm smash. It connects, and Graham steps back, then landing a forearm smash back. The 2 then get closer into each other's face, but they both back away, giving each other space.

The 2 circle the ring, and each get the idea to go for the partners of each team, knocking both Josh Penny & Brad Warner. The 2 then turned around to find each opponent's teammate knocked off the apron, with only the 2 standing up.

The 2 then just look at each other for a few seconds, before approaching each other hesitantly. Like the other is waiting for the other to attack. Then, Matthew charges at Graham, driving him head-first into the mat with a headlock driver. He then keeps him in the headlock onto the mat, throwing many punches into the head of Graham, Graham with no way to protect himself.

Matthew gets to his feet and continues punching at the head, then throwing him into the ropes. Graham bounces off the ropes, to then eat a vicious discus forearm to the face! Graham drops to one knee, thrown for a loop, as Matthew backs up to the ropes and runs at Graham. However, Graham grabs Matthew and brings him down to the mat with a crucifix roll-up!

1!

2!

Kickout. Matthew gets into a crawling position after the pin, but Graham begins to pick him up into a pedigree hold. He then picks him up and drops him straight onto the knee! He then stands back up and then, as he was setting up for it, then lands a pedigree! Graham goes for another pin.

1!

2!

Kickout! Graham looks slightly confused as he looks down at his opponent, then looking back at his corner, which his partner, Josh Penny, is slowly recovering. He nods at his partner, before looking down at Matthew and beginning to drag him over to the corner. However, the moment he goes to tag in his opponent, Brad Warner comes in and lands an electric chair drop onto Josh Penny!

Graham feels the sadness kick in as he looks down at Matthew. Then at Brad. He walks to the middle of the ring, where he sets up for his own finisher, Art of War. (Inverted GTS) However, Matthew begins to fight out of it, and Brad slides into the ring, the 2 beginning to gang up on Graham Rex.

Brad pulls Graham to the corner, where he looks at Matthew, who nods. Brad then nods, putting Graham on the top turnbuckle. He pushes both legs back and hops onto the 2nd rope, setting up for a Superplex. He goes for it, and Matthew catches Graham in a powerbomb as Brad lands the Superplex! Matthew does a powerbomb pin as Brad covers the upper body.

1!

2!

3-

HE KICKED OUT!

With just a tiny bit left in the tank, he managed to just barely kick out, leaving both members of Warn For Thorns shocked. He just looks up at both of his opponents and shoots a smirk at Matthew Thorn, then dropping his head back to the mat.

The 2 then look up to find Josh Penny marching into the ring, taking down Brad Warner with a mean lariat. He then ran at Matthew, and began to trade blows, protecting his tag partner. He grabs Matthew and knees him in the gut, then grabbing his arm and landing an arm drag. He then began pushing Matthew to the outside, which succeeded.

Brad Warner ran at Josh, but Josh throws him over by picking him over and launching him! Penny then leaps to the apron, where he grabs the tether connected to the turnbuckle, signalling a tag. Graham begins his slow crawl over, but Brad & Matthew slide into the ring, attempting to stop the hot tag. Matthew attempts to knock Josh Penny off the mat, but the punch that Matthew is caught, causing an arm lock onto Matthew! The ref begins to count.

1!

2!

3!

4-

Josh lets go, and Matthew holds his arm in pain. He then looks at his partner Graham Rex, who is heading to the corner, but is grabbed by Brad Warner. He grabs Graham by the leg and holds him back. Graham waves his arms to try to tag in his partner, but is unsuccessful. He turns around and lands a sole food onto Brad, then turning around and TAGGING IN HIS PARTNER!

Josh Penny runs into the ring and dodges a clothesline, locking onto the arm and doing a spin, dropping him to the mat. He then transitions into the Copper Hold! (Crossface) Brad Warner is about to tap, but Matthew Thorn runs into the ring and attempts to bring it up, but Graham Rex comes to the rescue! Graham, with the little energy he has left, picks him up onto his shoulders and lands the Art Of War! (Inverted GTS) Matthew & Graham drop to the ground.

Josh locks in the hold tighter, and Brad raises his hand to begin tapping, when Josh then thinks. He lets go of the hold, but then picks up his opponent. Because his tag partner is down, he walked to the corner, and begins to climb to the 2nd rope, then leaping off the top one and landing a MODIFIED DELAWARE DESTRUCTION! (Assisted Canadian Destroyer) Brad just goes into a knocked out position as Josh then grabs the arm of him and locks in the Copper Hold once again!

Brad instantly wakes up to this, fighting to get to the ropes. He reaches his leg out, but it cannot reach the rope. He begins to crawl very slowly to the ropes, but Josh blocks the ropes by pushing it back with his foot! How innovative!

Brad, with no other choice, taps to the Copper Hold.

**Winner: Delaware Destroyers**

Josh lets go of the hold, dropping back as he smiles. He looks at his partner, who is using the ropes to get to his feet. Josh gets up and walks over, helping his partner to his feet. Josh holds up a fist to Graham, and Graham does the same, doing a fist bump.

Josh & Graham then head to the back, leaving their opponents to lay in the ring.

**Lukas Love vs Shaun Barker**

The lights go dim, and we hear a faint heartbeat before it going completely silent. Then, a heart pops up on the titantron, and the heart cracks. The lights then go up, and Lukas Love comes out onto the stage, with nothing but a gloomy expression on his face.

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Coming down the aisle first, standing at 6', weighing 200 pounds, Lukas Love!

Lukas walks down to the area where the ring is, and he just begins to walk around the ring, from the side on his left to the apron that was previously on his right. He hops onto the apron, and then just sits there for a few seconds. He then hops off the apron, and pulls up the skirt of the ring, pulling out chairs and other weapons. But this match wasn't No DQ! What was he doing?!

All of the weapons he pulled out, he then threw into the ring. He then slid into the ring himself, setting up a chair and waiting for his opponent to come out.

Which eventually did happen, as Shaun Barker came out, with caution. Shaun just watches his opponent as he then begins to walk down the ramp.

Announcer: Coming down the aisle next, standing at 6'1", weighing 205 pounds... Shaun Barker-

Right as the ref said that, Lukas charges out of the ring and slams a steel chair into the skull of Shaun Barker! He continues to swing over and over again onto Shaun Barker, until the chair breaks over his back. He throws the chair at the entrance and then picks up Shaun Barker, dragging him to the ring where he drives Shaun into the steel steps.

Lukas then picks up his opponent and throws him into the ring, where the ref tries to stop him, but Lukas grabs the ref and throws him to the outside. During this time, Shaun begins to use the ropes to get to his feet, but then sees his opponent facing him. He shakes his head, and tries walking forward, but drops to his knees due to all of the chair shots. Lukas then just smiles.

Lukas grabs a baseball bat and lifts Shaun's chin up with a baseball bat, then swinging onto the top of his head with the bat! Shades of Negan from The Walking Dead! Shaun then drops to the mat, as Lukas begins to swing onto Shaun's body.

Shaun rolls to the outside, tears beginning to form in his eyes as Lukas rolls to the outside, then kicking the head of Shaun. He then looks in the ring, where he grabs a pair of handcuffs and locks his hand to the barricade, where Lukas swings multiple times with the baseball bat onto Shaun.

Lukas picks Shaun up and then drops him onto the barricade, and Shaun screams in pain. Lukas then pulls him over the barricade, then backing up to the ring. He then lands a knee strike, sending Shaun's head into the barricade. Lukas goes back to the ring, where he grabs a key, then walking back over to Shaun. He unlocks the handcuffs, and Shaun leaps up, beginning to try to get the upper hand, but it is instantly shut down with a flatliner into the apron.

Shaun's face is now busted open, and Lukas throws Shaun into the ring once again. Lukas leans a table against one of the corners, then grabbing Shaun, who was right next to him. Lukas sets Shaun in a powerbomb, and drives him through the table. At this point, the crowd is booing, some crowd members even passing over the barricade at some points to try to stop this.

Lukas looks around the ring, and finds the trash can, where he finds 2 bags of thumbtacks. He pours them onto the ground, then picking Shaun up and throwing him into the pile with a money clip.

Shaun rolls back and forth in pain, as Lukas just watches. Refs and people backstage rush down to the ring and beg and plead with Lukas to stop this. But Lukas looks at them, then at Shaun Barker… then pushes them apart and lands a soccer kick onto the head of Shaun. The refs begin to hold Lukas back, but Lukas breaks out of it, taking every ref down with punches and kicks. He then just looks back at Shaun, looking at the other workers. He then just picks up Shaun and launches him into the group with a monkey flip.

Lukas gets back up and pulls Shaun out of the group, looking around the ring for any available weapons. He is almost out, however, except for one weapon.

_A barbed wire steel chair._

Lukas just shows a sinister smile as he throws Shaun down, then walking over to the chair. However, Shaun grabs the ankle of Lukas, marks all over his body and some blood spots, along with his face covered with blood. However, he was still awake? HOW?!

Shaun just looks up at Lukas. "Please… don't do this…" Shaun began to sit on his knees, pleading and begging with Lukas.

Lukas then takes his other foot and stomps onto the hand of Shaun Barker, then grabbing the chair and holding it up, before crashing it into the head of Shaun.

Lukas tugs back, and Shaun falls backwards, lying unconscious in the ring. Lukas just smiles that same devilish smile. Lukas then looks around in the crowd, then shrugs and grabs one of the refs, forcing the ref to ring the bell.

Lukas heads to the top rope, and taunts for the crowd, before he landed Love Drug (450 Splash) in the middle of the ring. He then hooked the leg of the man he just brutally assaulted. The ref just shook his head and, in defeat, dropped to his knees.

1.

2.

3.

The ref rang the bell, and then just left, shaking his head as Lukas Love got to his feet, holding up his own arm in victory.

**Winner: Lukas Love**

Lukas stands up and then does a taunt, which proceeds by trash RAINING from the crowd into the ring. Lukas just shakes his head, leaving the ring and walking up the ramp to the back.

EMTs then run out of the entrance, with a stretcher. 2 of the EMTs push Shaun onto the stretcher, and they get out of the ring, the 3 strapping Shaun to the stretcher, and then bringing him to the back, the crowd absolutely silent.

**Segment**

The 3 EMTs bring Shaun Barker into the backstage area, where as they pass by, many of REBELPRO's talent are seen. As they leave the gorilla position, GENESIS can be seen in the background, all 3 of them watching the EMTs with a worried look on this face.

Livli: ...will he be alright?

Montgomery: I don't know, Livli.

As they turn to the left to go down a long corridor, Warn For Thorns and Josh Montoya can be seen. Warn for Thorns just ignores it as Josh just curses under his breath.

As they begin to walk down the corridor, Asher Richards, Renzo Farley, Robin Jackson & Dynamite can be seen in the background, all of them watching the EMTs go past.

As the EMTS reach the end of the corridor, Final Hour's Zack Wolf, Troy Wheeler & Brandon Dotson can be seen. The 3 look at the EMTs & Shaun Barker, then back at each other.

Brandon: All in favor of beating down Lukas, say I.

Both Troy & Zack say "I" as the EMTs pass by.

The EMTs wall down a short hallway which has Kai Matthews, who goes from shadowboxing to observing them pass by with a pissed off expression on his face, Lukas Love being the reason. Down the same hallway, Dash West can be seen trying to hit on Cameron Owens, which Cameron is about to slap Dash, until the 2 see the EMTs pass by.

Cameron: Oh my god…

Tucker Young is leaning against the wall, and is the only one out of all of them who doesn't seem to care. As the EMTs begin to walk to the parking lot, they pass by the men's locker room, which has Brendan Shaw & Justin Ryder watching from the doorway with concerned and worried expressions on their faces.

They continue their walk, where Alex Mars is sitting on the bench next to Yoshas Orion, patting him on the back as the 2 look up at the EMTs & Shaun Barker. The 2 stand up to get a better view, and take a couple steps forward in disbelief.

Bradley Davis, Angel Ortiz & Connor Duke, who all were standing near the parking lot entrance, all look at the EMTs & Shaun Barker with concerned looks on their faces.

The EMTs went into the parking lot, where Arrow is found, and they just watch the 3 pass with Shaun Barker, Chase Reaper the most pissed off out of the 3.

Chase: Someone's going to have a target on their back…

Montgomery & Blake both nod.

The EMTs make it to the ambulance, where they load Shaun Barker in. Jared Brandon comes running to the parking lot, entering the ambulance himself as they drive away.

_However, the camera pans over to Lukas Love, who waved goodbye with an evil smirk on his face._

**Gabby Brookside vs Sinclair vs Sara Duncan vs Alexa Boyle vs Kiara Santos vs Renee Jackson - 6-Way Elimination Match for the Blissful Rebellion Championship**

The camera comes back to the arena, where the Blissful Rebellion Championship can be seen on the top of the stage to the far right. First comes out Gabby Brookside, who comes out excited. She looks to the right and walks over to the Blissful Rebellion title and looks at it with a smile on her face. She then walks to the ramp, heading down the ramp to the ring. She slides into the ring, and pumps her fists up into the air as she heads to the top corner to the left.

Next comes out Sinclair, who walks out and looks at the title, then just begins to walk down to the ring, heading down the ramp as she walks to the steel steps, climbing onto the apron and heading into the ring, walking to the bottom corner on the left side of the ring.

Then came out Sara Duncan, who crouched down at the end of the stage, looking at the title as she launched into a standing position, walking down the ramp. But, at the end of the ramp, she stopped, crouching down and began drawing a symbol into the ground with her finger, then pressing down on it and rising to her feet, walking up the stairs to the apron, to face the crowd with a smile on her face. She enters the ring and then walks over to the top corner on the right side, facing the 2 that she would have to eliminate along with 3 others.

Next came out Alexa Boyle, who walked from the gorilla position to the stage, looking at the BR title before walking down to the ring with a confident walk. She slides into the ring and goes to the bottom corner on the right side, to face the 3 that were already in the ring.

Kiara Santos began to make her entrance, looking at the title, but got jumped by Renee Jackson, the 6th woman in the match! Renee grabs Kiara and walks down to the ring, causing war to break loose in the ring as the match begins!

Gabby & Sara brawl it out, Sinclair & Alexa brawl it out, Kiara & Renee battle it out, causing absolute warfare in the ring. However, Sinclair, Sara & Renee get the upper hand, and Sinclair & Renee charge at Sara, taking Sara down.

Sinclair & Renee then face off, staring at each other as they then begin to trade blows. However, due to Renee's size difference, she gets the upper hand. Sinclair begins to falter as Renee runs the ropes, going for a big boot, which connects.

All of the women are down in the ring except Renee Jackson. Renee then looks around at the women, and picks up Sinclair, setting up for Jackson vs Predator (Over-the-shoulder backbreaker,) but Alexa Boyle gets to her feet and kicks at the back of Renee's leg, causing Renee to drop to one knee. Alexa backs up to the ropes and sets up for Boylenite (Leaping Knee Strike) and connects it! Renee drops to the ground, but Sinclair grabs Alexa Boyle and lands the Clair Victory (Swinging fisherman suplex) on Alexa, then picking up Renee for the SIN! It connects!

Sinclair goes for the pin!

1!

2!

3-

Alexa lands a bicycle kick on Sinclair, breaking up the count. Sinclair falls to the mat, where Alexa then lands a shoot kick to the head of Sinclair, causing Sinclair to fall to the ground.

Alexa then looks at Renee, and considers capitalizing, when Sara lands a back suplex on Alexa. Alexa bounces off the mat, and Sara is back in the game. The back suplex causes Alexa to fall to the ground outside, and Sara steps out of the ring, the 2 battling on the outside.

Sinclair begins to get to her feet, but to be met by a lou thesz press by Gabby Brookside, the 2 then proceed to brawl. The 2 roll to the outside during their fight, 4 out of the 6 competitors now on the outside.

The 2 left in the ring are Kiara Santos & Renee Jackson, who both are attempting to recover. They both began to slowly get to their feet, when Renee grabbed Kiara and threw her over the top rope. All 5 of the competitors on the outside then began to fight in one general spot: the north side of the ring. Renee then looked at them, then at the rope. She ran the ropes, then running to the other side of the ring and leaping over the top rope to land a TOPE CON HILO TAKING OUT EVERYONE IN THE MATCH!

All 6 of the competitors lay on the outside, each one of them taking damage from the Tope Con Hilo that Renee dished out on them. The crowd was going wild. However, the first 2 to get up were Gabby Brookside & Sara Duncan, who both slid into the ring at the same time. The 2 then circled the ring and locked up. Gabby got the upper hand by turning Sara around, then attempting a german suplex, which connects! She then rolls through and attempts another, but Sara breaks out, slipping out of the grasp and then landing a ushigoroshi onto her opponent!

Gabby falls to the mat, and Sara goes for the pin.

1!

2!

Kickout. Sara shook her head and headed to the 2nd rope, where she waited for Gabby to recover. Gabby began to get to her feet, then getting to a standing position. Sara leaps off of the 2nd rope, landing the Bird Strike! (Diving Blockbuster) Sara then went for the pin.

1!

2!

3!

**Gabby Brookside is eliminated.**

The first woman of the match is eliminated, leaving 5 women left. However, Sara was given no time to rest, as Sinclair rushes into the ring! Sinclair goes for a low clothesline, but Sara dodges. Sinclair sprung to her feet, but Sara caught her between her calves, launching Sinclair across the ring with a headscissors!

Sara then springs up to her feet, walking over to Sinclair, when Renee Jackson dives from the top rope with a diving crossbody! Sara falls to the mat and Renee hops to her feet. Sinclair goes for a clothesline, but Renee dodges, springs off of the 2nd rope, and leaps over Sinclair!

Sinclair looks confused, as Renee then grabs Sinclair and lands a spanish fly!

Renee roars after she does that, seeing that she is the only one up again. But, there is one woman who changes that.

Kiara Santos.

Kiara & Renee begin to circle the ring, but before it looks like they were about to lock up, Kiara goes after the leg and trips Renee, then dragging Renee onto Kiara's shoulder. Kiara then runs at the turnbuckle, but Renee slips off last second. Kiara blocks the impact with her foot, but then eats an uppercut by Renee! Kiara falls in the corner, and Renee then sprints to the corner facing the one Kiara is in, then running at Kiara and attempts a clothesline!

However, Kiara dodges!

Kiara just barely managed to dodge, then grabbing Renee by the arm and dragged her into the ring. Renee tried to fight to fight back, but Kiara puts Renee into a suplex set-up, and lands Kiara's Kure! (Shouten) Renee falls to the mat, and Kiara covers Renee!

1!

2!

3!

**Renee Jackson is eliminated.**

Kiara crawls to the corner after that, looking at Sinclair & Sara Duncan, who are in 2 other corners. Alexa Boyle climbs into the ring, and the 4 step to their feet in each corner.

The 4 look around at each other, then all nod.

They then rush at each other, Kiara & Alexa both taking each other down with a clothesline to Alexa and a knee to Kiara. Sara & Sinclair then charge at each other, Sinclair tries to land SIN but Sara counters it into a belly to belly suplex. Sara then quickly gets to get feet, then attempting a moonsault, which Sinclair puts 2 knees up for. Sara clutches her stomach, but Sinclair then hops up and lands Sara with a package piledriver!

Sinclair gets up after that, setting up for a pin, but Alexa leaps off of Sara and lands the Boylenite (Leaping knee strike) on Sinclair! Sinclair falls to the mat, but Kiara attempts a reverse suplex on Alexa, then changing it up into a LAWN DART! Alexa lays in the corner, and Kiara looks around the ring, then at Alexa. She takes advantage of this by setting up for Kiara's Kure, but Alexa slips out of the finisher. Alexa then does a roll-up, then landing a scissors kick onto Kiara. Kiara drops to the ground, and Alexa is the last woman standing.

But not for long. Sinclair begins to get to her knees, and looks up to see Alexa. Alexa then kicks onto the back of her head, but Sinclair almost decapitates Alexa Boyle with a lariat! Sinclair then hops to her feet, running the ropes and landing an enziguri on the kneeling Alexa.

Sinclair then picks up Alexa Boyle, and lands SIN. She then pushes Alexa and hooks the leg.

1!

2!

3!

**Alexa Boyle has been eliminated.**

Before Sinclair can even get up after eliminating Alexa, Sara Duncan lands a famouser onto Sinclair! Sinclair falls to the mat, and Sara runs to the corner. Sinclair begins to get to her feet, but Sara does a cartwheel, then sliding under Sinclair, then landing a pumphandle gutbuster onto Sinclair!

Sinclair clutches her stomach as Sara stands up, but to be hit by a lungblower by Kiara. Kiara then moves to the back of Sara, kneeing many times into her back and ribs. While Kiara is doing this, Sinclair gets back up and lands a vicious knee strike to Kiara's head! Kiara falls to the side.

Sinclair then turns around, but is hit with the Fallout (cartwheeling Death Valley Driver), hit by Sara Duncan! Sara goes for the pin!

1!

2!

3!

**Sinclair is eliminated.**

It is down to 2.

Sara Duncan & Kiara Santos.

1 on 1, the winner will take home the big one. All or nothing.

The 2 walk to the middle of the ring, where they stare off, getting the crowd more pumped. They begin a test of strength, which then transitions from a test of strength to the 2 of them grabbing each other's heads and swinging onto each other.

Both of these women wanted the title badly, and the other was not going to let the other win.

Their punches began to get slower and slower, as the 2 then eventually stopped. They then backed up to 2 of the corners, beginning to feel the fatigue kick in full-force. They then ran at each other, Kiara getting the upper hand with a devastating superman punch straight to the face of Sara. However, Sara bounces off the ropes, going for a lariat, but Kiara uses this advantage of landing an olympic slam onto Sara!

Both competitors lay on the mat, as Kiara gets to get feet, climbing up to the top rope. She goes for a double foot stomp, but Sara rolls out of the way, then landing a suplex onto Kiara.

Sara then begins to go for another suplex, rolling over. Sara begins to get to her feet, and begins to pull Kiara up as well. However, Kiara kicks at the stomach of Sara, getting Sara to release the hold. Kiara then goes for a step-up enziguri, but misses! Sara then takes advantage of this by backing up to the ropes, and then throwing the running Kiara over the top rope.

Kiara begins to climb to her feet on the apron, and Sara goes for a slingshot DDT, but Kiara catches her and then throws her back into the ring! Sara clutches her gut as Kiara goes for a slingshot Spear, but Sara catches Kiara and lands an elevated DDT instead!

The 2 lay on the mat, both panting heavily as the adrenaline begins to fade. The 2 begin to feel the effects of this match. The 2 transition onto their knees as they press their foreheads together, rising to their feet as Sara falls to her knees out of fatigue. Kiara then picks Sara up, and sets up for a powerbomb, but Sara begins to punch at Kiara's head. This causes the both of them to tip over the top rope, where they both begin to battle on the outside, slowly travelling up the ramp.

They eventually reach the stage, where they continue their fight. Sara grabs the head of Kiara and throws her into the LED set-up on the stage, then grabbing her and attempting a german suplex, which doesn't succeed. Instead, the attempt leads into Kiara countering it into a cutter!

The 2 lay on the stage after that, both scrambling to produce any sort of train of thought in this match. The only thing driving them was the will to win, and the want to be champion. Which is what caused both of them to get up.

The 2 begin to throw very slow but powerful punches, with Sara getting the upper hand. Sara grabs the chin of Kiara and begins to throw punch after punch after punch, causing Kiara to falter more and more. Sara then grabs Kiara and looks off the stage, then walking over. Sara puts Kiara onto her shoulders, and looks off the stage once again, to the concrete floor that would await them.

But, Sara just smirked.

**AND RAN OFF THE STAGE, LANDING FALLOUT ONTO THE CONCRETE FLOOR!**

The crowd erupts after this, both competitors lying on the concrete floor, down and potentially out. The ref rushes to the area where it had happened, and then holds up an X. EMTs come out with 2 stretchers and bring it to the area where the 2 had taken the hellish move off of.

They put Kiara Santos & Sara Duncan onto the stretchers, bringing them backstage. All is quiet for 10 seconds…

BEFORE SARA & KIARA ARE SEEN BATTLING BACK TO THE RING!

The crowd is absolutely shocked at this. These 2 won't give up, not yet.

The 2 eventually make it to the ring, where they slide in and each go to one corner. Both sore and bruised up from the Fallout to the concrete floor. The 2 limp forward and lock up, with Sara trying to land a 2nd Fallout to put away Kiara. However, Kiara slips off of the shoulders last second, and knees the gut of Sara.

Kiara throws Sara into the corner, and lands a running forearm into the corner. Kiara then puts Sara onto the top turnbuckle, then putting Sara onto her shoulders, stepping to the top rope. Is Kiara looking for a Fallout of her own?

SHE IS! She leaps off of the top rope and copies Fallout, using Sara's own finisher against her!

Kiara lays on Sara, signaling a pinfall.

1!

2!

3-

**SARA KICKED OUT! SARA KICKED OUT!**

Kiara's eyes widen as she lays on the mat, pounding at the mat over and over again. How did that not work?! She looks at her opponent, who is still sitting on her shoulder after the kickout.

All she needed to do was land one more move.

_Kiara's Kure._

With all the power she could muster, she picks up Sara for one last Kiara's Kure. But before she lands it, she drags her thumb across her throat.

SHE LANDS KIARA'S KURE!

SHE GOES FOR THE PIN!

1!

2!

**3!**

KIARA DID IT!

**Winner: Kiara Santos**

Kiara just lays in the ring, unable to get up, as the ref leaves the ring, grabbing the Blissful Rebellion Championship. She grabs onto it and brings it close to her body, hugging it tightly as she rolls back and forth in the ring in happiness and joy. Tears of joy begin to fall from her eyes as she manages to get to her feet, holding up her title as she drops to 1 knee.

She then gets back to her feet, and holds up the title.

Sara then begins to wake up, disappointment growing on her face. But Kiara holds out a hand to the woman who she had to put blood, sweat and tears into beating.

Sara grabbed the hand of Kiara and Kiara pulled her up, the 2 facing off in the ring. Sara offers a handshake, but Kiara slaps the hand away, embracing Sara Duncan. Sara hugs back, and Kiara lets go.

Kiara hands Sara the title to put around her waist, which Sara puts the title around Kiara's waist. Kiara then holds up the arm of Sara, and Sara leaves the ring, leaving Kiara to celebrate. Confetti & pyro goes off as REBELPRO: Chapter 1 comes to a close, with Kiara Santos becoming the first ever Blissful Rebellion Champion.


	5. Rebel Night: Episode 1

**Segment:**

The show begins with Final Hour all standing backstage in a dim room. Isaac in a 3-piece suit, Brandon & Troy in casual clothing, and Zack in only jeans. Isaac stands on his feet, Troy & Isaac are sitting in 2 chairs, one on each side of Isaac, and Zack sits on the steps on a ladder.

"Do you know who we are, REBELPRO?" Isaac Maxwell begins, the camera zooming in on him. "If so... good. You have been paying attention. If not... that will be changing soon enough."

"For those of you that ain't caught in the loop, let's go over some things," Zack Wolf continues, the camera quickly panning up to the Final Hour member. "Let's start off small. We are Final Hour. We've dominated the wrestling world... and we're here to dominate REBELPRO. It's been our goal for the last 4 years to show everyone that their final hour has arrived. For all of you here... it's time."

"We've won title after title after title," Brandon Dotson states, the camera quickly moving to him. "Idiots all around the world tried to fuck with Final Hour, you know what happened? They've seen their final hour come and go. We are no damn joke. We've stomped heads in, we've put people through furniture that you can't even process. We had to show them that their time was up. It was time for their final hour."

"We've had to do things that we're not so proud of," Troy Wheeler continues. "Had to take down people that we've grown to respect. All to prove one thing to them. Their final hour was arriving. A lesson had to be taught, and we did just that. So, to finish things off..."

The 4 of them get up, walking in a line. From left to right it went: Troy, Isaac, Zack, Brandon.

"We are Final Hour," Troy said.

"We're a brotherhood that can't be broken," Brandon then stated.

"We're a group of people that share one common goal," Zack stated after Brandon.

"We are united. We are one. We are Final Hour," Isaac then finished off, before stepping forward 2 steps. "It is time... for everyone's final hour."

A clock ticks in the background, getting to the 4th tick before the camera shuts off, the final tick echoing away.

**Aku Kidosaba vs Milo Lawson**  
_**Winner goes into the Rebel Title 6-Way Ladder Match**_

After Final Hour's message, the first match began.

"IT'S TIME TO LAY DOWN THE LAW!"

After this voice line went across the arena, Milo Lawson began his way down to the ring, carrying a leather briefcase. He opens his briefcase halfway down the ramp, throwing into the crowd... shirts? Milo tosses a shirt to the camera man, showing the design for the shirt.

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and will determine the first wrestler to go into the Rebel Title 6-Way Ladder Match at Road to Glory! Making his way down the aisle, weighing 225 lbs... Milo Lawson!

He walks around the ring, stopping by the announce table to sit his briefcase on the table. He slides into the ring and gets up, awaiting his opponent to come down to the ring.

Aku Kidosaba enters next, and he looks all business. Walking onto the stage, he quickly makes his way down the ramp.

Announcer: Coming down the aisle next, weighing 231 lbs... Aku Kidosaba!

He slides into the ring, walking into the center of the ring to stare off with his opponent.

**DDD!**

The 2 continue to stare each other down leading into the match beginning, and Milo holds out a hand to Aku. Aku shakes Milo's hand, but hooks onto Milo's hand, pushing him back and leaping up, landing a high knee.

Milo felt the knee collide with his jaw, and he stumbled back. Milo turned, looking at Aku, but Aku charged, turning and wrapping his arms around Milo, landing a german suplex for a bridge pin.

1! 2- Kickout.

Milo rolls onto his stomach and gets to his feet, to find Aku awaiting him, looking to set up for a test of strength. He holds up his left hand, watching Milo. Milo holds up his right... but grabs Aku's wrist, then throwing his left hand into the gut of Aku.

Aku drops to his knees clutching his gut, and Milo punches a 2nd time, laying Aku out. Aku holds his jaw and looks at Milo, who is heading to the corner. Aku gets to his feet and Milo runs at Aku. Milo goes for a clothesline but Aku dodges. Milo runs into the corner on the other side, turning around to try to attack Aku a 2nd time. However, on his way coming back, he got caught by Aku, being slammed into the mat with a flatliner.

Aku pushes Milo onto his back and looks at the top rope, then smirking. He rolls onto the apron and heads to the top rope, taunting for the crowd... before leaping off the top rope and landing a shooting star press!

Aku hooks Milo's leg!

1! 2! 3- KICKOUT!

Aku sits up with a confused look on his face. He was sure that was going to put Milo away... but before he could process anything, Milo clutches onto Aku's arms with his arms and legs, rolling him up!

1! 2! 3- No!

Aku rolls out and grabs his opponent on his shoulders, shaking his head. Aku grabs Milo's head and looks to be setting up for ENDGAME, but Milo leaps off and lands the Law Breaker! (Arm DDT) But he then turns it into a triangle choke!

Aku begins to fight to get to the ropes, frantically trying to grab the ropes with his arms and place his feet on the ropes, but he is too far to be able to pull this off. Milo locks in the hold tighter, Aku feeling his windpipe close more and more.

Milo then feels himself being picked up, and Aku had picked him up, slamming him down. But Milo grits his teeth, tanking the shot. Aku picks him up again and again and again, but Milo still keeps the lock in.

However, his hold breaks when Aku slips out of the hold, slipping through the legs of Milo. Milo sees this, and his eyes widen, realizing what just happened. He begins to rush to his feet, but Aku, who was on his knees recovering from the submission hold, chases after Milo. Milo gets to the ropes, but Aku clotheslines Milo to the outside.

Milo hits his back on the apron as he falls to the outside, clutching his back as he lays on the outside of the ring. Aku looks at one side of the ring and back at Milo, before charging across the ring on one side.

But, while he's not looking... Milo sneaks around and grabs his briefcase. When Aku is coming back, Milo holds his briefcase behind him. Aku dives through the 2nd rope, but is driven in the face with a briefcase without the ref realizing!

Aku drops to the outside, falling through the 2nd rope to the outside. Milo quickly tosses the briefcase to the side, grabbing Aku and picking him up slowly.

Aku looks up at Milo, dazed, with a headache after the briefcase shot. Aku got the wrong idea when he had first seen Milo at the start of his match... Milo was not what he had seemed.

1!

2!

Milo just looked down at Aku with a smile.

"You got to do what you got to do to inforce the law..."

3!

Milo turns to the steel steps, running at it with Aku and launching him shoulder-first into the steps. The top portion of the steel steps goes flying off as Aku is launched into it, leaving Aku laying on the bottom half.

The ref decides to stop the count, going to the outside to try to stop Milo. However, Milo refuses.

Milo picks Aku up a 2nd time and begins his march to the top of the stage. But he decided he'd take a little bit of a detour. Milo ran at the barricade facing the front of him with Aku, THROWING Aku into the crowd! Aku crushes a few fans: 2 men, 1 woman, 1 grandma, & 1 teenager. One of the men sprang up to face off against Milo, but Milo just smirked.

"If you attack me... you break the law!"

The man backed away, shaking his head... before swinging a punch into the jaw of Milo! Milo took a step back, security & the ref getting in the middle of the problem to avoid anything escalating more. The man looks at his wife, who looks like she wants to rip Milo's head off.

The 2 are escorted out of the arena as Milo turns his attention back to his opponent, Aku Kidosaba, who was beginning to recover. He checked the people who he crushed when Milo sent him over the barricade.

The people were fine, and Aku looked pissed off at Milo. Aku stood up and glared at Milo, who just stared back.

Aku then CHARGED at Milo, looking for a crossbody, but Milo pulls the ref in front of him, and the ref goes down. Aku rolls off the ref, gets onto his knees, and observes the ref, but Milo slams Aku's head into the apron with a vicious boot!

It becomes lights out for Aku, who might have a concussion. Milo picks Aku up and drags him by the hair to the top of the stage.

Milo pulls Aku up to his feet and looks to one side of the stage. He dawns a smirk before running at the edge of the stage...

But Aku drops down, putting him in an electric chair position, and turns around... **LEAPING OFF THE STAGE!**

Milo & Aku go crashing into the concrete floor, with the ref getting up at the right moment to witness this. The ref runs to the top of the stage to see both of them... but Aku is beginning to get to his feet by using the stage.

Aku positions himself on the stage, sitting on the stage as he looks down at his opponent. The ref has no choice...

...**But to ring the bell!**

**Winner: Aku Kidosaba**

Aku had done it. He qualified at a potential shot to win big. It wasn't a way he was too proud of, but no matter. The past is the past for Aku.

Aku crawled to the center of the stage, blood marks on his black. He was still dazed, and couldn't get to his feet because of the damage he took to the head, but hey! He still won. The ref walked over to Aku to hold up his arm in victory.

2 more refs come out, each grabbing one of Aku's arms and wrapping it around the back of their neck, and they helped Aku to the back as the ref headed back to the ring.

While Aku is heading to the back, match cards are shown for REBELPRO: Chapter 2.

**Asher Richards vs Eugene Palmer**

**GENESIS vs Sepporo - Tag Team Title Tournament Round 1**

**Final Hour vs Fire & Thunder - Tag Team Title Tournament Round 1**

**Celia McCarthy vs Casey Strickland - Winner goes onto the Queen of Rebellion Championship 4-Way Hardcore Match**

**Eragon Arcous vs Bradley Davis vs Kayden Dixon - Winner goes into the Rebel Title 6-Way Ladder Match**

**Arrow (Cy McRefe & Blake Youngan) vs Delaware Destroyers (Josh Penny & Graham Rex)**  
_**Tag Team Title Tournament Round 1**_

Chase Reaper began his walk out onto the stage, being followed by Cy McRefe & Blake Youngan. The 3 stood at the top of the ramp, Blake & Cy looking at Chase before looking back at the ring. Chase points at the ring, yelling "FIRE YOUR ARROWS!"

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is apart of the Round 1 of the Tag Team Titles Tournament. Making their way down to the ring first, at a combined weight of 465 lbs, accompanied to the ring by Chase Reaper, Arrow!

Cy & Blake begin their march to the ring, the 2 looking confident. They reach the side of the ring facing the entrance, the 2 sliding into the ring and meeting in the middle of the ring to watch for their opponents, Delaware Destroyers.

Their wait would reach end, with Josh Penny & Graham Rex emerging onto the stage. The 2 stand on the stage, looking at the ring at Arrow, then leaning towards each other and looking to be having a small discussion. After it, Josh nods, and the 2 walk down the ramp, high fiving fans.

Announcer: Coming down the aisle next, weighing at a combined weight of 410 lbs, Delaware Destroyers!

The 2 make it to the outside of the ring, looking over at Chase Reaper before looking at their opponents. They slide into the ring and get to their feet, looking at their opponents. They take a glance at the ref, before looking back at Cy & Blake.

Josh Penny goes onto the apron, and Cy McRefe goes to the apron. Graham Rex & Blake Youngan begin the match. The 2 glance at their partners, then at each other. They back up to their respective corners.

**DDD!**

Blake runs at Graham, going for a flying forearm into the corner, but Graham ducks under and wraps his arms around the gut of Blake. However, Blake turns and drives Graham into the corner by using his own body weight to drive him into the corner.

Graham drops to one knee and Blake walks to the middle of the ring, a satisified look on his face. He then turned to look at Graham in the corner. He begins to run at the corner, but takes a detour to knock Josh Penny off the apron to the outside!

Blake heads to the apron, leaving confusion on the faces of his fellow Arrow stablemates. Graham is beginning to collect himself and beginning to wake up, when he spots Blake.

Blake pulls himself back and launches over the top rope, turning when he is inside the ring to bounce off the 2nd rope to attempt a moonsault, but Graham counters with a devastating clothesline!

Blake turns 180 degrees in the air after this move, dropping to the ground.

Chase took a step closer to the ring, grabbing the bottom rope.

"BLAKE! GET UP!" He yelled into the ring, the ref turning and commanding him to stop. Chase was forced to accept, or else his fellow Arrow teammates would probably crumble to the Delaware Destroyers.

Blake rolled to his front, holding the top of his chest in pain after that, not to mention doubled with a terrible headache. Blake looked over at his tag team partner, Cy, but felt a hand grab his arm. He looked over, to see Graham Rex picking him up.

Graham was in a good spot, and he had already indentified that. He picked Blake up to his feet, looking around in the crowd and hyping them up with some arm movements. Graham moved to the behind of Blake while clutching onto his arm, then taking his other hand and dragging his thumb across Blake's throat.

"We are the Delaware Destroyers!" Graham yelled, directing it mainly to the tag teams of REBELPRO. "Take this as a warning message!"

Graham pushed Blake forward, causing Blake to turn. Blake was pulled to Graham, being brought down to the mat with a Rainmaker.

Without any hesitation, Blake dropped to the mat, but then began to crawl frantically to his side of the ring, only to be stopped by Graham, who locked onto Blake's leg. Blake turned around to kick at Graham's arm to try to let him go, which worked like a charm!

Graham held his arm, a stinging feeling located at the bicep. Before he could even realize it, his leg was grabbed by Blake. Blake emerged onto his feet, bringing his leg behind Graham's right leg while he latched onto Graham's left, and he pushes his leg backward, tripping Graham.

Blake turns Graham onto his front, locking in a single leg boston crab!

Graham begins to feel a pain surge through his body, hoping that his tag partner would come in to save him. Josh Penny would, but Cy McRefe entered the ring to try to stop Josh. However, Josh would target the leg of Cy McRefe, locking in an ankle lock.

A stalemate was caused as both Blake Youngan & Josh Penny looked at each other, keeping their locks firmly locked onto Graham Rex & Cy McRefe, respectively.

"You let go of my partner..." Blake began to bargain. "I'll let go of yours."

Josh looked at Blake for a few seconds, and then nodded.

"3," Josh began a countdown.

"2," Blake continued.

"1!" The 2 yelled, but Josh let go of his hold on Cy, which would cost him. Josh instantly realized the gravity of what he has done. Josh stood up and began to march towards Blake, but then felt someone grab his arm and wrap it around their own neck.

Josh would look over, to find Cy shooting a grin at Josh. Josh couldn't process in time, and Cy landed Cyclone! (Blue Thunder Bomb)

Josh felt his whole body go numb as he collided against the mat, back first. He wasn't knocked out, no, but he was definitely out of commission for a good while.

Blake & Cy looked at each other, each dawning a smile knowing the position that they've brought Graham Rex into. No tag partner, no one to protect him... Arrow had this in the bag, no doubt.

Blake let go of Graham, looking at his tag partner. Cy climbed out onto the apron and held his hand out for a tag. If they really wanted to win, they might need some brute force.

Blake walked over and tagged in Cy, heading to the apron to watch over Josh. Their key was to get the submission side of Delaware Destroyers down, so they could focus on the elephant in the room.

Cy went through the 2nd rope to get into the ring, walking to the corner that Arrow was in, waiting for Graham to get to his feet. With Cy's height, he should be able to bulldoze the small Graham Rex with ease.

Graham began to get to his feet, balancing his weight onto one leg so the leg Blake had in that submission hold could heal. Having his left hand on his left leg, he turned to see Cy charging at him. Without him able to do much with his handicap, he was bulldozed by a shoulder tackle by Cy.

Graham tumbled to the ground after that, Cy running to Delaware Destroyers' corner to go for another. Graham, now in pain, began to get to his feet a 2nd time, awaiting Cy to come back at him since he now expected the same result.

Which Cy did, going for another shoulder tackle. Graham couldn't dodge in time due to his leg, so he had gotten brutalized again, this time by a running forearm to the face of Graham knocking him dead straight onto his back.

Graham held his chin, shaking his head. He knew he had to figure out a way to capitalize. Graham slowly got to his feet, expecting a 3rd attack from Cy, which Cy had began...

But Graham just barely manages to dodge, instead targeting one Blake Youngan! Blake was too busy occupied with Josh Penny to realize this, but when a foot was driven in his face, it didn't take him too long to realize what had just happened.

Blake fell to the outside right onto Josh Penny, the 2 laying on the outside, leaving Cy McRefe & Graham Rex in the ring to battle. Cy watched this first hand, and was definitely pissed off.

Cy grappled Graham and went for a belly to belly suplex, but Graham slipped out of the hold, instead going for a suplex of his own in the form of a basic suplex. Cy gritted his teeth in pain as he landed onto the mat. He punched the mat a few times out of pain, while Graham took a moment to relish in the advantage he had.

Graham picks Cy up to his feet, and looks around in the crowd. Still stumbling on only one leg, he PICKS up Cy onto his shoulders. Placing both of his feet on the ground, thus using his bad leg, he began to let out a battle cry.

Using all of his might, he DRIVES Cy into the corner with a buckle bomb to make the crowd go wild! Cy stands in the corner, both of his arms wrapped around the top ropes to prevent him from falling. Cy knew that he had to come up with a way out of this... he was going to pull it home for his friends.

This is when Chase Reaper decided to intervene in the match, climbing onto the apron to try to distract the ref. However, the ref shoved Chase off the mat, clearly fed up.

This would give the advantage for Cy to try to get the advantage while Graham was watching, going for a strong punch against Graham.

Graham stumbled back... but with a bruise displayed on his left cheek, he just looked back with nothing but a smile on his face.

Graham boots Cy in the gut with his bad leg, then turning Cy around and while using the corner as leverage, put Cy onto his shoulders.

Graham stepped out of the corner to the middle of the ring, and dropped Cy's back of his head onto Graham's knee! Art of War! (Inverted Go To Sleep) Cy would drop to the ground, Graham clutching his leg while dropping onto Cy to go for the pin.

1!

2-

The ref sees Chase Reaper calling the ref over for something. The ref stands up and Chase grabs onto the ref's head to try to knock him out, but the ref slaps Chase's hand away, then ejecting him from ringside!

Chase was fed up, but he had no other choice. He walked defeatedly to the back, not turning to look at his fellow group mates.

The ref looked back to see Graham Rex still hooking the leg. But, Cy raised his shoulder just barely. Graham looked conflicted as he would be bounced up by Cy raising his shoulder, before he looked at the ringside...

_His partner, Josh Penny, was back up on his feet._

Graham smiled as Josh slid into the ring, both members of the Delaware Destroyers back to try to get the upper hand in this match.

Graham would pick up Cy and turn to Josh, shoving Cy's head in between Josh's thighs. Graham would pick Josh up, then pushing him up.

DELAWARE DESTRUCTION! (Assisted Canadian Destroyer)

Graham would pull Cy off of Josh, hooking the leg as Josh pushed Graham down for a double pin. The ref counted!

1!

2!

3!

**Winner: Delaware Destroyers**

Graham rolls off of Cy, a smile on his face. Josh cheered in victory as well, helping Graham to his feet. The ref would go over to the 2 and raise up their arms in victory.

Blake got to his feet, watching the 2 celebrate with a scowl on his face. That was supposed to be their victory. He was pissed off.

Blake slid into the ring, grabbing his tag partner and taking one last good look at the Delaware Destroyers, with a death glare. Blake pushes Cy out of the ring, helping Cy to his feet as the 2 made their slow walk to the back, leaving Josh Penny & Graham Rex in the ring to celebrate, as the camera feed went to the backstage area.

**Segment**

Shaun Barker is in the backstage area, stitches and bandages covering all of his body. He was wearing a hoodie and boy, did he not look good. However, he would then have to meet the eye of someone who has pretty much ruined his life...

_Lukas Love._

Lukas stood there, a smile on his face, staring face to face with the man in which he brutalized.

"I hope I taught you a lesson, Shaun..." Lukas began. "Love makes you blind. Love makes you do things for your own heart and soul to feel satisified. Love triumphs over your actual thought process, for the sake of nothing but the enjoyment... the bond... that one has towards something. I hope you get it."

Lukas put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away, but all Shaun did was hold out an arm stopping him. He pushed him back to the position that they were at before.

"Why, Lukas?" Shaun muttered. "Why?"

Lukas shook his head. "Come on, were you not listening? I wanted to teach you a little life lesson. Here... let me summarize it. Love is one hell of a drug."

Lukas takes a few steps closer, meeting only at a 2 inch distance from each other. Lukas turned his head so it was nice and close to Shaun's ear.

"That drug... can get you addicted."

Shaun's anxiety kicked in more and more as Lukas got closer. Lukas just took 2 steps back and smirked. He grabbed the hood of Shaun's hoodie and threw it backwards.

"You'll learn eventually... even if it means I have to beat the hell out of you to get it through your thick skull."

Shaun felt an anger built in his body as Lukas said that... he wanted to rip that man apart.

"Well... see you later, friend!"

Lukas grabbed Shaun and gave him a bro hug, then walking away as Shaun just stood there. He threw the hood back up and stormed out of the REBELPRO arena.

The camera would go back to the REBELPRO ring, the crowd throwing trash and stuff due to Lukas Love. But, the main event would soon come.

**Rara Suzuki vs Cameron Owens vs Angel Ortiz**  
_**Winner goes onto the Queen of Rebellion Championship 4-Way Hardcore Match**_

As the crowd was booing, they shifted their attention to the entrance, the main event match just around the corner. 3 of REBELPRO's best would battle it out to see which one out of those 3 would qualify into the 4-Way Hardcore match for the Queen of Rebellion Championship.

The lights dimmed to a pitch black, one white spotlight shining on the center of the stage. Angel Ortiz began to hover to the stage, being brought down by suspensions. Angel landed onto the stage, holding her arms out in some sort of pose.

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall, and will determine the first woman to enter the 4-Way Hardcore Match to crown the Queen of Rebellion Champion! Coming down to the ring first, weighing 150 lbs, Angel Ortiz!

The lights came back on, and she began to make her way down to the ring, acting like she was the center of attention. She made it to ringside, circling the ring to one side. She leaps onto the apron, stretching out her right leg while sitting on one knee. She wraps her arms around the 2nd rope, looking around in the crowd.

She gets to her feet, going through the bottom rope and walking to the top right corner of the ring, awaiting her opponent.

The lights stayed the same, as the next woman in this match, Cameron Owens, came out on the stage. Cameron stopped at the top of the ramp, tapping the toe of her left shoe on the ground. She backs up, and throws a punch at the air.

She walked down the ramp, shadowboxing for a little bit to pump herself up to face these 2 opponents. She would have to pin one of these women to win, after all...

Announcer: Coming down the aisle next, weighing 145 lbs, Cameron Owens!

She stopped by ringside, then running at the ring, sliding in. She got to one knee, putting one hand on the ground. She took a deep breath, prepping herself for the monumental challenge.

She got to her feet, going into the bottom left corner, facing Angel Ortiz. The 2 turned to the entrance, then looked at each other, before going back to where they were looking before. Their opponent, Rara Suzuki, would soon arrive.

Rara Suzuki walked out of the entrance onto the stage, stopping on the stage to take in the moment. She did a spin on the stage, then stopping and holding up a peace sign high in the air.

Announcer: Coming down the aisle last, weighing 130 pounds, Rara Suzuki!

She walks down the ramp high fiving the fans, a bright smile on her face as she walked down to ringside. She turned to the left going up the stairs onto the apron. She hops over the top rope into the ring, standing at the side of the ring facing the entrance, looking at both of her opponents.

**DDD!**

Giving both of these women no time to react, Rara charged at Angel at a quick speed, driving her knee into the face of Angel Ortiz. Angel dropped in the corner, and Rara took her attention to Cameron Owens, who was sneaking to the corner across from Rara.

Rara would charge at Cameron, but Cameron would dodge the jumping knee strike attempt into the corner. Cameron took advantage by punching Rara in the back of the head, making Rara dazed. Cameron grabs Rara's left arm and throws it around her neck, attempting a back suplex, but Rara would release last second before Cameron dropped.

Rara, now back on her feet and behind Cameron, went for a high kick, but Cameron would catch Rara with a superkick. Rara stood there for a few seconds before collapsing to the mat. Cameron dropped down to her knees and attempted a pinfall.

1! 2-

Rara lifted her shoulder, not letting herself lose that easily. Even though that superkick did a lot of damage, she wasn't down and out. All 3 women knew this fact too well. Taking a moment to breathe, Cameron got to her feet and went to the top rope, waiting for Rara to begin to recover.

Rara began to get to her feet, still dazed after that superkick counter, but she was beginning to recover. She got to one knee and looked up at the top rope, seeing a figure up there. As if it was an instinct, Rara sprung to her feet and quickly jumped to the 2nd rope, beginning an attack on Cameron Owens.

Cameron couldn't react in time to this, feeling a barrage of punches hit her head, each one hurting worse than the former, considering it was on the same spot. Cameron, however, grabbed Rara's head and viciously headbutted it. Upside is, Rara was in a place to counter. Downside is, Cameron's head was throbbing.

Cameron began to set up for some sort of move by putting Rara's head in between her thighs, then flipping over Rara and landing on the ground floor, Rara now in a position for a powerbomb. Cameron ran across the ring towards her other opponent, Angel, who was beginning to recover.

Cameron sends Rara straight into Angel, both women going into the corner!

Rara bounces off Angel and drops to the mat, meanwhile Angel tries to hang on by clutching both of the ropes with her hands... but she eventually gives out and drops to the mat as well.

Now with the advantage, Cameron picks up Angel and puts Angel on her shoulders in a fireman's carry hold... before slamming her onto the mat with an F-U! Angel might be down for this move, but Cameron wouldn't get to find out in time, as Rara takes advantage by hitting a soccer kick onto the head of Cameron.

Cameron rolls to the outside after this, feeling the effects of that kick. This leaves Angel & Rara in the ring.

Rara, on her feet, grabs Angel's arm and drags her to the ropes. She then runs the ropes and goes for the R-Trigger, but Angel gets out of the way. Rara gets caught in the ropes for a few moments, giving Angel enough time to capitalize with a devastating running uppercut to the back of Rara!

Rara bounces off the ropes to the ground, laying on her back, and Angel goes through the 2nd rope and heads to the top rope. She taunts and goes for her signature, the Angel's Wings, a double foot stomp, which connects! Angel quickly goes for the pinfall.

1! 2! 3-

The count is broken by Cameron Owens, who grabs Angel Ortiz and proceeds to punch Angel in the gut over and over again, to wear Angel down more and more. Cameron then throws Angel's right arm on the back of Cameron's neck, picking her up... and drilling her into the mat with the Cameronplex, a brainbuster!

Cameron goes for the pin!

1! 2! 3-

RARA BREAKS THE COUNT! Rara, through the fire & flames, with a burst of energy, broke the count!

Rara lays on the mat while Cameron smacks the mat out of anger. Angel, however, was surely out for the count. Cameron looked up at Rara, and then Angel. She shook her head, picking up Rara and throwing her to the outside, to ringside. Cameron then went for the pinfall again.

1! 2-

Angel kicks out! Due to all of that time, Angel managed to recover, which made Cameron frustrated. Cameron grabs Angel and begins to roll her to the edge of the ring. Despite Angel being back up, she still needed time to recover.

Cameron let out one last push, sending Angel to ringside along with Rara.

Moments later, Rara & Angel began to recover, Rara faster than Angel. However, the 2 got up nonetheless. Cameron, who was the freshest out of the 3, looked at the 2, smirked, then turned to the northern side, running at that side. She ran the ropes, and began to charge at the other side of the ring.

She leaps off the 2nd rope and lands a tope con hilo onto both women!

All 3 women spill on the outside, all 3 women laying on the ground at ringside. Cameron sat up, holding her back. She turns her body to begin to recover, getting to her feet. She leans against the apron, looking down at the 2 women.

Cameron begins to pick up Rara, throwing her into the ring. Rara laid on the mat, unable to get up after the tope con hilo. Cameron slid into the ring, then looking to be setting up for Rise Up, a cutter.

Cameron picked Rara up, and tried to land it, but Rara pushes Cameron! Cameron drops to the mat, and begins to get to her feet, when Rara hits a combo of moves on the now standing Cameron, 2 punches to the head, a low kick to the left side, a high kick to a right side, and attempting a spinning kick, but Cameron dodged.

Rara turned, but to find Cameron. Before she could process anything, Rara was hit with the Rise Up. Rara laid motionless on the mat, and Cameron pushed Rara onto her back. She hooked the leg!

1! 2! **3!**

CAMERON DID IT!

**Winner: Cameron Owens**

Cameron rolled off of Rara, Cameron in a state of shock, but she was also definitely happy. She pulled out the victory, and she could now attempt to make herself famous.

Rara continued to lay on the mat, looking like her body has given out on her at this current moment.

Cameron, however, was now standing, having her arm raised by the ref as she leaped up and down in joy. She took a glance at Rara, then at Angel. Her smile then went to disappointment. She won, but also killed the dream of 2 other excellent ladies...

Was it really worth it?

Now conflicted with this question, Cameron dropped down and rolled out of the ring, beginning to walk to the back with fatigue. The final sight of the show saw Cameron Owens hold up her right arm in victory, whilst putting on a fake smile.


	6. REBELPRO: Chapter 2 - Part 1 of 2

The lights slowly turn on to reveal a basic interview room with a desk with a bag of money on the right side of it and a microphone on the left side. Facing the desk at an angle was a large couch. In the background, there was a green wall with 2 paintings of money, providing a border for the monitor that is on each side. Sitting behind the desk is CASH.

CASH: "Hello REBELPRO world! Welcome to the first-ever, hopefully, successful episode of Cashing Out, the brand new show where I interview some of your favorite REBELPRO wrestlers. Today we have a huge guest today. But he isn't a champion. He isn't part of a tag team, or anything like that. He's actually a critical part of REBELPRO, however. Please welcome the _commissioner _of REBELPRO, Jared Brandon!"

Jared Brandon walked through a door with money on it, holding a leather bag as he walked to the door, walking up to the large couch and sitting on the right side of it. CASH claps while he enters.

CASH: "Welcome!"

Jared: "Thanks for having me, CASH."

CASH: "It's an honor. Anyways, for our first ever guest, this is huge. I see you have that bag there. What is it?"

Jared looks down at the bag, and looks back at CASH.

Jared: "You see, there's a little announcement that I need to make. It's an object that can even the playing field amongst REBELPRO wrestlers. It can be won by anyone. The men, the women, even ½ of a tag team. If anyone has a contract with REBELPRO, they can win this object."

CASH: "So… what is it?"

Jared: "Introducing… the Opportunity of Legend Briefcase!"

Jared opens the bag, pulling out a steel briefcase colored with a paint of gold. CASH's mouth goes wide.

CASH: "So… anyone can win it, right?"

Jared: "There's a twist. You can cash in this briefcase at any time, but you must defend it. If you cash it in, it becomes vacant, and a new group of wrestlers will fight for the briefcase. It's a briefcase-title hybrid, if you know what I mean."

CASH: "Yeah, I get it."

Jared: "We will be crowning this briefcase in a 32-person tournament, but here's the twist. It will be open to anyone. The first 32 to sign up, will be the first 32 in the tournament. Actually… I should rephrase that. The first 31 to sign up will be part of the 32 in the tournament."

CASH: "What do you mean?"

Jared: "Well, to make sure nobody that doesn't deserve the spot makes it to the end and wins, I've inserted myself. Kind of as the… what's a good way to put it…"

CASH: "Final boss?"

Jared: "Yeah. Final boss. So, time is ticking, REBELPRO. Only 31 more spots left, hurry hurry!"

CASH: "Hey, uhh… you wouldn't happen to have that sign up sheet on you, right?"

Jared thinks, then looks in the bag. He pulls out a clipboard and a pen, handing it to CASH. CASH then grabs it and frantically signs it.

CASH: "Make that 30! 30 spots are left. So, as Jared said, hurry hurry-"

As CASH said that, the door to the studio launched open, and swarms of people run into the studio to try to sign the contract. People are falling, beating each other up, throwing each other down and landing moves just to try to get to the contract. CASH grabs the arm of Jared Brandon, pulling him on the desk as people go wild.

Jared: "I didn't think this would cause that type of response…"

CASH: "All due respect, sir… but you should've brought some bodyguards."

Jared: "You're right."

The camera pans out to see a few people standing amongst the chaos. Some are recognizable, others aren't. Felix Taylor and Sinclair are a couple recognizable ones, along with 2 not so recognizable, but do give off the build of being wrestlers. The 4 walk over and sign their names, joining the fray and leaving 26 spots open.

Jared Brandon & CASH climb off the desk, and CASH looks at Jared with a shocked and confused look on his face.

CASH: "Thank you for, uhh… being on the show, Jared."

CASH hurries Jared out the door, and looks over the calamity as the footage fades to black.

The camera goes into the arena, which is a relatively small venue. It pans the small stage, the ramp, and the whole arena with the fans and everything. The lights shine around the arena, the crowd cheering loudly.

Dennis Kesler: "Welcome to REBELPRO Chapter 2! I am Dennis Kesler, joined by REBELPRO's commissioner, Jared Brandon."

Jared Brandon: "Hello! We have 5 matches lined up for the fans here tonight. Firstly, our opening match, which will happen in a little bit, Kai Matthews will face off against the KO King, Connor Duke."

Dennis Kesler: "After that, we have the Paintball Queen, Sara Duncan, facing off against Brittney Blase."

Jared Brandon: "Then, the most insane man in REBELPRO, Brendan Shaw, faces off against a man who makes his REBELPRO debut, REBELPRO's Hero, Shane Heroe."

Dennis Kesler: "Next, we have a 4-Way match, each a member of teams in our Tag title tournament. Troy Wheeler, Lucas Lightning, Livli Hamei & Clay Beetle will face off, the winner having bragging rights for their team going into the Tag Team Championship tournament."

Jared Brandon: "Finally, we make it to our main event, we have Eragon Arcous versus Kayden Dixon versus Bradley Davis, the winner will go into the Road to Glory Gauntlet match, the winner winning the King of Rebellion title, a chance to win one of REBELPRO's world titles."

Dennis Kesler: "Now, let's get into the matches for tonight's show!"

**Connor Duke vs Kai Matthews**

After the intro to the show was finished, the first match began. First coming out is the KO King, Connor Duke. Connor makes his way through the curtain onto the stage, looking around in the crowd. He wears a silk hoodie with the hood covering his head.

Dennis Kesler: "This man is one of the most talented wrestlers in REBELPRO, that can do as much stuff as he can. He is known for only putting people away with either submissions or just simply knocking them out with his offense."

Jared Brandon: "You see, I found this man when he was training at a wrestling school near the REBELPRO office, when I was scouting. I saw this man put his opponent to sleep with a camel clutch. He made sure that his opponent didn't tap. It was impressive."

Dennis Kesler: "Maybe he'll put Kai Matthews to sleep…"

Connor Duke does some shadow boxing on the stage, then making his way down to the ring. He looks determined as he walks his way to ringside. He walks up the steps onto the ring apron, entering the ring. He makes his way to the middle of the ring, awaiting his opponent, Kai Matthews, as he cracks his neck.

Next, Kai Matthews walks out onto stage, and he looks excited. A prep in his step, he stops at the top of the ramp, crouching down and holding out 2 gun hand symbols and firing them one at a time.

Dennis Kesler: "Now, personally, Kai Matthews is one of my favorite REBELPRO wrestlers. He has so much talent. I've had the pleasure of seeing Kai wrestle a lot in the indies. That Kai-9 is a devastating move, and Kai knows how to manipulate it so that it can always put away his opponents."

Kai, with the same excited walk, struts down the ramp to ringside, where he increases the speed and slides into the ring. He gets to his feet and walks to the middle of the ring, staring off with Connor Duke for a few seconds. Connor takes a few steps back, and Kai turns to the hard camera, doing the same taunt he did on the stage.

Jared Brandon: "Kai's main form of offense is those devastating knees. He can dish out some knees when it comes to it. He is unpredictable in terms of those knee strikes, and has rotated some of the matches in his favor via countering moves with knee strikes."

Kai makes his way to the top left corner, while Connor steps into the bottom right corner.

Riley Trench: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall! To my left, weighing 195 pounds… Kai Matthews!"

Kai holds up one of his hands, firing a gun hand symbol at Connor, who doesn't look amused.

Riley Trench: "To my right, weighing 201 pounds, he is the KO King... Connor Duke!"

Connor just stands in the corner, staring down Kai.

Riley steps out of the ring, and the ref rings the bell.

**Ding ding ding!**

Kai & Connor watched each other stand in 2 of the 4 corners of the ring, both standing still, like they were frozen in time. They break their frozen stances through moving to the center of the ring, Connor showing true sportsmanship by holding out a hand to Kai for him to shake. Kai stands there for a few moments, trying to calculate and understand the true motives of Connor. Was he planning to transition into a submission? Is he trying to unleash his striking talent? Kai couldn't tell…

But, to not leave Connor hanging, he decides to shake Connor's hand. Then, Kai hangs onto Connor's hand, keeping a strong grasp as he delivers a knee strike into the gut of Connor. Connor curls over the knee of Kai, his face showing a pain swelling into his body as he drops down to his knees, clutching his stomach with one arm.

Kai observes Connor and finds him in a vulnerable position, running the ropes on the top side of the ring, Connor facing the bottom, and he goes for a knee strike to the back of Connor's head in an attempt to knock him out quickly.

Connor glances back at the now sprinting Kai, realizing what Kai is planning. Connor stands and provides a roadblock for Kai, causing him to have to fix his trajectory quickly, now aiming his knee towards the head of Connor. Connor, however, maneuvers around the knee of Kai, locking him into a kneebar.

Kai's leg manages to slip into the hold even though it was a kneebar, and Connor drops to the mat, Kai's body dropping in unison with his leg. Kai feels the cold mat touch his back as a sharpened feeling grows more and more into his knee area, the knee being hyperextended. Kai frantically searches for a way out, first attempting to head to the ropes. However he couldn't do much due to his leg being trapped in the kneebar, the more movement done causing more damage to the knee.

Then, Kai begins to turn his body, which begins to release the stress from the knee as he switches to a kneeling position onto one knee, driving elbows into the head of Connor. Each hit causes Connor's head to rattle, his grasp on the current situation slipping and slipping. His hands and legs release, and Kai rolls a few feet away, his knee now sore and hurting from the hold.

Kai slowly gets to his feet, though internally he was worried about the match. How would his knee fare in the Kai-9, his finishing move? He shook his head and used his good leg to prop himself upward, Kai unable to put any weight on his other leg due to his knee.

Kai begins to try to walk, planning to stumble around the ring to test his leg. However, he can only limp, because each time he puts weight on his leg, the knee grows a sharp feeling in the knee of Kai.

Kai then has reality strike him, as he realizes that… Connor Duke is still fresh. How was he supposed to wear Connor down with one good leg?! Kai shakes his head as he sees Connor recover to his feet, though his mindset was too focused onto his knee, which he couldn't quite put his right leg, the one with the hyperextended knee, on the ground to do any powerhouse offense, so he had to focus more on striking. He was stressed out due to it. Kai's powerhouse offense was his most key asset, both his signature and finisher relying on the powerhouse aspect.

However, while he looked down, what he didn't see was Connor, who ran at Kai and drove punches into the face of Kai, forming pain all across his upper body and face. Kai slowly stumbles into the corner while blocking his head. The ref walks up to Connor and Kai, and commands Connor to back off of Kai. Connor doesn't listen, driving knees and punches into Kai as the ref begins to count.

The ref gets to 4 and Connor backs off, though Kai was already in a bad way. Kai, dazed, slowly stumbles out of the corner, and Connor lets Kai have his space. Kai stands for a few moments, and just drops to the mat, so overwhelmed that his body shut down for a few moments. Connor stands over Kai, and can't help but think highly of himself because of the position Kai has found himself in.

However, this doesn't last long, because Kai begins to get to his feet once again, blocking the negative mindset out and ignoring the pain, his teeth gritting due to the pain. Kai grabs Connor's head and just begins to swing! With no good leg, Kai can't use his knee strikes or powerful offense, so he resorts to a last resort!

Connor didn't expect this from Kai. He becomes overwhelmed due to the punches, causing himself to sturr each time a punch collides with his head. Slowly but surely, he begins to sway, almost falling. With might stored in his body, he steps back, fires a gun hand symbol, and drives his good leg's knee into the head of Connor!

Connor falls to the ground, and Kai drops onto his bad leg, causing him to fall to the mat as well. Kai holds his knee as Connor lays there, almost unconscious, a pain in his temple. Kai, one hand on his knee, pushes himself closer and closer to Connor, and he swaps the hand holding the knee from the left to the right, using his left arm to hook the leg while a pained look shines brightly on his face.

The ref slides into view, and begins to count.

1!

2!

3- Connor kicks out.

Kai almost looks shocked, but he felt that he shouldn't feel that shocked about it. He sits up, still holding his knee, and his pain shows another pained expression as he slowly gets to some form of standing position. As Connor begins to recover, Kai slams sledgehammer blows onto the back of Connor, sending Connor lower and lower. However, he attempts to go for it one last time, but Connor reverses it into a triangle choke!

Kai lets out a gagging noise as he holds his arm out, hoping that he was close enough to the ropes to latch on. However, the side closest to him was the right side of the ring, which he was not close enough to reach. He stretches out his right leg, forgetting about the damage done to it earlier. He realizes and feels another jolt of pain in his knee, then using the left one to slowly make it to the ropes. He realizes that he would have to move around to try to get to the rope.

Connor uses his hands to push the head and neck of Kai deeper into his calf, increasing Kai's loud gagging due to the triangle choke. However, Kai slowly begins to slide both himself and Connor to the right side of the ring, but with a burst of adrenaline, he uses his weaker leg to place his foot onto the rope!

Connor pounds the mat out of anger, and throws Kai off of him, frustrated. Kai catches his breath, taking quick and deep breaths while he could. Connor sits up, shaking his head and gripping at his hair. Frustrated, he stands up and walks over to Kai, before picking him up and throwing him through the middle and top rope to the apron. Kai lays there, still catching his breath, and he rolls off the mat, his knee still in indescribable pain.

Connor looks down at the body of Alex, and takes a few moments to rest, before beginning to climb out of the ring. However, Alex begins to recover, now on his knees as he looks up at Connor, who is beginning to climb out of the ring to the outside. Alex waits until Connor is facing away, and picks Connor up onto his shoulders, letting out a cry as he walks backward… AND DRIVES CONNOR INTO THE BARRICADE WITH AN ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP!

Connor's head and shoulders collide with the barricade and Connor passes out on contact with the barricade. A throbbing pain resigns in Alex's knee, Alex curling up and holding his knee with a pained expression on his face, the resident expression on Alex's face.

Alex adjusts himself further towards the ring, looking back at Connor, who begins to open his eyes, showing signs of recovering. Alex begins to slowly climb back into the ring, and he slides slowly into the ring, tired and hurting. He looks at Connor while holding onto the bottom rope, leaning against the bottom rope for some kind of support.

Connor grips onto the top of the barricade, still out of it, as he slowly turns and uses the barricade to pull himself to his feet. He holds his head as he walks to the ring, before seeing a boot go closer and closer… and it connects! Kai lands a baseball slide into the face of Connor, causing Connor to stumble backward to the ground once again.

Kai's plan looks to be using his one good leg to keep Connor on the outside long enough for Kai to recover, it seems! And it's working!

Connor gets back to his feet again and this time, expecting something from Kai, he runs at the ring, watching Kai run at him with another baseball slide. However, Connor uses his ring expertise to leap onto the 2nd rope to evade Kai's baseball slide, then leaping over the top rope to the inside of the ring.

Kai slides out of the ring and falls to the outside, and Connor watches Kai manage to recover via stopping himself and stumbling to a stop, his bad knee starting to heal over the course of this match. He turns, but sees Connor leap onto the top rope and springs off with a DIVING METEORA, SOMETHING CONNOR DUKE USUALLY DOESN'T DO!

Both lay on the outside after it, Kai almost knocked out while Connor springs to his feet, stumbling into the barricade and looking down at Kai, a smirk on his face. Connor picks Kai up by the head, turning Kai's head at the start and using the power of physics to turn Kai's body over as well, and then he picks Kai up and launches him into the ring.

Kai rolls slowly into the middle of the ring, and Connor follows, sliding into the ring much quicker. He gets to his feet first, Kai now dazed and still in pain from the earlier events of the match, slowly getting to his feet. Even though his knee was feeling better, he still couldn't feel at 100% in his right knee.

However, before Connor can respond, Kai delivers a kick into the leg with his left, causing Connor to move. Then, Kai lands a punch on the side, then a spinning back elbow to the side of Connor's head, then he goes for a knee strike with his right knee, something he hasn't tried to do since the start of the match!

He leaps up and goes for it, but Connor shuts him down with the Last Resort, a high kick! The kick knocks straight into the jaw of Kai, and Kai drops to the mat, unconscious. Connor turns to the ref, who is checking on Kai. Kai isn't responding. The ref turns with one finger, and points at the ringside, calling for the bell.

**Winner: Connor Duke via KO**

Connor holds the back of his head, which was still sore from the trip into the barricade, as he just looks down at the now knocked out Kai, and he just shakes his head.

Riley Trench: "The winner of this match, via knockout, the KO King, Connor Duke!"

The ref holds up Connor's right arm and Connor uses his left hand to hold the back of his head. Connor takes his sweet time exiting the ring, as he walks up the ramp, his right arm still high in the air due to his victory. One of the workers backstage grabs his silk robe, putting it back of Connor Duke as he continues his walk to the backstage, walking through the curtain to the backstage.

Dennis Kesler: "What a showing by "The KO King" Connor Duke, simply putting Kai Matthews away with the Last Resort, knocking Kai out in that match up."

Jared Brandon: "I mean this when I say that Connor Duke is a threat to REBELPRO. He has never had someone free themselves from the King's Power, and when they get stuck in it, they are sure to pass out. Or, like what happened in this match, the opponent could also be knocked out clean with the Last Resort, which is what happened to Kai."

Dennis Kesler: "That was clear in this match, and your winner, via KO, is Connor…. hold on. We've just received word that there is some ruckus backstage. We will now be taken backstage at this time."

A camera man begins to sprint around the backstage area to Jared Brandon's small office in the REBELPRO building where they produce their weekly shows, before making it to the carnage. Referees, camera men, some of the crowd, and a hobo wearing a sandal with half of it broken off all brawl in the hallways. The camera man stops and for a second the camera shuffles around a bit, before the camera man takes the camera and bangs it over the head of a ref with long, blonde hair. The ref falls and the camera drops, a piece of the lens broken as the camera man runs up and starts beating people up.

In the midst of the chaos, a new camera man walks up and tapes the footage of all of it, all 25 people brawling in the middle of the hallway. The hobo from before grabs one of the refs and turns to the other side of the hallway, looking at one of the windows.

Hobo: "I can sell that briefcase for money!"

The hobo drags the ref to the window, and kicks him in the gut. The hobo lets him go and begins to open the window. The hobo opens the window and pushes the window upward, opening the window. The hobo then grabs the ref and launches him through the window, the ref's fate unsure.

As they continue brawling, the numbers begin to deplete as more workers of all kinds (and the hobo) begin to separate out into parts of the hallway.

Eventually, it comes down to Linda the Secretary, a brown haired ref, the cameraman from earlier, and the hobo, all standing in a little square. The 4 all look at each other for about 10 seconds, before looking at the clipboard, which has 26 spots left, as they have all been brawling since the announcement.

First, the ref runs at the clipboard, frantically grabbing the pen and beginning to write. He only gets to the letters "MAT" before the camera man pushes the ref away, before landing a clean punch to the head of the ref, making the ref collapse. The camera man then turns to the hobo and the secretary, who aren't even fighting… they're discussing politics?

Hobo: "So how do you feel about the new president coming into office?"

Linda: "I feel that he can help our economy out for the better."

Hobo: "I voted for John Cena, thought that he could help us out."

Linda: "For the first few months I was going to vote for Trump, but then Yoshi Tatsu said that he was going to run and I just had to change my vote…"

The cameraman just shrugs, and grabs the pen from the brown-haired ref, then walking to the clipboard and begins to write. However, he only gets to the letters "TIMOTH", as the hobo and Linda both run at the cameraman and pull him away from it, the hobo slapping the cameraman to his knees. Linda then takes off one of her 6-inch high heeled shoes and throws it at the cameraman, the cameraman becoming unconscious.

It comes down to the hobo and Linda, but they look at each other, and the hobo holds out a hand.

Hobo: "There's 26 spots left. How about we both just go in together?"

Linda: "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Linda goes up and begins to write her name next to "MatTimoth," but she only gets to her first name before the hobo grabs Linda's head and throws her through the glass to Jared Brandon's office! Linda drops to the ground, and the hobo just shrugs, grabbing the pen from Linda's hand and beginning to write his name down.

But, a yell erupts from down the hallway, and Zack Wolf runs down the hallway towards the hobo, driving his body into the waist of the hobo, spearing him to the mat. Zack sits on his knees for a few moments, looking at the now knocked out hobo. He looks down the hallway, to see Isaac Maxwell, Troy Wheeler & Brandon Dotson all walking up the hallway next to each other, the 4 meeting all around the hobo.

Zack grabs the pen from the hobo, and hands it to Brandon.

Zack: "Write down my name when you do yours. I have to make sure the hobo doesn't recover."

Brandon shrugs, takes the pen, and walks over to the clipboard, seated right on a table on the outside of Jared's office, which now has a broken window. Brandon looks forward, sees the broken glass and carnage, and winces.

Brandon: "That at least has to be 3 thousand... gotta feel bad for the man."

Brandon then looks down at the clipboard at line 7, which has quite the weird name on it in the perspective of Brandon. He looks back at his Final Hour stablemates, who all are surrounding the hobo, Troy talking with an expression of worry about the hobo while Zack watches the hobo, and Isaac plays with a watch.

Brandon: "Hey guys…"

The 3 all look over towards Brandon, who is turned to them, pen in hand while holding the clipboard with his other hand.

Troy: "What's up, Brandon?"

Brandon: "Do you know anyone named MatTimothLindaJoe-Bob?"

Troy: "Just cross it out and put Zack Wolf there."

Brandon nods, crossing out the name and writing Zack Wolf on the 7th like, Brandon Dotson on the 8th, Troy Wheeler on the 9th, and Isaac Maxwell on the 10th. Brandon then places the clipboard on the table, the pen right on top of it.

Isaac looks up at the 3, and turns his head towards the hallway.

Isaac: "Let's go."

Isaac walks away, holding the watch as Brandon follows first, Zack second, and Troy takes a few moments, looking over the probably dead hobo before following his Final Hour stablemates.

Jared Brandon: "...my office…"

Dennis Kesler: "So Final Hour joins CASH & the man doing commentary with me right now, Jared Brandon, in the Opportunity of Legend Tournament. I'll be honest with you guys, right now Final Hour as a collective all have the highest chances, 1/8th if I'm not mistaken."

Jared Brandon: "...my office…"

Dennis Kesler: "But now we go to the ring for the 2nd match that we have for you tonight, a match between Brittney Blase and "The Paintball Queen" Sara Duncan, which will be happening right now."

**Brittney Blase vs Sara Duncan**

The lights dim to make the arena dark, and a spotlight shines on the curtain that leads the backstage area to the arena, and the crowd goes silent in anticipation of who would walk out of the curtain. The wait ends, and Brittney Blase steps onto the stage, the lights going back to it's normal display. Brittney Blase steps out onto stage, her arms held out wide as she looks around in the crowd. She waves her arms up and down to try to get the crowd pumped, as she walks down the ramp.

Brittney walks down the ramp, high fiving everyone she could. The fans on the left, the fans on the right, and even gives a few girls a fist bump as well, making the parents of those girls smile in the process. She walks up the stairs onto the apron of the ring, and steps through the middle and top rope, doing a slight spin while heading to the right side of the ring. She looks around in the crowd with an ecstatic look planted on her face.

But, her time for her entrance was up, and the lights began to change in some sort of rainbow design, as Sara Duncan walked out, wearing a paintball vest, a paintball helmet, and paintball gloves over her wrestling gear. She holds her paintball gun as she walks down the ramp to ringside. She takes off her helmet and shakes her head back and forth to get all of her hair out of the outfit, and sits the helmet down under the bottom left corner.

Sara leaps onto the apron facing the entrance, and she observes Brittney Blase, who is fixated onto Sara Duncan, not letting anything else blind her focus. Sara climbs into the ring, clutching on her paintball gun.

Then, the announcer for tonight, Riley Trench, steps into the ring, as Sara Duncan stands in the bottom right corner, looking back at Brittney Blase, who still has that determined gaze onto Sara.

Riley Trench: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Standing to my left, weighing 148 pounds, she is the Paintball Queen, Sara Duncan!"

Sara holds up her paintball gun towards the ceiling, standing sideways as she just points the paintball gun at Brittney, Brittney just staring back.

Riley Trench: "Standing to my right, weighing 155 pounds, Brittney Blase!"

Brittney smiles and holds up her right arm, fist clenched, as she looks around at the crowd. The ref stands in the middle of the ring and looks at the 2, making sure they were ready. Sara takes off her paintball vest & gloves and slides them under the ring, as Brittney watches on.

**Ding ding ding!**

Sara begins the match with a plan to overwhelm her opponent, running at Brittney Blase and driving both of her feet into the chest of Brittney, sending Brittney into the corner. Brittney's shoulders collide with the corner, and an ache forms on the upper back of Brittney, as she rolls out of the corner.

Sara then takes advantage of the current state her opponent is in, climbing between the top and middle ropes to the outside, where she climbs up the turnbuckle links to the top rope of the corner Brittney used to stand in, then looking for the Splatter Shot, a fire star splash.

However, Brittney's ring awareness helps her out here, and she rolls out of the way of the fire star splash, narrowly avoiding what could've been the end of Brittney Blase just moments into the match. Sara hits the mat and feels an uncomfortable pain in her gut, her arms instinctively reaching for her stomach after colliding with the hard mat.

Brittney looks at Sara, and just knows that she has to take advantage of the state Sara is in. Sara gets to her knees, still clutching her gut in pain. She positions her back to lean against the corner, not knowing what situation she got herself into. She looks forward, finding Brittney smirking right at her.

Brittney runs at Sara and attempts a face wash in the corner, but Sara rolls out of the way onto the apron. She climbs to her feet as Brittney looks at Sara, standing normally, preparing herself for what Sara has planned.

Sara attempts a hurricanrana, finding herself onto the shoulders of Brittney, and she attempts to hurricanrana Brittney to the outside. However, she is left dangling, and Brittney keeps her stance, letting out a battle cry as she picks Sara up in a normal hold, backing up, and then launching her over the top rope TO THE FLOOR!

Sara feels the cold mat collide with her back as an agonizing feeling echoes throughout her back, as she bounces through and finds herself on her stomach, the ref & Brittney both looking at her. One look filled with concern, the other look filled with determination.

The ref has no choice but to start counting.

_1!_ Brittney realizes the ref has started the count, and begins to fight herself mentally on what she should do.

_2! 3! _Brittney looks at the ref and to the outside, still trying to come up with a decision.

_4! 5! 6! _Brittney then decides to let the count get to 20, meaning a disqualification. She stands there, letting the ref count.

_7! 8! 9! _Brittney then thinks…

_10! 11! _What good would letting the ref count to 20 do?

_12! _Brittney wanted to fight, not watch her opponent lay on the outside like that.

_13! 14! _She then decides to help Sara out, climbing through the 2nd rope and to the outside, resetting the count as she picks Sara up by the hair, Sara looking to be out of it due to the powerbomb to the outside. Hell, she might as well be dead. Brittney grabs the back of Sara's head and the shorts of Sara and throws her into the ring, Brittney climbing onto the apron. She then ponders for a second at the sight of Sara, but then she decides to land one final blow to make sure Sara is down for good.

Brittney climbs up the turnbuckle links on the top left corner of the ring, where Sara was at. The ref stops Brittney, and checks on Sara. However, Sara seems to be awake, and the ref continues the match. Brittney then smirks and looks around in the crowd.

Brittney: "Tonight, the London Bridge falls down!"

She lands an elbow drop straight onto the chest of Sara, and goes for the pin.

1! 2- Kickout?!

Brittney sits up in shock, not believing it. She was dropped to the ground below with a powerbomb! She was hit with an elbow drop! How is she still alive?! Brittney turns to Sara, who is still turned over on her side. Then, a faint chuckle is heard from Sara, and Brittney can't help but feel anger. Sara turns over onto her back, seeing a faint image of Brittney, and she just smiles.

Sara: "You can't put a queen down that easily…"

Then, Sara slams her foot into the head of Brittney, Brittney feeling an instant reminder of how strong her opponent was in the form of a kick. Brittney collapses to the mat, holding her head as a massive throbbing headache grows as she holds her head.

Sara begins to get to her feet, however the almost 9 feet drop from Brittney's shoulders to the ground outside, coupled with science, caused a ton of damage to Sara. Sara powers through it, however, standing up to her feet. Brittney sits up, still holding her head, but Sara runs the ropes, first running the top side of the ring in which Brittney wasn't facing, then running to the bottom side of the ring, and then runs at Brittney, going for a senton.

At the point when Brittney could realize Sara coming at her, due to her focus being on the side of her head, it was already too late. She felt a weight crash into her, and her upper body crashed into the mat. Sara hooks the leg of Brittney and goes for the pin!

1!

2- Kickout!

Brittney's shoulders bounce off the mat, leaving Sara to be confused. How is she still awake in this match? She couldn't think for long, because if her opponent is still alive in this match, that means that she'd have to pour in more in this matchup.

Sara sits up next to Brittney, and she looks around in the crowd, feeling the roar of the crowd course through her veins. Suddenly, Sara feels the adrenaline rush. She looks back at Brittney, who is slowly beginning to recover, turning her body to begin to try to crawl to her feet. Sara does the same, trying to get to her feet quicker than Brittney.

Sara just barely manages to get to her feet, then leaping up and attempting a double foot stomp. However, Brittney evades the attack, and then stands, pushing her forehead against Sara's, now having the same burst of adrenaline. The 2 push each other back and forth, and Brittney takes a step to the side, driving kick after kick into the chest of Sara, each one pulsing waves of pain through Sara.

Brittney, after delivering a few kicks, lets out a giant roar and attempts a high kick. However, Sara ducks under the leg, and Brittney's body turns towards Sara due to the momentum. Then, Sara lands a superkick onto Brittney, but Brittney stays up! Sara tries another superkick and Brittney teeters, but stays up.

Sara then looks at the right side of the ring and runs at it, hopping on and off the 2nd rope to go for a springboard moonsault… but Brittney catches Sara and drives Sara's head into the mat with a tombstone piledriver!

Sara's head is driven into the mat, a sharp feeling entering her skull, causing her to go temporarily unconscious a few seconds after dropping to the mat, her body becoming corpse-like.

Brittney takes a few moments to breathe, before taking in a huge realization after seeing the not moving body of Sara Duncan. Brittney slowly crawls over and flops her body over the upper body of Sara, looking for the pin.

1!

2!

3- Kickout!

Brittney's face turns from one of excitement to one of shock. She couldn't really believe it… no… she made sure to make sure that Sara was out cold from that tombstone piledriver. There was no way she could still be up. How…?

She sits up with a confused expression printed on her face, her looking down at a mat, looking to be coming up with what to do after. She looks forward at one of the sets of ring ropes, and begins to make her move to her feet, climbing to her feet. She faces the ropes on the left side of the ring, turning to make sure that Sara was still in that area of weakness that the tombstone piledriver caused.

Brittney runs at the ropes, running off the ropes back at Sara, looking to keep Sara down with a basement dropkick. She begins to run at Sara, the images of the future event playing in her mind as she runs at Sara, ready to kick Sara's head back into the mat, hopefully enough to knock her out and render her defeated.

However, plans don't go exactly as planned, and instead of landing a basement dropkick onto the head of Sara, Sara manages to get out of the way and evades the basement dropkick entirely. Brittney instead stomps into the mat when going for it, causing her to trip and land on her back, enough for Sara Duncan to produce a sudden burst of adrenaline and go for her signature, the Fallout, a shooting star press. She springs to her feet quickly, and takes advantage of the fallen state of Brittney to land the Fallout!

Brittney's upper body on collision with Sara causes Brittney to almost freeze up from the Fallout, her body giving out on her when being hit with the move. Sara, now in the middle of the ring, grabs Brittney's left arm and leg and begins to drag her to the top right corner of the ring, before beginning her climb up.

Then, Brittney's body began to work as normal again, Brittney being able to begin to move her body in ways that couldn't be possible when hit with the Fallout. While Sara climbs up the 2nd rope and the top rope, Brittney grips onto the bottom rope and pushes herself up, latching onto the 2nd rope before finally getting to her feet.

Sara turns, to find Brittney now beginning to climb onto the 2nd rope, Brittney beginning to throw a few jabs into the jaw of Sara, trying to get Sara off the top rope. Sara grips tightly onto the top rope while being hit in the jaw, for a slight moment almost becoming unconscious as each one doubles more pain onto the jaw of Sara. Luckily, thanks to the iron grip onto the top rope that she had, she was able to stay up.

Brittney then begins to throw punches into the gut of Sara, Sara beginning to curl up in response with the punches due to the pain being delivered to the gut of Sara. Brittney grabs the arm of Sara, throwing it around her neck, looking for what seems to be a dangerous superplex that could definitely take both of them out of the match.

Brittney hooks her left hand onto the shorts of Sara, beginning to pick Sara up. However, Sara shakes her legs forward and backward, changing the momentum of Sara so she wouldn't be sent driven into the ring mat, potentially out for the remainder of the match.

Sara manages to turn the momentum in her favor, finding her way back onto the turnbuckle link of the 2nd turnbuckle, swinging elbows into the head of Brittney Blase, each one beginning another small headache which got worse and worse as time went on. Brittney begins to teeter on the 2nd rope, using one of her hands to hang on to the top rope so she doesn't fall. However, Sara begins to craft a bit of an idea, beginning to transition herself to the 2nd rope to prop herself on.

She delivers one last elbow onto Brittney, sending Brittney almost crashing onto the floor. During that time, she moves from the 2nd turnbuckle link to the 2nd rope. Then, she pulls herself backwards, turned to the slowly-recovering Brittney, who is trying to transition herself back onto a comfortable position on the 2nd rope of the ring.

Then, Sara launches herself over the top rope, perfectly transitioning herself with enough momentum to hook onto the legs of Brittney and transition into a sunset flip powerbomb!

Brittney is sent flying through the air, with a slow descent to the ground, where her back crashes into the mat hard enough for her to black out on contact, Brittney Blase now knocked out. This leaves a good enough opening for Sara Duncan, who sits in the corner, panting due to the adrenaline rush, feeling the fatigue slowly make her body feel more and more weak as time went on.

With the last might she has left, Sara rolls out of the ring to the apron, before slowly climbing up the first turnbuckle link, then the 2nd, then the 3rd, her body weight feeling heavier and heavier as she went up due to the fatigue from the match showing it's worst symptoms as she climbed. However, she makes it to the top of the summit, looking over her fallen opponent, Brittney Blase, who was in perfect position for her finishing move…

The Splatter Shot, which connects! Despite a small pain from colliding with Brittney Blase, the excitement overshadowed the pain, Sara Duncan frantically hooking the leg of Brittney Blase while her legs moved back and forth, almost like they were dancing in excitement like how Sara was.

1!

2!

3!

**Winner: Sara Duncan via pinfall**

Sara pumps her fist in the air, a job well done in her book as she sits up, moving her upper body away from the unconscious Brittney Blase, and the ref walks over to Sara Duncan, helping her up. The ref grabs her left arm and holds it up, pointing at Sara while she looked into the front camera, a smile dawned on her face.

The ref goes to check on Brittney Blase, who is beginning to wake up after the events of the closing parts of the match. Sara Duncan looks over to check over her opponent, her happy expression turning to a hint of worry.

Brittney's view begins to become clear, finding Sara stumble over to her. Her mind goes through many scenarios of what could happen, attempting to prep herself for what Sara had coming for her. However, her sight puts Sara into perspective, and all she sees is Sara holding out a hand to her, offering help to get up. Brittney shakily grabs onto Sara's hand, and she pulls Brittney up to her feet.

Brittney could feel the sharp pain from her gut resign, with many other places on her body aching in pain, although it was mild compared to her gut. She holds her gut with her arm as Sara continues the grasp on Brittney's hand, shaking her hand. Sara turns and walks to the ropes, slipping through them to the outside before wandering up the ramp, heading to the backstage area to rest.

**Author's Note: And that's the end of Part 1 of REBELPRO: Chapter 2. I'm sorry for the long wait, a lot of stuff had been going through my life and many things kept me busy, and I could never find the will to write up the show. Part 2 should be coming out in a few days. Peace!**


	7. REBELPRO: Chapter 2 - Part 2 of 2

**REBELPRO: Chapter 2 (Part 2)**

The camera cuts to a backstage area, where the camera spots Shaun Barker sitting in a dimly lit room, Shaun Barker looking worse compared to last week. It seems that the whole assault really has gotten to Shaun. He sits there in a hoodie and very sloppy jeans, the hood covering his hair. At first he's staring forward, but then colorless footage of Lukas Love beating Shaun Barker down with weapons of all kinds. Then he begins to tilt his head downward so his face isn't shown.

Shaun: "Lukas, whatever I did to you, I'm sorry. I don't understand what I did to make you snap. It's been on my mind for the past 2 weeks. I don't know how somebody could go to such…"

Shaun takes a moment to compose himself, his cracking voice shining brightly as he looks down.

Shaun: "I just don't get it. What did I do to you? All you have to do is tell me. What did I do to make you so mad? All I did was get booked against you… I've been thinking about what you said to me. What you said about love... I'm still lost about it. I don't understand what you mean. You hit me with a steel chair, hit me with a baseball bat multiple times... You sent me into thumbtacks, over what?! I DON'T GET IT!"

Shaun erupts out of his mouth, standing up and kicking the chair back with a foot, the camera finally being able to get a view of his face. His eyes looked like they were about to unleash tears, but his face was bright red. Shaun was conflicted. He begins to walk back and forth in the room, trying to come up with a potential motive for the actions that Lukas did to him.

Shaun: "Are you just insane? Do you need mental help? Do you just need someone to talk to about your problems? You have this whole prospect of love, talking about how bad it is… what's so bad about loving things? Is love that bad? Maybe you just don't like love, because you don't know what love is… love is a concept that, at this point, you wouldn't get. It makes someone blind, but it makes people happy. I love my career, I love my family, I love my friends, I love my dog, I love my girlfriend… What do you love? Beating the crap out of somebody who just happened to be in the same room as you?"

Shaun stops for a few moments, before walking closer to the camera, crouching down and putting his stitches from the attack in perfect view of the camera.

Shaun: "You see this? This is what you did, Lukas… I had to get stitches on my forehead, I had to get staples on my head. I had to take time off because of the assault… I can't wrestle right now, because of you. You did this, Lukas. You and your fetish with the concept of love. I can teach you what love really is, Lukas. You beat the hell out of me... You almost took me away from the things I love… was that your motive?"

Shaun just shakes his head, trying to calm himself down. He runs his hand through his hair, stressed, and he just walks out of the view of the camera, the view of the room fading to black as the camera turns back to the arena for the 3rd match of the show.

The camera pans to the announce table, which the viewer finds Dennis Kesler & Jared Brandon having a discussion, turned to each other.

Dennis Kesler: "So you mean to tell me, Lukas Love just kept on beating him down with that baseball bat? What the hell?"

Jared Brandon: "Yeah. I almost considered pressing charges, but then I realized it's not against the law in this type of sport."

Dennis: "Really?"  
Jared: "Yeah. Unbelievable, right?"

Jared & Dennis turn back to the camera, going back into their calm expressions for the next half of the show.

Jared: "Anyways, welcome back, REBELPRO fans. We are now halfway through the show, passing through Sara Duncan vs Brittney Blase & Kai Matthews vs Connor Duke, the announcement of the Opportunity of Legend tournament, winner winning the briefcase and being able to cash in on whatever they please, Shaun Barker's… let's just say, emotional, words against Lukas Love, and Zack Wolf obliterating a hobo."

Dennis: "It's been quite the show, and we're only getting deeper and deeper into it. Let's go to the ring for the next bout tonight."

**Brendan Shaw vs Shane Heroe**

The camera man moves up the ramp quickly to the stage, awaiting the entrance of the Australian Anarchist, Brendan Shaw. However, as his music bounces across the arena in sound form, Brendan doesn't step through the curtain. Then another camera tapes in the crowd, where Brendan Shaw is paying homage to The Sandman, with a can of beer and a kendo stick. He walks down the tall staircase, kendo stick in hand, beer in the other. He stops halfway on the staircase, downing all of the beer in one swing, making his way down the 2nd half of the stairs as he launches the can behind him. The can rolls down a couple steps as he finally makes it to the ground floor of the venue, climbing onto the steel barricade and holding up the kendo stick.

He climbs down from the barricade on the side facing the ring, his body facing the barricade still. He turns to the ring, walking and sliding into the ring, kendo stick in hand, ready for a fight against REBELPRO's resident protagonist. He approaches the right side of the ring, staring at the entrance, ready for Shane Heroe to make his entrance.

Shane Heroe then walks out on the stage, gear inspired by Joker from Persona 5, a special attire for his debut match in REBELPRO. He steps onto stage, him taking off the mask and throwing it to the side on the stage. Then, he strikes a heroic pose on the stage, with both fists placed right on his hips. He holds the pose for a few seconds, looking around at the audience. He then goes back to a normal body expression, marching down the ramp to the ring. He makes it to the end of the steel ramp, standing at ringside. He mentally prepares himself through closing his eyes and hopping back and forth, and then running into the ring. However, Brendan Shaw runs at Shane Heroe, slamming the kendo stick into the back of Shane Heroe! Shane holds his lower back, a painful stinging sensation resigning on his back as Brendan Shaw swings. The ref steps close to Brendan Shaw, but Brendan's kendo stick breaks over the back of Shane, the top half almost coming clean off, hanging on by a thread. Brendan finds the kendo stick useless, and throws it out of the ring.

Then, the ref finally decides to ring the bell.

**Ding ding ding!**

Brendan picks Shane up to his feet by his waist, and begins to deliver elbows between the shoulder blades of Shane, Shane's shoulders moving back in pain in response to the elbow. Shane clenches his jaw, and Brendan decides to let him go. Brendan releases Shane, Shane colliding with the mat chest-first. Brendan then just lays kicks into the side of Shane Heroe, Shane not being given enough of an opening to recover. Each kick felt like a hammer to the side, each one adding more pain to the side of his body.

Shane rolls out of the way of the last one, springing to life with a surge of adrenaline, barrelling at Brendan Shaw at quick speeds. Brendan holds his arm out, looking to intercept with a clothesline, but what he doesn't calculate is Shane going for a spear. Shane tackles Brendan, Brendan slamming to the mat at a quick speed, the hardness of the mat causing pain on his upper back.

Shane hooks the leg of Brendan for a cover.

1- Kickout.

Surprisingly, the spear didn't have that much of an effect on the Australian Anarchist, Brendan still being alive and not even dazed by the spear enough to get a 3 count. Shane sits up, but Brendan latches onto the arms of Shane Heroe, wrapping his arms around the left and his arms around the right. He turns his body, pinning Shane to the mat.

1! 2! 3-

Shane kicks out, and he looks… offended? He transitions onto his knees, and he looks down at Brendan Shaw, looking mad that he tried to finish this bout with slickness. He grabs Brendan by the hair, pulling Brendan to a sitting position, then driving his knuckles into the face of Brendan. Brendan is knocked out of his current demeanor, instead growing a smile when this superhero-like character decked him in the face.

Brendan grabs the hair of Shane, stepping up to his feet while pulling Shane up to his feet as well. Brendan pulls his head back and is about to go for a headbutt, but Shane catches the head and shoulders of Brendan Shaw, looking for a twisting complete shot. He rotates his body to drive Brendan into the mat, but Brendan releases himself from the attack. Brendan slips under the arm of Shane Heroe, getting behind Shane Heroe, wrapping his arms around the waist of Shane, running to the ropes and doing an O'Connor roll-up.

1! 2- Kickout.

Then, the same expression from earlier is planted onto Shane's face - a look of disgust. Shane springs back into a sitting position, Brendan Shaw sitting behind him, confused on how he managed to lose that grasp on the legs enough for Shane to kick out.

However, Shane turns around, now in a crouching position, glaring at Brendan. Shane grabs the head and drives his fist into the head of Brendan, Brendan's head bouncing to the side at the touch of collision.

Shane: "Fight fair and clean!"

He then picks up his fist on his right hand again, driving it into the head of the recovering Brendan Shaw.

Shane: "You won't get anywhere with dirty tactics like that!"

Shane goes for the same punch a third time, but Brendan latches onto the crease of his elbow, keeping Shane's arm away as Brendan slams his elbow into the forehead of Shane, Shane bouncing backwards straight onto his back, a pulsating feeling of pain now on his forehead.

Shane taps his forehead for any spots of blood, but every time he checks, there seems to be no sign of any blood. However, in that time, he looks to the outside of the ring, the ring apron pushed up, laying on the apron as he looks for weapons. He pulls out a steel chair, but the ref begins to yell at him to put it away. However, Brendan Shaw doesn't listen, sliding into the ring with the chair. He fixes to a standing position, steel chair being held by both hands, as he goes for a chair strike right on the head of Shane.

However, Shane stretches both of his arms out, catching the steel chair before any harm could be done. He turns his hands so the chair slips out of Brendan's grasp, and he pulls it forward, throwing it to the ground.

Shane: "Using weapons to try to win this match won't get you far in REBELPRO, Shaw. I thought you learned your lesson."

Shane doesn't give Brendan room, following up his speech with a lariat attempt. However, Brendan establishes a concentration on the match, dodging the lariat by slipping right behind Shane, driving his knee into the back of Shane. He feels a hard surface collide with his lower back area, and his back forms an arch, him dropping to his knees as Brendan picks up the steel chair that was in the ring, having been thrown to the side by Shane Heroe, who has been trying to make this match decisive, fair and clean.

Brendan heads over to the chair, picking it up by the legs with a smirk on his face. He backs up so that the chair would collide perfectly with the back of Shane Heroe, right in the back. Shane didn't realize yet that Brendan had picked up the chair, and didn't realize that he was right behind Shane.

However, luckily, right as Brendan picked up the chair, the ref stops the attempt, holding the backrest of the chair backward so he couldn't swing on Shane. Brendan turns his head to observe behind him, finding the ref with a mad expression. The ref rips the chair out of Brendan's hands, throwing the chair to the mat. Brendan just shakes his head, disappointed in the ref.

Shane feels the thumping of feet behind him, and he looks behind, seeing Brendan looking at the ref. Shane finds this as an opportunity to strike. Brendan turns to face the ref, beginning to argue with the ref about the acts that the ref did, offended about it. Then, he feels a small rumble behind him, looking back to see Shane Heroe on his feet, still holding the lower half of his back, the back still in a stabbing pain.

Shane runs at Brendan, and goes for a forearm strike onto the head of Brendan. Brendan reacts quickly by shutting him down with a quick set-up of a discus lariat, not giving enough room for Shane to recover his grasp that he had earlier of the mask. The force of the discus lariat causes Shane to slam into the mat. Shane, however, having run at Brendan, springs up with a sudden adrenaline rush.

Brendan steps forward, going for a clothesline, but Shane wraps his arm around the chest of Brendan, slamming his back onto the thigh of Shane. Brendan's back collides with the thigh of Shane, almost causing Brendan's back to break over the thigh. Shane then switches to a squat position, transitioning Brendan into the 2nd attempt of the twisting complete shot. This time, it connects! Brendan's chest collides with the hard mat, Brendan bouncing to his back as Shane hooks the leg for the pin!

1! 2! 3- Kickout!

Brendan, being slammed right into the mat, throws him for a loop, not quite understanding where he is due to the twisting complete shot throwing off his plans. However, Shane was quite hopeful for the result of the match going into his favor. He kips up to his feet, showing a flashy way to get to his feet for the sake of entertainment.

He looks over at Brendan Shaw, who turns his body so he lays on his stomach, unintentionally getting himself into the exact position that he wanted. Shane Heroe wraps his arms tight around the waist of Brendan Shaw, bending his legs so he uses the power of his legs to deadlift Brendan Shaw. He transitions Brendan Shaw into a powerbomb hold… but he realizes that just slamming Brendan into the mat wouldn't be enough. He turns his body, his body beginning to shake due to the weight. He lets out a cry, and runs at the corner, powerbombing Brendan straight into the top of the turnbuckle!

Shane's turnbuckle gutwrench powerbomb into the corner causes Brendan to go driving straight into the corner, the wind being knocked out of him as he is driven into the mat. Due to the patting, it doesn't hurt nearly as bad as a powerbomb into an unprotected turnbuckle. However, due to the drop, it still causes pain into the shoulder blades of Brendan. Brendan begins to step out of the corner with slow steps, but Shane pushes Brendan right into the corner.

Then, he rubs his hands together, warming his hands up… for a knife-edge chop to the chest. Brendan holds his chest, but Shane lands knife-edge chop after knife-edge chop onto the chest of Brendan Shaw, his chest beginning to show the battle scars of being chopped. He rolls his arms, one going over the other in a quick speed, warming up the crowd for one last chop.

He goes for it, but his chop lands straight on the turnbuckle, Brendan Shaw having gotten out of the way at just the right moment, enough for Shane Heroe to not realize but enough to get out of the way quick enough to avoid being chopped. Brendan sneaks right behind Shane, pulling him back and bending him into a 90 degree angle, then shoving Shane head-first into the 2nd turnbuckle, in some sort of modified snake eyes into the 2nd corner.

Shane is driven face-first into the turnbuckle, his legs giving out on contact with the turnbuckle, on the top right corner of the ring. Brendan's body gives out, his body collapsing right onto the 2nd rope, giving enough of a momentum stopper for him not to be hurt. He sits there, looking at the collapsed Shane Heroe, and he pulls the upper body up, driving it straight into the mat as he pushes down the shoulders, looking for a pinfall.

1! 2! 3- Kickout!

Brendan just can't believe it. He grabs the wrists of Shane and pins them down to the mat, sitting in the middle of his upper body, looking for another pin.

1! 2- Kickout!

He is shocked yet again, this time driving jabs into the head of Shane, attempting to knock out Shane Heroe for the 3 count. Shane eventually gives out trying to fight back, the punches wearing him down enough to go for another pin. He grabs the left leg of Shane, lifting it up.

1! 2! 3- KICKOUT!

Shane pushes his upper body out of the sitting position of Brendan Shaw, sending him to the mat shoulder-first as Shane lays there, growing a headache as he holds the side of his head, his head throbbing. However, he knows that he has to push through it, slowly getting to a standing position while Brendan lays on his back, running through his hair out of shock. He then follows the lead of Shane Heroe, transitioning into a standing position.

The 2 stand in the center of the ring, both showing signs of fatigue, which both know that they have to end this quickly, before all their energy drains out. Both wrestlers first throw punches into the head, becoming slow at first but ramping up the speed as they swing.

It eventually goes to the point that the 2 grab the back of each other's heads with their right hands, though due to Brendan's style also being part brawling, he stands tall in this exchange, driving strong fist after strong fist into the head of Shane, while Shane begins to slow down and become drained.

Eventually, Shane & Brendan drain each other to the limit. Brendan knows that eventually, he will give out and give Shane an advantage, so he drives his knee into the gut of Shane, Shane's upper body bending forward on contact with the knee to his gut area. He grabs the head of Brendan and locks him in a headlock hold, then extends his leg forward and throws himself forward, landing the Analiation, a headlock driver!

Brendan, however, can't capitalize as he turns straight onto his back. Shane's unconscious body plops forward onto his back, his leg being draped over the upper chest, while Brendan, in a daze, moves his leg in the same way. A double pin?!

1! 2! 3!

**Ding ding ding!**

Did they… just tie? Both members had their shoulders pinned to the mat due to each other's legs resting on the shoulder area. The ref looks around at the 2, trying to understand where to go further with the decision. He thinks for a few moments, then walks over to the edge of the ring, asking for a mic from one of the ring crew, who promptly give him a mic. He walks over to the unconscious duo, crouching down and examining one last time to make sure his decision is final.

Ref: "As both men's shoulders are on the mat, and the leg covers the shoulders for both opponents… Due to the current status both of these people are in, I will have no choice but to rule this match a draw, and request a rematch for both participants on the next possible time so that these 2 can have a match once again."

**Winner: Draw**

However, Jared Brandon steps up from the commentary desk with a microphone, looking down at the desk, thinking over the possibility. However, as he thinks, he hears a 2nd voice.

?: "Just let us go at it, sir…"

Jared Brandon looks up at the ring, finding Jared Brandon holding the mic that the ref had, laying there, exhausted from the match but finally awake, enough to hear the statement that the ref issued to the crowd.

Shane: "You, out of everybody in that REBELPRO backstage, knows the wrestling business the best out of that whole locker room, that whole backstage. So please… let us finish what we started. Let me prove that using weapons in a match should not be allowed-"

Brendan Shaw sits upward and snatches the mic from Shane Heroe's hands. At first, Shane attempts to take it back, but Brendan slaps his hand away and yanks the mic up to his face.

Brendan: "And I need to prove this Superman-wannabe that hardcore wrestling is the way. Your boring chain wrestling holds nothing to deathmatch wrestling. Let us fight. You won't regret it."

Jared Brandon, out of all of his years as a veteran in backstage booking, didn't expect such a reaction out of 2 young wrestlers, clearly eager to go at it again.

Jared Brandon: "You know what… yeah, sure. I like the sound of that. Brendan Shaw vs Shane Heroe II, this time, you two can finally prove which one's better: Deathmatch wrestling, or normal wrestling. At REBELPRO Chapter 3, Setting The Stage For Glory, in 2 weeks time, you two will go at it again. So, train up boys. If you really want to represent your style, then you better get ready for the fight of your lives."

Brendan just smirks, thinking of the prospect of finally proving the importance of Deathmatch wrestling to the world of wrestling. He looks at Shane Heroe, who has a determined look on his face. Brendan looks down at Shane, and just shows the same determined expression that Shane Heroe has planted on his face.

Brendan: "See you in 2 weeks, Heroe. I'll prove to you why deathmatch wrestling is what you should be doing."

Brendan rolls out of the ring, stumbling up the entrance as Shane sits up, watching him leave as he takes slow step after slow step up the rampway, and Shane Heroe, finally having the chance to prove natural wrestling as the true way of wrestling, he just smirks. He was so ready for 2 weeks from now, when he could finally get his hands on that insane bastard.

Dennis Kesler: "So, at REBELPRO Chapter 3 - Setting The Stage For Glory, we have the rematch between 2 different types of people, the yin and yang, Brendan Shaw vs Shane Heroe, in the rematch. Let's hope this one actually has a decisive victory."

Jared Brandon: "These 2 are polar opposites, and they've decided to become the flag bearers for their own favorite styles of professional wrestling, and those 2 probably won't stop until one of them wins in the war. So, whoever wins in 2 weeks, gets the supremacy of their style. If it ties yet again... I'm beginning to craft some sort of Plan B."

Dennis: "Interesting… Well, I'd love for the REBELPRO audience to hear more about it, but there's a man backstage who has a certain message for the people who's been making his life hell. Ladies and gentleman, Yoshas Orion."

Yoshas Orion stands in the backstage area, title hanging over his shoulder, and he doesn't seem to have that much of an excited expression, instead having a serious expression when addressing who he is about to address, which is Isaac Maxwell, Troy Wheeler, Brandon Dotson & Zack Wolf, the Final Hour.

Yoshas: "On REBELPRO: Arrival, Isaac Maxwell challenged me for my Soul of Steel title, right after I defeated 19 other people to win it. People of many kinds: insane psychopaths, pimps, tag team partners, you name it. But there's something unique about you. Something that can't really nobody can copy. You keep your word of making people suffer, bringing their final hour, I should say. You claim to know so much about time, maybe you'll get it. We don't know anything about what we have in store for the future. For all I know, I could be either holding this high-"

Yoshas holds up his Soul of Steel title high in the air.

Yoshas: "-or not be holding it at all. We don't know. We can't predict that, even with the deepest elements of math. But you're so confident about you pinning me in that ring for the 3 count, and you taking my title. You act like it will happen. But you underestimate who you're dealing with. I had to go through a mix-match of many types of people, just to be able to call myself champion."

Yoshas: "I had to go through some of the closest people I have in my life. Alex Mars, a man who I've known since wrestling school. Luke Weiss, a high flying prodigy. Brendan Shaw, known for his deathmatch wrestling. Guys like Lloyd Lynx, Dash West, Montgomery Acer, Justin Ryder, RIPJAW, guys like those, who could easily take my belt in a simple 1 on 1, I had to outlast and eventually have to go through to get to the top of the mountain. With Final Hour, you're something. But if something happened to them, you'd be nothing. Troy Wheeler, Brandon Dotson & Zack Wolf do all the dirty work for you, while you sit back, staring at a watch that is more important to you than the people you've been teaming with for years. Don't think I haven't spotted that weakness, Isaac."

Yoshas shrugs, going back to having the Soul of Steel title resting on his right shoulder.

Yoshas: "It's a shame. 4 such talented folk, each could carry their own... Maybe I'm underestimating you guys. Dunno. Maybe you, Isaac, can prove something to me that I didn't quite expect. Maybe I'm just being cold. I'll be watching, Isaac, to see how good you are in the ring when you don't have your little kliq by your side. Maybe I'll see it in the Opportunity of Legend tournament, maybe not. Who knows? All I know is, at Road to Glory, bring your all and more. Because I'll prove to you that an estimation of someone's final hour… sometimes isn't the case."

Yoshas does a solute with his pointer and middle fingers, adjusting the Soul of Steel title that lays on his shoulder, saying goodbye to Final Hour as the camera switches back to the commentary desk, for the commentator's comments before the next match-up begins.

Dennis Kesler: "Yoshas Orion has had to watch his back for a while now because of Final Hour, all because one member wanted a shot at his title. How pathetic…"

Jared Brandon: "Sadly, there isn't much I can do as commissioner. They're a toxin to the cell of REBELPRO. But, let's take our mind off of that, and head to the ring for some 4-man action between the tag teams of REBELPRO, REBELPRO's Troy Wheeler being apart of it."

Dennis: "Considering how varied they are in terms of style, this will be one hell of a bout."

**Troy Wheeler vs Lucas Lightning vs Livli Hamei vs Clay Beetle**

First coming out of the curtain onto the stage is Troy Wheeler, accompanied to the ring by Brandon Dotson & Zack Wolf, Isaac Maxwell seeming to have made the decision to stay backstage instead of joining his brothers when going down to the ring. Zack Wolf & Brandon Dotson stand on each side of Troy Wheeler, Troy looking as confident as ever when heading into the match, considering he has the most amount of back-up. Troy walks down the ramp, a calm expression on his face, looking to be calculating a game plan while heading down, as Zack & Brandon follow a few paces behind, Brandon getting irritated due to the constant booing. Troy makes it to ringside, walking up the stairs onto the apron, Zack & Brandon staying on the outside of the ring, on the side of the ring facing the entrance.

Then, Lucas Lightning comes out of the curtain, representing Fire & Thunder. However, he seems to be by himself, Anthony Blaze nowhere to be found. Lucas walks down the ramp quite fast, being the quick, agile member of Fire & Thunder. He makes it to ringside, giving a stink eye to both members of Final Hour, making a prediction to himself that the 2 will likely get involved with the match. Lucas goes up the stairs onto the apron, making his way to the turnbuckle links, stepping his right foot on the 2nd turnbuckle link while placing his left foot on the turnbuckle, pretending to throw a lightning bolt into the ring.

Brandon decides that he needs to provide his input for this match, so he walks up the ramp to the commentary table.

Jared: "Brandon, what are you doing?"

Dennis just hands Brandon a headset, not wanting to deal with Brandon's antics.

Lucas Lightning & Troy Wheeler stand in the ring, firing glances at each other as the 3rd member of the match, Livli Hamei, walks out, accompanied by his GENESIS teammates, Pearl Stevens & Montgomery Acer. He wears a black & green varsity jacket with 'GENESIS' plastered on the back. Pearl & Montgomery stand next to their teammate, Livli fist bumping both of them before making his way down to the ring.

Brandon: "And coming down to the ring is... you know, I can't really insult him. He does have some good tastes in video games."

Dennis: "Why are you here?"

Brandon: "Shut the f*** up, Dennis."

Like Final Hour, Livli leads the walk down to the ring, Montgomery & Pearl being the managers for Livli. Livli makes it to the ring, running and sliding into the ring, doing a little bit of a roll before getting to his feet, running to the bottom left corner and crossing his arms in an arrow-pad style shape that is found on most video game consoles.

He leaps off the 2nd rope, standing in the bottom left corner, Lucas in the bottom right & Troy in the top right. The 3 await their final opponent, who arrives. Clay Beetle comes through the curtain, Luke Weiss accompanying him to the ring. The 2 stay on the stage for a few moments, the 2 taking a glance at Brandon Dotson, who gives them a stink-eye.

Luke: "Ignore him, Clay, he's just trying to get in your mind."

Clay nods, preparing himself for the fight that he will have with 3 other members of REBELPRO's roster. Clay confidently marches down the ramp, high fiving some of the fans who stretch their arms out in order to get a high five. He makes it to the end of the ramp, looking around at the ring and ringside, seeing many different types of people around him. The trio of best friends in GENESIS, the unique duo of Final Hour, the quick member of the Fire & Thunder in Lucas Lightning. Clay takes a deep breath, and walks up the stairs, slipping through the middle and top rope to find himself in the top left corner of the ring.

The ref makes sure everybody is ready, and then rings the bell!

**Ding ding ding!**

Lucas Lightning uses his quick speeds to run across the ring at Clay Beetle, looking for a corner splash. Clay maneuvers out of the way in the short window of opportunity he has, Lucas's front ramming into the corner. He uses his hands to catch himself, latching onto the top rope and balancing himself. Troy & Livli look at each other and each decide to not take advantage, instead watching the chaos unfold between Clay & Lucas.

Lucas climbs onto the 2nd rope, pushing his legs off the middle rope to look for a DDT. Lucas flies across the ring, latching onto the neck of Clay and pulling him down, landing a DDT, driving Clay's head into the mat. Lucas pushes Clay to the side and does a kip-up, looking for a fight with the other 2 members in the ring. Clay rolls out of the way of the potential brawl.

Troy & Livli look at each other, then looking back at Lucas. Troy stands in the bottom left corner, Livli in the top right corner. Lucas looks at both competitors, and then runs at Livli, landing a clothesline in the corner. Troy spots this, looking at his manager, Zack Wolf. Lucas runs at Troy while he looks at Zack, driving a clothesline into the chest of Troy.

Lucas sprints back and forth at the 2, connecting clotheslines into the chest of both of them, not giving enough of a chance to recover from the clotheslines. Lucas stops in the middle of the ring, bellowing a battle cry due to the adrenaline. At this point, 10 clotheslines have been delivered on both Livli & Troy, and the 2, dazed in the corner, couldn't find a way out. Lucas runs at Livli again, delivering yet another clothesline. Livli drops to a sitting position into the corner, as Lucas runs at Troy once again.

Troy runs out of the corner, ducking under the clothesline. Lucas turns, attempting to get his grasp on the match back, but Troy delivers a superkick to the jaw of Lucas. Lucas stumbles back into the bottom left corner, dropping to a sitting position while holding his jaw. Troy stands tall in the ring, but doesn't spot Clay Beetle, who gets to his feet. Troy turns around to the right side of the ring, finding Clay springing off the 2nd rope, looking for a moonsault onto Troy.

Troy catches Clay on his shoulders, using the power that he has to deliver a canadian buster onto Clay. Troy hooks the leg.

1- Kickout.

Troy nods, not really expecting to get a victory there. He gets to his feet and grabs Clay by the head, turning Clay onto his knees and beginning to pick him up to his feet, looking for a suplex. Troy grabs onto the waist of Clay, picking him up and driving his back into a mat with a suplex, Clay reeling in pain after colliding with the unforgiving mat. Troy sits up, shaking off the pain, before Livli runs at Troy at a quick speed, driving his knees into Troy and landing a meteora.

Livli slides off Troy, keeping the momentum for Lucas Lightning, bolting at Lucas and delivering a low dropkick into the head of Lucas. Lucas's back drives into the turnbuckle, Livli quickly adjusting to a standing pose, slowly walking out of the area of the turnbuckle to the middle of the ring.

Livli takes a glance at his tag partners, holding a thumbs up to them. Before he can realize, however, Clay is back up on his feet, looking for a slower encounter with Livli. He holds his arms up, looking to lock up with Livli. Livli accepts, the 2 going into a collar-and-elbow tie-up. Livi, with an orthodox style, takes advantage by taking Clay down with a takedown, then driving a couple forearm smashes into the head of Clay.

Clay covers his head, attempting to block the forearm smashes, however some slip through and cause Clay's head to rattle. The ref initiates a count, counting up to 3 until Livli gets off him, letting Clay breathe. Livli stands, Clay rolling away from Livli to maintain a distance as he catches his breath.

Livli decides to cut the distance between them, approaching Clay, who begins to recover, currently in a kneeling position as he forces himself to his feet. Livli wraps his arms around the waist of Clay, transitioning into a straightjacket-style hold, clutching at both the arms of Clay with opposite hands on the side they were holding. Livli lifts Clay up, driving Clay into the mat with a cross arm suplex, Clay's shoulders colliding with the hard canvas. Clay rolls onto his stomach from the move, Livli releasing the arms and looking to produce more out of his tank onto the other competitors in the match.

However, Livli feels his back collide with the cold canvas, seeing Troy Wheeler rolling him up!

1! 2- Kickout. Livli, letting his guard down, springs into a more focused form of himself, rolling onto his knees and jumping to his feet. Troy, already adjusting himself to a standing stance, is met with a punch to the jaw, bouncing his head back as he stumbled, catching himself under his feet. Troy, back turned, latches onto the arm of Livli, which was moving to take advantage of Troy by using more power in the match. Troy turns the left side of his body, sending Livli to the mat with an ipponzeoi. Livli is sent across the ring, a rug burn feeling dragging across his back.

Troy takes a few moments to ready himself for the other 3 members in the match.

Brandon: "See? That's what the calculated assassin of Final Hour does best. Smashes losers in the mat, knocks dweebs out, and sends gamers across the ring. Like so. Can we get an instant replay, or is it only Dennis that can get those?"

Troy stands to his feet, observing around the ring, finding all of the competitors in the match on the ground. This takes Troy a bit off-guard, knowing that he has a few moments to rest. His moment to rest ends when Lucas begins to get to his feet, using the ropes to balance himself. He sprints at Troy, attempting to get the upper hand while Troy isn't looking, but Troy turns around at the last second, driving a swift punch to the gut to counter the running Lucas, almost like he predicted that it would happen.

Troy grabs the hair of the curled over Lucas, then drives Lucas back-first into the thigh of Troy, delivering a sickening backbreaker that produces a cracking noise when on contact with the knee. Lucas bounces off the knee, arching his back in pain, as Troy goes for the pin on Lucas.

1! 2- Kickout.

Troy scuffs the kickout off, just knowing that he'll eventually have to start landing stronger moves to shut down the other 3 opponents in the match. He sits up, driving elbows into the head of Lucas, who keeps on trying to recover from the backbreaker delivered on him moments ago, a hard surface colliding with the head of Lucas over and over again.

Troy uses the brief window of opportunity to recover swiftly to his feet, maneuvering to his feet and awaiting Lucas to start recovering. Lucas, on his knees, pushes himself to his feet, but Troy drives his knee into the gut of Lucas, shoving his head between the thighs of Troy, picking him up for a powerbomb. However, unknowing to both Troy & Lucas, Clay begins to recover, using the ropes to get to his feet.

Lucas begins to drive punches in the head of Troy, Troy however keeping the powerbomb held locked in. As the 2 fight, Clay finally gets to his feet, awaiting for the perfect spot to attempt to take both of them down. Clay slips through the middle and top ropes, standing on the apron, while Lucas pushes one leg off the shoulder of Troy, slipping off his shoulders smoothly. The 2 then begin to trade blows back and forth, still naive to Clay.

However, they see a shadow pierce the light, looking to find Clay leaping on the top rope, performing a splash onto both competitors! All 3 drop to the mat in the ring, the 3 laying near each other, all feeling the effects of the dive that happened just a couple seconds ago. Troy & Lucas, being crushed under the body weight of Clay, Clay laying a few feet away from them due to the momentum of crashing into the mat.

Dennis: "How do you explain that one, Brandon?"

Brandon: "It's apart of the plan. Troy's quite intelligent. He probably planned for this."

However, Clay finds himself near the top left corner, Livli slowly climbing to the top rope, finding his footing on the top rope. Then, he leaps off, turning his body, planting himself into the body of Clay with a senton atomico, Livli quickly switching to hooking the leg to attempt a count.

1! 2! 3- But the ref stops abruptly, being grabbed by the right foot and being dragged out of the ring by Zack Wolf. The ref is dragged to his feet on the outside, Zack grabbing the head of the ref and throwing him aggressively into the barricade, driving him shoulders-first into the barricade. The ref recoils in pain, as Zack slides into the ring, helping out his fellow Final Hour stablemate.

Livli releases the leg of Clay, getting to his feet in confusion. He looks to the outside, finding the ref, laying on the ground, overwhelmed with the steel colliding with his shoulders. Livli turns back, to find a boot coming into his line of sight, Zack Wolf hitting Livli with a big boot that turns Livli inside out. Livli, a stinging feeling resigning in his head due to the big boot, begins to roll out of the top side of the ring, where his GENESIS teammates await him. Pearl & Montgomery check on Livli, making sure he is okay.

Troy begins to wake up, seeing Zack Wolf standing in the ring. Troy shakes his head, transitioning to sitting on his knees.

Troy: "Zack, go back outside of the ring. This is my match, not yours. I got this perfectly under control."

Zack looks back at Troy, before shaking his head in disagreement. However, instead of arguing with his fellow stablemate, he rolls out of the ring, going back to a manager position. Meanwhile, Montgomery helps Livli to his feet, Livli climbing onto the apron, to be met with a shoulder thrust into his gut, sending him back to the ground, Troy buying more time in the ring. He turns, to see Lucas Lightning recovering. Lucas runs at Troy, Troy taking a few steps ahead to look for a lariat, but Lucas instead converts himself directing towards the gut of Troy, pushing him into the ropes. Troy goes for sledgehammer blows between the shoulder blades, but Lucas powers through them and sends both of them to the outside with a flying lariat, Troy's momentum causing Lucas to go over. With 3 out of the 4 competitors out of the ring, it leaves them in harm's way for the managers in the match. Zack walks around the top left pole to the top side of the ring, where Troy, Livli, Lucas & the other 2 members of GENESIS stand. Zack begins a little war on the outside, defending his Final Hour stablemate yet again by going after the biggest person in the little group, being Montgomery Acer. Zack & Montgomery trade blows, as the ref slowly begins to recover from taking a bump into the barricade.

The ref stands, seeing the brawl that is about to go down, marching in front of Montgomery & Zack, attempting to seperate them from further brawling. However, the 2 push the ref down to a squatting position, driving elbows into each other's heads.

Luke Weiss, the only one not either down in the ring or in the little brawl, watches the brawl from the other side of the ring, a little interested in what was happening, but deciding not to get into it for the sake of keeping himself out of trouble.

However, his Sepporo teammate, Clay Beetle, begins to recover, using the ropes on the right side of the ring as support as he raises himself to his feet. He sees the ruckus going down outside of the ring. He decided that since all of his opponents were out there, and their managers were out of the ring as well, it was the best decision to go for a dive. He runs towards the bottom of the ring, spotting his tag partner, who watches with an approving look on his face. He runs the ropes, changing the direction of his body and running at the top side of the ring, making it to the ropes, leaping onto the 2nd rope and springing off the 2nd rope with one foot.

As he does this, the ref slips into the ring, avoiding the potential chance of going down again and not being able to continue his duties for the rest of the match. He just narrowly avoids Clay, who drives himself into the center of the group, causing a domino effect for the rest! All 7 lay on the outside of the ring, all 4 competitors laying on the outside of the ring, Zack Wolf, Montgomery Acer & Pearl Stevens all being casualties in the dive.

Brandon: "...Troy…"

Clay lays amongst the wreckage, the amount of people there cushioning his fall so the pain was a bare minimum. He turns back towards the wreckage that he produced, then he takes a few moments to rest, leaning backwards and resting for a few moments. He then realizes that he still has to pin one of these guys to win the match. He switches to a sitting position on his knees, using the power in his right leg to push himself up to his feet. He grabs the head of Livli Hamei, pulling him up to his feet. He drives his knee into the gut of Livli, turning and throwing Livli into the ring.

Clay slides into the ring, Livli rolling due to the momentum a couple feet off from the middle of the ring, Clay springing onto the apron and running towards the top left corner, climbing up the 2nd turnbuckle link as leverage onto the ropes. He walks to the top side ropes, balancing himself to the middle of the ropes as he looks down at Livli. He turns, and lands the Stop Motion, a rope walk moonsault!

Clay lands on the upper body of Livli, grabbing Livli's right leg, his body turning as he counts the ref's taps on the mat with his fingers.

1! 2! 3- Kickout! Clay holds up 3 fingers, trying to deny the fact that Livli kicked out. Then, it hits him like a truck, and he sits up, shaking his head. He springs to his feet, grabbing both of Livli's arms as Livli, in a daze, was unaware of what was happening.

Clay makes it to the top left corner, Livli in perfect aim of a dive from the top rope. Clay slips through the middle and top rope on the upper apron of the ring, heading to the top left corner, hoping that this move works on Livli. He makes it to the top rope, taking a deep breath before going for the Clay Beetle, a corkscrew shooting star press… but Livli rolls out of the way into the corner! Clay holds his gut, curled up in a ball shape. Livli switches his body formation to a sitting pose in the top left corner, pulling himself up with the top rope.

Livli walks over to Clay, who's gut is in pain from going into the mat. Livli wraps his arms around the gut of Clay, going into a squat, deadlifting Clay as his legs shake, Livli using all his power to pick Clay off the mat, sending him into the corner with a deadlift german suplex!

Clay flies into the corner, his back colliding into the mat, a pulsing feeling of pain jumping all across his upper back. Livli switches to a standing pose, using the time he had to rest to his advantage, taking deep breaths from having to deadlift the 185 pound wrestler from the mat into the corner. Livli looks back to the outside of the ring, finding Troy & Lucas slowly recovering on the outside. Livli shakes his head, knowing that he has to keep those 2 down. He leaps from the 2nd turnbuckle, to the top rope, landing a splash onto both competitors!

Livli crashes into the steel barricade, but the adrenaline hides the pain from him, Livli bolting back into the ring and running to the bottom right corner, sprinting to the top left corner, looking for a low dropkick. He aims the trajectory towards Clay's head, the soles of his boots engraving into the head of Clay, Clay's head bouncing into the 2nd turnbuckle. Clay rolls out of the corner, his head throbbing due to the dropkick.

Livli walks to the middle of the ring, grabbing onto the arm of Clay and picking him up onto his shoulders. Livli grabs onto the head of Clay, driving him into the mat with the Power Glove Deluxe! An F-U sends Clay into a state of slight unconsciousness. Livli is about to drop down to go for the pin, when Lucas Lightning rushes into the ring, going for a clothesline to try to knock Livli down so he can go for the pinfall, but Livli ducks, grabbing the arm of Lucas and driving him face-first into a sole food. Lucas bounces back, an uncomfortable feeling of rubber touching his face as he drops back to the mat.

Lucas rolls near the apron, Livli getting to his feet and walking over to Lucas, latching onto the top rope as leverage as he pushes Lucas out from under the bottom rope to the outside of the ring. Livli pulls himself back to a flat stance, knowing that he is losing precious time on getting the pinfall on Clay, who still was down on the mat, but was likely recovering every second Livli didn't go for the pin.

Livli turns, heading over to the corpse-like body of Clay, which was beginning to animate with slight arm movements, Clay slowly beginning to wake up from the Power Glove Deluxe. Clay positions his hands under his body, using his arms to push himself up to a sitting position. Livli approaches Clay, and begins to drive kick after kick into the chest of Clay, each one leaving more and more of a stinging feeling onto the chest of Clay.

Livli strings kick after kick together, attempting to weaken Clay down more so he could attempt his finisher, the Contra Kill. Each kick sinks deeper into Clay's skin, but Clay doesn't want to give up without a fight, slowly getting to his feet, high on adrenaline. Clay just pushes his forehead against Livli's, making sure it was a known fact that he wasn't going down without a fight.

Livli grabs the head of Clay, tucking it into his arm like a football, springing off his feet and driving Clay into the mat with a leaping DDT, Clay almost standing on his head for a few moments as his body syncs up with gravity, dropping to the mat. Livli turns his body, placing his arm on the chest of Clay, looking for a pin, slowly pushing his upper body onto the chest of Clay.

1! 2! 3- But the count is broken up… by Lucas Lightning! Lucas runs into the ropes, driving his body into the upper body of Livli with a senton. Livli's upper body curls up instinctively, having 190 pounds driven into the upper body of Livli, causing an immense area of pain in the gut area. Livli clutches his gut while Lucas sits a couple inches away from him, sitting faced away, facing the bottom side of the ring.

Lucas turns to fix himself onto a standing position, doing so as he goes for a double foot stomp. He leaps up, Livli rolling out of the way at the last second. Livli gets to his feet quite quickly, grabbing onto the hand of Lucas before irish whipping him into the ropes. Lucas runs the ropes, coming back at Livli, who does a leapfrog over Lucas. Lucas is sent towards the lower ropes of the ring, running the ropes again. Livli awaits Lucas to come back at him, but Lucas springs up, looking for a frankensteiner. Livli uses his power to place Lucas on the mat, throwing the legs of Lucas over, turning him onto his stomach, into a crawling position. Before Lucas can react, Livli hooks onto both of Lucas's lightning, lifting up Lucas up, driving him into the mat with a tiger suplex.

Livli pushes himself over Lucas's back, finding himself standing over Lucas. Livli backs up, going in the direction of the bottom left corner, doing the taunt he did in his entrance, then running at Lucas and stomping his head into the mat with a curbstomp! The Contra Kill!

Lucas bounces onto his back, Livli allowing himself to drop onto the chest of Lucas, hooking the left leg of Lucas.

1! 2! 3!

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Livli Hamei**

Livli holds his right arm up in the air, earning a victory and bragging rights for GENESIS. Lucas lays unconscious on the mat, Clay being assisted by his tag team partner, Luke Weiss, who assists him on the side of the ring facing the entrance, and Troy finally wakes up from the splash hit on him on the outside. Zack Wolf & Brandon Dotson, still wearing the headset that he got from commentary, help Troy up to his feet, Zack throwing Troy's arm around the scruff of his neck while Brandon walks beside them, a bit of a disappointed look on his face.

Meanwhile, Livli stands up in the middle of the ring, with a slight assist from the ref, as Montgomery & Pearl slide into the ring, the 3 celebrating in the middle of the ring. Lucas begins to wake up, looking around at the ceiling of the venue, the lights blinding him.

Luke pulls Clay out of the ring, Luke patting Clay on the back, motivating himself past the loss that he suffered in the match, following the 3/4ths of Final Hour backstage.

Dennis: And Livli Hamei takes it home for GENESIS in the 4-way between the different tag teams of REBELPRO. Too bad Brandon took our spare headset…"

Jared: "I'll just buy another one. Anyways, we just got one more match, the main event of REBELPRO, Eragon Arcous faces off against Kayden Dixon & Bradley Davis, the winner going into the Road to Glory Gauntlet match, the winner obtaining the King of Rebellion title."

Dennis: "It's time for a Death Battle!"

Jared: "...what?"

Dennis: "Ignore that. Let's go to the ring at this time."

**Eragon Arcous vs Kayden Dixon vs Bradley Davis**

**Winner goes on to the Road to Glory Gauntlet match for the King of Rebellion title**

Once the commentators stop speaking, Eragon Arcous steps out of the curtain, the light dimmed and a blue spotlight on the stage, Eragon Arcous standing right in the middle of it, a static expression on his face as he begins his walk down to the ring. He walks down to the ring very slowly, taking in the venue design and the roar of the crowd as he makes his way down to the ring. He arrives at ringside, stopping to the collective cheers from the crowd, before walking up the stairs of the ring in the center of the apron, entering the ring and awaiting his opponent.

Kayden Dixon, the man who likes to call himself the European Trump Card, steps out of the curtain, in his first ever match inside REBELPRO. He steps onto stage, dawning a flag resembling his british roots, flag draped over his shoulders. He turns 180 degrees on the stage, showing the flag in great display, then turning 180 degrees and walking down the ramp. He stops at ringside, walking around the corner to his corner, the bottom right corner of the ring, and folding the flag neatly under the bottom turnbuckle, then rolling into the ring and sitting in the corner, perched on the bottom turnbuckle, staring deep into Eragon Arcous, who stands in the top right corner, facing him.

Next, the 3rd and final participant, Bradley Davis, steps out of the curtain onto the stage, shadowboxing with 2 punches to the air and one kick forward, confidently switching to a walking position, walking down the ramp with a swagger to his step. Referring to himself as the "King Knee," a phrase that he uses to emphasize his talent of knee-based offense. Kayden Dixon & Eragon Arcous observe from the ring, as Bradley makes it to the end of the ramp. He pumps himself up via jogging in place and slapping himself in the face a couple times, before sliding into the ring.

However, Bradley is shut down by both Kayden Dixon & Eragon Arcous shutting him down, stomping and clubbing the back of Bradley to get the match rolling!

**Ding ding ding!**

Kayden Dixon continues his attacks onto Bradley Davis, Eragon stepping away, noticing that Kayden is distracted with Bradley. The ref separates Kayden from Bradley, warning him that if he continues, the ref will initiate the count. Bradley crawls to the bottom left corner, resting as Eragon turns his attention to Kayden. He approaches Kayden and swiftly goes for his signature, the ARC, a roundhouse kick. Kayden ducks under it, grabbing one of the arms and pulling it through the legs of Eragon, flipping Eragon on his back as he locks his arm into a key lock, working on the arm of Eragon.

Eragon attempts to squeeze his arm out of the hold, though Kayden keeps the lock tight. However, due to the way he was facing, Bradley takes advantage via colliding with the head of Kayden, rattling his head enough to let go of the hold. He collapses to the mat, his head throbbing due to the knee strike.

Bradley turns his attention to Eragon, holding his right arm in pain. Bradley runs at Eragon with a low kick, but he rolls out of the way. Eragon kicks the feet from under Bradley, Bradley collapsing to the mat back-first, his back becoming sore as he collides with it. Bradley turns to begin his way to his feet, holding the back of his neck due to the collision with the mat. Eragon awaits for Bradley to get to his feet, and first connects with a low kick to his leg, then a middle kick to the side, ending with a spinning back elbow to the head of Bradley to take him down.

Bradley collapses to the ground, but what Eragon doesn't realize is Kayden Dixon, who drills him in the back of the head with an enzuigiri. Eragon drops to his knees, a pulsating feeling in the back of his head. Bradley Davis, a headache growing in his head as he runs the ropes, going for a knee strike right onto the head of Eragon. However, Eragon intercepted the attempt with a high kick almost taking the head off of Bradley Davis.

Then, Kayden runs at Eragon, attempting a clothesline. Eragon ducks under the clothesline and turns to go for a forearm strike, but Kayden lands a superkick straight into the jaw of Eragon, throwing Eragon's momentum off and causing him to drop right near the ropes, near the left-hand side of the ring. Eragon holds his jaw in pain, his jaw aching due to the superkick. Kayden climbs onto the bottom apron, slipping through the top and middle ropes. He prepares himself for a second, pulling himself backwards. Eragon begins to recover, in a dazed manner, climbing to his feet. He stumbles around, and Kayden launches himself through the 2nd and top ropes, doing a roll in the process, and springing to his feet to attempt the lariat part, but Bradley Davis intercepts him with a zero fighter kick, almost sending Kayden straight to the outside.

Kayden is hit in the face, a throbbing feeling entering his face as he is sent rolling into the ropes, leaving Bradley & Eragon standing as the 2 in the ring, both having the same general style. The 2 move to the middle of the ring, separating from each other before beginning their little mini-contest. Bradley starts it off with a solebutt to the gut of Eragon, but the adrenaline from a little while ago helps hide the pain in the form of energy. Eragon clutches his gut for a couple moments, before running back at Bradley with an attempted bicycle kick to the head of Bradley, which doesn't succeed. Bradley uses this failed attempt of a move to lock in a cobra clutch to wear down Eragon, who's access to air is blocked off due to the cobra clutch. Eragon grips at the arm of Bradley, trying to perform an arm drag by prying the arm away from his throat, but Bradley keeps the hold locked in tightly.

Eragon searches frantically for a way out, before running himself into the top right corner. Bradley's back collides with the turnbuckle, his back being driven into the turnbuckle, into his shoulder blades. He instinctively lets go of Eragon, and Eragon sprints to the middle of the ring, before colliding with the head of Bradley with a running big boot. The attack almost sends Bradley's head into the crowd with the big boot, Bradley's head bouncing back, a stinging feeling on the side of his head where the boot connected.

Bradley drops to his knees, and Eragon runs to the middle of the ring again, turning back to the top right corner. Bradley drops to a sitting position, in the perfect position for Eragon to land a vicious double knee strike into the face of Bradley. Bradley's head goes flying into the turnbuckle, leaving him more dazed as he becomes slouched in the corner.

Eragon focuses his attention to Kayden Dixon, who latches onto the top rope, pulling himself up to his feet. Eragon watches Kayden as he turns, spotting Eragon. Eragon & Kayden march to the middle of the ring, locking up. Kayden maneuvers himself behind Eragon and pins his left arm to his gut, pushing him forward and going for a ripcord high kick to the head of Eragon. Eragon's head goes flying off his shoulders, his shoulders colliding into the mat at a fast pace. Kayden looks behind him, and then flips, landing a moonsault onto Eragon. He goes for the pin.

1! 2- Kickout.

Eragon pushes Kayden off of him, beginning to crawl away as Kayden climbs to his feet, attempting to go for a clothesline on the crawling Eragon. However, Eragon gets out of the way last second, Kayden's foot colliding with the mat instead of Eragon. Eragon gets to his feet and drives into Kayden's skull with a V-Trigger!

Kayden stumbles a little bit, but drops to his knees, a pained filling in his head. However, Bradley Davis kicks the knee of Eragon, Eragon dropping down to one knee in response. Bradley runs past Eragon, turns around and approaches Eragon, stepping on his kneeling knee into a shining front kick!

Eragon collapses to the mat, Bradley frantically hooking the leg of Eragon, trying to sneak a victory in the main event, to head to the main event of REBELPRO Road to Glory.

1! 2- Kickout!

Bradley shakes his head, realizing that he'll have to go the distance to really wear both of these competitors down in order to advance. He looks down at Eragon, who has his shoulder up and is currently taking the time to rest next to Bradley, taken off guard with the shining front kick.

Bradley sits, back facing the body of Eragon, who begins to roll away from Bradley to recover enough to get to his feet. He rolls closer to the ropes, climbing to his feet to find Bradley awaiting him, already centered on his feet. Eragon fixes his posture and stares off at Bradley. Then, the 2 approach each other closer, bracing themselves for what the other has up their sleeves. However, the moment they get to the middle of the ring, they look over to find Kayden Dixon on the top apron, springing onto the top rope and diving onto both of them with a plancha!

All 3 go down in the middle of the ring, and Kayden rushes over to pin Eragon, due to him having taken some damage from Bradley just moments ago. He hooks the leg.

1! 2! 3- Kickout!

Eragon, through all the attacks, still finds a place deep inside to kick out of the dive that knocked all the competitors down in the match. Kayden sits on his knees, hands on his hips, shaking his head in shock and awe at the fact that Eragon dug deep and kicked out.

Kayden gets to his feet, observing around the ring at the fallen chaos, his other 2 competitors beginning to scramble to get to their feet. Bradley begins to get to his feet first, his body turned, sight dazed, no knowledge known of Kayden being behind him aside from clues from the crowd's reactions. Bradley feels arms wrap around his gut, and is hit with a mayan suplex by Kayden, going for the pin.

1! 2- The pinfall is broken by Eragon, who delivers an axe kick to the chest of Kayden, who lets go of the pinfall, collapsing to the mat, clutching his chest as a burning feeling resigns on his chest. Eragon then turns to Bradley, who shuffles to a sitting up position, as Eragon drives a low kick into the lower back of Bradley.

Bradley's hand moves to his lower back, his back arching, moving his body to his knees, looking up at Eragon, who kicks the back of Bradley's head with an enzuigiri! Bradley falls to the mat, leaving Eragon the last man standing. He looks down at Bradley for a few moments, then decides… nope, not right now. He awaits Bradley to get to his feet, as Bradley recovers, holding the back of his head from the pain. He stumbles to his feet, and goes for a knee strike, Eragon avoiding it and latching onto the arm of Bradley, bringing him down to the mat and locking in a wakigatame.

Bradley's right arm and legs danced frantically as he pieced together a game plan to get out of the hold. He uses the right side of his body to push himself slowly to the left side of the ring, the closest end of the ring that was closest to him.

Bradley approaches closer and closer, each time sticking his leg arm to measure how close he is to the rope, looking to get a rope break. Eventually, as he becomes inches close to the rope, but just barely missing it. His left arm, cramping due to the wakigatame, is giving off immense amounts of pain surging through the nerves of his bodies.

However, he pushes himself to the ropes one last time... and puts his toe onto the rope to break the hold! The ref tells Eragon to let go due to the rope break, and he releases his grasp on Bradley's arm, Bradley instantly clutching the arm in pain.

Bradley rolls out of the ring to sit on the outside, clutching his arm in pain, leaving Eragon & Kayden in the ring. Kayden begins to recover, fixing himself to a standing position, awaiting Eragon, who kept one eye on Kayden and the other on Bradley, who was on the outside of the ring.

Eragon shifts his attention to Kayden, who is on the left side of the ring, closer to the middle, whereas Eragon was near the right side of the ring right at the ropes, almost near the top right corner. Then, the 2 march at each other, meeting in the general area of the top right corner, trading blows, Eragon with forearm smashes and Kayden with jabs to the side of the head. Eragon stumbles with a swift punch to the jaw, turning Eragon around in response.

Kayden wraps his arms around the legs of Eragon, placing his head between the thighs of Eragon, and picking him up, placing him on his shoulders as he throws the left leg of Eragon off, looking for an electric chair driver. He is about to drive Eragon into the mat, when Eragon transitions into a victor cross armbreaker, pulling Kayden down to the mat in the process!

Kayden's arm is grasped tightly in the armbreaker, Kayden feeling surges of pain bounce around his nerves as he squirms around, searching for a spot in Eragon's defenses to break out of the hold and convert the advantage in his favor. Kayden begins to push his arm through the hands of Eragon, slipping his arm out of the clutches of Eragon and turns his body, switching the position into a dog-style position, fixing himself slower and slower into his feet. He sticks his head between the thighs of Eragon, pushing himself over into a jackknife hold pinfall.

1! 2! 3- It is broken up by Bradley Davis, who was observing quietly on the outside of the ring, awaiting the precise moment to strike and take advantage of the situation at hand. He delivers a double foot stomp onto the chest of Kayden, Kayden releasing the hold on Eragon and the hold on victory that he had possessed.

With all 3 competitors unleashing their fighting spirit onto each other in this match-up, just to obtain a shot at the title in a gauntlet, the 3 begin to feel the fatigue of taking blows from each competitor stock up on their bodies, amounting to soreness on a majority of their body. The 3 begin to move into a stance, forming a triangle shape in the middle of the ring, the 3 all looking around at each other to spot which one's going to make the first move.

Bradley Davis is the first to make the move, heading towards Eragon and starting his signature, the Brutal Contact. First driving his knee into the gut of Eragon, Eragon curls over, in perfect position for the 2nd move, the knee strike to the head of Eragon. Eragon stumbles in contact with the knee strike, his feet turning him 180 degrees, and then his legs giving out, putting him in position for the shining wizard, the cherry on top for the signature. He runs the ropes on the right side of the ring, the side Eragon faces due to the knee strike, and is about to connect with Eragon's head, when Kayden leapfrogs over Eragon, sending Bradley over the top rope with a clothesline!

Bradley is sent over the top rope, back colliding with the apron pretty roughly as he collapses on the ground outside, leaving Kayden & Eragon in the ring. Eragon, dazed, begins trying to fix himself to a standing position in the ring, unknowing of Kayden Dixon, who leaps over the top rope to the apron, searching for one of his signatures, the slingshot rolling lariat. He pulls himself back, sending him through the 2nd rope and performing a roll, looking for a lariat.

However, right as Kayden makes it to his feet, Eragon connects with the ARC, his signature! Kayden, with one last burst of energy, delivers the lariat, sending both of them down to the mat. With both men almost to the brink of unconsciousness with the signatures connecting with both of them, the 2 lay there, the ref checking on both. Seeing as both were down, the ref issues a slow 10 count.

**1! 2! **Kayden & Eragon begin to wake up, looking around in the ring, finding the silhouette of the ref holding up his fingers. **3! 4! **Kayden sticks his leg under his body, while Eragon uses his arms to push himself up. **5! **Kayden sticks his other leg under his body, using the balance to push himself up, while Eragon fixes himself to a crawling position. **6! 7! **The 2 make it to their knees, sitting on them as they both look at the other, both facing the same direction. However, what they don't realize is Bradley Davis, who slides into the ring and hits the DEATH BY DAVIS ONTO BOTH COMPETITORS!

Bradley modifies the Death By Davis, an unprotected double knee strike, shifting both of the knees so one knee hits the back of one competitor's head. All 3 fall to the mat, Bradley trying to search deep to will himself into pinning one of the 2. Bradley adjusts his body from laying on his back to his front, fixing his stance to a standing one, grabbing Kayden, who laid on his back, next to Eragon, both laying next to the other. Bradley stumbles over to Eragon's left side, dropping to one knee before covering both opponents, not even hooking the leg.

1! 2! 3- Double kickout!

Both Eragon & Kayden kick out, Eragon throwing up his left and Kayden throwing up his right, both competitors limp, somehow finding something deep in their souls to kick out of the modified Death By Davis. Bradley runs his hands through his hair, in a sitting position, shocked. What did he do wrong? They both were unconscious… the knee should've done it… was it the fact that it was 1 instead of 2?

He had to figure out what he did, and fast, because both of these competitors could recover at any moment. He pulls Eragon back onto his back, hooking the leg again to make sure that it wasn't a fluke.

1! 2- Kickout. Bradley shakes his head, knowing that that was of the table. Bradley climbs onto the limp body of Eragon, driving elbows into the head of Eragon. Each blow makes Eragon slip further and further into unconsciousness, Bradley attempting to get him more and more knocked out to get a successful pin.

However, he is distracted with this, Kayden slowly rolling out onto the apron on the right side of the ring, crawling to the bottom right rope. He latches onto the middle turnbuckle link, using it as leverage to get to his feet, then normally climbing upward.

Bradley delivers one last sickening elbow to the head of Eragon, rolling onto his back, onto the chest of Eragon, a pinfall commencing.

1! 2! 3- Kayden Dixon breaks up the count with the Kayden-Dixon Line, a 450 double foot stomp! The stomp is delivered onto the chest of Bradley Davis, knocking him out. Kayden bounces off of Bradley, rolling a couple feet before frantically crawling to Bradley, pushing him off the chest of Eragon, to the ropes, to the outside of the ring.

However, while he does so, Eragon slowly begins to recover from the elbows dealt by Bradley, Eragon using the ropes to slowly get to his feet. By the time Kayden realizes Eragon is recovering, Eragon is on one knee, using the top rope to pull himself up, his body sore from all the attacks he took during this match. Kayden grabs the head of Eragon, pulling himself into a DDT hold, looking for a DDT, but Eragon picks his knee up into the gut of Kayden, slipping his head out of the arm of Kayden.

Eragon delivers an ARC to the head of Kayden, Kayden stumbling before dropping to his knees, still managing to keep himself alive. However, Eragon awaits Kayden to get to his feet, in the middle of the ring. Kayden latches onto the pants of Eragon, looking up at him with a dazed and tired look on his face, delivering slow and weak forearms to the gut of Eragon. Eragon wraps his arms around the gut of Kayden, picking him up to his feet, before transitioning into his finisher, the Tetsuryu, the calf crusher!

Kayden's face goes from a tired expression to a pained one, an unbearable feeling flowing into his calf, Kayden trying his best to keep himself in the match. Clutching onto his forearm to keep himself into the match, Kayden bellowing out screams due to the pain. In the middle of the ring, him attempting to push himself to the ropes wouldn't work, so he is forced to stick through until some miracle happens.

Kayden's arms and right leg move around, jolting around in pain as his hands begin a death grip onto the mat, Kayden still trying to keep himself in the match. He spots Bradley Davis on the outside, using the barricade to begin to pull himself upward to his feet, finally awaking from the Kayden-Dixon Line.

However, Eragon also spots this, then adjusting himself to put more pressure onto the calf of Kayden Dixon. Kayden has no other choice, the pain becoming too overwhelming for him to tolerate. He raises his hand up…

And taps 3 times.

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Eragon Arcous via submission**

Eragon releases the hold on Kayden's leg, a confirmed spot in the Road to Glory Gauntlet match now his for the taking. Eragon releases the leg of Kayden, who clutches his calf in pain in the middle of the ring, both in pain and in disappointment in himself for managing to not break out of the Tetsuryu.

Bradley sits on the outside, sitting back leaning against the barricade, his face in his hands, disappointment plastered on his face.

The ref helps Eragon to his feet, holding up his right arm as Eragon stands in the middle of the ring, face expressionless. However, internally, a sign of relief also resigns in his body, as Eragon drops to the mat, slipping under the bottom rope. He walks backwards up the ramp, holding his head from all the combat from Bradley delivered on his head.

Dennis Kesler: "So, Eragon Arcous is the first to qualify into the Road for Glory Gauntlet match, for the King of Rebellion championship, the first of 8 to qualify."

Jared Brandon: "And that is our show! Thank you for tuning into REBELPRO: Chapter 2. We'll see you next week, for the 2nd episode of Rebel Night. This is Jared Brandon, signing off!"

The final view of the show is Eragon Arcous standing tall on the stage, the footage fading to black, signalling the end of the show.


	8. Rebel Night: Episode 2

**Rebel Night: Episode 2**

Rebel Night Episode 2 opens up backstage, opening up to Jared Brandon holding the clipboard with various names, text saying "2 hours before Episode 2." He reads down the list, reading all the participants that were listed, sitting at his desk.

Jared: "...20 participants? Seems it got around quite quickly. Seems people really want this opportunity."

A knock is heard on the door, Jared's eyes shifting from the clipboard to the door. The door opens, Chase Reaper, Cy McRefe & Blake Youngan, Arrow, file into the office.

Chase: "Sir."

Jared: "Oh, hey boys! What do you need?"

Chase: "We need a chance to get a match on Road to Glory. We've all come to a collective agreement, we want those tag titles."

Jared: "Well, it's a good thing you brought it up. Right now I was working on the card. The Tag title match is the…"

Jared looks down at a sheet of paper on his desk, skimming down the list until he got to the tag title match.

3rd match. It'll be a Championship Scramble. Remember those? There was like, 4?"

Cy: "We know what you're talking about."

Jared: "Sheesh… tough crowd. Anyways, there's 6 spots. If you 3 can prove why you deserve those spots in that match, I'll put you in. You got… 3 weeks."

Chase: "Alright. Who else in the match?"

Jared: "Uhh… Final Hour. GENESIS. That's it so far. If you guys prove to me that you can hang with the biggest of tag teams or stables, you're in. If you can't, then… I guess, take some indy matches or something. Everybody here has an open contract, I'm pretty sure-"

Blake: "Oh, trust me, sir. We won't have to. We got this-"

Cy: "Hold on. Why is Final Hour in there? GENESIS I can get, but why Final Hour? They've literally been walking around, destroying the backstage, and you're giving them an opportunity?"

Jared: "Listen. I didn't want to do it, but then Zack Wolf showed up in my office, and I value my life. So, they're in. GENESIS is in because Livli won that huge 4-way, and I'd say defeating 1/6th of the roster should regulate a spot in the match."

Blake: "The same match that Troy Wheeler, a member of Final Hour, lost?"

Jared: "...were you not paying attention? Whatever, just- Forget it. Depending on your performance, you may or may not be in the 6-way scramble. All depends on what you do over these next 3 weeks. Best of luck, Arrow. Impress me."

Chase looks at his teammates, and shrugs, turning and leaving. Cy & Blake follow, Blake shutting the door after himself. Jared goes back to working on the card for Rebel Night.

* * *

The camera heads to the arena, at the announce table, Dennis Kesler & Jared Brandon sitting at the desk. The stage is a style reminiscent of many british indies, with a flight of stairs instead of a ramp, which is the pathway that the wrestlers use on the _Chapter _shows.

Dennis: "Welcome to Rebel Night episode 2! I am Dennis Kesler, and the person commentating with me tonight, the commissioner, Jared Brandon, once again."

Jared: "Tonight, we have 3 matches that will help turn the tide of things in terms of matches at Road to Glory. First, we start with women's action, Casey Strickland facing off with Angel Ortiz, the winner qualifying as one of the 3 women who head onto Road to Glory, into the Falls Count Anywhere 3-way for the Queen of Rebellion title."

Dennis: "After that, we have some tag team action, the winner finding themselves a spot in the 6-way Championship Scramble for the Tag Team titles. The Best Wrestling Friends, Gabby Brookside & Cameron Owens, face off against Warn For Thorns, Matthew Thorn & Brad Warner."

Jared: "And finally, in the main event, we have 3 vs 3 action, Alex Mars, Justin Ryder & Lloyd Lynx taking on the Southern Stoners, Tyler Williamson & Steven Aldin and JJ Lawler."

Dennis: "And now we go down to the ring, for Casey Strickland vs Angel Ortiz."

**Casey Strickland vs Angel Ortiz**

**Winner goes into the Queen of Rebellion 3-Way Falls Count Anywhere match at Road to Glory**

The lights dim to a red lightning, finding a silhouette of Casey Strickland, looking to play a little tune, playing a riff of the first bit of _Heartbreaker _by Led Zeppelin. She stops after repeating the same riff for a bit, then the lights transition to it's normal lighting as she holds up a devil horn hand symbol up in the air, her right hand holding the neck of the guitar. She wears a red leather jacket over her usual gear, a confident look on her face as she walks down the steps on the stage, making it to the ground floor. An employee working ringside meets with Casey at the bottom of the stairs, Casey handing the employee her jacket, then taking off and tossing her leather jacket on the body of the guitar. Casey marches down to the ring, going up the stairs, in the same position on the ring as during the other shows, right in the middle. She climbs up the stairs and slips through the middle and top ropes, heading towards the bottom left corner of the ring, pouncing onto the middle rope and holding up 2 devil horn hand symbols up in the air.

However her entrance is rudely cut off by Angel Ortiz, who walks through the curtain onto the stage, wearing a white vest with plush wings on the back of it. She stands on the stage, holding her arms out with a smug look on her face. She steps down the stairs, looking to high five a fan, who goes for the high five, but is dodged at the last second. Angel walks down the aisle to the ringside, walking up the stairs onto the apron, meeting eyes with Casey, who doesn't look pleased that her entrance was cut off by Angel. Angel pulls the top rope back, launching herself over the top rope. Angel walks to the top left corner, Casey standing in the bottom right. Riley Trench, the resident announcer, steps into the ring, walking to the middle of the ring.

Riley: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall! In the corner to my right, weighing 140 lbs, Angel Ortiz!"

Angel, sitting on the apron, just shows a cocky smirk to Casey, unzipping her vest which had the plush wings on the back of it and folding it neatly under the bottom turnbuckle.

Riley: "Next, on the corner to my left, weighing 155 lbs, Casey Strickland!"

Casey holds up the same taunt she did on the 2nd rope, this time stretching her palms out and pointing it forward at Angel, to get back at the mind games Angel was doing. Angel, like Casey, didn't take too kindly to the mind games herself.

**Ding ding ding!**

Casey decides to brush off the previous events before the match started, and walks forward to the middle of the ring, extending her right hand for Angel to shake. Angel looks down at the hand, and for a brief moment, considers shaking it, but instead she latches on the wrist with her right, turning and driving her sole into the gut of Casey. Casey curls up in response, Angel then taking the arm of Casey and maneuvering around to the back of Casey, perhaps looking for a ripcord move of some kind.

Angel shoves the right shoulder of Casey forward, momentum pushing Casey forward and turning her body automatically. Casey is turned, Angel pulling the arm of Casey back to look for a ripcord discus lariat. Casey's arm is released as Angel spins, looking for the lariat, it connects on the chest of Casey, driving Casey to the mat, sinking deep into her chest as she is dropped into the mat, a stinging feeling now resigning on her chest.

Angel taunts the crowd, holding her arms outward. However, she is distracted enough for Casey to sneak her arm around the front of Angel's neck, hugging the front of Angel's neck with her left arm, pulling Angel down into a reverse DDT. Angel's head drives into the mat, turning her body to the side and holding the top of her head, a splitting headache growing in her head. Casey sits up and observes Angel, who begins to recover through turning her body on her hands and knees. Angel gets to one knee, but Casey takes advantage by grabbing the right leg of Angel, scooping Angel off her feet and looking for a Samurai Driver '84. Angel is transitioned into a piledriver hold by Casey, but Angel shifts her weight so Casey falls backward, Angel picking Casey up and driving her head into the mat with a tombstone piledriver.

Casey is driven into the mat, Angel rolling over the upper body of Casey, looking for a pinfall.

1! 2- Kickout. It seems the tombstone didn't do much, Angel realizing the kickout just milliseconds after. Angel decides to adopt a submission style for a few moments, turning and positioning her body next to the top of Casey's head, wrapping her arms around the neck of Casey and locking in a Figure 4 on the neck. Casey latches onto the legs of Angel, trying to pry them off her neck, but Angel keeps the lock held in tightly, pushing her body up to apply more pressure. Casey, her face beginning to slowly turn purple. However, in the rough spot that she is stuck in, she pushes the inner thighs of Angel apart, then reeling her head forward and slamming the back of her head into the gut of Angel. Angel's arms fly to her stomach, as Casey turns 180 degrees to her knees, gripping tight on her thighs and picking up Angel. Casey deadlifts Angel, bringing her own body to a normal stance, before driving the back of Angel into the mat with a powerbomb. Angel bounces off the mat to her stomach, and Casey decides to keep the offense going with stomps to the lower back of Angel.

Each kick presses more and more into the skin of Angel, but Angel lifts her leg and kicks the left leg of Casey from under her, Casey going face-first into the mat as Angel rolls out of the way, quickly adapting to a standing formation. Angel picks Casey up by the hair, looking for a move. Angel hooks onto the head of Casey, looking for a DDT of her own, but Casey kicks at the back of Angel's knee, causing Angel to release the hold and drop down to one knee. Casey goes for a swift kick to the head, but Angel evades, locking onto the calf of Casey and smoothly transitioning it into an ankle lock.

Casey collapses to the mat, Angel wrapping her legs around the left leg of Casey, Casey's ankle being bent in ways that it shouldn't go, each movement of the hands feeling like the ankle bone was going to snap. With that feeling, Casey's ankle, having the nerves bent left and right, caused immense amounts of pain in the ankle.

Casey tugs at her leg, hopefully releasing the hold on the ankle, but nothing budges. Instead, it is locked in tighter, each movement causing more pain. Casey, closer to the right side than the left side of the ring, knowing that to break out she would have to get that rope break. She then pushes herself slowly to the bottom rope of the right side ropes, her hand stretching out far in a dire search for the ropes. Casey's other leg drives into the arms of Angel, hoping to break the hold on the ankle so she could slip through the hands and catch onto the ropes.

Eventually, Casey's goal happens, and Angel is forced to let go to get away from the pain, as Casey leaps for the ropes, latching onto it with both of her arms out of desperation! Angel is forced to let go as Casey keeps her arms locked on tightly. Angel gets to her feet after laying on the mat for so long. Casey relaxes close to the apron, her arms still latched on. Angel runs the ropes on the opposite side of the ropes Casey was latches on, sending Casey almost into the barricade with a brutal baseball slide!

Taking a rough bump to the outside, landing rough on her right side, Casey lays there, clutching her right arm, her face describing the pain that she was in, sitting leaned against the barricade clutching at her sore arm. Angel springs back to her feet, awaiting for Casey to recover, as Angel clutches her hands onto the top rope of the right side, maybe perhaps looking for a dive onto Casey.

Casey, feeling some of the pain from the dive subside, gets to her feet, not knowing of Angel's plan as of right now. However, the moment she does, Angel springs onto the top rope, using her high flying skills to land a tope con giro onto Casey, sending both of them driven into the ground floor of the outside! The 2 lay on the outside, the ref deciding to use the referee's discretion to issue a 20 count.

**1! 2! 3! **Casey & Angel begin to look around at the ceiling of the venue, lost on where they are, who they are, why they're here, many other things. **4! 5! 6! 7! **Angel first turns her body to recover, turning onto her stomach, pushing herself up with her arms. Her back, having taken most of the rough landing, is now sore from the pain, while Casey is just beginning to recover. **8! 9! 10! **Casey turns onto her stomach, while Angel gets to one knee, trying to emotionally prepare herself for the rest of the match. **11! 12! **Angel slides into the ring, Casey beginning to get to her knees and to her feet.

Angel sprints across the ring to the left side, ricocheting off the ropes back to the right side, while Casey finally gets to her feet, watching Angel sprint at her. Casey knows that she has to get out of the way in the short window she has, or else this last dive might be the end for her. Angel runs at the ropes, positioning herself perfectly for the tope suicida, slipping straight through the ropes out of the ring, but Casey dodges!

Angel cannot stop herself from colliding with the ground floor on the outside of the ring, Angel tucking her shoulder so her back took most of the blow and to make sure she didn't land on her head. Angel collides with the outside, Casey having just barely made it out of the way, watching from next to the top right corner of the ring, next to the pole that resigns on the outside. Casey then quickly realizes the advantage she has, quickly halting her static stance and running towards Angel, picking her up by the head and sending her into the ring.

Angel's momentum causes her to be in the middle of the ring, Casey sliding into the ring and hooking the leg of Angel.

1! 2! 3- KICKOUT! Maybe it was the time between Angel being sent to the outside and the feeling of the difference in places that was the catalyst of Angel being able to kick out at 2.9, just mere milliseconds before the ref slammed his hand into the mat for the 3 count. However, either way, it took Casey quite off-guard, but Casey knew that she was beginning to feel the fatigue of the match set in, however having most of the pain that happened during the course of the match began to fade.

However, Casey notes that Angel was still slightly out of it. Casey quickly hops to her feet, pulling the right side of Angel closer to the top right corner of the ring. Casey slips through the middle and top rope on the right side ropes, climbing up the turnbuckle links. Casey took a deep breath, readying herself for the C Chord, the senton atomico. Casey leaps off the top rope, moving herself from a standing position to her back, not realizing that Angel has rolled out of the way! Casey's back collides sharply with the mat, Casey instantly recoiling in pain, her back forming an arc.

Angel stumbles to her feet, stumbling around to Casey, Angel still being quite out of it from the dive on the outside. Angel turns Casey 180 degrees via using her head, pulling Casey to the middle of the ring. She holds one arm out, holding the same angelic pose that she did on the stage, and then following through with the cutter portion of it. Angel, however, gets pushed away from Casey, Casey having shoved her away.

Angel turns, running back at Casey, attempting a crossbody onto Casey in the ring. However, Casey catches Angel, standing close to the top right corner, and launches Angel into the corner! Angel turns slightly, colliding back first into the corner, then plopping straight onto her front. Casey realizes the advantage she has on the match, grabbing Angel and picking her up to a vertical base, Casey pulling the dazed Angel Ortiz to the middle of the ring, scooping her up but then transitioning into a reverse DDT, which she connects! THE FINAL PERFORMANCE! Angel goes limp on contact with the mat, Casey frantically throwing herself over the front of Angel, hooking the leg to Angel.

1! 2! **3! **

**Winner: Casey Strickland, qualifying into the 3-way Falls Count Anywhere match for the Queen of Rebellion title**

Casey pumps her arm up in the air, sitting up and standing up, the ref holding up the arm of Casey Strickland.

Riley: "The winner of this match, Casey Strickland!"

Casey, a proud smile planted right on her face, Casey having a confirmed spot right in the 3-way. She collapses to the mat, rolling out of the ring, her holding up an arm as the same ring crew member that took her electric guitar and jacket hands it back to Casey, Casey nodding and saying "Thank you," which is muffled slightly by the roars of the crowd. Casey walks up the aisle a bit, leaning the guitar against the barricade as she slips her red leather jacket back on her shoulders. She takes the guitar and quickly sprints up the stairs, playing the same riff that she did at the start of her entrance to the crowd as the camera goes to the announce team, Dennis Kesler & Jared Brandon.

Dennis: "What a performance by the most talented REBELPRO wrestler on the electric guitar, Casey Strickland, defeating Angel Ortiz in action."

Jared: "Casey Strickland earns her a spot in the 3-way Falls Count Anywhere, with just 2 spots left in the match for 2 other women to win and go and face Casey Strickland."

Dennis: "Who will it be? We don't exactly know, but we'll find out in the next 5 weeks on the road to, well, Road to Glory!"

Jared: "But, now, we got somebody who wants to make a statement to somebody who wants to make a little statement… as the chief executive officer of the backstage area, Ryan, says… 'A lesson about love.'"

Dennis: "What?"

Jared: I'm not sure. All I know is, we'll find out right now."

* * *

Lukas Love stands in the backstage area, in a room with red walls and a carpet floor, Lukas holding his hands together as he stands in the backstage area.

Lukas: "Wounds heal over time. Well, physical wounds. But the emotional ones don't, Shaun. They leave scars that won't be healed as long as they shall live. Each day, they'll remember it, and have it haunt their mind. Some of those scars? They're from loving something that won't give them back the same love. I thought you were paying attention when I gave you why. You really wanna know why? Go back, rewatch that over and over again, until you really understand what I mean. Love hurts, Shaun. Love is a pain that takes a long time to heal."

Lukas: "Let me give you some examples. Somebody breaks your heart, you may be fine physically, but you're not fine emotionally. You lose a loved one, you may be fine physically, but you're not fine emotionally. Somebody causes strife in your life, you may be fine physically, but you're not fine emotionally. Those are what I mean when it takes a long time to heal. Eventually it heals physically if you go through a table, or fall to the outside, or be hurt in the same way I did. You needed a demonstration, and I gave it to you."

Lukas: "Love does things to you that wrecks you emotionally and mentally. Somebody you thought you cared about, loved, would protect and care about as long as you both shall live, but they toss you aside. Like nothing."

Lukas: "Love turns somebody into a husk of themselves. Love gives off illusions of a different you that wouldn't come off if you didn't feel such emotions. Normally, you'd make rational decisions. But when you're under the influence of love, you make irrational ones. You get yourself into situations that you wouldn't get yourself into normally. Love changes someone into a terrible, bad person who ruins the people that I described earlier."

Lukas: "I'm just trying to teach you a lesson, Shaun. Love breaks you, and then breaks the shards of what is left. I'm just trying to look out for you. Whoever you said you had… your family… your job… your friends… your dog… your precious girlfriend… eventually, they'll be gone. You'll be left by yourself, in a husk of your former self, missing them, wishing they were back. Love is an addiction that just can't be prevented. You have already fallen into said addiction. All you have to do is break that addiction to love. I'm here to help you break said addiction. Just allow me to. Your life could be so much better if you just listened to me, Shaun. Just break that addiction. It'll help you later."

Lukas moves his arm up, waving goodbye to the camera with his left arm, a casual smile on his face.

* * *

The camera goes back to the announcement table, Dennis Kesler looking to have a pissed off expression while Jared Brandon sits with a calmer expression.

Dennis: "That son of a bitc-"

Jared: "Now, before we go to the ring, I want to address something. Yes, the tag team division is intergender. So, this match, technically, is the first in REBELPRO history to be intergender. So, we're making history tonight, when we go to the ring, right now!"

Dennis: "Thanks for cutting me off, Jared."

Jared: "Anytime, Dennis."

**Warn For Thorns vs Best Wrestling Friends**

**Winner joins GENESIS & Final Hour in the 6-Way Championship Scramble for the REBELPRO Tag Team Titles**

As Jared finishes off his statement, Brad Warner & Matthew Thorn, the Warn For Thorns, walk out of the curtain, standing on the stage next to each other.

Riley: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Coming down to the ring first, Brad Warner & Matthew Thorn, Warn For Thorns-"

Both stand right where the staircase is, when Cy McRefe of Arrow slams into both of them, sending both of them down the stairs of the stage. Cy looks at Jared, shrugging and yelling to him, "You told us to prove ourselves, so we're doing it!"

Cy walks down the stairs, Blake Youngan & Chase Reaper walking out of the curtain, Blake walking down the stairs. The 2 look at each other, standing at the bottom of the stairs, towering over both members of Warn For Thorns. Cy decides to pick up Matthew Thorn by the hair, prying him to his feet as Blake, instantly knowing what he had to do, climbs up the stairs to the 4th step out of 6, awaiting Cy to pick Matthew up. Cy crouches, sticking his head between the thighs of Matthew while facing behind him, picking him up onto his shoulders.

Blake turns, placing his left foot on the 5th step while keeping his right foot on the 4th step, pretending to fire an arrow with a bow. He then turns back to both his feet being on the 4th step, launching himself off the 4th step into a diving meteora onto Matthew, Matthew being driven into the ground with the Bow and Arrow, Arrow's finisher! (Electric chair drop/diving meteora combo) Matthew is unconscious, Brad holding his shoulder from falling down the stairs, having primarily taken most of the drop on his shoulder, a newly dawned soreness on his shoulder and arm being prominent.

Chase slowly steps down every step on the stairs to the ground floor, patting Cy & Chase on the shoulders as Chase looks down at Brad Warner. Chase looks down at Brad, who begins to use the barricade to get to his feet, not quite realizing the predicament that he's found himself in. Brad, his body turned away from Arrow, has his right shoulder grabbed by Chase, who pushes it to the side so Brad's body turns to face Chase. Chase then hooks his right arm on the inner thigh of Brad, picking him up and looking for the Grim Reaper, a death valley driver.

Chase looks around at his Arrow stablemates, before driving Brad into the barricade with the Grim Reaper! Brad collides back first into the barricade, laying leaned against the barricade, upside down, Chase sitting next to him, however sitting normally. Chase springs to a vertical base, standing between his Arrow teammates. Chase, silent, turns and walks to the staircase, climbing up the stairs, looking at Jared for a couple moments as he climbs up the stairs, making it to the top, stepping onto the stage and walking to the backstage area. Cy & Blake follow, walking in a line up the stairs, to the backstage, leaving Matthew Thorn & Brad Warner at the foot of the stairs.

A few moments after, the Best Wrestling Friends, Cameron Owens & Gabby Brookside, enter the venue with excited looks on their faces, pumped for their debut match… before they realize what had been done to the Warn For Thorns. Gabby & Cameron make it to the edge of the stage to the staircase, finding both members of Warn For Thorns laying at the base of the stairs. They look towards each other, disappointed looks on their faces. Cameron turns around, about to go walk backstage, when Gabby stretches out her arm, preventing her best friend from going backstage.

Gabby: "Hold on, Cam, I got an idea!"

Gabby holds up a finger, walking down the stairs and grabbing Brad Warner by the head, pulling the unconscious corpse of Brad to his feet and marching down to the ring, making it to ringside, before chucking Brad into the ring. Cameron, in confusion, walks down the stairs and down the aisle, walking to the side of her best friend, lost in the shuffle in terms of what was happening.

Cameron: "What are you doing, Gabby?"

Gabby: "Well, they never cancelled the match…"

Gabby rolls into the ring, Cameron following a few paces behind, lost on what her best friend was trying to do. The ref stands in the ring, confused as well. But, since both parties were in the ring... technically the match begins. So, the ref rang the bell.

**Ding ding ding!**

Gabby picks up Brad to a standing position, driving his back into Gabby's knee, hitting a backbreaker onto Brad. Brad collides with the knee, with no expression, due to being knocked out.

Cameron, standing in the ring, a clueless look on her face, walks over to Gabby.

Gabby: "Head to the top rope, Cameron!"

Cameron shrugs, slipping through the middle and top ropes on the left side of the ring, walking to the top left corner, climbing from the middle turnbuckle link to the top rope, bouncing around to face away from Brad Warner, converting the dive into a phoenix splash! The Platonic Power!

Cameron splashes right onto Brad, and looks up at Gabby, who tells her to go for the pin. Cameron then shrugs again. If it's for a spot in the 6-way Championship Scramble, screw it, let's do it, Cameron had thought to herself. Cameron hooks the leg of Brad Warner, the ref first looking at the women and then at the pin. The ref has a reluctant expression on his face, unsure on if he should count the pin or not. The ref just goes to 2 knees, beginning the pin.

1… 2… The ref waits a few moments to see if Brad Warner would even kick out, then shaking his head and completing the match with a 3rd slap to the ground.

**Winner: Best Wrestling Friends (Gabby Brookside & Cameron Owens), winning themselves the 3rd spot in the 6-way Championship Scramble match at Road to Glory**

Cameron sits up, looking up at her best friend with a slight smile on her face. They had just won themselves a spot in the 6-way Championship Scramble, and she couldn't be more satisfied with that. Cameron & Gabby walk to the bottom portion of the ring, Gabby holding up Cameron's arm as the 2 hug it out in the middle of the ring.

Riley Trench, standing in the ring, looks at the ref, then around the ring at everyone, then makes the announcement.

Riley: "The winners of this match… the Best Wrestling Friends…?"

The 2 release the hug after a few moments, before looking down at Brad Warner, who hasn't moved an inch. Cameron looks at Gabby with a concerned expression.

Cameron: "Should we call an ambulance?"

Gabby: "Don't worry about it, hun! We just won ourselves a potential championship!"

Gabby, now with an excited and overjoyous expression on her face, hugs her best friend again tightly, Cameron's face then showing the uncomfortableness Cameron felt, as the camera transitions to the commentary desk, where Jared Brandon & Dennis Kesler sit.

Dennis: "So… do they get a spot in the 6-way Championship Scramble?"

Jared: "Yep, they do. Since they _did _win, they are in."

Dennis: "You're not even going to give them a rematch, or defend the honor?"

Jared: "I'll think about it. Anyways, we are just moments away from our main event, but firstly, we have word that Kiara Santos, our Blissful Rebellion champion, wants to have a little chat with the ladies of REBELPRO, coming up… right now!"

* * *

The camera pans up to the stage to find Kiara Santos, Blissful Rebellion over her right shoulder, wearing a black off-shoulder top with the straps of her bra showing, with a black ruffle skirt and black wrestling boots. She walks out of the curtain into the crowd, a smile growing on her face in the sight of the crowd. She walks to the edge of the stage, walking down the steps to the ground floor, high fiving fans with both her hands while balancing the Blissful Rebellion on her shoulder, making sure that it didn't fall. She gets to the ringside, her left hand grasping onto the title, climbing up the stairs and slipping through the top and middle ropes, ready to address the crowd.

She stands in the middle of the ring, microphone with a REBELPRO microphone, which looks identical to the WWE microphones except with a slimmer cube in the style of a rectangle, with a grey colored cube with white text spelling out the federation's short name.

Kiara: "On REBELPRO: Chapter 1, I achieved something that I won't ever likely get to do again, become the first ever champion of a federation. By defeating 5 other women in the ring, I got this beautiful title."

The camera zooms in on the belt, which has a white strap with a plate in the center reading "Blissful Rebellion Championship" in silver plating with a name plate reading "Kiara Santos" and engraved in it is a barbed wire background with flowers growing out of the spikes. The main plate is in the shape of the old WWE Women's title from the 2000s. There are 2 plates on each side, 1 being of 2 women in a normal wrestling stance, trying to push the other down and the other saying "RPW" on the far left plate. It zooms out, back to Kiara.

Kiara: "By surviving through 5 other women on the roster, I won the Blissful Rebellion championship, the greatest achievement of my whole REBELPRO career so far. Truth is, I'm still shocked about it, even after almost 3 weeks of holding it. It's just... wow."

Kiara looks down at the mat, a childish smile on her face. For a moment she goes silent, retelling the moment in her mind as she looks down. Then, she goes back into where she was at the moment, jumping with a bit of an awkward blush on her face.

Kiara: "Sorry! Anyways, that's the past. This is about the future. Which one of those ladies in the backstage area wants a shot at the title that I am holding on my shoulder. I need competition, and I'm relying on one of you ladies to establish my competition. I need a challenge. To prove myself as someone worthy of holding the Blissful Rebellion title, I need someone to fight. I need somebody to take me the distance. Who's it gonna be?"

Kiara waits in the ring for a few moments, before the lights go off for a few moments. The lights shine on the stage, finding both members of Burledanza, Hannah Aponte & Samantha Allbritton, standing on the stage, doing sexy poses on the stage. They do a burlesque performance on their way down the ring, performing slow and methodical dances down the stairs and through the aisle, targeted towards teasing the fans.

The duo make it to ringside, looking up at Kiara Santos, who looks intrigued by the dancing. They very slowly creep up the stairs, applying the art of burlesque in every movement, and they make it to the apron, arching their back and slowly bending over with the use of the ropes. The 2 eventually stop their dancing, both going into the ring and meeting with Kiara, who still looks intrigued by the dances.

Hannah walks up slowly to Kiara's mic, pulling it close to her face as she begins to speak, with a hint of sexiness included with the words..

Hannah: "That's one beautiful title… and me and Samantha agreed that we need it for our performances. That nice, shiny gold belt… it'd be perfect around our waists. So, we want a shot at the gold. It'd look good on our bodies~"

Hannah rubs her hands around her waist area, Kiara watching in slight disbelief toward what she's witnessing. By the time she takes everything in, however, another person comes out onto the stage: Caroline Cadogan. The 3 look at the entrance, Samanatha Allbritton shaking her head in anger. Caroline walks down the stairs of the stage to the ground floor, walking down the aisle, mic up to her mouth, about to address the 4, Caroline wearing very casual wear, with leggings and a black T-Shirt with little white stars on the bottom of it.

Caroline: "Now hold on. Seeing as our champion, Kiara Santos, wants competition… I'd like to throw my hat in the ring. Think about it, Kiara."

Caroline walks up the stairs connected to the ring, entering the ring.

Caroline: "This is an opportunity that doesn't come around often, and from being an astronomer all my life, opportunities need to be used, or they may not come again. So, I'd like an opportunity, Kiara. I'd like you to think about it. Caroline Cadogan vs Kiara Santos. The stars align to read that. So, how about-"

Before Caroline can finish our statement, FELICITY & Ruth Knox, Beauty & Brutality, step onto the stage, FELICITY wearing a white crop top with a name brand on it and a mini skirt, with high heel boots, while Ruth Knox wears a large Metallica T-Shirt with baseball shorts and sneakers on. The 2 walk down the stairs to the entrance, walking down the aisle to the ring, FELICITY holding the microphone to speak. The 2 make it into the ring, Ruth Knox walking up the stairs and slipping through the middle and top rope, FELICITY going through the 2nd and bottom ropes and entering the ring.

FELICITY: "Me and Ruth were watching backstage, and we decided... both of us want an opportunity. It can be 1, the other, or both. We don't mind… we just want your title."

Ruth grabs the mic from her tag partner, holding it up and begins to speak.

Ruth Knox: "FELICITY may want it for beauty, but I want it because you, out of the rest of the women in the backstage, will give the biggest fight. Championships are a reason for both competitors to give it their all… so I want to fight you, for the title, because I want a brawl-"

Ruth is cut off by Marie Villainueva walking out, wearing a black corset dress with black high heels. The lights go to a dark purple, Marie making a slow entrance to the ring, slowly going down the stairs connected to the ring, walking down the aisle to the ring, gripping at her dress and lifting it up, entering the ring. She walks amongst the cascade of women, but doesn't say anything, only walks to Kiara, staring off, and takes her pointer finger, first pointing at herself, then Kiara, then the title. Marie grabs the mic, pulling Kiara's mic to her mouth.

Marie: "I…. want…."

Marie & Kiara continue to stand off, but then Kiara just walks past Marie, walking to the far left side of the ring, looking at Jared.

Kiara: "See all these women, Jared? As the champion… I'd like to request a way to sort this out. My competition is here… I just want a way to crown the best of my competition."

Jared looks towards Dennis, who shrugs, and then grabs a mic and stands to his feet.

Jared: "As the commissioner of REBELPRO… I'll think about it, and give my answer at the end of the show. Does that work, Kiara?"

Kiara nods, approving of the idea. Jared then nods, sitting back down in his seat, placing down the mic and pulling out his phone, looking to be texting someone. Kiara turns around back to the women.

Kiara: "Alright then. Whatever way he decides to give the opportunity, I suppose I will see one of you ladies, or the ladies in the backstage area, at Road to Glory. May the best woman fight me, I guess."

Kiara crouches and sits down the mic gently in the ring, then going back up to a vertical stance, holding up her Blissful Rebellion championship in front of all the ladies in the ring, all the ladies looking up at the titles, the general expression looking like they all want to win it. Kiara then turns, slipping through the middle and top ropes, walking down the stairs and walking up the aisle, up the stairs, into the backstage area. The camera pans to Dennis Kesler & Jared Brandon, Jared still on his phone, while Dennis addresses the audience at home.

Dennis: "Kiara Santos has made it clear. She wants competition. But who will step up to the plate? I am Dennis Kesler, joined by the commissioner, Jared Brandon, and we are reaching the end of the show, one final thing to happen before our show goes off the air, and that is the main event."

Jared puts down his phone, resting it on the table, before looking at the camera.

Jared: "In 3 on 3 action, Alex Mars, Justin Ryder & Felix Taylor face off against the Southern Stoners, Tyler Williamson & Steven Aldin, and JJ Lawler, one of the newest signees inside the land of REBELPRO, the winning team all finding themselves spots in the Road to Glory Gauntlet Match for the King of Rebellion title, an opportunity to make history by being the first ever King of Rebellion champion. Who will win? Let's find out, shall we?"

* * *

**Alex Mars, Felix Taylor & Justin Ryder vs Southern Stoners & JJ Lawler**

**Winning team has all 3 members qualify into the Road to Glory Gauntlet Match for the King of Rebellion title**

The camera goes up to the stage, awaiting the first member of the first team of the match, Alex Mars, step through the corner. He pounces through the apron, making his way onto the stage as a smirk grows on his face, looking around at the crowd. He takes a few moments to take in the ambience of the crowd, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he walks down the stairs connected to the stage. He makes it to the bottom of the stairs, walking down the aisle, high fiving the fans on his way down with a bit of a swagger in his step. He makes it to the end of the barricade, standing and awaiting his partners.

Next to come out is Felix Taylor, making his way out into the venue, an ecstatic expression on his face when making his way out into the sight of the crowd. He stays on the stage for a few moments, before backing up to the LED screen, not knowing that Matthew Thorn of Southern Stoners was slowly recovering, by using the rail of the stairs to position himself to his feet. Felix runs towards the bottom of the stage, leaping over the stairs and somersaulting through the air, unintentionally onto Matthew Thorn! Matthew crashes back into the ground as Felix lands on his feet due to Matthew being the cushioning of his fall. Felix smoothly drops down to one knee, crossing his face with his arms, before springing to his feet, sticking his arms out backwards and leaning forward. Felix looks down at Matthew Thorn, who is back to being unconscious. He just does a slight shrug, continuing down the aisle to meet with Alex Mars, where the 2 glance at each other, the 2 then turning towards the stage for the final member.

The final member who comes out is Justin Ryder, walking out onto the stage and looking far into the crowd, finding the people that he would be teaming with looking at him. He stands on the stage, calming himself down as he drops to one knee on the stage, his right hand grabbing his wrist while his left arm, stretched outward, holds his palm open with his fingers together. He stands up to his feet, walking down the stairs to the ground floor, high fiving a few fans while walking down to meet up with Alex Mars & Felix Taylor. The 3 meet up at the end of the walkway, preparing themselves for a main event clash with the Southern Stoners, and fellow weed lover, JJ Lawler. The 3 walk to the ring in a little line, Alex Mars going up the stairs that connect to the ring, Justin using the momentum caused by the middle rope to spring himself onto the apron, and Felix just simply rolling into the ring. The 3 then each get to their feet on the inside of the ring, the 3 glancing at each other as they stand in the middle of the ring, awaiting their opponents.

The camera cuts to the backstage, finding Tyler Williamson, Steven Aldin & JJ Lawler all sitting in the locker room, each passing a joint after taking a whiff of it. A knock is heard on the door, the 3 looking at the door with confusion.

REBELPRO Backstage Worker: "Hey! Southern Stoners! Your entrance is next!"

JJ Lawler: "It… it is? Craaaaap…"

Moments later, the backstage worker, standing in the doorway of the room, is pushed to the side by Tyler Williamson, walking in a line with JJ Lawler & Steven Aldin as the 3 walk from the room to the gorilla position area, JJ Lawler throwing the curtain to the side as the 3 file into a line, walking through the curtain. The 3 then walk onto the stage, all 3 walking down to the ring without much of a flashy taunt or a creative thing to do on the stage, just 3 slightly out of it wrestlers, going down to the ring for a fight. The 3 walk down the stairs connected to the stage, filing down the aisle to the ring, arriving at ringside and walking up the stairs and stepping through the middle and top ropes, entering the ring and facing off with the not high wrestlers in Alex Mars, Justin Ryder & Felix Taylor.

Alex, Justin & Felix discuss who will go first in the match, standing in a little huddle in the top left corner, meanwhile Team Southern Stoners would be leading with the only member to not be in Southern Stoners, JJ Lawler, having a back in MMA instead of a background in smoking weed.

The 6 stand in their respective corners, Riley Trench doing the announcing.

Riley: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall! In the corner to my left, first, weighing 225 lbs, Alex Mars!"

Alex Mars steps out of the corner, staring at his opponents with a determined expression on his face.

Riley: "Next, his partner on his right, weighing 190 lbs, "The Iron Man" Justin Ryder!"

Justin walks up to Alex, dropping to one knee and doing the same taunt he did on the stage.

Riley: "Finally, on Alex's left, weighing 210 lbs, Felix Taylor!"

Felix walks up next to Alex, all 3 standing in a line together, as Riley does the announcements for the other half.

Riley: "First, at a combined weight of 420 lbs… nice… Steven Aldin & Tyler Williamson, the Southern Stoners!"

Steven Aldin & Tyler Williamson walk to the center of the ring, Tyler crouching down to one knee while Steven stands behind him. Both do a motion of smoking a joint, Steven doing it with his right while Tyler does it with his left.

Riley: "And their partner, weighing 216 lbs, JJ Lawler!"

JJ runs up and crouches right between the middle of Steven Aldin & Tyler Williamson's heights when doing the taunt, pretending to smoke 2 blunts at the same time. Southern Stoners & JJ Lawler all walk to their corners, Southern Stoners, Justin Ryder & Felix Taylor all moving to the apron, leaving Alex Mars & JJ Lawler as the legal men.

**Ding ding ding!**

Alex & JJ stare off, finding shelter in their own corners as they look at the other. The 2 then begin to move to the middle of the ring in short movements, analysing what the other was doing and preparing themselves for it. Eventually, they come within arms reach of each other, JJ looking to grapple Alex while Alex playing much more of a slower, methodical pace. Then, the action begins, the 2 locking up in a collar-and-elbow tie-up, JJ using the close space between him and Alex by driving swift knee blows into the gut of Alex, like a jackhammer to the gut, each one causing Alex to be thrown more off his game with each one. JJ then transitions by picking Alex up by the legs, tackling Alex to the mat and driving punches into the head of Alex, Alex trying to block his head while JJ swung, the ref beginning to count. The ref gets to a 4 count before JJ gives Alex space, the joint he had earlier before the match surprisingly not really affecting his fighting in the ring.

Alex sits up and quickly adjusts himself to a vertical base, slightly taken off guard by JJ. JJ then goes for a flying knee strike with his right knee, Alex stepping to the side to dodge. JJ catches himself, stumbling slightly when he landed. Alex takes the advantage by grabbing onto the inner thigh of JJ's left leg, scooping him up. Alex throws JJ off his shoulders, looking for a cutter, but JJ transitions himself smoothly behind Alex, performing an O'Connor roll-up, but instead of pinning Alex's shoulders to the mat, he swiftly transitions it into an ankle lock on the right ankle, Alex being rolled onto his stomach in the process. Alex, feeling the pain of the ankle lock begins to become overwhelming for Alex, who frantically tries to fight out of it. However, Justin Ryder flings himself into the ring, running towards JJ and delivering a double foot stomp to the chest of JJ, JJ instinctively breaking up the submission. The ref walks up to Justin, telling him to go back onto the apron, which he does.

Meanwhile, Alex holds his right ankle, his right ankle in pain, while laying on the mat. JJ holds his chest, sitting on his left side, both of the men's expressions showing how much pain they were in. Alex is eventually the first to make an attempt to get to his feet, going from his knees to his feet relatively fast, however his ankle was still feeling the pain caused from the ankle lock. However, he knows he has to shake it off, when he sees his opponent get to his feet. Alex & JJ stand in the ring, both moving to face their own corners, perhaps both of them attempting to block the other from getting to their tag partners. Alex, however, decides to run at JJ with a spear, pushing aside the pain of the ankle to land it, the adrenaline rush causing him to make the tag into Justin Ryder. Justin enters the ring, looking to continue to keep the advantage that they had.

JJ, on his stomach due to the spear, begins to get to all 4's, looking deep within him to get to his feet. However, Justin awaits JJ to get to his knees, which JJ eventually does, and he runs at JJ, delivering a kick to the back of JJ's head. JJ drops to the mat, Justin pushing JJ onto his back and draping himself over the chest of JJ, looking for a pinfall.

1! 2- Kickout. JJ is still in this match, after taking a kick to the head that almost knocked him unconscious. JJ & Justin each fish for an opportunity to get to their feet, pushing themselves to their feet. The 2 make it to their feet, both now on equal footing, as they begin to trade punches back and forth in the ring, punches landing on their heads, each one beginning to stir the other. Justin finishes the strike contest, delivering a strong right hook, sending JJ stumbling into his own corner, where Tyler Williamson of the Southern Stoners tags himself in. JJ, still leaning against the corner, just crouches, falling through the top and middle ropes to the apron, while Tyler walks in. Tyler instantly runs at Justin, but Justin just simply scoops Tyler onto his shoulders, driving Tyler into Justin's knee with a GTS! Tyler collapses to the mat, Justin dropping to his knees and going for a cover.

1! 2! 3- The pin is broken up by Steven Aldin, the other half of Southern Stoners, who pulls Justin off of his tag partner, thus breaking up the pin. He latches in a cobra clutch, pulling Justin to his feet and driving him back-first into the mat with a cobra clutch buster. Steven rolls out of the ring as Tyler turns, grabbing the leg of Justin and pinning it to his upper body, pinning him.

1! 2- Kickout. Justin finds an urge to continue, kicking out, leaving Tyler to come up with more ways to take down Justin more and more in this match, sitting on his knees while thinking. Justin, however, latches his legs around the neck of Tyler, flinging him across the ring with a kip-up hurricanrana, sending Tyler to the bottom half of the ring, only the bottom set of ropes stopping him. Tyler, who leans chest-first against the bottom rope. Justin springs to his feet in the middle of the rope, running the upper ropes to the lower ropes, looking for a double foot stomp into the shoulder blades. However, just when he is about to get there, Steven Aldin slides into the ring and intercepts him with a belly-to-belly suplex! Steven gets to his feet, but Alex leaps in the ring, running behind Steven, setting up and landing a dragon suplex! Steven bounces onto his stomach, Alex turning to all 4's and transitioning himself to his knees, but JJ Lawler leaps into the ring, running towards Alex, who was facing the other way, driving a kick into the back of Alex's head, Alex taking the blunt force of the kick to the back of the head, enough to lay him out in the center of the ring.

JJ rests, looking over at Felix Taylor, who stands on the left apron, holding the ropes, having watched all the chaos unfold in the middle of the ring, everybody hitting a strong move to lay out the other. JJ just turns, walking back to his corner, slipping through the middle and top ropes, standing on the bottom apron. Meanwhile, Tyler Williamson, having recovered from the hurricanrana, recovers slowly to his feet, looking down at the chaos, deciding to take advantage of Justin, who was still laying in the ring from the intercepted belly to belly from Steven. Tyler frantically rushes to where Justin is, dropping to his knees and covering Justin.

1! 2! 3- But Alex Mars springs up, breaking the fall, but then one by one, a member from each team dog piles onto the other person on the opposing team, forming a giant dog pile in the middle of the ring! All 6 competitors form a mountain of bodies, each one, in layers, getting to their feet to begin to throw punches on each other, Alex & JJ going at it, Steven & Felix going at it, & Tyler Williamson & Justin Ryder, after a bit of time, start going at it in the ring. The ring is cluttered with these 6 spreading across the ring, throwing jabs into each other's heads. However, the anarchy ends when the ref gets involved, issuing a count for the non-legal people in the ring to get out of the ring.

Justin Ryder & Tyler Williamson find themselves as the 2 remaining in the ring, deciding to slow down the pace with another collar-and-elbow tie-up, Tyler locking Justin into a side headlock, only for Justin to push Tyler away, Tyler running the ropes on the right side of the ring to come back to Justin, who responds with a back body drop onto Tyler, Justin following up with a beautiful moonsault onto Tyler. He takes a second to catch his breath, before rising to a vertical base, gripping onto the wrist on the left arm of Tyler, looking for an arm bar. He turns 180 degrees, but Tyler uses the opportunity to push Justin away with his right foot. The momentum causes Justin to be launched towards the left side ropes, running towards the ropes, but catching himself on the top rope. Tyler springs to life, running towards Justin and going for an O'Connor roll-up.

1! 2! 3- But Justin reverses it… into an O'Connor roll-up! 1! 2! 3- Tyler flips himself over, reversing it into yet another O'Connor roll-up! 1! 2- Justin reverses it! 1! 2- Tyler reverses it! Back and forth O'Connor roll-ups happen, each one causing them to go backwards towards the right side of the ring. Eventually, they get close to the right side ropes, where Tyler's teammates are, but Justin keeps himself in the O'Connor roll-up, instead deadlifting Tyler into a deadlift german suplex, launching him at Steven Aldin, who flies off the apron to the outside of the ring. Justin transitions his body, getting to his feet and grabbing Tyler Williamson, looking for another suplex, as Felix Taylor sprints through the middle and top ropes, from the left side of the ring to the right, aiming himself towards Steven Aldin, leaping on the 2nd rope to the top rope and performing a tope con hilo onto Steven Aldin, both crashing into the floor!

JJ Lawler looks at Felix & Steven while standing on the apron, before feeling a thud, finding Justin driving Tyler into the mat with a brainbuster, Tyler becoming more and more worn out the more moves performed onto him. JJ Lawler holds his hand out far, hoping for Tyler to be able to tag into JJ. Tyler spots JJ, and begins to move closer and closer, the fatigue setting in hard for Tyler, who knows that he needs to tag out. However, Justin Ryder, feeling equally the same fatigue, begins to crawl over to Alex Mars, who stands on the apron, beginning to reach his hand out far to bring it as close to Justin as possible. Meanwhile, the camera spots Jared Brandon, on his phone, checking it for a few moments before stuffing it in his pocket on his suit.

In the end, both competitors leap towards their allies, tagging both Alex Mars & JJ Lawler in! Alex springs over the top rope, JJ stepping through the middle and top rope, but Alex runs at JJ, looking to club him with a clothesline. JJ runs under, turning around and hitting a picture-perfect corkscrew roundhouse kick onto Alex, that drops Alex to his back. Alex, using the adrenaline rush he has, maneuvers himself to all 4's, moving his right foot under him to try to get to his feet, but JJ kicks the right leg right from under Alex, performing kicks on the chest of Alex, each one forming more and more of a bruise on Alex's chest. JJ stops, pretending to smoke a joint and takes a hard whiff of it, before driving a superkick into the jaw of Alex. Alex falls to the ground like a noodle, JJ taking the advantage to attempt to lock in a rolling knee bar onto Alex.

However, before JJ can lock it in fully, Alex turns his body, slamming JJ into the mat side-first. He holds his left arm as Alex takes advantage, grabbing JJ by the hair and pulling him to his feet. Then, he scoops him up and places him on his right shoulder, running at the top left corner, hitting the Spear of Justice, a snake eyes into the corner! JJ almost goes entirely limp in the corner, his head resting against the bottom turnbuckle, as Alex sits on his knees, taking a moment to breathe. He catches his breath, grabbing JJ Lawler by the hair once again, turning him to face Alex. Alex hooks behind the knees of JJ, picking him up onto the 2nd turnbuckle. He throws the legs behind the ropes, stepping up onto the 2nd rope and grabbing the right arm of JJ, looking for the first half of the 30 Seconds to Mars. However, Felix Taylor finally recovers, heading around the ring to the upper apron, climbing onto it and looking for a tag, which Alex looks down at with a confused expression.

Felix: "I haven't been tagged in once!"

Alex: "You wait until now to ask? You wait until now, at the end of the war, to ruin this opportunity we have? Sorry man, but I have to do this."

Alex begins to pick JJ up for the superplex, but Felix taps the calf of Alex, Felix becoming the legal man, but Alex was so focused, he didn't realize, driving JJ into the mat with a superplex, but JJ catches Alex in a cradle pin! But the ref doesn't pin... The crowd, as they always do, begin counting, but the ref tells JJ to let go of the pin. JJ stands up in confusion, asking the ref why that didn't get them the win. However, then Felix Taylor springs up onto the top side ropes, diving onto JJ with a splash right as the ref got out of the way! Felix rolls off JJ, JJ beginning to recover, getting to his feet, dazed from the splash, but Justin Ryder runs into the ring, landing a front dropkick into the back of JJ Lawler, causing the momentum of JJ to run towards the bottom side ropes, JJ dropping to his knees, in perfect position for…

The Felix Feint Kick! Felix runs at the ropes, gripping onto the middle and top ropes, swinging his legs into the face of JJ, knocking JJ out! JJ drops to the mat, Felix releasing himself from the ropes and crawling over to JJ, hooking the leg!

1! 2! **3!**

**Winners: Alex Mars, Justin Ryder & Felix Taylor, all 3 winning spots into the Road to Glory Gauntlet match**

Alex sits up, in slight disbelief, looking back at Felix & Justin, who look at each other in happiness. The 3 all found themselves a spot, using the slight power of teamwork to score the W in the match. Tyler Williamson & Steven Aldin, both in different parts of the venue, look at the ring in disappointment, their chances of taking up 1/4th of the spots and thus, having a better chance of taking home the King of Rebellion title.

Alex, Justin & Felix all head into the middle of the ring, Alex on the left, Felix in the center, Justin on the right, and both Alex & Justin rise Felix's hand, because if it wasn't thanks to Felix's brash decision making that benefitted them in the end, they would've likely lost. The 3 then all look at each other, all of them realizing that now, instead of teaming up, they will have to fight each other. The 3 all shake hands in the middle of the ring.

Alex: "I'll see you two at Road to Glory, then."

Alex turns to leave, but Justin stops him.

Justin: "Hold on there just a second, Alex… wanna get drinks in celebration?"

Alex turns to Justin, thinks for a moment, then nods. Justin & Felix walk to Alex, and the 3 leave the ring and walk from ringside up the ramp. The camera goes to the commentary desk, Dennis Kesler & Jared Brandon sitting there, staring right at the camera, addressing the audience.

Dennis: "And that's it for the show! A lot of qualifiers for this show happened, setting the stage for the biggest 3 matches on the whole show, all being classified as our "World" titles. Best Wrestling Friends are going into the Tag Title Championship Scramble, joining GENESIS & Final Hour, Casey Strickland is the first woman to qualify into the 3-Way Dance for the Queen of Rebellion title, and Alex Mars, Justin Ryder & Felix Taylor all qualify into the Road to Glory Gauntlet Match, joining Eragon Arcous. I am Dennis Kelser, signing-"

Jared: "Wait wait wait!"

Dennis: "What?"

Jared: "So I thought about Kiara Santos's segment towards the women's roster, wanting competition and all… and I've decided. We will be having a 16-women Over The Top Rope Battle Royale, winner finding themselves a future opportunity at Kiara's Blissful Rebellion championship. The participants are…"

Jared holds up a piece of paper.

Jared: "Brittney Blase, Rara Suzuki, Marie Villainueva, Zoe Peake, Bambi Sandin, FELICITY, Ruth Knox, Krystal Sandin, Paris Morelock, Sonia Paine, Sophia Nickle, Caroline Cadogan, Hannah Aponte, Samatha Allibritton, Tracy Maze and Iris Hudson. All 16 of those women will get an opportunity, and only the best out of that women will score an opportunity, next week on REBELPRO: Chapter 3, Setting Up For Glory! That is all folks, since we've ran right out of time. This is Jared Brandon, signing off."

Dennis: "Goodbye, everybody, and good night!"

The last image is Alex Mars, Justin Ryder & Felix Taylor all stopping on the stage, beginning to discuss where to go for celebratory beers.


	9. REBELPRO: Chapter 3 - Part 1 of 2

**REBELPRO Chapter 3: Setting The Stage For Glory (Part 1)**

The show opens with Jared Brandon, REBELPRO's commissioner, inside a room with a golden bracket in the background, on a giant board on the wall. The bracket has 16 different matches, 32 magnetic rectangles covering up the names of all 32. He stands, wearing a tuxedo, Opportunity of Briefcase title on his right, on a table.

Jared: "Hello REBELPRO audience! I am your commissioner, Jared Brandon, with the Opportunity of Legend Briefcase Tournament Bracket announcement. Here, behind me, is 32 different names covered up by rectangles covering up the names, connecting to the board with magnets. Today, I will be announcing the bracket, all 32 participants. Now, I'd like to start this with saying that 90 signed up. So, I had to bring the number down to 32 participants for the tournament. For some reason, people didn't get the memo with there being 32 blocks for people to write in their names… Anyways. If you don't make it in the tournament, don't feel discouraged - there were just people better than you. So, now we will start announcing the participants, and the matches for Round 1!"

Jared walks to the left side of the board, held up by a stand, turning to the camera.

Jared: "Firstly, the first match to happen, the match that will start the tournament, is a special someone from the european indies, who we brought into the Rebel Dojo, and who we think is one of the most talented people we have to offer, with 8 years of independent experience, and finally made way to America. He is the 1st of the Rebel Dojo to make it onto REBELPRO, Cassius! And his opponent... well, he's the person who hired him. Me! You see, a few of the coaches decided that Cassius was, by far, the most talented the Rebel Dojo could produce, only having been in the dojo for 3 weeks of training, the rest still being in training by the time this announcement has come. I hope you enjoy a good, old-fashioned battle, Cassius, because I plan on testing to see if you are future REBELPRO material."

He takes off the 2nd censor, showing Cassius & Brandon on the lines for the first bracket out of 16.

**Match 1 of 16: Cassius vs Jared Brandon**

Jared: "Next, the 2nd match, we find ourselves with a little bit of a tag team division battle, with this first participant main eventing Rebel Night: Episode 2. Southern Stoners's Steven Aldin! And, his opponent, is a guy who is the powerhouse of a special group of people who like to worship time, for some reason… his opponent, Zack Wolf!"

**Match 2 of 16: Steven Aldin vs Zack Wolf**

Jared: "Now, this next match is the first of a few intergender matches… quite ironic that it's a guy who wants ALL the girls. The first competitor… Dash West. And his opponent, ½ of the Best Wrestling Friends, Gabby Brookside. Knowing Dash, he'll probably try to get her as one of his many side hos…"

**Match 3 of 16: Dash West vs Gabby Brookside**

Jared: "Next is another intergender match, one of the participants being one of the many training in the Rebel Dojo. The first competitor, Zoe Peake. And her opponent is by far the most calculated member of Final Hour, Troy Wheeler, in what will likely be quite the interesting match."

**Match 4 of 16: Zoe Peake vs Troy Wheeler**

Jared, as he goes on, takes off the black rectangles covering the names, revealing the competitors names as he spoke.

Jared: "Those will be the 4 matches that happen on Night 1 of the tournament. Next, Night 2. This first match is a clash of striking prowess, both competitors, coincidentally, having close to the same style! Eragon Arcous goes one on one with Arik Sabin, in what is sure to be a technical strike-fest."

**Match 5 of 16: Eragon Arcous vs Arik Sabin**

Jared: "The next battle is a traditional face versus face battle, finding Felix Taylor going one on one with Lloyd Lynx, another coincidental bout of close to the same style! We're just scoring jackpot after jackpot with these same-style matches, aren't we?"

**Match 6 of 16: Felix Taylor vs Lloyd Lynx**

Jared: "Now, I'd like to preface this next match with a bit of a background. Originally I had planned to put Shaun Barker & Lukas Love near each other in the bracket. But, I fear that if I have Shaun in the same building with Lukas, Lukas might try to interfere with Shaun's match. So, I separated both of them, and banned Lukas from the building on the nights where Shaun is wrestling, and banned Shaun from the building on the nights where Lukas is wrestling, to make sure that we keep these 2 safe from one another, and so that neither one interfere in the match, to make sure that we keep a safe wrestling environment for all in REBELPRO. Now that that is out of the way, time for the match. Shaun Barker will go one on one with the hothead of Final Hour, Brandon Dotson, and hopefully Shaun wins. I won't hear the end of it if Brandon goes onto the end of the tournament…"

**Match 7 of 16: Shaun Barker vs Brandon Dotson**

Jared: "This next match, which will be the main event of Night 2, is another intergender wrestling match. Angel Ortiz faces off one on one with JJ Lawler, a battle of wings vs weed, and will likely be one of the more interesting battles of the whole tournament."

**Match 8 of 16: Angel Ortiz vs JJ Lawler**

Jared: "The next match, opening up Night 3, finds Josh Montoya, a trainee in the Rebel Dojo, facing off against "The KO King" Connor Duke, who had a strong win against Kai Matthews 2 weeks ago on Chapter 2."

**Match 9 of 16: Josh Montoya vs Connor Duke**

Jared: "Like I said for Shaun, for Lukas's match, Shaun will be banned from the building to ensure safety for both competitors. So, with that out of the way, Lukas Love, a man who has been tormenting Shaun for the past 2 weeks, faces off against Jin Hiromasa, who, I'll admit, hasn't had the best of luck after getting eliminated by RIPJAW in that battle royal, especially when RIPJAW got sent back down to the Rebel Dojo…"

**Match 10 of 16: Lukas Love vs Jin Hiromasa**

Jared: "Next, is a traditional one on one match between 2 women, finding Sabrina Kostyk facing one on one with GENESIS's Pearl Stevens. How weird is it that this is the _only _only-women's match on the whole card? ...Let's ignore it."

**Match 11 of 16: Sabrina Kostyk vs Pearl Stevens**

Jared: "And the final match of the whole show is a battle between 2 best friends, that honestly, I'm not excited to book. Livli Hamei faces one on one with his GENESIS stablemate, Montgomery Acer, in one on one action.

**Match 12 of 16: Livli Hamei vs Montgomery Acer**

Jared: "And we're in the final stretch, just 4 matches left to announce. The first of 4 matches involving the tournament on Night 4, we find one of the talented Rebel Dojo members, Adam Folkner, to fight one on one with Asher Richards, in the first of the 4 matches on Night 4."

**Match 13 of 16: Adam Folkner vs Asher Richards**

Jared: "Next, is the last of intergender matches in the first round, finding one of the Rebel Dojo trainees, Sonia Paine, go one on one with Xander Park."

**Match 14 of 16: Sonia Paine vs Xander Park**

Jared: "In the 2nd to last match in the whole tournament, we find 2 Rebel Dojo trainees, in Leo Ace & Mikey Oakley, fighting one on one against each other, in what is sure to be an exciting match between 2 of the Rebel Dojo trainees.

**Match 15 of 16: Leo Ace vs Mikey Oakley**

Jared: "And in the final of match announcements, we have a bit of stable warfare, and of leaders, too! The leader of Final Hour, Isaac Maxwell, faces off against the leader of Arrow, Chase Reaper, in a match of time vs technically, space! Will Chase Reaper reach his final hour, or will the arrow pearce the head of Isaac Maxwell? I suppose we'll find out, at the Opportunity of Legend tournament, happening in just a week's time, right after REBELPRO: Chapter 3: Setting The Stage For Glory! May the best person win! This is Jared Brandon, the commissioner of REBELPRO, signing off."

Jared waves at the camera, the bracket showing all 32 names in a rich, white font, the camera going to black.

* * *

The show opens up to the REBELPRO venue, finding the stage from the previous chapters right in the left side of the venue, the fans filled up behind the barricades, each one eager for a show tonight. The camera goes to Jared Brandon & Dennis Kesler, the announcement team, sitting behind the announcement table on the stage.

Dennis: "Welcome to REBELPRO Chapter 3: Setting The Stage For Glory! I am Dennis Kesler, and joining me is the commissioner of REBELPRO, Jared Brandon. We have quite the show for you tonight. First, we start the night with Dash West vs CASH, the winner getting a spot into the Road to Glory Gauntlet Match for the King of Rebellion title."

Jared: "Speaking of the King of Rebellion title, this next match finds 2 different styles clashing, of MMA vs Old School. Arik Sabin goes one on one with Luke Coleman, for a spot in the Road to Glory Gauntlet Match for the King of Rebellion title."

Dennis: "Next, is the rematch of 2 people who want to get their point across, Shane Heroe vs Brendan Shaw. One defends traditional wrestling, the other defending deathmatch wrestling, both trying to get their point across. Who will win this bout and prove that their style of wrestling is the best type of wrestling?"

Jared: "Actually, I decided to allow a special stipulation. Brendan Shaw may bring a weapon of choice down to the ring."

Dennis: "Oh? Alright then!"

Jared: "Next, we hop to the Women's side of wrestling, the 2nd spot for the Queen of Rebellion title match open up for grabs, Pearl Stevens fighting our resident Road Agent, Elise Pollard, in one on one action, the winner meeting Casey Strickland in the match-up."

Dennis: "And our main event, a 16-Women Over the Top Rope Battle Royal, the winner getting a future shot at Kiara Santos's Blissful Rebellion championship. The participants are, Brittney Blase, Rara Suzuki, Marie Villainueva, Zoe Peake, Bambi Sandin, FELICITY, Ruth Knox, Krystal Sandin, Paris Morelock, Sonia Paine, Sophia Nickle, Zoe Peake, Caroline Cadogan, Hannah Aponte, Samatha Allibritton, and Iris Hudson, in what is sure to be one hell of a match."

Jared: "But, before we can get to our main event, we must get through this first match, which is going on right now!"

The camera goes to the ring, Riley Trench standing in the ring, black hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a blue dress that reaches her knees.

Riley: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and the winner qualifies into the Road to Glory Gauntlet match at REBELPRO: Road to Glory on March 14th, 2020!"

First coming out to the ring is Dash West, walking onto the stage while holding the waist of one girl, who has brown hair and hazel eyes and wears very skimpy clothing. He looks around the crowd with a cocky expression, walking down the ramp to the ring.

Riley: "Coming down the aisle first, weighing 180 lbs, Dash West!"

Halfway down the ramp, he grabs the girl by the chin, turning her head and then kissing her, the fans booing, some out of anger, others out of jealousy. He smirks at the crowd, then walking the girl to the ring, telling her to wait here at ringside while he goes and wrestles. She nods, standing on the bottom left side of the ring, Dash West entering the ring, slipping through the middle and top ropes, walking to the middle of the ring.

Next coming down to the ring is CASH, who holds a green briefcase with a dollar sign on it. He looks around in the crowd, walking down the ramp to the ring.

Riley: "And his opponent, coming down the aisle, weighing 170 lbs, CASH!"

CASH stops at the bottom of the ramp, now in the ringside area, before looking at the girl that came to ringside with Dash. He walks up to the girl, and turns the briefcase, opening it up to reveal stacks of money. The girl looks down at it with awe, before looking up at CASH, taking the briefcase and sitting it on the apron, then grabbing CASH and kissing him, which makes Dash mad. CASH then looks towards Dash, CASH sliding into the ring and standing in the bottom left corner, Dash in the top right.

The ref makes sure both are ready to fight, then ringing the bell to start the match.

**Ding ding ding!**

Dash instantly runs towards CASH, not giving CASH an opportunity to get out of the corner, CASH only getting a couple steps out of the corner before being hit with a running front dropkick, launching CASH back-first into the corner. Dash runs to the corner, driving punches into the head of CASH, CASH having stolen his girl. The ref issues a count, getting to 4 before Dash backed away out of the corner to the middle of the ring, CASH holding his head in pain.

CASH uses the top rope to pull himself to his feet, but Dash runs at CASH, looking for a corner clothesline, but CASH dodges out of the way, Dash instead springing from the 2nd rope, gripping onto the top rope and ricocheting himself to the apron, leaping off and putting a hand around the girl he brought to the ring, CASH getting a hint of jealousy from it. Dash, instead, just winks, kissing the girl on the cheek. CASH then gets pissed off, stepping back a few feet and going for a dive on the outside, but Dash intercepts the suicide dive attempt by springing up onto the apron, slipping through the 2nd rope and doing a slingshot sunset flip onto CASH for a pinfall.

1! 2- Kickout. The caught-off-guard roll-up didn't put CASH away for good, instead getting Dash a 2 count and thus continuing the match. Dash looks a little impatient, wanting to get this match over with so he could go onto the gauntlet match. CASH transitions onto his knees out of the sunset flip, taking a moment to take a breather, taken off-guard by the sunset flip roll-up. Dash sits normally, constructing a plan. Both form plans to continue on the match, both competitors maneuvering to their feet. The 2 move to the middle of the ring, the 2 locking up in a collar-and-elbow tie-up, CASH transitioning Dash into a side headlock, blowing a kiss to the brown-haired girl, who watches the 2 fight with a little bit of a blush on her face. However, Dash pushes CASH out of the front headlock, CASH running a couple feet, turning to go back at Dash, but Dash lands a forearm smash into CASH's head. CASH stumbles, and Dash runs the ropes on the left side of the ring, knocking CASH into the mat with a jumping knee strike into the back of CASH's head.

CASH collapses to the mat, shooting a glance at the girl, before looking back at CASH, knowing that he has to get his head in the match, fighting for the spot in the Road to Glory Gauntlet match instead of fighting for a girl. He grabs CASH by the head, prying him to his feet, and then searches for a powerbomb, positioning CASH for a powerbomb. He picks CASH up onto his shoulders, going for a buckle bomb in the corner, but CASH pushes himself off, rolling to his feet. Dash chases CASH, looking to continue his momentum, but CASH hits a sole kick, shutting Dash down in his tracks. Dash curls up, CASH rolling over Dash's back and locking into the inner thigh of Dash, looking for a roll-up.

1- Kickout. In what seemed to be a quite quick kickout, Dash instantly broke out of the pinfall, getting to his knees and continuing the momentum he had previously had at the beginning of the match. He takes advantage by getting to his feet, running towards the bottom right corner, leaping over CASH. CASH, who was on all 4's, gets to his feet, running after Dash, but Dash uses the ropes in the bottom right corner to spring at CASH with an uppercut taking CASH back down.

CASH is sent into the mat, Dash sliding a few feet in the ring due to the momentum. Dash takes a moment to breathe, before positioning himself to his feet, rubbing his back, having collided with the mat roughly. CASH is taken out of commission for a couple moments, Dash beginning to slowly recover, looking to continue his momentum in the match through more attacks to CASH.

Dash heads over to CASH, grabbing him by the head and pulling him up. He bends CASH over in a 90 degree formation, climbing over CASH so his back is facing the rest of CASH's body that is not locked in the thighs of Dash. He looks at the girl, flexing both of his biceps towards the girl, then jumping, flipping over and driving CASH into the mat with a poisonrana! CASH goes limp, still locked in the thighs of Dash. Dash lets go of CASH, pushing CASH onto his shoulders and pinning.

1! 2! 3- Kickout at 2.5! CASH hears the vibrations of the ref's hand hitting the mat, and wakes up, kicking out, slightly taking Dash off-guard. However, he just continues the offense, driving elbows into the head of CASH, CASH's head hitting the mat each time. CASH begins to be more and more worn down, and Dash goes for the pin once again.

1! 2- Kickout. Apparently that didn't work either, and Dash will have to search deeper for a solution to the issue that CASH is providing him. He shakes his head, grabbing CASH by the head and picking him up to his feet, running towards the left side ropes, sending CASH to the outside. CASH hits the apron and drops to the floor, the girl walking over to check on CASH. She crouches down, but CASH denies her help, wanting to look like a man for the "damsel in distress."

CASH turns his body and grips onto the apron, pulling himself to his feet. He looks at the girl, who still looks pretty worried about CASH, but CASH ignores it. He grabs onto the 2nd rope, pulling himself onto the apron, only for the distance from Dash's knee and CASH's skull to be shortened to 0, CASH being hit with a vicious knee strike, CASH going out of it for a few moments, falling back onto the outside.

The ref checks on the outside, looking at Dash, then turning his attention back to CASH, who laid on the floor, completely out of it, the girl Dash brought to ringside looking down at CASH, a bit of an impressed look on her face as she looks at Dash, who climbs out of the ring to the outside.

Dash grabs CASH by the head, tugging him to his feet, taking CASH's left arm and throwing it over the back of Dash's neck, perhaps looking for a suplex of sorts. Dash picks CASH up, driving him into the apron with a suplex!

CASH's lower back collides with the apron, causing his back to blow out on contact. CASH bounces right off the apron, colliding stomach first onto the mat. Dash sits up, looking down at CASH, thinking that that might just be it for CASH. Dash turns, getting to a vertical stance, picking CASH up by the head and dragging him to his feet, Dash throwing him into the ring. CASH rolls a few feet into the ring, Dash hopping onto the apron and climbing up onto the bottom left corner, looking for a dive. He prepares himself, going for a 450 splash, but CASH rolls out of the way, sneakily grabbing the briefcase full of cash from the bottom left corner, the corner that the girl is standing in on the outside.

Dash lands on his feet, doing a roll, but CASH stands turned away from Dash. Dash grabs CASH's shoulder and pushes it so that he turns 180 degrees, but is smashed over the head with the briefcase, garnering shocked expressions from everyone. Dash's head becomes light, stumbling, turning around in a daze, but CASH drops the briefcase, kicks it out of the ring, it plopping right on the ground in front of the brown-haired lady on the outside. CASH grabs the head of Dash, looking for the Hundred Dollar Bills, which connects! Dash is down! CASH frantically pushes Dash onto his back, looking for the pinfall!

1! 2! 3- But the count stops. CASH looks around the ring, wondering why the ref didn't fulfill the count. He looks behind him, to find the brown-haired lady standing on the apron, distracting the ref. CASH gets to his feet, walking up to the ref and the girl. He looks in confusion for a few moments.

CASH: "What are you doing, lady?"

Cynthia: "My name is Cynthia."

CASH: "That doesn't change anything! What are you doing-"

Dash: "Yo, you rich prick! Turn around!"

CASH turns, to find Dash, with that same cocky smile, stare right back at him. CASH runs at Dash, but Dash scoops CASH up onto his shoulders, turns to Cynthia, blows a kiss in her direction, and throws CASH off his shoulders, landing the Dash Attack on CASH! CASH goes limp in the middle of the ring, hooking the leg in the middle of the ring.

1! 2! **3!**

**Winner: Dash West**

Dash smiles as he sits on his knees, Cynthia entering the ring, slipping through the 2nd and top ropes, walking to Dash. Dash gets to his feet, Cynthia walking up to his side and hugging the arm of Dash, Dash holding his right arm up in victory while Cynthia grasps at his right.

Dash: "Good job with the act, Cynthia."

Cynthia: "Thanks, Dash."

Dash walks to the left side of the ring, sitting on the 2nd rope, Cynthia stepping through the 2nd and top ropes and climbing down the stairs to the ringside floor, Cynthia & Dash turning to face the ring, a smirk on Dash's face as he turns to Cynthia, giving her a kiss on the lips, as the camera goes to the announce table.

Dennis: "Am I the only one who realized how technically both competitors used dirty tactics to attempt to win the match-"

Jared: "And Dash West defeats CASH in one on one action, going on and finding himself a spot with some of REBELPRO's most talented wrestlers inside the Road to Glory Gauntlet Match for the King of Rebellion title, having a chance at becoming REBELPRO's first ever King of Rebellion title. Trust me, he would be one hell of a champion."

Dennis: "Now, before we go to the next match, Isaac Maxwell has a special statement for Yoshas Orion, and would like to say a few words. We cut to the backstage, at this time."

* * *

Isaac Maxwell sits next to a replica of the Soul of Steel title, however it is a modified version, instead showing a clock on the front plate instead of the normal front plate. He looks down at the title, dragging his finger around the outline of the clock. He turns to the camera.

Isaac: "As you can see, Yoshas, my Final Hour stablemates aren't here. Quite frankly, I feel like you're underestimating me. You don't know what I'm made of, Yoshas. Final Hour, they're just an excuse to hide what you're truly dealing with. You've seen Zack Wolf. You've seen Brandon Dotson. You've seen Troy Wheeler. But, you haven't seen me. I'll give you credit, Yoshas. You've lasted a month as champion, that's quite impressive. Not a lot of the champions in the world can claim that they have lasted past 30 days. It's quite the achievement. But, as most things in life, all good things must reach their final hour."

Isaac grabs the replica table from a table seated to the right of him, looking down at the title and back at the camera, showing the title to the camera.

Isaac: "This is what will happen at Road to Glory. You, as champion, will have reached your final hour. It is time for Final Hour to finally prove itself on the top of the division. After Road to Glory, Final Hour steps it's foot on the top of the mountain, where only the greatest of professional wrestlers can make it. We aren't merely just a joke. We're a united front tailor-made to dominate each and every division in REBELPRO. We are Final Hour, and we're here to prove one thing: Time controls all. There is no nook and cranny that time has left unchecked. Lifespans, concepts, items, they all reach a final hour sooner or later. The concept of Yoshas Orion being champion, has a final hour, and come Road to Glory, the expiration date arrives."

Isaac holds up the modified Soul of Steel title, revealing the same side plates as the Blissful Rebellion title, with a center plate normally of the same style as the NWA World title, just instead of it being the normal one, it is a circular name plate, with a clock on it, whereas the normal title would have a chain design in the background behind the text, plastered in the same font as the Blissful Rebellion title.

Isaac: "Yoshas, I will hand you credit where credit's due. You managed to make me interested in such a brash concept such as putting a target on my back to hold a simple title, 5 pieces of gold tied together on a strap. Something as pathetic as this. Congratulations. In an act of trying to prove everyone to cherish their hours as much as they can, I changed my focus to you. I hope you feel special for just these couple seconds, because I want you to realize something. This isn't a good thing. In case you didn't get the memo yet, I'll put it into a phrase that you can comprehend… _you're screwed. _Of course, you're human. You're ignorant in terms of time. Days, weeks, months, years pass, without you even thinking of it. You're selfish, Yoshas, and you treat every hour like it doesn't matter. Eventually, your reign will reach its final hour, and you lose this."

Isaac holds up the replica Soul of Steel title, placing it back on the table to the right.

Isaac: "Yoshas Orion, come prepared to fight at Road to Glory. I already talked to the 3, they have promised to not interfere, so it will be a fair fight for you. It's time you figured out who I truly am made of. I don't hide behind my teammates, Yoshas. I will prove that to you. At Road to Glory, Yoshas Orion… it will become your final hour."

Isaac turns to the belt, grabbing it and looking deep into the front plate, the camera fading to black as the promo ends.

* * *

The camera goes back to the REBELPRO commentary team, Dennis Kesler & Jared Brandon facing the camera, ready to address the crowd.

Dennis: "Quite the bold statement by Isaac Maxwell of Final Hour. Next, the 2nd of 5 matches, Luke Coleman going one on one with Arik Sabin, in a clash of 2 different styles, Luke going for a more slow, old-school style while Arik prefers a mixed martial arts style."

Jared: "Arik actually has a background in MMA. Not the prettiest one, but he had a fair share of wins. Meanwhile, Luke Coleman's dad was a wrestler in the 1980s, having trained his own son, Luke, in the style. What a match it will be."

Dennis: "We go to the ring to Riley Trench, for the ring announcing."

**Luke Coleman vs Arik Sabin**

**Winner goes into the Road to Glory Gauntlet match for the King of Rebellion title**

Riley stands in the ring, mic held by her right hand, beginning to talk.

Riley: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and the winner qualifies into the Road to Glory Gauntlet match at REBELPRO: Road to Glory on March 14th, 2020!"

First coming out is Luke Coleman, being accompanied by his father, Terry Coleman. Luke stands in the middle of the stage, mentally preparing himself for the MMA specialist in Arik Sabin. His father massages his shoulders, calming him down.

Riley: "Coming down the aisle first, accompanied to the ring by Terry Coleman, weighing 240 lbs, Luke Coleman!"

Luke & Terry walk down the ramp to the ring, Luke walking down at a quick pace while Terry tags along at a slower pace. Luke gets to ringside, walking up the stairs nailed to the middle of the ring, climbing up the stairs into the apron, stepping through the middle and top ropes into the ring. Terry walks around the bottom left corner, walking around to the bottom of the ring, standing in the corner Luke would stand in to start the match.

Next coming down to the ring is Arik Sabin, who looks focused to the point that no one could take him out of his trance. He stands on the stage, taking a deep breath as he walks down the ramp, stretching out his limbs and getting his blood pumping for the match.

Riley: "Coming down the aisle next, weighing 215 lbs, Arik Sabin!"

Arik walks down the ramp to the ground floor, walking to the ringside area, where he walks around the bottom left corner, looking at Terry Coleman before hopping onto the apron, entering the ring and walking up to the top left turnbuckle, ready for the match.

The ref checks on both competitors, and rings the bell, beginning the match.

**Ding ding ding!**

Arik sprints towards Luke, a knee strike attack planted in his mind as the strategy. Luke steps to the side, Arik looking for the knee strike, but finding himself colliding with the corner. Luke grabs Arik by the waist, ramming him into the corner, Arik's chest driving into the turnbuckle and knocking the wind out of him. Luke locks in a wristlock, turning his body and driving Arik into the mat as he continues keeping the wristlock in, Arik quickly uses his body to push his leg to the bottom rope before damage is dealt to his wrist, Luke reluctantly letting go of the wrist lock.

Arik transitions from his stomach to his knees, rolling his wrist to make sure that it was still good to use in the match. Arik gets to his feet, approaching Luke. Luke swings a punch, but Arik blocks it with his forearm, then throwing many stiff strikes towards the head of Luke, Luke then blocking his head with his arms to try to prevent damage while backing up. Arik drives a kick into the side of Luke, then lands a roundhouse kick onto the head of Luke, knocking him right back down to the ground of the ring.

Luke lays on the mat, holding his head, as Arik climbs onto Luke, throwing hooks onto Luke to try to maybe knock him out. The ref attempts to pull Arik off, beginning to count, but got to 3 before Arik got off, allowing Luke to recover. Luke, feeling the stinging sensation of the punches and kicks, gets to his knees, holding his head. Arik grabs Luke's wrists, pulling him to his feet sland then looks for a knee strike into the gut of Luke, Luke curling over as Arik locks his arm around the back neck of Luke, driving elbows into the back of Luke, who's legs begin to shake every time the elbow is driven into the back of him. However, Luke drives blows into the back of Arik, perhaps hoping for Arik to release the hold. Arik eventually does, Luke stiffening his back to a vertical position, locking onto Arik's head with a headlock.

Arik having MMA experience helped out tons when locked into the headlock, grabbing at the wrist of Luke and pulling it with all his might away from his head, turning Luke's arm into a horizontal position, then positioning himself behind Luke and stepping over Luke's arm, turning to face away from Luke's back before turning his body, locking in an armbreaker. He applies pressure on the arm to get Luke to tap 3 times to end the match. Luke's dad, Terry, hops on the bottom apron, calling for the referee.

The referee gets to his feet, walking over to Terry, telling him to stop interfering with the match. Meanwhile, Luke turns his body, scraping the eyes of Arik, Arik releasing the armbreaker hold as Luke rolls out of the ring on the right side of the ring, clutching his arm in pain. Terry spots it from the corner of his eye, agreeing to the referee's wishes and hopping off the apron.

Terry sneaks around the ring to the right side of the ring, Luke still holding his arm in pain. Terry walks around the ring, crouching down to eye level with Luke, sneaking him a pair of brass knuckles that he hides in his tights. He slides back into the ring to meet eyes with Arik Sabin, who stands in the ring, ready for a fight.

Luke gets up to his feet, looking for a collar-and-elbow tie-up. Arik looks to be about to lock it in, but he instead leaps up, driving a knee strike into the head of Luke. Luke stumbles back into the ropes, his head causing him to fly into a daze, Arik using the advantage by arm dragging Luke onto the ground. Luke leans back up, holding his lower back in pain, his back in an arc, Arik then landing a penalty kick into the back of his head, throwing Luke further and further in a daze.

Luke leans forward, not knowing where he is, almost having his head kicked off its hinges. Luke collapses to the ground while Arik stands tall above Luke, figuring out a way to nail the statement home with his finisher, The Final Breath. Arik picks Luke up by his head, turning him so Luke faces Arik. Arik grabs both of his wrists, the barely conscious Luke leaning back. However, Luke's dad, Terry, hops up on the apron again, beginning to have an argument with the referee again.

In the process of his dad recovering, Luke low blows Arik behind the referee's back, then pulling out the brass knuckles, placing them on his right hand, and throwing a stiff right hook onto the head of Arik, who was leaned over, cupping his crotch area in pain. Arik drops to the mat, Luke taking off the brass knuckles and chucking it to the outside like a baseball. Terry notices this and then hops off the apron, telling the referee, "Nevermind, I'm fine with your decision."

The ref gives Terry the stink eye in confusion, but turns to focus on the match, finding that Luke has brought back the momentum in the match. Luke picks Arik up by the head to his feet, driving into Arik's stomach with knee lift after knee lift, wearing Arik down, Luke beginning to get back his momentum in the match. Luke finishes, then grabs Arik's arm and arm drags him back down to the mat with an arm drag. Luke hangs onto Arik's arm after he drags it, locking in a wrist lock while standing over the shoulder of Arik. Arik squirms around in pain, attempting to free himself from the wrist lock. He kicks at the side of Luke, attempting to cause pain in the side so he would instinctively let go.

However, Luke attempted to tank every shot that hit him, trying to wear down the wrists of Arik so he couldn't use them to perform his finisher without a pain in his wrists. Luke switches to the other wrist, locking the other wrist in a wrist lock. However, this time, Arik manages to free his wrist from the grasp of Luke Coleman, Arik turns to his knees and monkey flips Luke to his back.

Arik gets to his feet, Luke's adrenaline getting him back to his feet. He throws a punch with his left hand, but a stinging sensation appears from the wrist lock that was performed better on his left wrist. He shakes his hand in pain, but before he could continue his momentum, Luke lands a sucker punch on Arik, Arik stumbling backwards, dazed. Luke kicks at the back of Arik's leg, Arik dropping down to one knee.

Luke goes for a knee strike to the back of Arik, but while he runs, Arik lands a vicious kick into the gut of Luke, Luke curling over. Arik delivers elbows into the back of Luke, Luke beginning to drop further and further down, eventually getting in perfect position for his finisher, the Final Breath, a Kamigoye.

However, when tightening the grip on his wrist, his left wrist began acting up again. He pulls away, holding his wrist in pain, but then Luke springs to life, grabbing Arik and slamming him down onto the mat with a body slam!

Arik becomes dazed, laying on the mat, not expecting something like that out of Luke. He runs the ropes on the bottom half of the ring, running back and delivering a leg drop, wearing Arik down even more. Luke then stands in the bottom left corner, waiting for Arik to get into perfect position for Luke's signature, the bull hammer elbow.

Arik eventually begins to slowly move himself into position, however for him, he is completely out of it, not knowing what he is doing or where he is. Luke then runs out of the corner, blindsiding Arik with the bull hammer elbow, Arik dropping right into the mat, unconscious. However, Luke wants to end it with the one way he knows how: the Retro Resistance. He grabs the right arm and leg of Arik, dragging him to the bottom right corner, keeping him 3 feet away from the corner so he could be in a perfect trajectory.

Luke slips through the bottom side ropes, onto the apron, climbing up the turnbuckle links to the top rope, looking down at Arik Sabin, who looks to have no energy in his body to be able to move. Luke positions his elbow in a position for his finisher… the Retro Resistance!

Luke leaps off the top rope, landing an elbow drop right onto the chest of Arik, Arik knocked out on collision with the elbow drop. Luke smirks, looking towards his dad, who has a smile of approval on his face. Luke hooks the inner right thigh of Arik, initializing a pin.

1! 2! **3!**

**Winner: Luke Coleman**

Luke sits up in the ring, looking down at Arik, a cocky smirk on his face and a victory under his belt. Terry Coleman enters the ring, walking over to Luke, giving his son a hand while walking over to him. Luke gets to his feet, his dad holding up the arm of Luke, a spot into the Road to Glory Gauntlet match now in the future for him. Luke steps over Arik, heading over to the left side of the ring and making it to the ropes on the left side, slipping through the middle and top ropes, climbing onto the apron, climbing down the stairs connected to the ring.

He turns to face the ring, talking trash while his father follows him, the camera cutting to the top of the stage, with Dennis Kesler being by his lonesome at the announcement table.

Dennis: "And Luke Coleman using a bit of dirty tactics to score the victory against Arik Sabin, scoring himself a spot in the Road to Glory gauntlet match, with a potential chance to score the King of Rebellion title. I'm Dennis Kesler, and this next match we have in store for you has a bit of backstory. It is Brendan Shaw vs Shane Heroe II, in the rematch. Last time, both of them tied, so Jared announced a rematch to settle the score, due to both wanting to prove that their style is superior than their opponent's. But, before we get to that, we've gotten footage of the Rebel Dojo after the announcement of the bracket."

* * *

The camera opens up to the Rebel Dojo, a few trainees sitting in front of a group of people, all sitting in chairs, waiting in anticipation to see who out of the many training in the Rebel Dojo in Baltimore, Maryland. People of different genders and ethnicities watch the stream, figuring out each name in spread out durations. Eventually, the end of the stream arrives, every trainee in the Rebel Dojo shooting eyes towards the top 7 of the whole class, all sitting in the back, all having been decided by Jared Brandon to be included in the tournament. One of the head trainers, Joseph Sky, stands in front of the monitor.

Joseph: "So, as you all could tell by that stream, a few of you will be going up to REBELPRO for a few events, depending on how far you lot go."

Joseph looks around the dojo, before looking at the 7 in the back.

Joseph: "Cassius, Leo, Mikey, Josh, Adam, Sonia & Zoe. Come up here."

The 6 each shuffle from their seats to the front of the group, all meeting eyes with the trainer, all 6 sporting different expressions from one another.

Joseph: "I would firstly like to say, congratulations to Cassius for getting called up to the big leagues of REBELPRO."

Everyone in the dojo claps, Cassius standing in the far right of the group, taking in the ambience of the group clapping, soaking in the moment.

Joseph: "Cassius is the first ever wrestler out of all of us to be brought into the roster of REBELPRO." Joseph puts a hand on Cassius's shoulder, clutching his left hand and holding it upward, a determined expression. "Give them hell for us, alright?"

Cassius stands there for a few moments, looking deep into the eyes of the trainer, not there to make friends, instead making a legacy for himself. Joseph looks at the other 6, who can't help but be left hanging. Joseph takes notice of this, then switches the focus towards the other 6.

Joseph: "But just because one of you is going to be considered actual REBELPRO talent, doesn't mean all of you aren't talented, it just means that you 6 are already getting great in the ring. It just happens that Cassius has the most experience out of you, having 8 years of experience on the indies. I wish the best of luck for you 7, hopefully one of you wins and brings the Opportunity of Legend briefcase home to the Rebel Dojo. Alright, everyone, get back to training!"

Everyone except the 7 in the front yell "Sir, yes sir" and get out of their seats, branching off into groups and going to different areas to train. Joseph looks at the 7, a smirk on his face.

Joseph: "Make 'em proud, y'all."

Joseph walks away, leaving the 7 to all glance at each other, all 7 wanting the Opportunity of Legend briefcase, and badly. The last image of the segment is all 7, in silence, looking at one another, knowing that in order to get to that briefcase, they'd have to get through one another.


	10. REBELPRO: Chapter 3 - Part 2 of 2

**REBELPRO Chapter 3: Setting The Stage For Glory (Part 2)**

**Brendan Shaw vs Shane Heroe II**

**Brendan Shaw may bring a weapon of choice to the ring for the match**

The camera heads back to the arena, to the commentary table, where Dennis Kesler sits, his co-commentator yet to return to the commentary table. He is about to address the crowd, when Brendan Shaw steps through the curtain onto the stage, not allowing Dennis to say what he was about to say. Brendan walks onto the stage holding a kendo stick, but he looks like he has a point to prove.

Brendan walks onto the ramp, turning to the camera that was following him.

Brendan: "You wanna try to shove your style down my throat, so I'll smack mine onto your skull!"

Brendan lets out a cackle as he holds the kendo stick up, turning to walk back down the ramp to the ground floor, walking to ringside, climbing up the stairs onto the apron and entering the ring, sticking his leg and then the rest of his body through the area of space between the top and middle ropes. Brendan stands in the closest area to the entrance as he could get, standing right behind the left hand ropes.

Shane Heroe comes out next, walking onto the apron, looking to do his iconic superhero pose, but Brendan slides out of the ring, charging towards Shane, who has no time to react to the assault that was about to take place. Shane turns his head to the ramp right as he gets done his taunt, not realizing that Brendan was already feet away from him. Brendan slams the kendo stick into the front of Shane, Shane curling over while holding his gut in pain.

Brendan walks behind Shane, slamming the kendo stick into the back of Shane, Shane crumbling to the ground. Brendan grabs Shane by the hair, crouching down, Shane's face being high enough to see Brendan.

Brendan: "Last time, you tried to prove to me that your style was better than mine. So, I'm just returning the favor, in the one way I know how. Violence!"

However, Shane elbows Brendan in the chest, Brendan being knocked over to his back due to not having that good of a balance. Shane places his foot under the body of himself, getting to his feet, grabbing Brendan by the head and dragging him to his feet. Shane runs, dragging Brendan with him, but Brendan reverses it, turning his body so he has the grasp on the head. He launches Shane down the ramp, the momentum causing him to run just shy of the stairs connected to the ring. Brendan runs at Shane, looking for a strike with the kendo stick, but instead finds his kendo stick colliding with the apron.

Shane uses the advantage to land a clothesline onto the back of Brendan's head, Brendan dropping to his knees, his upper body resting on the cold stairs. Shane wraps his arms around the gut of Brendan, looking for a german suplex, but Brendan uses the kendo stick to his advantage, slamming it vertically up the spine of Shane.

Shane releases, clutching his back in pain. Brendan uses the momentum of his body to turn and land a vicious strike onto the head of Shane, Shane stumbling back into the barricade. Brendan goes for a 3rd strike right onto the chest of Shane, but Shane moves out of the way, Brendan slamming his kendo stick onto the barricade. Shane runs behind Brendan, looking for a splash, but Brendan drives his kendo stick into the head of Shane, Shane dropping onto his back after being hit with the kendo stick.

Brendan looks towards the ring, looking at the ref, who keeps on yelling for them to get in the ring so he can call for the bell. Brendan, however, disregards the ref, continuing the pre-match warfare between both competitors. Brendan drops the kendo stick for a moment, grabbing Shane by the hair, pulling him to his feet, aiming in a perfect trajectory into the steps. He points at it with his finger, looking to drive Shane's gut into the stairs. However, his plan doesn't go that well, when Shane slips out of the grasp that Brendan has just in the nick of time.

Brendan turns to find Shane running at him, Shane driving his feet into Brendan's gut, sending him into the stairs! Brendan holds his lower back, his face showing all the pain he was in after being driven into the steel stairs. He stumbles forward, but Shane clutches Brendan, looking for a belly to belly suplex. Shane lifts Brendan, but Brendan strikes Shane a few times on the head with his elbow, Shane dropping Brendan back down to the floor. Brendan strikes Shane in the gut with a punch, then turning and grabbing the kendo stick.

Shane, after a few moments, looks to take advantage. He drives a knee into the gut of Brendan. Brendan strategically on the apron so he could have an easy grasp on it. Shane places Brendan's head between his thighs, transitioning into holding him up on his shoulders, but Brendan elbows the head of Shane, Shane dropping to one knee, head throbbing.

While Shane drops to his knee, Brendan grabs the kendo stick, slamming it into the back of Shane over and over against the back of Shane, Shane attempting to power through it but eventually having to let go. Brendan transitions to a standing position, who holds the kendo stick over the head of Shane.

Brendan: "Last week, you made me follow your rules. So now, I'm following my own. You don't get to tell me what style I can follow, Shane… I get to."

Brendan holds the kendo stick up, going for a swing, but Shane grabs at the gut of Brendan, running him into the steel pole. Brendan sinks lower and lower when colliding with the pole, his back almost giving out on contact. With the advantage, he grabs Brendan by the head, throwing him into the ring, officially beginning the match.

**Ding ding ding!**

Brendan still clutches his back through holding his back with his hand, a bruise beginning to form on his back. Shane climbs onto the apron, entering the ring. He picks up Brendan by the head, prying him to his feet. He drags Brendan into the middle of the ring, looking for a suplex, setting up in the position and looking to slam Brendan into the mat. Shane picks Brendan up, but Brendan reverses it, landing effortlessly onto his feet, pushing Shane into the bottom left corner and beginning to land vicious strikes into the back of Shane's head.

The ref begins to count to try to get Brendan to stop, but Brendan lands clotheslines in the rhythm of the ref's counting, getting to 4 before being dragged away from Shane by the referee. Brendan shoves the ref to the side, running towards Shane with another clothesline. However, Shane evades out of the corner, Brendan knocking the wind out of him via colliding with the turnbuckle.

Shane wraps his arms around the gut of Brendan, looking for a german suplex, but Brendan swings his legs back and forth to plant him back onto the ground. Brendan pulls the arms of Shane away, then landing a back elbow into the head of Shane, Shane becoming dazed.

Shane stumbles to his knees, Brendan dropping to the mat and rolling out of the ring to the side of the ring facing the camera, picking up the kendo stick he brought to the ring. He slides back into the ring, but the ref instantly runs up to Brendan, trying to stop him from using the kendo stick. Brendan accepts, but then sees Shane beginning to recover. Brendan shoves the ref to the side. Shane begins to get to his feet, but has the kendo stick slammed right onto his shoulder blades.

Shane drops to his knees, Brendan driving the kendo stick into the back of Shane again. However, due to ref's discretion, he decides to keep the match going anyways. Brendan holds the kendo stick up to his side, looking to slam the kendo stick onto the chest of Shane, who lays on his back, resting. He lifts it up and slams it over and over into the chest of Shane, the post-markings showing spots of blood around the bruises.

Shane holds his chest, feeling the tiny blood spots forming on his chest. He turns to the side, covering his chest with his arms. However, Brendan, having the current advantage in the match, decides to take it a bit slower, not trying to get himself disqualified. He grabs Shane by the head, pulling him to his feet, facing Brendan. Brendan attempts to throw a punch, but Shane dodges, slipping under the fist and instead drilling Brendan with a flatliner.

Brendan rolls a couple feet away after taking the flatliner, now dazed. Shane lays on the mat for a few moments, beginning to feel the fatigue of the match. He looks at Brendan, who moves his arms, attempting to get a grasp on the environment around him. Shane decides to go for a pinfall, judging as Brendan didn't know where he was. Shane hooks the left leg of Shane.

1! 2- Kickout. Shockingly, after having taken many blows in the match that should've worn him down long enough for him to win, Brendan kicks out. He sits up on his knees, quite confused, but continues the match, not letting go of the advantage he has on the match. His movements become much slower, Shane having to be able to conserve his energy in order to defeat Brendan Shaw and being able to prove his point that traditional wrestling was the best style of wrestling.

Shane grabs the head of Brendan, pulling both of themselves to their feet, Shane driving forearms into the head of Brendan, throwing Brendan off more and more. However, Brendan finds a way to recover through the forearm smash, grabbing the wrist of Shane, pulling it down, and sucker punching Shane. Shane stumbles backwards, Brendan throwing stiff strikes into the face of Shane, slowly moving Shane to the top side of the ring with punches, getting to the top side ropes.

Brendan reels back, going for one last punch, but Shane reverses it by grabbing the arm, pushing it back, and then quickly transitioning it into an Angle slam. Brendan bounces to his stomach, almost limp, both people showing the fatigue of trying to one-up each other, Shane having fatigue from the kendo stick shots and Brendan having fatigue from the powerhouse techniques used on him throughout the match.

Brendan looks around, only being able to grip the bottom of the kendo stick in the current position he was in, meanwhile Shane slowly adjusts himself to his knees, both trying to find a place in their souls to continue the match to prove their own style of wrestling is the best to the other competitor.

Shane gets to his feet, standing behind Brendan, who secretly holds the kendo stick behind him. Due to the stipulation, however, the ref does not disqualify Brendan. Shane grabs the left arm of Brendan, who is beginning to show a bit of fatigue as well. Shane pushes Brendan forward with his left, holding Brendan's left arm with his right, but then he spots the kendo stick. Brendan attempts to swing, but Shane, knowing the lethality of the kendo stick, ducks right under the shot.

Shane turns around, looking to land the clothesline, but at the moment it connects, Brendan slams the kendo stick into the head of Shane. Both moves connect with the other's head, both members of the match getting shut down due to the attack. Both collapse to the mat, both now laying on the mat, both almost inches away from unconsciousness due to the moves, both member's energy having almost depleted.

The ref walks over to both competitors, checking on both of them, crouching down to both competitors. However, both grab onto the thighs of the ref, both shaking their heads, wanting to continue. Both look at each other, getting to their feet, trading blow after blow, in a slow, methodical pace.

The 2 begin to tire more and more every punch thrown, both taking the equal amount of beatings with just endlessly throwing punches. Both people drop to one knee, continuing to throw punches.

Both eventually get to their knees, slower and weaker punches being thrown. Both eventually run out of energy, both going limp and leaning their heads on the other's shoulders, both beginning to become less and less conscious. Then, the 2 both dawn determined expressions, both slowly moving to their feet and instantly letting out an adrenaline rush of punches onto the other, throwing wild and frantic punches onto each other, draining the last of their energy with trying to knock the other out. Shane gets a nice, solid punch onto Brendan, making him turn around, and Shane grabs the right arm of Brendan, pushing him forward and landing the Omnislash, a rainmaker… but both competitors collapse to the ground, tired. Both competitors lay next to each other, Shane unable to push himself over to Brendan to hook the leg for the pinfall, and Brendan having been hit with the Omnislash.

The ref crouches down to check on both competitors, both both competitors look unresponsive. He looks towards the commentary table, towards Jared Brandon, and motions for Jared to come to the ring. Jared leaves the commentary table, walks down the ramp to ringside, climbing up the stairs connected to the ring and enters the ring walking up to the ref, who stands up to meet with Jared.

Ref: "Both competitors are unresponsive, and are unable to compete. It is a draw."

Jared: "What? No, we have to restart this-"

Ref: "We can't. Both competitors have knocked themselves out. They can no longer compete. We have to redo the match sometime soon. They've drained each other out."

Jared sighs, walking to the bottom right side of the ring and asking for a mic from the ringside workers, receiving a mic and walking over to Shane & Brendan, who are still both unconscious. He stands in the middle of the 2, addressing the crowd.

Jared: "So, due to the referee's decision, he has decided to rule this match another tie, like the match before. However, I think I have a solution. How about… a Steel Cage match? The first ever FGP Steel Cage match, Brendan Shaw vs Shane Heroe. No pinfalls. No submissions. Just 2 people beating the hell out of each other to try to escape the cage. However, for now, it is a tie."

**Winner: Draw**

2 refs, one with curly, ginger hair and one with long, straight black hair, walk through the curtain, down the ramp, heading to the ring to clear the unconscious bodies of Brendan Shaw and Shane Heroe out of the ring, the refs sliding into the ring and pulling Brendan & Shane to the edge of the ring, assisting them as they slowly become conscious, throwing one of their arms around the back of their neck and grabbing their waist to assist them up the ramp, to the backstage area, as the camera goes to Dennis Kesler and, walking into view, Jared Brandon, sitting back in his seat.

Dennis: "So Shane Heroe vs Brendan Shaw III is happening?"  
Jared: "I'm not happy about it, I just want it over with, so I threw them in a cage, a breeding ground for both of their styles to clash, Shane with his traditional wrestling and Brendan with his hardcore wrestling style. Both have an advantage here. Hopefully they can just sort it."

Dennis: "So we are halfway through the show now. We only have 2 more matches to go through, both being women's matches, Pearl Stevens vs Elise Pollard next- wait. What? Turns out, Pearl Stevens isn't in the building. Some issues with the road agents. So, maybe the match won't happen."

Jared: "Really? Damn… Now I'm hearing that Elise Pollard has a few words for the fans, in a few moments. First, however, we go backstage, to GENESIS. Well… 2 members of it."

* * *

"And the next match of the whole show is a battle between 2 best friends, that honestly, I'm not excited to book. Livli Hamei faces one on one with his GENESIS stablemate, Montgomery Acer, in one on one action."

The voice of Jared Brandon echoes out of the speakers of the monitor that Montgomery & Livli watch, looking at each other after hearing the announcement, both with equally shocked expressions on their faces.

Montgomery: "I didn't expect us to ever fight… this is shocking."

Livli: "No… no, no, this has to be an error. No way they'd put us 2 together in a match. No, it can't be. That has to be right. Come on, Jared… change your mistake. Come on, do it…"

Livli begins to stand up and slowly approach the monitor in an act of desperation, pleading with the virtual image of Jared so he wouldn't have to fight one of his 2 best friends.

Montgomery: "Livli, calm down-"

Livli grabs at the monitor, raising his voice to a yelling tone.

Livli: "CHANGE YOUR DAMN MISTAKE JARED!"

Montgomery marches over to Livli, grabbing his shoulder and pulling it so Livli would face him. However, Livli looked angry over the decision.

Montgomery: "Livli, calm-"

Livli: "What's gonna happen if, in that ring, one of us pisses the other off, and we break up our friendship? Both of us are fighting for that briefcase, but we have to go through the other. I don't want anything to happen… You guys are my best friends."

Montgomery puts his hands on his tag team partner's shoulders.

Montgomery: "Livli, we both know that I'm never just going to stop being your best friend only because of something like this being thrown at us. But, promise me one thing."

Livli looks up at Montgomery, now curious.

Montgomery: "Make sure that you don't hold anything back in that ring. I know your love for professional wrestling, it's more than your love for gaming. You have a fire, and I don't want to see you hold back only because one of your best friends is across the ring. We're gonna be friends before the match, and we'll always be friends after… but in that ring, both of us go all out. Deal?"

Livli nods.

Livli: "Deal. By the way, where is Pearl? I thought she was supposed to be here by now… we were going to start playing that whole Life Is Strange Season 2 game that came out a few days ago…"

Montgomery: "You know… I'm not sure. But, I wouldn't be worried about it. I'm sure she's around here somewhere… Doesn't she have that match with Elise Pollard? Maybe we'll see her then. Until then, I'm gonna kick your ass in Madden!"

Livli sighs, shaking his head.

Livli: "Again? We all know you played football in high school…"

The 2 walk over to a table, an Alienware gaming laptop on the table with a red and blue controller on each side of the laptop. The 2 sit down in the chairs, turning on the laptop and beginning to set up Madden, before Pearl Stevens rushes into the locker room, luggage in hand, Livli & Montgomery both looking back at Pearl, who runs in, sitting on the floor and pulling her wrestling boots on.

Livli: "Pearl, are you okay-"

Pearl ties her left boot at a frantic pace.

Pearl: "Now's not the time, Livli! My match is next!"

Livli: "It is?!"

Montgomery: "Why do you think I asked, Livli?"

Livli: "That explains so much… I can stall for time, Montgomery, you make sure Pearl gets out there in time."

Montgomery looks down at Pearl, then at Livli, and then nods with a determined expression.

Montgomery: "I'll make sure, as a member of GENESIS, to get one of my best friends to the ring so she can qualify in that match and bring home the Queen of Rebellion title!"

Livli: "That's the spirit! I'll see you on the stage, Pearl. Win for us, okay?"

Pearl: "I promise! Hey Monty, you know those cute braids that you do? Mind hooking your bestie up with some…?"

Montgomery sighs, looking at Livli, and patting him on the shoulder.

Montgomery: "You're gonna have to do a lot of stalling…"

Livli: "As long as Pearl can defeat Elise. Unleash your inner Tifa Lockhart and get the victory, Pearl!"

Livli, now pumped, springs out of his chair, bolting out of the door, an adrenaline rush fueling his goal of getting his best friend into the title match. Montgomery & Pearl watch Livli leave, look at each other, and let out a hearty laugh at their friend.

Montgomery: "Alright, get your wrestling gear on, I'll do the braids."

Pearl: "Yay!"

Pearl claps in excitement, a happy smile on her face. The camera then cuts back to the arena.

* * *

The camera heads to the announce table, Dennis Kesler & Jared Brandon sitting side by side at the announce table.

Dennis: "Pearl Stevens has made it just in time, and thanks to her friends, she'll make it in time for her match. But, Elise Pollard, who works part time as a wrestler and as our road agent, has a statement for her."

Jared: "Hopefully Pearl can make it in time for the match…"

**Elise Pollard vs Pearl Stevens**

**Winner qualifies into the 3-Way Dance Falls Count Anywhere match at REBELPRO: Road to Glory for the Queen of Rebellion title**

After they say that, the camera man turns to the entrance, finding Elise Pollard walking through the curtain, a mic in hand, with a suit on, a not so worried expression on her face. She stands on the stage, shooting a glance at the commentary team before looking towards the crowd.

Elise: "From what I have heard, Pearl Stevens was running a little late. But, as the road agent, I don't excuse that behavior. So I demand that the match be changed to punish Pearl, right now."

Elise turns to Jared, who sighs, grabbing a microphone. However, he remains seated in his seat, not wanting to stand up.

Jared: "Pearl Stevens is in the building, yes?"

Elise: "Yeah, she is-"

Jared: "And she's healthy to compete, yes?"

Elise: "Well, yeah-"

Jared: "Then the match stays. Elise Pollard vs Pearl Stevens, the winner getting qualifying into the Queen of Rebellion 3-Way Falls Count Anywhere match at Road to Glory. I'm not taking Pearl out of this."

Elise goes silent, shaking her head in anger.

Elise: "Alright then, if you want to have it that way, fine! Start the count, referee!"

The ref, who stands next to Riley Trench in the top right corner of the ring, cups his hands together, refusing to start the count. Elise walks down the ramp to the ring, making it to the stairs of the ring, climbing up them and entering the ring through the 2nd and bottom rope. She walks up to the ref, gets right in his face, mic being the only room between her and the ref.

Elise: "You will start the count, or I will get you fired. Okay?"

The ref sighs, passing Elise and going to the middle of the ring, ringing the bell and starting the count.

**Ding ding ding!**

The ref began a half-hearted count, holding up his hands every single time he made a count. **1! 2! 3! 4! **While he did it, Elise stood in the ring, a cocky smirk on her face, knowing this victory was as good as hers. **5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! 11! **However, Livli Hamei sprints onto the stage.

Livli: "Wait wait wait, ref! Stop the count! She's just getting ready for her match, she'll be out any moment."

Ref: "But I have to continue the count…"

Livli: "You don't get how much this match means to her, and Elise tried to take it away from her by giving Pearl the wrong directions to the arena!"

The ref looks at Elise, who shakes her head in disgust, even though in the back of her head, that is exactly what she had done, and hides behind an expression of disgust with a feeling of worry.

Livli: "So, please. Just this once, stop counting. You have the referee's discretion, right? Can't you just use that?"

The ref looks around the ring, but then shrugs, agreeing to stop the count. Elise, however, looks furious. She walks up to the ref and pulls him around, turning him to face her.

Elise: "HOW DARE YOU! Under power from corporate… YOU'RE FIR-"

Before Elise can finish her statement, Pearl Stevens, accompanied by Montgomery Acer, marches at a quick pace from the stage, down the ramp, to the ring, Elise stopping her segment and dropping the mic. Pearl makes it to ringside, sprinting and sliding into the ring, running at Elise, drilling her with a flying kick, sending Elise to the mat, the match now officially beginning.

Pearl runs the ropes on the left hand side of the ring in view of the hard camera. Elise, her world shook with that flying kick, slowly gets to all 4's, trying to get to her feet, but when she sits back up, she is instantly clocked in the back of the head with a running knee designed to drop Elise back down to the mat, which goes off without a hitch. Livli & Montgomery, the other 2/3rds of GENESIS, watch on stage, both with shocked expressions on their faces as Pearl almost manhandles Elise.

Pearl grabs Elise by the hair and pulls her to her knees once again, driving kicks into the chest of Elise over and over again, starting up the Emerald Spree, her signature. Many kicks begin to send Elise further and further into unconsciousness. The ref begins to count with the kicks, the kicks beginning to reach the 20s before stepping back, nailing a kick with her calf right onto the side of Elise's head.

Elise collapses to the mat, trying to search for anything to help her get back to her feet, but Pearl does not let Elise get the advantage, grabbing Elise by the hair and twisting her around. Elise, however, is too dazed to be able to capitalize, dropping down to her knees and leaning her head against the stomach of Pearl. Pearl grabs the wrists of Elise, pulling her to her feet, before leaping up, hitting the Pearl In The Rough (double wrist flying knee strike) onto Elise Pollard! Elise goes completely limp, Pearl landing on her knees after hitting the knee strike, halting momentum and frantically crawling to the corpse-like body of Elise Pollard, hooking the leg.

1! 2! **3!**

**Winner: Pearl Stevens**

Pearl sits up, a happy smile on her face as Montgomery & Livli enter the ring, Pearl getting to her feet and hugging the 2, an overjoyous expression on her face. Livli & Montgomery raise the arms of Pearl, Livli holding up the right and Montgomery holding the left, and Pearl finding herself a spot in the match to potentially make history as the first ever REBELPRO Queen of Rebellion champion. All 3 members of GENESIS make their way to the backstage area as the camera cuts to Dennis Kesler & Jared Brandon, on the stage, behind the announce table.

Dennis: "Pearl just manhandled our road agent… Pearl Stevens finds herself a spot in the 3-Way Falls Count Anywhere match for the Queen of Rebellion Championship, fighting Casey Strickland and one more member, who has yet to be qualified."

Jared: "Actually… The final match will be Sinclair, REBELPRO's Resident Assassin, facing off against one half of the Best Wrestling Friends, Cameron Owens, in one on one action for the final spot, on Night 4 of the Opportunity of Legend Briefcase Tournament."

Dennis: "And now it is time for our main event! 16 of REBELPRO's most talented women fight off in a 16-women battle royal, the winner getting a shot at the Blissful Rebellion title against Kiara Santos. Who will get eliminated? Who will lose? And will we see boo-"

Jared: "We go to the ring, at this time."

* * *

**Blissful Rebellion Number 1 Contender Battle Royal**

**Participants: Brittney Blase, Rara Suzuki, Marie Villainueva, Zoe Peake, Bambi Sandin, Krystal Sandin, FELICITY, Ruth Knox, Paris Morelock, Sonia Paine, Sophia Nickle, Iris Hudson, Tracy Maze, Caroline Cadogan, Hannah Aponte, Samatha Allibritton**

Riley Trench stands in the middle of the ring, microphone in hand, ready to do the announcing for the main event.

Riley: "The following contest is an over the top rope battle royal, the winner fighting Kiara Santos for the Blissful Rebellion Championship at Road to Glory!"

Coming out first is Kiara Santos, the Blissful Champion, wanting to watch the match in a front row seat. She wears tight, blue jeans with a Kiara Santos T-Shirt on. She walks to the announce table, sitting down next to Dennis Kesler & Jared Brandon at the announce table.

Dennis: "Welcome, Kiara!"

Kiara: "Thank you! I'm excited to see which out of these 16 women, who will challenge me for the title."

Jared: "It's very unpredictable who will do it. I mean, there's 16 of them."

However, then Dash West walks out of the curtain, holding the hand of Cynthia, his valet. He walks over to the announce table, looking down at Kiara, who doesn't look amused.

Dash: "What's up, beauty?"

Kiara: "Get the hell away from me."

Dash: "Alright."

Dash walks over to the edge of the stage, having 2 of the arena workers pull up the ramp on the side of the stage, an office chair designed like a throne, sitting down in it next to Jared, Cynthia sitting on his left thigh.

Jared: "What are you doing out here, Dash?"

Dash: "I need to pick out who will become one of my side hos, joining this beauty right here."

Dash moves his hand, moving it down the side of the upper body of Cynthia, emphasizing her beauty.

Jared: "Whatever…"

Finally, the first of the entrants come out. Brittney Blase comes out, in a unique, zebra print attire, walking from the stage down to the ramp. However, due to it being a battle royal, the entrances are rushed. Then, Rara Suzuki comes out, stopping on the stage and holding up a peace sign up in the air, a smile on her face. She walks down the ramp. Then, the lights go down, Marie Villainueva making her way out onto the stage. She looks towards Kiara, pointing at her, muttering "I want…" before making her way down the ramp, everyone slightly scared, except Dash.

Dash: "Holy shit… don't I wanna be under her…"

Jared: "Shut up, Dash."

The lights come back up, one of the 2 Rebel Dojo trainees, Zoe Peake, looking intimidated when following behind Marie. However, she keeps a determined look on, walking down the ramp to the ring. Then, the Sandin sisters, Krystal & Bambi Sandin, walk onto stage, both with equally as determined expressions as both sisters want to win this battle royal, and win the title. Both walk down the ramp to the ring. Then, both members of Beauty & Brutality, FELICITY & Ruth Knox, both walk onto the stage, Dash looking the most interested out of all of them.

Dash: "Look at that SMOKESHOW! Just ignore the other one. She seems like a-"

Dennis: "Who invited you, Dash?"

Dash: "Myself."

FELICITY shoots a glance at Dash, winking at him while Ruth Knox warms herself up on the stage. The 2 then walk down the ramp to the ring. Paris Morelock comes out next, walking from the stage down the ramp to the ring. Sonia Paine, the 2nd participant from the Rebel Dojo, walks out of the curtain, a shy expression on her face at first. Then, she sees the title, and instantly becomes determined, sprinting down to the ring. Sophia Nickle follows, a confused look on her face on where that came from.

Iris Hudson & Tracy Maze of Mythic come out next, both members looking at each other, turning and shaking their hands, making an agreement to work together for the battle royal. The 2 walk down to the ring. Caroline Cadogan comes down next, standing on the apron and drawing a constellation up in the air with her finger. She walks down the ramp to the ring. Finally, both members of Burledanza, Hannah Aponte & Samantha Allibritton, walk onto the stage, and they look at Dash, who instantly looks interested. Dash signals for the 2 to come over, and the 2 look at each other, and walk over to Dash, beginning a burlesque performance in front of him and Cynthia, while Dennis, Kiara & Jared try to focus their attention on the ring, for the match.

**Ding ding ding!**

The ring turns into a wave of wrestlers duking it out in the ring, a collection of 14 women's wrestlers running at each other in the ring. The action is too chaotic to have any iconic moments, until the wrestling calms down, Marie Villainueva holding Bambi Sandin by the throat in the middle of the ring. Marie looks around at everyone in the ring, sprinting towards the left hand side of the ring and launching Bambi over the top rope, to the outside.

**Eliminated: Bambi Sandin**

**Remaining: Brittney Blase, Rara Suzuki, Marie Villainueva, Zoe Peake, Krystal Sandin, FELICITY, Ruth Knox, Paris Morelock, Sonia Paine, Sophia Nickle, Iris Hudson, Tracy Maze, Caroline Cadogan, Hannah Aponte, Samatha Allibritton**

All of the 13 in the ring watch Marie Villainueva stand in the middle of the ring, a smile on her face. Then, out of all of them, Brittney Blase runs at Marie, but Marie grabs her throat, slamming her to the mat with a chokeslam. Then, the other 11 run at Marie, all 11 running at Marie and all attacking Marie all at the same time. Marie is brought down to one knee, Rara Suzuki & Zoe Peake then landing a knee strike/superkick combo, sandwiching the head of Marie. Marie drops to the mat, the remaining 12 all looking at each other. Beauty & Brutality, Mythic, and the duo of the recovering Brittney Blase & Zoe Peake all throwing punches on each other in groups of 3. Beauty & Brutality takes down Zoe Peake, setting up for the Aesthetic Collision, while Mythic set up for the Folk Story.

FELICITY holds Zoe Peake in a fisherman buster hold, keeping her held in the air, while Tracy Maze scoops Brittney onto her right shoulder. FELICITY faces the bottom of the ring, Ruth Knox running the ropes on the side of the ring facing FELICITY, while Iris Hudson walks over to her tag partner, grabbing Brittney by the hair and slowly pulling her so only her calves are on Tracy's shoulder. Iris drives Brittney into the mat with the piledriver, finishing the Folk Story, while Ruth lands a front dropkick onto Zoe Peake, Zoe being driven right into the mat, finishing the Aesthetic Collision. Both tag teams come to a vertical base, both teams holding the person that they hit the moves on hostage.

The 2 teams stare off, but then look down at the people they hold. FELICITY & Ruth pick up Zoe, while Tracy & Iris pick up Brittney. The 2 teams look at each other again, but then turn, Beauty & Brutality looking towards the left hand side of the ring, Mythic to the right. Both teams then run towards the ropes of the side, chucking Zoe Peake & Brittney Blase over the top rope at the same time, eliminating both of them.

**Eliminated: Brittney Blase & Zoe Peake**

**Remaining: Rara Suzuki, Marie Villainueva (1), Krystal Sandin, FELICITY (1), Ruth Knox (1), Paris Morelock, Sonia Paine, Sophia Nickle, Iris Hudson (1), Tracy Maze (1), Caroline Cadogan, Hannah Aponte, Samatha Allibritton**

The camera cuts back to the announce table, finding both members of Burledanza finishing up their dance for Dash, who looks entertained. The dance ends, and both members then turn their attention to the ring. The 2 walk from the announce table to the stage, both members taking off the sexual facade, both members putting their hair into a ponytail. The 2 look at each other, running down the ramp, heading to the ring and sliding into it, only to be quickly eliminated by Marie Villainueva!

**Eliminated: Hannah Aponte & Samantha Allibritton**

**Remaining: Rara Suzuki, Marie Villainueva (3), Krystal Sandin, FELICITY (1), Ruth Knox (1), Paris Morelock, Sonia Paine, Sophia Nickle, Iris Hudson (1), Tracy Maze (1), Caroline Cadogan**

Both members of Burledanza looked shocked, but looked towards Dash, who signaled for the 2 of them. The other 3 people at the commentary desk look at Dash, all shaking their head.

Kiara: "Please… not again."

Marie turns back towards the other 9 wrestlers, letting out a laugh after eliminating 2 wrestlers with ease. However, Krystal Sandin wants some of the smoke, walking over to Marie and getting in her face. Marie, however, disregards it, pushing Krystal to the side with her left hand. However, Krystal gets offended, sneak attacking Marie! Marie drops to the mat, covering her face as Krystal throws punches, yelling profanities and other statements while throwing shoot punches.

FELICITY, Ruth Knox, Tracy Maze & Iris Hudson battle it out, the 4 meeting in the middle of the ring, squaring off in 1 on 1 groupings. However, the other 4 stand in all 4 corners of the ring, allowing the 6 to wear each other down. Beauty & Brutality fight Mythic in the middle of the ring, Beauty & Brutality beginning to push Mythic closer and closer to the brink of elimination, pushing Mythic closer and closer to the right hand side of the ring. Tracy & Ruth throw punches at each other, but Ruth puts her striking expertise to good use, landing out a stiff punch to the jaw, Tracy becoming unconscious due to the punch, Ruth grabbing her head, dragging Tracy a few feet from the front, before turning and throwing Tracy out of the ring to the outside.

**Eliminated: Tracy Maze (1)**

**Remaining: Rara Suzuki, Marie Villainueva (3), Krystal Sandin, FELICITY (1), Ruth Knox (2), Paris Morelock, Sonia Paine, Sophia Nickle, Iris Hudson (1), Caroline Cadogan**

Iris Hudson, the remaining member of Mythic, runs towards Ruth Knox, having kept FELICITY away enough to knock Ruth over the top rope to the apron with a clothesline. Ruth's back collides with the hard apron, but FELICITY runs at Iris, taking advantage by grabbing Iris by the tights, running towards the ropes. Ruth, now standing on the apron, steps out of the way in time for FELICITY to throw Iris Hudson out of the ring, to the floor, meeting her Mythic stablemate on the outside.

**Eliminated: Iris Hudson (1)**

**Remaining: Rara Suzuki, Marie Villainueva (3), Krystal Sandin, FELICITY (2), Ruth Knox (2), Paris Morelock, Sonia Paine, Sophia Nickle, Caroline Cadogan**

Dash: "I love duos… make for a great threesome…"

Dennis: "Shut up, please. I'm begging you."

Meanwhile, Marie takes the advantage, landing a carefully calculated forearm to the head of Krystal, dazing Krystal enough to grab her by the hair, beginning to slide into a sitting position, slamming her head into the head of Krystal with a headbutt. Krystal becomes dazed, holding her head in pain, having fallen off Marie's body, thus losing the advantage on the biggest threat of the battle royal. Krystal realizes it, but it is too late to bring the advantage back in her favor, Marie now getting to a vertical stance and prying Krystal to her feet, grabbing her by the throat, just like her sister. Krystal attempts to fight back, but Marie keeps the hold locked in hard, running to the left hand side of the ring, about to chuck Krystal over the top rope, but Krystal slips out at the last second.

Krystal turns the momentum of the chokeslam to get back on the ground. She goes for a punch, but Marie sidesteps it, grabbing the right arm of Krystal and wrapping it behind the back of Marie's neck, nailing a back suplex onto Krystal, Krystal being sent into a daze, laying on her stomach, out of it. Marie wraps her arms around the stomach of Krystal, deadlifting Krystal to her feet. Krystal attempts to fight back, but is too dazed to accurately hit a move. She turns around, looking for a move with a clothesline, but Marie instead bends over, wrapping her arms around the lower back of Krystal, picking her up and balancing her with her left shoulder, placing her right hand on Krystal's thighs while her left arm hooks over the lower back of Krystal. Marie runs at the left hand side of the ring, launching Krystal out of the ring like a missile!

**Eliminated: Krystal Sandin**

**Remaining: Rara Suzuki, Marie Villainueva (4), FELICITY (2), Ruth Knox (2), Paris Morelock, Sonia Paine, Sophia Nickle, Caroline Cadogan**

While Marie manhandled Krystal, FELICITY & Ruth Knox double team Sophia Nickle in the top right corner, FELICITY pushing Sophia into the corner with her foot on the chest of Sophia while Ruth drives kicks into the gut of Sophia over and over again, keeping Sophia from being able to escape. FELICITY & Ruth Knox use double team offense, both grabbing the legs of Sophia and beginning to tip her over the top rope to the outside. Rara, standing in the bottom left corner, aiming a knee strike into the head of one of the 2. Rara sprints towards the 2, but only makes it across half the ring, Paris Morelock running towards Rara, leaping up and transitioning into a cross armbreaker. Rara is stopped in her tracks, attempting to figure out a loose end of the lock that she could slip out of.

Caroline Cadogan & Sonia Paine battle on the brink of elimination, both women fighting close to the bottom side ropes, Sonia grabbing Caroline and throwing her over the top rope, but Caroline latches on. Sonia backs up to the middle of the ring, running towards Caroline and looking to knock her off with a clothesline. Caroline, however, holds down the ropes, Sonia missing when going for the clothesline, and instead pulled out of the ring by the arm by Caroline. The 2 find each other on the apron, both slowly moving to their feet on the apron. The 2 begin to trade moves, punches back and forth between the 2.

FELICITY & Ruth Knox use the advantage of having Sophia Nickle on the brink of elimination, Sophia latching onto the bottom rope, FELICITY pushing on the stomach of Sophia, Sophia not budging an inch. Sophia begins to rise to her feet, latching tightly on the ropes, using her 5'10" statue to her advantage, headbutting FELICITY and making her stumble around. However, FELICITY grabs onto the arms of Sophia, dragging them down with all her power, Sophia not budging. Sophia attempts to pull away, but then Ruth runs from the left hand side of the ring to the right, hitting a big boot on Sophia, Sophia becoming unconscious as FELICITY lets go of the arms, Sophia becoming eliminated.

**Eliminated: Sophia Nickle**

**Remaining: Rara Suzuki, Marie Villainueva (4), FELICITY (3), Ruth Knox (3), Paris Morelock, Sonia Paine, Caroline Cadogan**

FELICITY & Ruth stand in front of the right side ropes, high fiving each other. However, the beast of the battle royal, Marie Villainueva, runs up to FELICITY & Ruth, grabbing the legs of FELICITY & Ruth and squatting, using her leg power to throw both over the top rope!

**Eliminated: FELICITY (3) & Ruth Knox (3)**

**Remaining: Rara Suzuki, Marie Villainueva (6), Paris Morelock, Sonia Paine, Caroline Cadogan**

Everyone in the ring looks over towards Marie Villainueva, who chuckles at having eliminated 6 women in the whole battle royal. The other 4 participants look in shock, but Sonia realizes the opportunity while standing on the apron, driving a superkick into Caroline, Caroline dropping to the mat!

**Eliminated: Caroline Cadogan**

**Remaining: Rara Suzuki, Marie Villainueva (6), Paris Morelock, Sonia Paine (1)**

FELICITY & Ruth Knox walk up the apron, but Dash looks towards the 2.

Dash: "Hey, FELICITY! Why don't you bring your friend over here and let's have a fun time-"

Ruth begins to yell insults towards Dash, FELICITY having to hold her back and pull her to the backstage area, Dash looking a bit shocked at the outburst.

With 3/4ths of the population in the ring eliminated, the final 4 begin to slowly make their way to the 4 corners of the ring, all of them preparing themselves to deck it out to get a match against Kiara Santos at Road to Glory. All 4 look around the ring, taking in the other 3 participants in the ring, and ready to go all out in order to get the spot against Kiara. All 3 begin to slowly approach to the center of the ring, all 4 participants taking glances at each other.

Then, chaos ensues, Marie dominating Rara with punches while Paris & Sonia have a more orthodox bout, attempting big moves on each other. Marie grabs Rara, locking in a sleeper hold, while Sonia goes for another superkick, Paris locking it into a heel hook. 2 submissions are locked in the center of the ring, but due to submissions not counting, it just ends up becoming redundant. Rara begins to become unconscious, while Paris releases the hold, Sonia clutching her foot in pain. Marie & Paris get to their feet, Marie going for a clothesline, but Paris evading, countering it into an abdominal stretch.

For a moment, Marie is held in the abdominal stretch, unable to break out. Rara & Sonia, however, capitalize on the abdominal stretch by both getting to their feet, Sonia running at the 2 and hitting a front dropkick, Rara landing a vicious scissors kick onto the head of Marie, taking Marie down for the 2nd time over the span of the match! All 3 competitors then climb on Marie, throwing punches, kicks, knees, and occasional submission holds onto Marie, wearing her down in the ring so she could no longer continue in the match.

The 3 get off of Marie, the 3 looking down at her, but then the action continues, Paris locking in a guillotine choke, wrapping her legs around the back of Sonia. Rara, however, drives an axe kick onto the head of Paris, Paris breaking the hold and briefly becoming dazed. Rara looks towards Sonia, who hacks and coughs due to the choke, on all 4's. Rara runs towards Sonia, using her as a sort of trampoline, hopping onto the back of Sonia, and turning 180 degrees, landing a mushroom stomp onto Sonia.

Sonia becomes briefly out of it due to the stomp, and Rara picks Sonia up, running towards the upper side of the ring and throws Sonia over the top rope. Sonia, however, is awake enough to latch her hands on the top rope. Rara runs towards Sonia for the R-Trigger, attempting to knock Sonia off, but Sonia, at the last second, lifts her legs up, under the bottom rope, sliding under the bottom rope.

Rara gets her knee caught up in the ropes, Sonia getting to her feet and springing up, landing a lungblower onto Rara, Rara being brought back down to the mat. Sonia sits up, turning to get to her feet. However, Paris runs at Sonia, leaping up and locking in a triangle choke, using the ropes as leverage. Sonia begins to lose consciousness, but Rara rolls out onto the apron on the upper side of the ring. Paris positions her body up, using the arm of Sonia as a rope, sitting up. Rara then runs towards Paris, landing the R-Trigger! Paris becomes unconscious, landing her back on the apron, unconscious. Rara then enters the ring, grabbing Sonia's waist, backing up and driving Sonia into the mat with a german suplex, Sonia driven into the mat. Rara holds Sonia in a bridge, twisting so both competitors were now on their knees. Rara grabs Sonia and turns her around, beginning to run towards the upper side of the ring. However, Sonia reverses it, throwing Rara over, who latches on by just the bottom rope! Her 5'3" statue helps out as she moves her legs onto the apron, getting to her feet. Sonia runs towards the top right corner, leaping on the 2nd rope, looking for a triangle enzuigiri, but at the last moment, Rara ducks under the kick, instead falling onto the top rope and bouncing onto the apron. 3 out of the remaining 4 find themselves on the apron, Paris still dazed from the R-Trigger, Sonia dazed, and Rara still alive. Paris begins to slowly recover, using the 2nd rope to get to her feet.

Rara kicks right in the middle of the women's calves, a calculated hit sending both of them to their knees. Rara begins to lay low kicks into the chest of both women, the crowd counting along with the kicks. Rara finishes, letting out a battle cry, before using the top rope as leverage and kicking the face of both of them. Both women fall backwards on the apron, and Rara decides that it was time to finish both of them. She picks up Sonia on her shoulders, in a fireman's carry hold. Paris begins to slowly recover, but Rara, with all the power left stored in her, runs at Paris and landing the R-Trigger, knocking Paris out and right off the mat! Then, Rara drives Sonia into the apron with a fireman's carry standing takeover, Sonia dropping to the mat, as well!

**Eliminated: Paris Morelock & Sonia Paine (1)**

**Remaining: Rara Suzuki (2) & Marie Villainueva (6)**

Rara sits on the mat, looking down at both corpse-like women on the ground, climbing back onto the apron, taking a moment to rest before looking at the woman down in the ring last, Marie Villainueva, the last person she would have to go through in order to get a future shot at the Blissful Rebellion Championship. Rara enters the ring, Marie beginning to slowly recover, now being on all 4's. Rara stands on the upper half of the ring, walking to the top right corner, exiting on the right side of the ring, climbing up the turnbuckle links to the top rope. Marie begins to get to her feet, now recovered after resting. Rara leaps off the top rope, hitting a missile dropkick to Marie, Marie dropping back into the mat due to the momentum of the dropkick.

Marie, however, didn't take much damage, and was right on her feet in no time. Rara, who rushes to her feet, runs the ropes on the right hand side, looking for a corkscrew roundhouse kick. However, Marie catches Rara's leg, then throws the right arm of Rara over the back of her neck, landing the Dark Shadows, a cradle suplex. Rara becomes unconscious, sitting up, but dazed. Marie picks Rara up, looking to send her out of the ring.

Marie runs towards the left side of the ring, sprinting 16 feet before Rara converts it into an attempt to throw Marie over the top rope. Marie holds herself on the top rope, finding herself right back on the ground. Rara ruins towards Marie, Marie however picking Rara up and launching her onto the apron. Marie attempts to run 5 feet forward, turning around and looking for a shoulder tackle, but Rara catches Marie in a headscissors, pulling Marie to the outside of the ring.

Marie drops onto the mat, both members rising to their feet, looking to knock the other off and score the victory. Rara runs towards Marie, attempting a double knee strike, but Marie catches Rara, running towards the bottom left pole, driving Rara back first into the bottom left corner pole. Rara holds her back in pain, dropping to her knees. Marie steps away from Rara, looking to put away Rara once and for all.

However, when Marie runs towards Rara, Rara leaps up, landing a jumping knee strike onto Marie. Marie drops to her knees, Rara running towards Marie and attempting to lay her out with a kinshasa, which backfires, Marie dodging.

Rara's momentum causes her to have to stop herself when she reaches the top left corner pole, turning and running towards Marie. Marie, however, catches Rara and hits the Villain Nightfall, a Murphy's Law, onto the apron! Rara is knocked unconscious…

...And the gravity causes her to fall to the mat outside!

**Ding ding ding!**

**Eliminated: Rara Suzuki (2)**

**Winner: Marie Villainueva (7), getting a future shot at the Blissful Rebellion title**

Marie sits on the apron, looking up the ramp towards Kiara Santos, who looks like she's seen a ghost. Kiara stands up, holding her title, Marie looking right at the title, eyes fixated on the prize. Marie hops off the apron, walking up the ramp slowly up to Kiara, meeting eyes with her on the stage, the other 4 people at the announce table backing up to the edge of the stage.

Marie: "That title is mine…"

Kiara: "Bring it, Marie."

Marie looks down at the title, grabbing the center plate with her left hand and having a long glance at the title, it being the final image of Chapter 3, one of the matches on the Road to Glory being decided.

Dennis: "Marie Villainueva will fight against the champion, Kiara Santos at REBELPRO: Road to Glory, Kiara defending her Blissful Rebellion championship in one on one action. But, that's our show. Next week, the Opportunity of Legend tournament starts! With 4 matches and 1 special match, it is bound to be quite the exciting Night 1, kicking things off fresh."

Jared: "But we'll see you then! This is Jared Brandon-"

Dennis: "-and Dennis Kesler-"

Jared: "And we'll see you on Night 1 of the Opportunity of Legend tournament! Goodnight, everyone!"


	11. Opportunity of Legend Tourney - Night 1

**Opportunity of Legend Tournament Night 1**

The show begins, the camera panning across the venue of the arena, the stage being reminiscent of a shorter version of the Royal Rumble 2019 arena except it being a straight line heading towards the ring. Fans of all kinds surround the aisle and ring behind the barricades. The camera pans to the announce table, finding Dennis Kesler sitting with a woman with short, scarlet hair reaching her shoulders, with hazel eyes and fair skin, wearing a 3-piece suit with a pencil skirt of the same color as the 3-piece suit.

**Dennis:** "Welcome to the Opportunity of Legend tournament, where over the span of 8 nights, we will crown the first ever Opportunity of Legend briefcase holder. I am Dennis Kesler, and Jared Brandon will not be joining us on commentary for the span of these 8 nights. Instead, I am joined by a lady that has proved herself as a credible woman in the backstage area, Ashe LeRoy."

**Ashe:** "Thank you for this opportunity, Dennis! I will be providing commentary for these 8 nights. Now, let's get into the matches, shall we?"

**Dennis:** "Yep! Firstly, we have a non-tournament match, the winner getting a spot in the Road to Glory Gauntlet match. GENESIS's Montgomery Acer will go one on one with Aku Kidosaba."

**Ashe:** "Next, the tournament matches start, REBELPRO's commissioner Jared Brandon fighting one on one with Rebel Dojo graduate, Cassius, in one on one action. Jared said that he wanted to make sure that the right person was the person to beat him, so he put himself up against Cassius."

**Dennis:** "Next, we have a tag team showdown, Southern Stoner's Steven Aldin going one on one with Final Hour's Zach Wolf, the winner fighting the winner of the previous match in the next round of the Opportunity of Legend tournament, their match taking place on Night 5."

Ashe looks down at the paper in her hand, shaking her head and muttering "Oh dear lord…" as she looks down at it.

**Ashe:** "The next match pits one half of the Best Wrestling Friends, Gabby Brookside, going one on one with our resident pimp, Dash West. I feel so bad for Gabby…"

**Dennis:** "And in our main event of Night 1, Final Hour's Troy Wheeler goes one on one with Rebel Dojo trainee Zoe Peake, in what is sure to be quite the interesting bout."

Ashe: "But now we go down to the ring to Riley Trench at this time, for the introductions to our first match-up tonight."

**Montgomery Acer vs Aku Kidosaba**

**Winner qualifies into the Road to Glory Gauntlet match, the winner obtaining the King of Rebellion champion**

Riley stands in the ring, wearing a cyan dress that reaches her knees, with a cyan headband pushing back her hair.

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and the winner will win a spot in the Road to Glory Gauntlet match at Road to Glory, the winner scoring the King of Rebellion title!"

First coming out to the ring was Montgomery Acer, being flanked by Pearl Stevens & Livli Hamei, his GENESIS tag team partners. However, all 3 of them weren't in their cheery mood, instead being a little stressed out, all 3 being close to each other in the tournament, Livli & Montgomery having to duke it out in 2 days. The 3, however, are still best friends, so they root for their tag team partner, because if he wins, both him and Pearl would have opportunities at gold, and that was something they wanted.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle, accompanied to the ring by GENESIS's Pearl Stevens & Livli Hamei, standing at a height of 6'5", weighing 250 lbs, Montgomery Acer!"

Montgomery walked down the aisle to the ring, high fiving fans as he went down to the ring. He makes it to ringside, walking up the stairs attached to the ring and climbing into the ring, Livli & Pearl making their way around the top left corner to the upper side of the ring in the perspective of the hard camera.

Next coming out is Aku Kidosaba, who walks up the stairs onto the ground floor of the venue, looking around at the crowd. He looks towards Montgomery Acer, who itches for a win just like Aku.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle, standing at a height of 6'2", weighing 230 lbs, Aku Kidosaba!"

Aku walks down the aisle to the ring, not high fiving fans, but instead having full focus onto Montgomery. Both wanted the ring, it would just take more from one of the 2 to score the win. Aku makes it to ringside, shooting glances at the other 2/3rds of GENESIS, before walking up the steps onto the ring apron facing the entrance, entering the ring. Aku & Montgomery circle the ring to get to their respective corners, the match beginning.

**Ding ding ding!**

Montgomery & Aku walk to the center of the ring, Montgomery holding out his right hand to shake. Aku looks at Montgomery, then nodding and shaking his hand. Then, the 2 have a collar-and-elbow tie-up, Montgomery transitioning into gripping at the gut of Aku, looking for a northern lights suplex. Montgomery picks Aku up, Montgomery slamming Aku into the mat with a northern lights suplex. Aku clutches his gut, Montgomery turning his body to sit on his knees, getting to his feet and grabbing Aku by the arms, dragging him to a sitting position, wrapping his arms around the gut of Aku and looking for a deadlift german suplex. He lifts Aku up to his feet, searching for a german suplex. He launches Aku backward, but Aku lands onto his feet, Montgomery sitting on the ground, thinking he had scored it.

**Livli: **"Montgomery, turn around!"

Montgomery looks towards Livli, confused, only to be hit by a knee strike by Aku, Montgomery falling to his back after the knee strike to the back of the head. Montgomery drops his back of the mat, Aku hooking the leg of Montgomery.

**1! 2- Kickout. **Montgomery lifts his shoulder up, kicking out of the knee strike. Aku brushes it off, a part of him admitting that that wouldn't have put away Montgomery. Aku turns, gets to his knees, and leaps over Montgomery, running the ropes on the right hand side of the ring, perhaps searching for a kick to the side of Aku's gut, who was now on all 4's. Montgomery evades the kick at the last moment, getting to his knees and leaning backwards, grabbing the leg of Aku and tugging it backwards, Aku slamming into the mat as Montgomery climbs over Aku, looking for a rear-naked choke.

Montgomery locks in the rear-naked choke, but Aku quickly grabs the arms of Montgomery, pulling them away as Aku slowly moves to his feet, then arm dragging Montgomery over his shoulder, then locking in a cross armbreaker. Montgomery feels a brief split of pain in his arm, Aku bending the arm of Montgomery in ways that it shouldn't. Montgomery attempts to roll out of it to get out of the hold, and it temporarily works, before Aku beautifully transitions it into a seated fujiwara armbar, causing more pain onto the right arm of Montgomery, Montgomery instead going for a rope break, searching for the closest ropes, before his arm would be rendered useless for the rest of the match. Before long, his thoughts turn into pain, the pain from the seated fujiwara armbar beginning to overwhelm him.

**Pearl: **"Come on Monty! You got this! Submissions hold nothing on you!"

Montgomery eventually finds a way out of this, pushing Aku onto his back, Aku still having a latch on his hand, Montgmery pulling Aku to his feet, transitioning it into a ripcord move. Montgomery pushes Aku forward, Aku running back and Montgomery transitioning it into a pop-up powerbomb! Aku slams into the mat, Montgomery checking to see if it was enough to finish Aku off, rolling onto Aku and hooking the leg.

**1! Tw- Kickout. **Seems Aku has more fight in him, Montgomery assumed. Montgomery looked back at his GENESIS teammates, who were watching every moment unfolding, rooting for their best friend to get the win. However, this distracts him from Aku, who is back on his feet, looking for a double knee. However, Montgomery latches onto the legs at the last moment, springing Aku up in the air with a push, latching onto him in a powerbomb hold. Aku begins to fight back, attempting to reverse it into something. Aku turns around, looking for a poisonrana, but Montgomery keeps his ground, latching onto the legs of Aku, instead adapting the situation by spinning around, the crowd counting along as he went along.

Crowd: "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! 11! 12! 13!"

Montgomery gets to 14 before slamming the dizzy Aku into the mat with an Alabama slam, Aku hitting chest-first into the mat. Then, Montgomery stumbles backwards, dizzy himself, dropping to a sitting position, leaning against the top side ropes on the ring, where his GENESIS stablemates are. Pearl & Livli pat him on the back, giving him emotional support to continue.

**Pearl: **"Come on, Montgomery! You got this, man! Bring home that beautiful title, dazzled in gems… oh, I want it so much…"

**Livli: **"Ignore her, Montgomery. You need to get that win, and bring the King of Rebellion title to GENESIS! Score the victory and become our Red, our champion!"

Montgomery smiles at the support of his tag team partners, using the top rope to get to his feet, the support of his friends fueling his will to continue. Aku gets to his feet, holding his jaw due to the Alabama slam, and Montgomery runs towards Aku, drilling him with a Claymore! Aku is almost turned inside out with the Claymore, trying to understand where the hell that came from. Aku lays there, dazed, trying to come to a coherent thought process, Aku begins to attempt to recover, his head throbbing due to the Claymore, then getting a crafty idea in his head. He begins to climb to his feet, turning to find Montgomery approaching Aku to hit another powerhouse move. Aku, however, predicts this, Montgomery grabbing onto Aku, searching for a suplex, but Aku reverses it into an impressive hurricanrana, sending Montgomery to the mat!

Montgomery looks dazed, sitting up, and Aku continues his spree, running the ropes on the left side of the ring. Montgomery gets to his feet, instead dropping to the mat when Aku goes for a move, forcing Aku to have another attempt, running the ropes on the right side of the ring. However, Montgomery catches Aku, landing a reverse STO. Aku is driven into the hardwood floor of the ring, rolling onto his back, Montgomery hooking the leg once again to test if it did the job.

**1! Two- KICKOUT! **Aku does it again, kicking out at the nick of time, fatigue from both competitors beginning to build more and more as they throw move after move at each other to attempt to get this win. The 2 move to their feet, standing to their feet and beginning to trade blows into the ring, Aku & Montgomery trading forearms in the middle of the ring, both opponents stumbling on contact with the forearm.

Montgomery eventually lands a strong forearm sending Aku turned around, Montgomery then grabbing Aku by the head and tucking it into Montgomery's arm like a football, grabbing Aku by the tights, looking for the Monty Driver (Signature: Reverse Paradigm Shift), and he lifts Aku up, driving him into the mat head-first! Aku goes limp in the middle of the ring, Pearl & Livli cheering on their GENESIS stablemate.

**Pearl: **"Hook the leg! Get the pin!"

**Livli: **"Come on! You're just one step away from the win!"

Montgomery pushes Aku onto his back, hooking the leg.

**1! 2! Thre- KICKOUT! **Every person in the venue is shocked as Aku finds an ounce in his body to kick out, when everyone thought that Aku was done. However, Aku manages to find an ounce in his body to kick right out of the Monty Driver, Montgomery looking down at the pretty much half-asleep body of Aku. Montgomery looks over at his tag partners, who share the same amount of shock that he does. He then finally comes back to reality, knowing that he has to finish this.

Aku gets to his knees, out of it from the Monty Driver, dizzy and confused, not knowing where he was, as Montgomery gets to his feet, looking to set up for his finisher, the Game-Ending Buzzer (Finisher: Tour of the Islands). Montgomery gets to his feet, picking Aku up and beginning to set up, when Aku lands on his feet when Montgomery turns, instead scooping Montgomery up for the Endgame (Finisher: Samoan Driver). Montgomery shakes his legs, eventually getting the momentum to shift so he can get back on his feet, but Aku lays a knee into the gut of Montgomery, then drilling a V-Trigger into the head of Montgomery! The Tokyo Turmoil! (Signature: Knee to the gut followed up with a V-Trigger)

Montgomery's body collapses like a building, falling to the ground, as both Pearl & Livli of GENESIS watch with worry. Would their tag team partner kick out of this…? Aku quickly moves over to the knocked out body of Montgomery, hooking the leg at a frantic pace while covering the chest of Aku.

**Pearl: **"Come on Monty, wake up! You want this win, I know it! Bring home that beautiful belt by winning this!"

**1! 2! Three- **Montgomery heard the words of his tag team partners, waking up to the voices of them, grabbing onto Aku and, with the last energy he had left in the tank, transitioning to his feet and turning his body, HITTING THE GAME-ENDING BUZZER! Aku goes limp in the middle of the ring, as Montgomery's last adrenaline rush fades, the fatigued body of Montgomery being left, Montgomery placing his arm over the chest of Aku, the count beginning.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Winner: Montgomery Acer**

Montgomery lays in the ring, resting, a smile on his face as Pearl & Livli cheer like crazy, entering the ring to where Montgomery was, turning him to his back and helping him sit up, the 2 raising Montgomery's arms in victory, Montgomery slowly getting to his feet after resting for a few moments. Pearl & Livli continue to hold up the arms of their tag team partner.

**Montgomery: **"So… I did it, huh?"

**Livli: **"Dude! You were like, pulling some Street Fighter moves out! You were like 'doo-doo-doo' and he was like 'ow-ow-ow' and then you hit your awesome finisher onto him with that kickout…"

**Pearl: **"What he's saying is... you did a good job. We're proud of you."

Montgomery smiles, a bit of a blush on his face due to such the high praise.

**Montgomery: **"Thanks, guys…"

Riley gets in the ring, ready to do the announcing for the result.

**Riley: **"The winner of this match, heading into the Road to Glory Gauntlet match at Road to Glory, Montgomery Acer!"

Montgomery's win finally sets in, Montgomery smiling at the fact that 2/3rds of GENESIS were going into title matches, having the potential of standing at the top of the title scene. The 3 exit the ring, Montgomery basking in his win while Pearl & Livli celebrated with him, walking up the aisle to the backstage area, as the camera cuts back to Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy.

**Dennis: **"And the win goes to GENESIS's Montgomery Acer, in a classic feel-good moment. Wonder how they'll be celebrating…"

**Ashe: **"Having talked to them backstage, probably Soda and Super Smash Brothers."

**Dennis: **"Fair enough. With that match out of the way, we get into the tournament matches! First, and argumentatively the biggest on the whole show, Jared Brandon goes one on one with Cassius, the winner advancing in the tournament, to the next round."

**Ashe: **"Jared Brandon formed REBELPRO, so it is fair that he wants to be the one to decide who is the right one to go on and win the tournament, and the upstart in Cassius, having explored the european indies to its maximum, wants to win the Opportunity of Legend briefcase in this tournament. But who will go on to the Top 16 and next round of the tournament? We will find out now!"

* * *

**Cassius vs Jared Brandon  
Winner advances to the next round**

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 12-minute time limit!"

Coming out first, in traditional 70's wrestling gear, is Jared Brandon, who looks focused. He stands at the top of the walkway to the ring, preparing himself for his first wrestling match in REBELPRO, and in 6 years, in fact.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring first, standing at a height of 5'9", weighing 210 lbs, the Commissioner of REBELPRO, Jared Brandon!"

Jared makes his way down the walkway to the ring, high fiving the fans left and right. However, he was more focused on the match than pleasing the fans. He would have to fight the first graduee of the Rebel Dojo, Cassius, to advance in the tournament. He makes it to ringside, climbing up the stairs connected to the ring onto the apron, entering the ring and walking to the middle of the ring, awaiting his opponent.

Next who walks out is Cassius, who walks onto the top of the walkway, staring daggers into Jared Brandon. He cracks his knuckles, walking down the aisle to the ring.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring next, standing at a height of 6'3", weighing 221 lbs, Cassius!"

Cassius makes his way to ringside, looking up at the commissioner, knowing well how big of a match this is, especially if he defeats the commissioner of the company. He walks up the stairs connected to the ring, walking it onto the apron and slipping into the ring, entering and staring at Jared. The referee checks on both competitors, then rings the bell to begin the match.

**Ding ding ding!**

Jared begins the match by holding out his hand, saying some words of praise to Cassius as Cassius shakes Jared's hand, both competitors stepping a couple feet away before doing a lock-up, Jared transitioning it into a headlock. Cassius slams his foot onto the toe of Jared, Jared releasing the headlock due to the pain. Cassius slides out of the hold, then grabbing the arm of Jared, looking for an arm DDT. Cassius drops to the floor, driving Jared's arm into the mat, causing Jared to hold his arm, his face showing the amount of pain he was in.

Cassius continues the offense, continuing to toy with Jared, grabbing the waist of Jared and picking him up to his feet. However, Jared lands a few elbow blows into the gut of Cassius, Cassius having to break up the hold while Jared swings blows onto the head of Cassius. Cassius stumbles due to the blows, Jared then running up and landing a clothesline onto Cassius, Cassius dropping to the floor as Jared runs the ropes, continuing the offense while Cassius attempts to get to his feet. Jared looks for a kick, but Cassius evades by moving to the left, running the ropes himself, going after Jared. Jared meets on the other side of the ring, finding Cassius, who lands a big shoulder tackle into Jared.

Jared is dropped into the mat, Cassius continuing to run the ropes to continue the offense that he had going. Jared gets to his feet, awaiting for when Cassius starts running back, grabbing onto the arm and arm dragging Cassius to the mat. Cassius holds his back, Jared looking to continue it with a penalty kick, but Cassius rolling out of the way at the last moment, clocking Jared in the back of the head with an elbow strike, Jared dropping to his knees while Cassius looks to continue the offense, continuing to run the ropes to land a kick to the head of Jared, which connects, causing Jared to become dizzy while using his hands to hold himself up, leaning backwards.

**9 minutes remain!**

Cassius hears this, and begins to speed up the process of attempting to beat his boss in his debut match, feeling an urge to speed things up before the timer comes to 0 and the match being brought to a draw. Cassius turns to grab Jared, picking him up to his feet, but Jared brings the match back in his favor, kicking Cassius in the gut and looking for a DDT, driving Cassius into the mat, thus shifting the momentum back in his favor.

Jared transitions onto his knees, locking Cassius into a front headlock while crouching, throwing blows into the lower back of Cassius, Cassius attempting to fight out of it while Jared does so. Cassius shifts his feet under him, dragging Jared to his feet, picking him up into a northern lights suplex. Jared is driven into the mat, Cassius floating over back to his knees and deadlifting him off the floor, driving Jared into his knee with an atomic drop. Jared drops to his knees, clutching his groin area, Cassius then looking for a suplex to finish it off. However, Jared counters it by shifting the momentum so he lands on his feet, driving a superkick into Cassius's jaw.

Cassius stumbles backwards, keeping himself on his feet, however being dazed from the kick. Jared continues the momentum, bringing Cassius down for a clothesline. Cassius is dropped to the mat, Jared looking to continue the offense, running back towards Cassius for a kick to the head. Cassius, however, catches the leg of Jared right before it connected, shoving it backwards, Jared trips to his stomach, Cassius quickly locking in the Just Tap Out (triangle choke), Jared's face beginning to slowly turn purple when the lock is locked in tight, Cassius positioning himself in a position that takes the most air out of him.

Jared moves his arm around, searching for a way to get a rope break, which seems like the best way he could get out of the hold. He begins to slowly move himself towards a set of ropes, finding himself closer to the left-hand side, slowly moving more and more but losing his last breaths of air while he moves. He begins to black out, needing to find a way out, and quick.

**6 minutes remain!**

With half of the time gone, Cassius looks to finish it off while keeping the JTO locked in. However, Jared picks himself up in a downward dog-style position, continuing to lose consciousness. His sight began to black out more and more as he attempted to escape. His arms begin to go more and more limp, now just feet away from the ropes. With one last hurrah of energy, he leaps both his legs onto the middle rope, signaling a rope break! Cassius is forced to let go, Jared dropping into the mat, clearly almost unconscious from the JTO. He coughs from the triangle choke, catching his breath as he begins to slowly recover.

Cassius stands in the middle of the ring, looking down at Jared, who grabs the 2nd rope and begins to pull himself to his feet, Cassius gripping the waist of Jared and slamming him into the mat with a german suplex. Cassius rolls through, getting to his feet, picking him up and landing a 2nd german suplex. Cassius rolls over a third time, finding himself and Jared close to the bottom right corner. Cassius brings Jared to his feet, turning him around and throwing the arm of Jared around the back of his neck. Then, he lands a snap suplex straight into the corner!

Jared topples out of the corner, dropping to his stomach as Cassius sits, looking back at the commissioner of REBELPRO, on the mat, in a daze. He grips onto the bottom rope, attempting to bring himself to his feet, but Cassius continues the offense, grabbing Jared and picking him up to his feet, chucking him shoulder-first into the ring pole.

Cassius pulls Jared out of the middle of the middle and top turnbuckle links, pulling him to the middle of the ring, turning him around and irish whipping Jared into the left side of the ring, picking him up and nailing the Equilibrium (pop-up jumping piledriver) in the middle of the ring, Jared going limp in the middle of the ring. The whole crowd is left in disbelief as Cassius pushes Jared to his back, Cassius hooking the leg.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Winner: Cassius**

**Dennis: **"Did he… just squash the commissioner of REBELPRO, like a bug?"

**Ashe: **"Holy shit…"

Cassius rises to his feet in the ring, looking down at Jared Brandon, who is unconscious, not moving a single inch.

**Cassius: **"You should've just tapped out."

Cassius turns to the ropes, walking and exiting the ring, climbing through the middle and top ropes, walking down the stairs connected to the ring and up the walkway to the backstage area, leaving the camera to cut to Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy to be speechless, not saying a single word as they looked down at the ring, Jared Brandon still limp in the ring from the Equilibrium.

**Dennis: **"...I have no words… Cassius has just made a statement. Don't. Fuck. With. The. Equilibrium. He left his own boss, the man who's giving him a paycheque, in the ring… without even helping him to the back…."

**Ashe: **"Cassius hasn't just beat Jared Brandon… he left him limp…"

**Dennis: **"...We now meet with some post-match words with Cassius, at this time."

* * *

An interviewee rushes across the backstage area to the gorilla position, finding Cassius walking through the curtain, taking off his wrist tape as the interviewee, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes with a 3-piece seat on, stops him.

**Jack: **"Cassius, you have just defeated the commissioner of REBELPRO, Jared Brandon, and in decisive fashion. What is your statement to the whole REBELPRO audience?"

**Cassius: **"Over the past 8 years of my life, I dominated the independent scene. Knocked out rosters at a time, took home title after title... I've done all there was. Now, REBELPRO is the next on my radar, and that Opportunity of Legend Briefcase is my gateway. I'll make my intentions clear: I want that King of Rebellion Championship, even if it means going through 31 other people to score such a briefcase. The equilibrium has a very strict way of life, and I run it. Don't try to exit the equilibrium, because if you do… I will shut you down. I already took down Jared, the commissioner of REBELPRO, and it's time to take the throne. So… stay in line. For your safety."

Cassius leaves, Jack looking back at Cassius, feeling slightly intimidated at the statement. The cameraman follows, following Cassius as he walks up the hallway. Cassius walks past Livli Hamei, Pearl Stevens & Montgomery Acer, the 3 all looking towards Cassius as he passes. The 3 stand in an area of the locker room, Pearl sitting on an equipment box, Montgomery leaning up against it with one arm, and Livli with his arms crossed, facing both.

**Livli: **"Is it just me, or does he remind me of a… Jiren? Maybe? Anyways, Road to Glory is around the corner in 3 weeks' time, and all 3 of us have title matches. However… I found an issue. All 3 of us are in title matches, and I'm in a tag team title match. Only issue is… Pearl has the Queen of Rebellion 3-way, and Montgomery has the King of Rebellion Road to Glory Gauntlet. It's really important to you guys, and I don't want either one of you two working double time. So, what do we do?"

Montgomery & Pearl look at each other, both looking back at Livli.

**Montgomery: **"Honestly… you might have to find a replacement."

**Livli: **"But who could live up to us? We're the Sonic, Tails and Knuckles of REBELPRO tag teams! You can't just take Tails and Knuckles out and then throw in Mighty!"

**Pearl: **"Who?"

**Livli: **"SegaSonic. The problem is… not a lot of people around here can fit in with us. We're a group of best friends, we can't just bring in a fourth. It's like trying to add Regieleki & Regidrago to the Regi quartet! It just doesn't work!"

**Montgomery: **"Look, Livli. As much as I appreciate your gaming references, I'm sorry. Me and Pearl just have too much on our plates at Road to Glory. You'll have to find someone else."

Pearl looks at Livli, who has a slightly disappointed expression, and grabs his shoulder.

**Pearl: **"Don't worry, man! Once Road to Glory is over, we'll go to Olive Garden. Me, you, Montgomery and whoever you choose as your fourth, with our titles in hand. I hope I can score the win… the Queen of Rebellion has so many beautiful gems in it…"

**Livli: **"Alright! Well, I'll search for the 4th honorary member of GENESIS for Road to Glory. I'll ask Jared if I can borrow a room in the building… set up the GENESIS Auditions! Going until the finals of the Opportunity of Legend tournament."

**Montgomery: **"You have fun with that, bud."

Livli walks off, Montgomery & Pearl looking at each other and back at him.

**Pearl: **"Children…"

**Montgomery: **"You have no place to speak, girl. You want to win the Queen of Rebellion title because it has pretty gems in it."

Pearl rolls her eyes as Montgomery lets out a chuckle. The camera follows Livli up as it then goes to Leo Ace, who is being forced into a video Mikey Oakley was filming, holding a camera up to his face for a Vlog. Leo curls 45-pound weights, clearly being distrurbed by Mikey.

**Mikey: **"Hello Oakwoods, Mikey here. I am backstage at the Opportunity of Legend Tournament, and there is a special someone with me, Leo Ace!"

**Leo: **"Please leave me alone."

**Mikey: **"Leeeooo, my best buddy! How have you been? I heard we're squaring off in the first round. Just wanna say, you're my best friend. I love you."

**Leo: **"I hate you."

**Mikey: **"Oh Leo! You're so funny!"

Mikey lets out a chuckle as Leo, sitting there with his arms folded, lets out a slight growl. Mikey turns off the camera, turning to Leo, who looks to be irritated by the presence of Mikey.

**Mikey: **"So, what are you doing next week? Wanna go bowling? I need another spot on my team."

Leo gets to his feet, staring off with Mikey, sitting his weights down on the bench he sat on.

**Leo: **"Look. You probably seem like such an… what's the best way to put this…"

**Mikey: **"Greatest friend in the whole wide world?"

**Leo: **"No. You're a nuisance. Now let me finish my reps. I'll see you in a few nights."

Leo walks away, Mikey left holding his camera.

**Mikey: **"Bye, best friend!"

Leo, in the distance, yells "Screw off" as he walks away. The camera pans back to the arena, Dennis Kesler & Ashe McRoy seated at the commentary desk.

**Dennis: **"Quite the interesting developments. Livli will be searching for a partner for Road to Glory, and Mikey Oakley & Leo Ace are… how do we describe them, Ashe?"

Ashe turns to Dennis and shrugs.

**Ashe: **"Livli and ? will be facing off against the Best Wrestling Friends, Gabby Brookside & Cameron Owens, Final Hour's Troy Wheeler & Brandon Dotson, and 3 other mystery opponents. However, I just got news from Jared that Fire & Thunder, Anthony Blaze & Lucas Lightning, face off against Fictional Strong Style, a duo devoted to a new style of Strong Style, using a combo of high-flying & striking. That will be happening in 2 nights, on Opportunity of Legend Tournament Night 3. For now, we are going into our 3rd match. Now we go to the ring at this time."

* * *

**Steven Aldin vs Zack Wolf  
Winner advances into the next round**

Riley Trench stands in the middle of the ring, microphone in hand, ready to read off the announcing for the 3rd match.

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 12-minute time limit!"

First coming down to the ring is Steven Aldin, who doesn't have any form of weed with him. Being accompanied by his Southern Stoners tag team partner, Tyler Williamson, he steps out onto the top of the walkway, taking a deep breath, knowing who he is going up against. The latest member of Final Hour, Zack Wolf.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle, accompanied to the ring by Tyler Williamson, standing at a height of 5'10", weighing 200 lbs, Southern Stoners' Steven Aldin!"

Tyler walks to the side of Steven, patting him on the shoulder.

**Tyler: **"Come on Steven, it's finally time for the Southern Stoners to hit the big leagues! Remember what your Ma told you!"

Steven nods, marching down the walkway down to the ring. He makes it to ringside, climbing up onto the apron, sticking his leg through the middle rope and transitioning himself into the ring. He walks to the middle of the ring, Tyler Williamson walking to the bottom side of the ring, managing his tag team partner.

Next, Zack Wolf makes his way out to the ring, Troy Wheeler & Brandon Dotson walking down to the ring with him. The 3 stand at the top of the walkway, without their leader, as per usual with managing one of the members of Final Hour.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle next, standing at a height of 6'5", weighing 270 lbs, accompanied to the ring by Final Hour's Troy Wheeler & Brandon Dotson, Zack Wolf!"

Zack walks down the walkway to the ring, Troy & Brandon following behind a couple feet behind. Zack makes it to ringside, climbing up the stairs connected to the ring onto the apron, entering the ring and running towards Steven, beginning the match with a sick lariat.

**Ding ding ding!**

Steven drops onto the mat, but moves to his feet, Zack laying him out with another lariat. Steven turns to get to his feet again, Zack looking to pick Steven up for a powerslam, Steven, however, fights to get out of the hold, shaking his legs back and forth to transition Steven back to his feet. Steven grabs the arm of Zack, looking to arm drag him, but the weight of Zack keeps him on his feet. Zack picks Steven up high in the air, dropping him onto his knee with an atomic drop, Steven bouncing off the knee of Zack. Steven stumbles closer to Tyler, his butt poking out due to the atomic drop, Zack then grabbing the hips of Steven, pulling him backward into a back suplex.

Steven bounces off the mat, using his knees to provide sitting, as Zack turns to get to his feet, looking to continue the offense on Steven. Steven, who is dazed from the back suplex, begins to get to a standing position, as Zack grabs Steven by the head and looks towards his Final Hour stablemates, who stand on the top half of the ring, outside of said ring. He runs towards the side, but Steven reverses, launching Zack out of the ring to the floor, the shift in balance causing him to fall to the ground.

Troy & Brandon walk up to Zack, checking on their tag partner. They each hold out a hand to help Zack up, and they pull him up to his feet. However, this causes Steven to have an opening, running towards Zack and landing a baseball slide into Zack's chest, Zack being launched into the barricade while Troy & Brandon look back at him.

Steven uses the momentum to slide out of the ring, finding himself standing between Troy & Brandon. He walks over to Zack, who leans against the barricade in a sitting position. Steven picks Zack up to his feet, looking towards Troy & Brandon of Final Hour, Steven walking towards the 2, before showing some mind games and chucking Zack into the barricade gut-first.

**10 minutes remain!**

Zack drops to his knees, clutching his gut, the attack causing Brandon to be more pissed off, while Troy kept his calm demeanor active at that moment. Steven backs up, looking to smash Zack's head into the barricade with a knee strike, but Zack gets out of the way at the last moment, Steven driving his knee into the barricade, Steven gripping at his knee with a pained expression on his face. Steven turns and drops to the floor, clutching his left knee in pain, but Zack showed no remorse, instead beginning to target the knee of Steven. Zack grabs the leg of Steven, grabbing it and turning Steven, launching the left leg of Steven into the barricade, purposefully targeting the knee as the ref begins to count to get Zack to stop.

**1! 2! **Final Hour all realize that the count is starting, Troy & Brandon looking at Zack, who continues the offense. **3! 4! **Zack grabs the leg of Steven, driving his knee into the joint of Steven, it bends in a way that it shouldn't, more pain being caused to the knee. **5! 6! 7!**

**Troy: **"Zack, throw him into the ring. You don't want to get counted out."

Zack shakes his head at Troy's statement, grabbing Steven by the hair and prying him to his feet, where Steven applies more weight onto his good leg. Zack looks to throw Steven into the barricade again. **8! 9! 10! **Zack picks up Steven and slams Steven onto his bad leg, causing even more pain to the leg as the ref continues to count. **11! 12! **Steven lays on the ground, clutching his left knee, pained yelps of pain being let out as he clutches it. The ref stops the count, exiting the ring and to the outside, checking on Steven's knee. Zack watches, backing up to the apron and hopping onto it, watching from afar. Tyler rushes around the ring to where his tag team partner, Steven, laid, clutching his knee.. He drops to his knees, checking on Steven along with the ref.

Steven, however, sits up, shaking his head, wanting to continue the match. Tyler reaches into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a joint, turning to a fan, who hands him a lighter. He lights it up, and hands it to Steven.

**Tyler: **"Here you go, man…"

Steven takes a hit of the joint, handing it back to Tyler, before using the barricade to get to his feet.

**Steven: **"Alright… I'm ready."

Steven limps towards the ring, only to get hit by a baseball bat in his left knee by Brandon Dotson, who just looks around at everyone afterward, shrugging when most of them looked shocked, except for Troy, who was used to his antics at this point.

**Brandon: **"...What? Just helping Steven out…"

Steven leans against the apron, clutching his knee with one arm as Zack, who now stands in the ring, grabs him by the hair and pulls him onto the apron, attempting to use the apron to set up for his signature, the Mauling (Vertical suplex transitioned into a side slam), picking Steven up, but Steven slips behind Zack, looking for the Smoke Slam (Signature: Underhook gutbuster). Steven picks him up, but his left knee buckles under the weight and from the damage done to it.

**8 minutes remain!**

Zack grabs the arms of Steven, lifting him off the air and running towards the middle of the ring, driving Steven into the mat with an inverted crucifix powerbomb. Steven holds his lower back in pain on collision with the mat, Zack then walking over and grabbing Steven by the leg, looking to continue the offense on Steven's knee. Zack grabs the left leg of Steven, but Steven takes his right and knocks Zack to the floor with a kick.

Zack lays on the mat, confused on where he was at, as Steven made an attempt to get to a standing position, having to apply more weight on his right leg instead of his left. He limps over to Zack at a surprisingly quick pace, grabbing him by the head and pulling him up to his knees, facing away from Steven towards his Final Hour stablemates.

Steven attempts to set up for a sleeper hold, and locks it in for a few moments, but Zack begins to fight, using his power to grab Steven's thighs and picking him up to his feet, a hearty yell let out as he picks him up, Steven now on the back of Zack, keeping the lock applied as he got to his feet. Zack stumbles around the ring for a few moments, stumbling to the bottom half of the ring, where Tyler Williamson, the other half of Southern Stoners, stood.

Zack then turns his body, using the momentum to attempt to launch Steven out of the ring. However, Steven catches himself on the top rope with his arms. Zack runs to the middle of the ring, running back towards Steven and leaping up, landing a low dropkick right onto the knee of Steven that knocks his feet outward, slamming face-first into the mat.

**6 minutes remain!**

Tyler checks on his tag partner, but Zack leaves no time for Steven to rest, rolling out of the ring to grab Steven to his feet. He looks towards Tyler, who looks pissed.

**Tyler: **"Leave him alone!"

Tyler runs towards Zack, but Zack ducks the clothesline, Steven's head still in hand, and he reroutes himself towards Tyler, chucking Tyler's own tag partner at him to lay Tyler out, Steven leaning up against the apron, which is a perfect position for Zack to have his opponent in.

Zack grabs Steven and rolls him into the ring, Zack entering the ring, maybe looking to finish up the match. Zack gets to his feet, grabbing Steven and searching for the Howling Stormfront (Finisher: Betty White Driver), picking Steven up in the set-up for it, but Steven rolls through, shifting the weight so Zack found himself bent over in a powerbomb position, standing in the middle of Zack's body, flipping through and nailing the Blunt Roll! (Finisher: Rolling Yoshi Tonic)

Zack is unconscious, as Steven clutches his left knee, rolling Zack up for the pin!

**1! 2! Thr- **but Brandon Dotson leaps on the apron, calling for the ref, who glances over at him. The ref gets to his feet, starting issues with the referee, while Troy slides into the ring from the left hand side of the ring and attempts to lay Steven out with a kick. However, Tyler Williamson comes to the rescue, sliding into the ring and grabbing Troy by the head, running to the right hand side of the ring and sending him to the outside of the ring.

Brandon looks over at Troy, then pushing the referee away and then springing onto the top rope, looking for a dive onto Tyler. However, Tyler dodges out of the way, Brandon colliding into the mat, clutching his chest in pain as Tyler grabs Brandon, running to the same side that Troy was on and sending him out.

Tyler rolls out of the ring, Steven still clutching the unconscious body of Zack, as the referee decides to restart the count.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Steven Aldin**

Steven gets an upset victory against Zack Wolf in the first round, eliminating 1/4th of Final Hour in the process. Tyler looks happy as he rolls into the ring, rushing over to Steven and helping him up, holding him up so he wouldn't have to apply pressure to his left knee. Tyler hands Steven a joint, the 2 smoking a joint in the middle of the ring as the referee covers his mouth and nose, attempting to not breathe it in. The camera cuts to Dennis Kesler & Ashe McRoy, both quite shocked about the win.

**Dennis: **"And an upset win by Steven Aldin of Southern Stoners, finding himself a spot with the other 15 that will go onto the next round."

**Ashe: **"Steven proves that Southern Stoners is a credible threat to the tag division, going over one of the members of Final Hour, who have been dominating the whole backstage area as of late. Will the same luck ring true for Troy Wheeler, who has a match tonight?"

**Dennis: **"I suppose we'll just have to see. However, before we get to that, we have an intergender match… which I'm still confused on how Jared even allowed this. Dash West, our resident pimp who tries to get every girl in the backstage area, fights Gabby Brookside."

**Ashe: **"I can attest to that statement. Let's go to the ring, at this time."

* * *

**Gabby Brookside vs Dash West  
Winner advances into the next round**

Final Hour and Southern Stoners have all been cleared from the ring, leaving the ref standing in the top right corner and Riley Trench standing in the middle of the ring, ready to do the announcing.

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

Coming down to the ring first is Dash West, walking out of the curtain on the top of the walkway, flanked by Cynthia, who is in a blue laced bra with a Dash West-branded jacket covering it, with blue panties of the same color. Dash stops, looking towards Cynthia, turning to her and planting a kiss on her lips, causing loud boos to rip through the whole arena. Dash turns to the crowd, with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

**Dash: **"Don't boo me! I have a sexy girlfriend and you don't, get used to it!"

This causes even louder boos. Dash shakes his head, wrapping an arm around Cynthia's waist and begins a walk down to the ring. He makes it to the end of the aisle where the ring is, climbing up the stairs onto the apron, grabbing the hand of Cynthia, who walks up the stairs onto the apron as well, Dash sits on the 2nd rope, Cynthia entering the ring with the assist of Dash, who bends the ropes down via sitting on it. Dash waits for his girlfriend to enter the ring, then entering the ring himself. Dash walks to the center of the ring, Cynthia standing next to him as she gives him a good luck kiss on the cheek, rolling out of the ring to root her boyfriend on.

Next coming out to the ring is Gabby Brookside, accompanied to the ring by her tag team partner, Cameron Owens. She stops on the top of the walkway to the ring, stopping and beginning to turn around to walk to the back, but Cameron stops her. Cameron turns Gabby around, who doesn't look pleased having to fight Dash. She makes a slow walk down to the ring, not excited to have to be in the same ring as the guy who has tried to get a one night stand with every woman in the backstage area. She makes it to the outside of the ring, Cameron looking towards her tag partner and giving her a pat on the shoulder. Gabby took a deep breath, climbing up the steps onto the apron, slipping through the middle and top ropes into the ring. She stares off with Dash, as the ref walks up, checking on both competitors to start the match.

**Ding ding ding!**

Dash walks up to Gabby and holds out a hand, Gabby looking up towards Dash. She reluctantly shakes the hand of Dash, but Dash grabs the hand of Gabby, kissing her hand. Gabby then backs up, hitting an enzuigiri on Dash. Dash drops to his knees, Gabby getting to her feet and running the ropes, looking to continue the offense. Dash holds his head, not knowing that Gabby was looking to continue the offense, but Dash gets to his feet at the right moment, bear hugging Gabby to keep her from continuing any of the offense. Dash looks down at Gabby.

**Dash: **"Don't make me have to hurt such a pretty girl like you…"

Gabby uses her power to push the arms of Dash away, Dash's arms flinging to the side as Gabby leaps up, driving a knee strike into the head of Dash. Dash stumbles back into the bottom side of the ring, leaning against the ropes, and Gabby rushes towards Dash, Dash crouching and pushing Gabby up over the top rope, Gabby latching on. Dash turns, but Gabby pushes Dash away, pulling back and then launching herself over the top rope, landing a slingshot crossbody onto Dash. Dash, however, latches onto Gabby, turning out of the crossbody, getting to his feet while carrying Gabby. He then tosses Gabby up and then catches her so she faces upward to the ceiling of the venue, Dash looking to attempt to make a move. Gabby, however, uses her hand to push Dash's head away, then transitioning out of it with an arm drag.

**10 minutes remain!**

Dash goes flying across the ring, landing back-first and rolling enough to get to Cynthia, who looks at Dash with a hint of worry. However, Gabby runs towards Dash, landing a baseball slide that sends him flying out of the ring into Cynthia, who is crushed by Dash as he is kicked into her.

Both Cynthia & Dash lay on the ground on the outside, Cynthia almost on the brink of unconsciousness while Dash lays on the outside, attempting to get back to his feet. Gabby walks to the bottom half of the ring, dropping and rolling out of the ring, checking on Cynthia and offering a hand to her, Cynthia being pulled to her feet and Gabby looks towards Cameron, signalling for her to come here. Cameron walks around the ring to Gabby.

**Gabby: **"Get her backstage… and get some clothes on her. Poor guy over there's probably been using her."

**Cameron: **"Alright, I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Gabby pushes Cynthia onto Cameron, Cameron turning and assisting Cynthia up the aisle. Gabby looks down at Dash, who is slowly beginning to recover, grabbing him by the head and throwing him into the ring. Gabby climbs up onto the apron, looking to continue her offense. She springs onto the top rope and looks to continue her offense with a missile dropkick, but Dash evades out of the way, moving to the bottom half of the ring, Gabby missing by a mile as Dash runs up, going for a superkick, but stops, Gabby covering her face as Dash kisses his hand, blowing a kiss towards Gabby, who stands and steps to the side.

**8 minutes remain!**

Dash looks offended, but before he can capitalize, Gabby lays a kick into the chest of Dash, causing Dash to drop to his knees as he clutches his chest, Gabby then looking to continue the offense when going for a kick to the head of Dash. Dash ducks under, Gabby turning around due to the momentum, Dash then grabbing up on her waist.

**Gabby: **"Leave me alone, you creep!"

Gabby then drives her heel into Dash's balls, causing a pain so great everyone except Dash & Gabby winced. Dash clutches his area in pain, as Gabby walks a few feet away, providing space between the 2. Dash drops to his knees, Gabby looking to continue the offense. She runs towards Dash, but Dash holds his hand out, stopping her.

**Dash: **"Wait, wait, wait!"

Gabby stops.

**Gabby: **"What do you want now? Do you need last words before I kick your head into the 4th row?"

**Dash: **"Where's Cynthia?"

**Gabby: **"Cameron took her to the backstage area to make sure that you didn't get your grubby little fingers on her."

**Dash: **"Me and her are dating…"

Gabby looks confused as to how Dash could score someone like Cynthia. Gabby took a few moments to think about it, then her mind began to go into the dark places in her mind… then she took her mind off of it by driving her foot into the head of Dash, Dash dropping to the mat.

**6 minutes remain!**

Gabby decides to look to end the match, picking up the dazed Dash and looking to set up for the Brookite (Finisher: Twisting complete shot), picking him up and squatting. She goes to attempt the move, but Dash rolls out of it at the last moment. Gabby runs towards Dash, but Dash tricks her into falling right into his trap, leaping up and landing the West Coast Launch (Signature: Hurricanrana) which sends Gabby into the mat.

Dash frantically crawls over to Gabby, hooking her leg as he cockily grabs her head, looking to lean in for a kiss on the lips as the ref counted.

**1! 2! Thr- **Kickout! Dash was just inches away from Gabby's face when she kicked out, Dash shocked on how that didn't put away Gabby for the 3-count. Unless he had to crank out the Dash Attack... Dash grabs Gabby by the hair, pulling her to his feet, but Gabby grabs Dash by the neck, bringing him down as she crouches. She looks to lean in for a kiss, but then she pulls backward, instead slapping Dash hard on the left side of his face, then drives him into the mat with the Brookite! (Finisher: Twisting complete shot) Dash goes unconscious as Gabby hooks the leg of Dash!

**1! 2! 3!**

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Gabby Brookside**

Gabby sits up, overjoyed that she was heading to the next round. She looks down at Dash, giving him a disgusted look as she scoots a few feet away from him, then getting to her feet and having the ref hold up her arm, defeating Dash West and getting the win. She walks to the side of the ring facing the walkway to the ring, exiting and walking up the walkway, only to have Cameron Owens, her tag team partner, run up behind her and give her a hug, Cameron proud of her tag team partner while Gabby was proud that she could go on in the tournament. The camera then cuts to Dennis Kesler & Ashe McRoy, who both sit behind the commentary table.

**Dennis: **"And Gabby Brookside picks up the win against that creep, Dash West. Dude's just been trying to get some pu-"

**Ashe: **"And now we go to our main event, Final Hour's Troy Wheeler facing off against our resident cosplayer, Zoe Peake. Will Troy avenge his stablemates' loss against Steven Aldin, or will Zoe Peake send another member of Final Hour packing?"

**Dennis: **"I suppose we will find out, shall we?"

* * *

**Troy Wheeler vs Zoe Peake  
Winner advances into the next round**

Riley stands in the middle of the ring, ready to address the crowd for the final time tonight. She holds the mic up to her mouth and begins speaking.

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

Out first comes Troy Wheeler, accompanied by his own leader, Isaac Maxwell. Troy looks confident as Isaac walks at his side, looking towards Troy.

**Isaac: **"Go, Troy. Make Zoe Peake's run in this tournament reach its final hour."

**Troy: **"Got it."

Troy begins to make his way down to the ring, Isaac turning and walking to the backstage area, Troy being all by himself in this match. He makes his way down to the ring, walking down the decently long aisle to the ring.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle first, standing at a height of 6'1", weighing 220 lbs, Final Hour's Troy Wheeler!"

Troy makes it to ringside, climbing up the stairs onto the apron of the ring, entering the ring, preparing himself to throw his own morals out of the window for the sake of winning a simple tournament. But, it was for the sake of avenging his own tag team partner, Zack Wolf.

Next coming out is Zoe Peake, wearing gear based off of Splash Woman from Mega Man 9, since she looks to make a splash in REBELPRO against 1/4th of Final Hour in Troy Wheeler. She holds up the trident that Splash Woman uses, pointing it towards Troy.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle next, standing at a height of 5'4", weighing 120 lbs, "The Cosplay" Zoe Peake!"

Zoe walks down the walkway to the ring, high fiving fans who sit behind the barricades, holding their hands out far.. Zoe makes it to the end of the barricade, looking into the ring, finding Troy standing in the middle of the ring, awaiting for her to enter the ring so the match could begin. She walks up the stairs, entering through the middle and top ropes, stepping into the ring to look at Troy, walking to the bottom left corner as Troy slowly moved himself to the top right, beginning the main event of the match.

**Ding ding ding!**

Zoe takes off the helmet that she was wearing, sitting it under the bottom rope as Troy watches, not taking advantage, but instead thinking of a strategy to execute in the match. Zoe begins to slowly approach the middle of the ring, Troy following her lead, both competitors meeting in the middle of the ring. Zoe looks for a test of strength, Troy deciding to go along due to the size difference.

Zoe & Troy lock hands together, Troy using it to push down on Zoe. Zoe crouches, attempting to use her might to push up Troy, but before she can, Troy switches to grabbing her wrists, looking for a knee strike, which connects, Zoe falling backwards as Troy lets go of the wrists, causing her to drop to the mat. Troy attempts to continue the offense, stepping over Zoe and grabbing her by the hair, pulling her to her feet, but she kicks at the calf of Troy, She runs towards Troy, doing a cartwheel-like motion over Troy's shoulder, springing off Troy's shoulder, landing behind Troy.

Troy, who is on one knee, turns to attempt to attack Zoe, looking for a lariat, but Zoe grabs the arm of Troy, pushing it back and then landing an enzuigiri onto the head of Troy. Troy stumbles, his head rattling as he turns away from Zoe, stumbling closer to the ropes as Zoe looks for more offense onto Troy.

**10 minutes remain!**

Zoe attempts a superkick, but Troy dodges, going around the back of Zoe and attempting a reverse DDT onto Zoe. He does the motion, but Zoe places her hands on the ground so she springs right out of the DDT onto her feet, then running towards Troy and nailing him with a shooting star press. Zoe springs off of Troy as Troy holds his gut in pain, not expecting such a fighting spirit from a Rebel Dojo trainee.

Troy turns on all 4's, holding his gut with one arm as Zoe looks for a knee drop. Troy rolls out of the way, Zoe landing on her knees, but using her light weight to spring herself to her feet, looking to kick Troy's head off of his shoulders. Troy slides under, and locks onto the leg of Zoe, dropping her to the mat and looking for an ankle lock. However, Zoe kicks the wrist of Troy, the lock breaking as she rolls to her feet, running towards Troy, but Troy landing a sucker punch that knocks her right out. Zoe drops to the mat as Troy shakes his hand to get rid of the pain, looking down at Zoe.

**Troy: **"Calculated."

Troy grabs Zoe and prys her up to her feet, stuffing her head between his thighs, then picking her up onto her shoulders. Troy looks towards the top right corner of the ring, running towards it and driving her back-first into the top turnbuckle, Zoe waking up on collision and sliding down the corner to lean against the bottom turnbuckle, beginning to come to. Troy grabs Zoe by the arm, dragging her to her feet, looking to irish whip her across the ring. However, Zoe stops herself in the middle of the ring, hanging on to Troy's arm to stop her. Troy hangs on, then switching hands to his right, which was gripping Zoe's left arm.

Troy pulls Zoe forward, Zoe clotheslined by Troy. Zoe collapses to the mat, Troy walking forward to rest for a little bit as Zoe attempts to get back to her feet to continue the match, but the clothesline takes a number out of her.

**8 minutes remain!**

Troy decides to continue the offense he had going, picking up Zoe and setting up for a DDT. Zoe attempts to counter it by using her power to use momentum to push Troy into the top right corner, throwing punches into the head of Troy. The ref begins to count, getting to 4 before Zoe backs up, then looking for a triangle enzuigiri. Troy, however, ducks right under it at the last moment, Troy running the ropes as Zoe drops into the mat. Zoe gets to her feet, and Troy runs back towards Zoe, but Zoe intercepts him with a superkick.

Troy stumbles backwards, managing to keep his balance, as Zoe leaps up, driving a double foot stomp into the chest of Troy, Troy almost going unconscious for a few moments as Zoe rolled off of him, taking a few moments to take a breather. For a moment, she considers covering him for a pinfall, but then she decides that it wouldn't be enough to put Troy away, so it wasn't worth trying.

Zoe decides to set up for her signature, The Convention (Corkscrew diving crossbody), climbing up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring, Troy begins to recover, in perfect trajectory for the move, and Zoe goes for it, but Troy manages to catch her halfway through it.

Troy hooks his arm around the back of Zoe's neck, throwing her legs downward so he could go for the Arizonaplex (Signature: Front headlock suplex), driving Zoe into the mat as Troy floats over into a cover.

**1! 2! Thr- **Zoe kicks out!

**6 minutes remain!**

Zoe kicks off the Arizonaplex, which takes Troy a bit off-guard. However, the fatigue from the Arizonaplex sets in, in Zoe's favor. Zoe becomes more tired as she rolls away from Troy, rolling to the ropes to lean against, to rest. Troy gets to his feet, looking towards Zoe and looking to continue the offense, looking for a low dropkick. However, Zoe rolls out of the way, Troy catching himself in the ropes while Zoe leaps off the 2nd rope, landing an enzuigiri into the head of Troy.

Troy falls to the mat, Zoe's adrenaline rush fueling her urge to win. She climbs up onto the top left corner again, Troy now much more dazed due to the triangle enzuigiri. Troy stumbles into the range that Zoe needed, Zoe leaping off the top rope, landing the Convention onto Troy, frantically hooking the leg of Troy!

**1! 2! Th- **Troy kicks out!

**5 minutes remain!**

Zoe realizes that if the Convention didn't put him away, she'd have to go to her last resort: the Poetry In Cosplay (Finisher: Moonsault knee drop onto kneeling opponent). Troy, who is now in a worse state due to the Convention. Zoe grabs Troy and brings him to a kneeling position, looking for the Poetry In Cosplay, going for the moonsault part, but Troy leaps out of the way.

Zoe misses the Poetry In Cosplay, Troy now attempting to get to his feet due to the fatigue of the match setting in. Troy gets to his feet, and Zoe grabs Troy, throwing him to the outside over the top rope to the outside. Zoe then runs the ropes on the upper hand of the ring, running towards the bottom side of the ring where Troy stands, attempting to recover. Zoe runs towards the ropes, diving through it with a suicide dive that sends Troy into the barricade! However, Troy keeps himself up using the barricade, Zoe running back into the ring and doing the same process that she did before on the first one, Troy stumbling forward while clutching his back. Zoe then launches herself through the 2nd rope again, landing a suicide dive again, sending Troy into the barricade once again, Troy this time falling to a sitting position.

**4 minutes remain!**

Zoe goes into the ring one final time, this time not running the ropes or anything. She grabs onto the top rope, springing onto it and sending her back outside, Troy getting back to his feet just in time to eat a diving leg lariat hit by Zoe that sends both of them into the crowd! Both competitors lay in the crowd as the crowd backs up, forming a little circle around them.

After a few moments, the ref checks on both participants, and decides that he needs to issue a count. **1! 2! 3! **Both Troy & Zoe are both still on the ground, but seem to be responding to the numbers that the ref was bellowing out. **4! 5! 6! **Zoe gets to all 4's, being the one that had landed the move, being the first to recover. **7! 8! 9! 10! **Zoe gets to her feet, Troy now getting to all 4's and beginning to recover himself. **11! 12! **Zoe walks over the barricade, practically throwing herself over it as Troy finally gets to his feet, stumbling over to the barricade and climbing over it. **13! 14! **Zoe & Troy make it to the ringside area, but both competitors drop back down, the fatigue of the match setting in. **15! 16! 17! **Zoe & Troy get to one knee. **18! Ninete- **both Zoe & Troy roll into the ring, but at that moment, both competitors stare off while laying on their stomach, both competitors attempting to will themselves into continuing.

**3 minutes remain!**

Zoe & Troy get to their knees, trading slow but methodical blows back and forth on their knees, but due to Zoe's striking experience, she gets the upper hand, knocking Troy backwards with a nicely-placed punch to Troy's head, Troy leaning backward as Zoe gets to one knee, then her feet. Zoe decided that it was time to wrap things up in a nice little bow, with the Poetry In Cosplay. She grabs Troy and picks him up to his knees, looking for a modified version of it with Troy being closer to the ground. In the process, this wakes Troy up, Troy searching deep for a place in his body to find a surge of energy to get himself out of this situation. Zoe looks for the Poetry In Cosplay… but TROY CATCHES HER AND LANDS THE CALCULATED DESTRUCTION! (Finisher: Tombstone piledriver)

Zoe is knocked out in contact with the tombstone piledriver, Troy's body giving out as he drops to the mat, draping his arm across the chest of Zoe as the ref issues the pinfall.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Troy Wheeler**

Troy rolls off of Zoe, looking up at the ceiling of the venue as Isaac Maxwell walks down to the ring to assist his Final Hour stablemate, proud of Troy for the performance. Troy sits up with assistance from Isaac, who helps Troy to his feet and raises his arm up in celebration, Troy carrying the Final Hour banner into the next round, joining Cassius, Steven Aldin & Gabby Brookside in the Top 16 of the tournament. Isaac wraps Troy's arm around the back of his neck as he assists Troy out of the ring and up a portion of the walkway, Troy celebrating as Zoe was still unconscious.

**Dennis: **"Troy Wheeler gets the win for Final Hour, Final Hour having a confirmed spot in the Top 16. Will Brandon Dotson & Isaac Maxwell have the same luck in the later nights, or will it only be Troy who carries on the Final Hour banner? We will find out later. But, for now, that's our show."

**Ashe: **"It's been a pleasure commentating tonight, and I look forward to commentating for the later nights in the tournament. For now, this is a see you later until tomorrow! This is Ashe LeRoy, joining me is Dennis Kesler, signing off. Goodnight, everyone!"

The final image of the show is the REBELPRO trademark popping up, Isaac holding Troy up on the top of the walkway, Isaac turning to Troy and saying some words, but the crowd muffling the words, as the camera goes to black, the REBELPRO logo popping up as the show ends.


	12. Opportunity of Legend Tourney - Night 2

**Opportunity of Legend Tournament Night 2**

The Opportunity of Legend Tournament Night 2 starts off with the camera pointing towards Livli, who sits in an auditorium with papers and a microphone that has many issues, behind a folded table with a light shining on the stage.

**Livli: **"Alright, may the first audition person come out?"

Out comes Kai Matthews, last seen facing off against Connor Duke on REBELPRO: Chapter 2, taking a hard loss by eating a kick to the face that knocked him out cold.

**Kai: **"Hey!"

**Livli: **"Hello, so I assume that you're here to audition?"

**Kai: **"Yes sir-"

**Livli: **"Please don't call me that. Sir's just… iffy."

**Kai: **"Got it. I wanted this opportunity because… well, after losing to Connor-"

**Livli: **"So YOU'RE the guy who got his head kicked to the top of Mt. Silver!"

**Kai: **"I don't get that reference…"

Livli goes silent for a few moments.

**Livli: **"...Does nobody here play games?! Pokemon Gold, Silver, Crystal, Heart Gold & Soul Silver. Alright, anyways, I'm going to ask a series of questions. Question 1: What are your best qualities in the ring?"

Kai thinks for a few moments, then comes up with an answer.

**Kai: **"My knee based offense. Knee strikes can come from any direction out of any move, and my knees are the best part I have in my wrestling arsenal. Sure, I know that Bradley Davis claims that he has the King Knee, but I'd argue against him."

Livli writes down what Kai said, nodding, then looking up at Kai.

**Livli: **"Alright, Question 2: If you had to go up against, say, Final Hour, Best Wrestling Friends, Delaware Destroyers and like, 2 other teams that you didn't know in a Championship Scramble match at Road to Glory, what would be your strategy?"

**Kai: **"Well, if it's a Championship Scramble, the best thing to do is keep yourself up so nobody can capitalize on the others in the match-up. Being there to break up falls is the best solution, so you can stall out the time until you get the victory."

**Livli: **"Smart strategy, I'll give it to you. Next question, what is your favorite game?"

**Kai: **"...Game? Like video games?"

**Livli: **"Yes."

**Kai: **"I remember playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 when I was younger… His World was a great song."

Livli goes silent, before pointing towards the exit.

**Livli: **"...Get out."

**Kai: **"What?"

**Livli: **"Your audition's over, please get out of my sight. NEXT!"

Kai sighs, a disappointed look on his face, walking off the stage to the exit, where Livli watches with a mad expression on his face. Livli mutters to himself, it being able to be heard due to the mic still being on.

**Livli: **"Who even liked Sonic '06? Mephilies was dumb… and a bunch of crystals! Plus the power of love revived Sonic… ew... A girl kissing a hedgehog? What is this, ? Come on SEGA… you had 1 job!"

The camera then cuts to black after that mini-rant, the camera going to the arena, which was the same as last night, with the same commentary team of Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy commentating at the commentary table on the top of the stage area. The 2 face towards the camera.

**Dennis: **"Welcome to the 2nd night of the Opportunity of Legend Tournament! I am Dennis Kesler, and the woman joining me is Ashe LeRoy."

**Ashe: **"Hiii!"

**Dennis: **"Last night, we saw the brackets start to fill, Cassius, Gabby Brookside, Steven Aldin & Troy Wheeler all going to the quarterfinals. This show, we will open up with some tag team action, Fictional Strong Style facing off against Fire & Thunder, the winner finding a spot in the 6-Way Championship Scramble for the Tag Team titles, in a special non-tournament match starting off our show."

**Ashe: **"After that, starting off the tournament matches is an interesting clash of styles, Arik Sabin going one on one with Eragon Arcous, both having a background in striking offense, so it should be an interesting battle."

**Dennis: **"After this, we have another interesting battle between 2 of the kindest people in REBELPRO, Felix Taylor going one on one with Lloyd Lynx, in another interesting clash of styles, Felix Taylor adopting a lucha libre style as a child and Lloyd Lynx having the similarities to a Lynx, being very agile like a lynx, having a keen skill in hunting and great sight and hearing, using these characteristics to his advantage."

**Ashe: **"After that, we have Shaun Barker, who hasn't been having a pleasant last couple weeks in terms of dealing with Lukas Love, who has made it his mission to teach Shaun that love hurts. I mean, from my high school experiences, I do agree with the testament… But Shaun Barker will be going one on one with Brandon Dotson of Final Hour, with Lukas Love banned from the building, can Shaun pull out a victory where it counts most?"

**Dennis: **"And in our main event of the night, we find Angel Ortiz fighting one on one with JJ Lawler, who we last saw smoking weed with the Southern Stoners. Quite the interesting way to make your name known… But, now with that out of the way, it is time for our special match of the night! Fictional Strong Style versus Fire & Thunder."

**Ashe: **"Let's go to the ring at this time for the ring announcing, done by our wonderful announcer, Riley Trench."

* * *

**Fictional Strong Style vs Fire & Thunder  
Winner goes on to the 6-Way Championship Scramble at Road to Glory for the Tag team titles**

**Riley; **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, the winner finding themselves the 5th spot in the 6-Way Championship Scramble at Road to Glory for the REBELPRO Tag team titles!"

The lights in the arena darken, the titantron beginning to play a video. It first shows footage of Kobayashi Shou & Shiro Nakao standing in a dim room only lit up with a small light in the background.

**Narrator: **"Who is the Fictional Strong Style? They are Kobayashi Shou & Shiro Nakao, 2 talented Japanese talents with the privilege of being the 2 innovators of a new style of Strong Style, Fictional Strong Style. These 2 travelled the world with this new style, adapting the normal Strong Style with a more agile kit, springboard, top rope, and many high-flying maneuvers ended with a simple strike."

While the narrator speaks, it shows footage of Fictional Strong Style in some old indy matches, doing their high flying offense in the ring, finishing off it with their finisher, the Tobu Special, a springboard flying knee strike/triangle enzuigiri double team maneuver.

**Narrator: **"REBELPRO, it is time for you to bare witness to the evolution… and the brand new style of Strong Style… Fictional Strong Style."

Ending the video is, in giant white text, FICTIONAL STRONG STYLE, in all capitals. After that, the duo of Kobayashi Shou & Shiro Nakao walk out onto the stage, Kobayashi & Shiro look around the audience, the fans giving a warm welcome to the duo after the video. The 2 walk down the pathway to the ring, high fiving fans while they walk down.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle first, at a combined weight of 290 lbs, the team of Kobayashi Shou & Shiro Nakao, Fictional Strong Style!"

Fictional Strong Style makes it to the ring, both climbing up the stairs and pulling back on the top rope, launching themselves into the ring, both walking to the edge of the ring on the right hand side to await their opponents.

Next coming out is Fire & Thunder, Anthony Blaze & Lucas Lightning coming onto the stage. The 2 look around at the audience, walking down the pathway to the ring as Riley announces them.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring next, at a combined weight of 385 lbs, the team of Anthony Blaze & Lucas Lightning, Fire & Thunder!"

Fire & Thunder make it down the pathway to the ring to the ringside, the 2 looking to each other and looking to think of a sort of game plan.

**Anthony: **"So, you have a high-flying based style, so I'm sure you can keep up with the 2, right? So, I want you to wear them down so I can capitalize with my style, since I can get them trapped easier in my submissions. Alright?"

**Lucas: **"Gotcha."

With that, Anthony walks around the bottom left turnbuckle to the bottom half of the ring, leaping onto the apron and setting himself up on their side of the ring as Lucas enters the ring. Kobayashi & Shiro look at each other.

**Shiro: **"I'll begin."

Kobayashi nods, climbing onto the apron on the top side of the ring, Shiro standing in the top left corner and Lucas standing in the bottom right corner. The ref steps forward, checking on both participants, before calling for the bell.

**Ding ding ding!**

Shiro & Lucas begin slow movements to the middle of the ring, Lucas taking jabs at Shiro as Shiro ignores it, instead holding out a hand for Lucas to shake. Lucas denies the hand shake, slapping the hand away. Shiro attempts to not let it get to him, instead shrugging it off. However, he grabs the arm of Lucas and quickly irish whips him into the ropes, Lucas goes flying towards the ropes, running the ropes and the momentum causing him to run back towards Shiro. Shiro instead leapfrogs over Lucas, Lucas heading to the other half of the ring, running the ropes, to be met by a leaping double foot stomp by Shiro, Lucas driving into the mat back-first.

Lucas arches his back due to the collision on the mat, but shakes it off, turning to all 4's to attempt to recover. However, Shiro cartwheels towards Lucas, using the motion to drive one of his heels into the back of Lucas's head, keeping him down for more time. However, Shiro decides to use this advantage that he had to throw Lucas into the top left corner, Shiro using the opportunity to tag in his tag team partner, Kobayashi. Shiro tags in Kobayashi, Lucas stuck in the corner as Kobayashi pulled back the ropes, using momentum to fling himself over the top rope and deliver a dropkick into the corner.

Shiro climbs onto the apron as Kobayashi is the legal man, grabbing Lucas and dragging him to the middle of the ring, throwing him into the top set of ropes. Lucas runs back towards Kobayashi, Kobayashi then running to the top set of ropes, springing on the 2nd rope and timing it carefully enough so Kobayashi springs off the 2nd rope, landing an uppercut onto Lucas that sends Lucas back into the mat.

Kobayashi sits on the mat, taking a few moments to rest, before kicking back into it. He looks towards Anthony Blaze, who reaches his hand in for a tag, needing his tag partner to tag him in so they wouldn't lose. Kobayashi look down at Lucas, who looks like he was still feeling the effects of the uppercut, so Kobayashi grabs Lucas and pulls him up to his feet, Lucas still dizzy as Kobayashi steps back, running towards Lucas and attempts a corkscrew kick onto Lucas, but Lucas runs under, running to the bottom left corner to get out of the way. Kobayashi looks towards Lucas and runs at him to continue his flurry of attacks, but Lucas crouches, hooking the inner thigh of Kobayashi and flinging him onto the apron.

Kobayashi lands, but Lucas continues the offense by flinging himself over the top rope, landing a crossbody onto Kobayashi that drags both of them off the mat to the outside!

Both Kobayashi & Lucas drive onto the outside, Lucas rolling off of Kobayashi as he lays there. The ref looks down at both competitors and, due to neither standing, begins a count. **1! 2! **Kobayashi is still stirring on the outside, while Lucas is beginning to show some hints of life. **3! 4! 5! 6! **Both competitors are beginning to recover, Kobayashi turning to his stomach while Lucas begins the move on all 4's. **7! 8! 9! 10! **Lucas gets to one knee, while Kobayashi is now on all 4's. **11! 12! **Kobayashi gets to his feet, Lucas getting to his feet as well, both competitors stirring due to the outside dive. Kobayashi looks towards the apron and runs towards it, but Lucas chases after, pushing him away from the apron so he can't get in the ring. **13! 14! **Lucas attempts to get in the ring, but Kobayashi pulls him away from the apron, then leaping onto and springing off the apron, landing an enzuigiri onto the head of Lucas, taking him down as Kobayashi slides into the ring. **15! **Lucas is in a daze from the enzuigiri, laying on the mat. **16! **However, he hears how high the count has gotten, and grabs onto the apron, pulling himself up. **17! **He gets to his feet, and slides into the ring, only to see Kobayashi, who hopped onto the apron, leap onto the top rope and land a springboard forearm strike onto Lucas, but Lucas ducks under, running to his partner Anthony Blaze, who runs into the ring.

Anthony runs towards Kobayashi and grabs him by the waist, landing a belly to belly suplex onto him. Anthony then continues the offense, taking Kobayashi down with a clothesline. Anthony looks at his tag team partner, Lucas, who stands on the apron, almost out of it, and shakes his head, disappointed that they had to go off the game plan to get the advantage.

However, while he was distracted, Kobayashi slowly began to recover, climbing onto the 2nd rope and looking for a leg lariat. Anthony turns around, only to eat the 2nd rope leg lariat by Kobayashi, Kobayashi getting the advantage once again. Anthony, in a daze, crawls into the top left corner, Kobayashi running towards the corner and latching onto the top rope, dipping down and then driving both of his feet into the face of Anthony. Kobayashi then transitions himself to the top rope, looking for his finisher, the 450 knee drop, which Anthony happens to roll in perfect position for.

Kobayashi leaps off the top rope, and nails the 450 knee drop, but then he decides that it wasn't enough. He looks towards his partner, Shiro, and nods, Shiro entering the ring to set up for their tag team finisher, the Tobu Finish. However, Lucas Lightning looked to stop it, flinging himself over the top rope and running towards Shiro. However, Shiro had a trick up his sleeve, landing his signature, a jumping forearm smash, that knocked Lucas out enough for Shiro to shuffle him out of the ring with his foot.

Anthony stands in the middle of the ring, dazed, as Shiro & Kobayashi nod, Shiro springing up and nailing a spinning back kick while Kobayashi leaps off the 2nd rope and lands an enzuigiri! The Tobu Special! Anthony goes limp in the ring as Kobayashi crawls over frantically, hooking the leg of Anthony.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winners: Fictional Strong Style**

Kobayashi & Shiro stand up in the ring, both competitors finding themselves the 5th spot in the Championship Scramble match at Road to Glory for the Tag team titles, joining Best Wrestling Friends, GENESIS, Final Hour & Delaware Destroyers in the match. The 2 look thrilled by the win, both having their arms raised by the ref as Riley Trench announces the winners of the match.

**Riley: **"The winners of this match, Fictional Strong Style, Kobayashi Shou & Shiro Nakao!"

The 2 turn to exit the ring, walking to the left side of the ring and exiting the ring, walking up the walkway of the entrance to go to the backstage area, as the camera pans to Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy.

**Dennis: **"And what a debut for Fictional Strong Style, defeating Fire & Thunder to go on to the Championship Scramble 6-Way at Road to Glory, the winner obtaining the Tag Team championships."

**Ashe: **"Now, we get to the meat of this whole night, the tournament matches! First, we see Arik Sabin vs Eragon Arcous, in what is sure to be one hell of a barn burner. Both of these men specialize in mostly the same style, Eragon & Arik both preferring an MMA-like style in the ring, with striking and submissions being their forte."

**Dennis: **"But who will win is the question we should be asking. Will it be Eragon Arcous or Arik Sabin? Let's find out right now."

* * *

**Eragon Arcous vs Arik Sabin  
Winner goes on to the next round**

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 12-minute time limit!"

Out coming first is Eragon Arcous, who scans around the arena looking at everybody in attendance. He stretches to get his body warmed up, taking a deep breath before beginning his way down to the ring.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle first, standing at a height of 6'2", weighing 240 lbs, "The Eternal Dragon" Eragon Arcous!"

Eragon walks down the aisle to the ring, having a focus on the ring as he walks down the aisle, making it to the stairs that are connected to the ring in the middle, climbing up the stairs and entering the ring through the 2nd and top ropes. He walks into the ring, then awaiting his opponent. From what he heard, it would be an interesting clash.

Next who walks out is Arik Sabin, walking onto the top of the walkway at the stage area. He takes a couple moments of prep time, stalling for a little bit of time while shadow boxing on the stage. He begins to walk down to the ring.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle next, standing at a height of 5'11", weighing 215 lbs, Arik Sabin1"

Arik walks down the aisle to the ring, making it to ringside, turning the corner and leaping onto the apron, looking at Eragon with a determined look on his face. He enters the ring, looking towards Eragon. He walks to the bottom right corner, the ref motioning Eragon to back up to the top left corner. The ref makes sure that both competitors are ready, and rings the bell.

**Ding ding ding!**

The referee backs up, and the match is a go, both competitors approaching the middle of the ring. Arik holds out a hand, and Eragon politely shakes his hand, both competitors going into the match with a sign of respect. The 2 lock up, Eragon transitioning it into a front headlock while delivering knees into the gut of Arik. Arik grabs the legs of Eragon and tackles him down, breaking out of the front headlock and throwing blows into the head of Eragon, maybe attempting to knock him out quickly to get a good start in the tournament.

Eragon transitions onto the top of Arik, pinning him down as he throws a couple of knee blows into the gut of Arik, Eragon then slipping off of Arik, who rolls away from Eragon. Arik gets to his feet, Eragon running towards Arik and looking for a jumping roundhouse kick. However, due to the height, Arik slips right under, delivering forearms to the back of Eragon that push him into the corner. However, due to Arik knowing the rules, he backs up from Eragon before the ref can issue a count. Once he does so, Eragon drops to his knees, facing away from Arik and towards the inside of the corner. Arik decides to capitalize, running towards Eragon and delivering a double knee into the shoulderblades of Eragon.

Eragon falls backwards as Arik pulls Eragon out of the corner by his arms. Arik allows Eragon to recover out of mutual respect for him, Eragon turning to his knees and getting to his feet. Eragon approaches Arik, swinging for the fences with a punch that almost knocks Arik down, but makes him stumble.

Arik returns the favor with a middle kick to the side, then stepping through and looks for a back kick to continue the momentum, which connects, Eragon being hit and having to stumble into the ropes, dizzy. He shakes it off after a few moments, looking back towards Arik.

He runs towards Arik and looks for a knee strike, but misses, Arik maneuvering out of the way at the last instant. Arik instead moves around to stand behind Eragon, Eragon turning around to eat a high kick to the side of the head. Eragon stumbles slightly, and Arik looks to go for a knee strike, the side of Eragon's head eating the blow head-on, Eragon collapsing to the floor.

Eragon holds the side of his head in daze while Arik runs the ropes, looking to land a stiff big boot onto the recovering Eragon. Arik goes for it, but Eragon catches the leg, sweeping Arik to the floor. Arik is driven back-first into the mat as Eragon stands to his feet, looking to run the ropes, maybe looking for a double foot stomp of sorts. He runs towards the ropes, but Arik gets to his feet and quickly runs to the other side of the ring, both men meeting in the middle as Arik drives Eragon into the mat with a meteora, one of his two signatures!

Arik rolls off of Eragon and looks to set up for the end of the match, maybe setting up for the Ol' Sparky (Finisher: Electric chair driver). He picks up Eragon and picks Arik up on his shoulders, but Eragon is awake enough to climb off Arik's shoulders. Arik turns around, but Eragon lands the ARC (Signature: Roundhouse kick to the head), Arik going limp and collapsing to the mat.

Eragon climbs over to Arik, and hooks the leg, leaning his body onto Arik, the meteora taking its effect.

**1! 2! T- **Kickout! Eragon's body is still limp as Arik kicks out, springing his left shoulder up off the mat. Arik laid on the mat, tired, the fatigue from the hits that Eragon cranked out throughout the match coupled with the ARC. Eragon sits up, showing the same fatigue from the hits that Arik cranked out mixed with the meteora he unleashed.

Arik climbs to all 4's, Eragon switching to his knees. Eragon grabs the leg of Arik, looking for the Tetsuryu (Finisher: Calf crusher), Arik dropping to his stomach as Eragon attempts to lock in the hold. However, Eragon transitions the attempt into a crucifix roll-up.

**1! T- **Kickout. Arik didn't look that shocked about the kickout, but he just needed a way out of the hold. Eragon transitions onto his knees, Arik getting to his feet and driving a kick into the head of Eragon, Eragon eating the kick face-first and dropping to the floor. Arik continues the momentum he had, grabbing Eragon and bringing him to his feet. Arik wants to go for the Ol' Sparky, but he feels like Eragon will reverse it into the Tetsuryu, so he plays it safe.

Arik grabs the head of Eragon, driving knee lifts into the gut of Eragon to keep him away from the leg. However, through the knee lifts, Eragon grabs the leg of Eragon, looking for the Tetsuryu, but Arik leaps onto the back of Eragon, locking in a sleeper hold.

Eragon stumbles around in the ring, attempting to go for the ropes, stumbling towards the left hand side of the ring to go for the ropes. However, during his travel, he drops down to his knees, the sleeper hold beginning to take effect due to a calculated sleeper hold that cuts off blood flow.

Eragon, however, pulls the arm of Arik away from his neck due to raw power, turning to face Arik and laying him out with a lariat, Arik & Eragon both dropping to the floor as Eragon climbs over to Arik, not willing to allow Arik to get any rest time out of safety.

**1! Two- **Kickout. The lariat must've not done much to Arik. Was it the momentum? Was it the power? That's all Eragon processed as he laid on top of the left side of Arik, the side of Arik facing upward towards the ceiling. Eragon saw that Arik was in a bad spot, grabbing the leg of Arik and attempting to lock in his finisher, the Tetsuryu.

However, Arik scuffles away from Eragon before Eragon could get the Tetsuryu in, awake enough to feel Eragon's hands gripping onto his calf. Arik, after scurrying away, sits on the mat a few feet away from Eragon. Eragon climbs to his feet, looking to bring Arik down to the mat with a low kick to Arik, but Arik evades out of the way, Eragon's leg missing. However, he turns to see Arik get to his feet, but before he can react, Eragon lands a jumping knee strike that makes Arik bounce into the ropes to the mat.

Eragon looks down at Arik, pulling him into the middle of the ring and pulling Arik to his feet, driving a punch into the gut of Arik, Arik curling over as Eragon then drives a knee into the top of Arik's head, attempting to stall him even more. However, Arik lands a sweeping kick to the front calves of Eragon, Eragon dropping to his knees at Arik looks for The Last Breath (Ultimate Finisher: Kamigoye). Arik goes for the blow, but Eragon grabs the right leg of Arik, rolling through and locking in the Tetsuryu!

Arik's face shows a pained look as he attempts to fight through the Tetsuryu, but the pain rapidly overcomes Arik, and he is forced to tap out to the Tetsuryu, the referee quickly ringing the bell to break up the hold!

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Eragon Arcous**

Eragon releases the leg of Arik, getting to his feet and holding up his arm in the air, the ref assisting Eragon as he stumbles around, keeping his balance.

**Riley: **"The winner of this match, "The Eternal Dragon" Eragon Arcous!"

Eragon looks down at Arik, who uses the ropes to get to his feet. Arik limps over to Eragon, and holds out a hand of sportsmanship. Eragon looks down at the hand, and nods, shaking Arik's hand.

**Eragon: **"Great job, man. You did well. If I wasn't as awake, it would've been your match."

**Arik: **"Thank you."

**Eragon: **"Let's meet again sometime."

**Arik: **"Yeah, sounds good. Next time, I'll win."

Eragon smirks, turning to the left hand side of ropes and rolling out of the ring, walking up the walkway to the backstage area as Arik watches. The camera cuts to Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy at the commentary table.

**Dennis: **"Eragon Arcous scores the victory against Arik Sabin in the first match of the tournament, solidifying his spot in the Top 16 of the bracket, reversing the Final Breath with the Tetsuryu."

**Ashe: **"Next, we continue the tournament matches, Felix Taylor going one on one with Lloyd Lynx in the first round of the tournament. Both members have an agile style, so I'm sure it'll be quite the interesting style clash, especially following Arcous vs Sabin. Which one of the 2 will go on to fight Eragon in the next round? We won't find out until we go to the ring, at this time."

* * *

**Felix Taylor vs Lloyd Lynx  
Winner goes on to the next round**

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 12-minute time limit!"

First coming down to the ring is Felix Taylor, walking out of the curtain from the backstage into the arena, scanning the crowd on the stage as he slowly took steps towards the top of the ramp, a smile on his face, excited to be wrestling.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring first, standing at a height of 5'7", weighing 180 lbs, Felix Taylor!"

Felix crouches down on the stage area when Riley begins to announce him, and once she gets to his name, he springs up to his feet, standing upright as he holds his arms out to the sides. He begins his way down, high fiving fans on his way down to the ring. He makes it to the ringside, climbing up the stairs onto the apron, entering the ring through the 2nd and top ropes, backing up to the middle of the ring, awaiting his opponent.

Coming down to the ring next is Lloyd Lynx, wearing a lynx mask as he walks onto stage, looking around in the crowd as he makes swiping movements with his hands to resemble claws on the top of the stage. He stops, then looking into the crowd.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring next, standing at a height of 5'8", weighing 170 lbs, Lloyd Lynx!"

Lloyd walks down the aisle to the ring, making it to the ringside area as he climbs up the stairs onto the apron, walking to the top left corner. He climbs up onto the corner, right foot on the 2nd turnbuckle link and left foot on the turnbuckle, as he takes off his mask, sitting it on the top of the steel pole connected to the corner as he flings into the ring. Lloyd stands in the top left corner as Felix backs up to the bottom right corner. The referee checks on both competitors, and rings the bell, beginning the match.

**Ding ding ding!**

Both competitors move out of the corner to the middle of the ring, the 2 approaching each other.

**Lloyd: **"So, you're a high flier too?"

**Felix: **"Yep, trained in Mexico for most of my life."

**Lloyd: **"Huh. Neat. But how good is your high flying?"

Felix runs towards the right side of the ring, hand springing off the ropes and landing on his feet with his arms out wide, to applause from Lloyd.

**Lloyd: **"I bet you I can do one better."

Felix looks to Lloyd, who runs toward the left hand side of the ring, springing off the 2nd rope and transitioning into a front roll, transitioning it into a sitting position while looking up at Felix, who also looks impressed. However, when Felix runs to the left side to go for another hand spring, Lloyd gets to his feet and lays in a kick to the gut, Felix dropping to his knees while clutching his gut.

Felix uses the ropes to get to his feet, his gut aching as he shakes it off, turning to Lloyd. He goes for a clothesline, but Lloyd dodges it by running under it, running to the ropes and springing off the 2nd rope, landing a satellite DDT onto Felix. Felix bounces to his back as Lloyd continues the offense. He turns to his knees, grabbing Felix's head and turning him to a kneeling position. Lloyd brings himself to his feet, laying in kicks to the chest of Felix, then finishing it off with a low dropkick to the face of Felix, Felix dropping to the mat again. Lloyd walks to the side of Felix to continue the offense with a standing moonsault, but when he goes for it, Felix's awareness benefits him, rolling out of the way just in time.

Felix gets to his feet, finally having the advantage as Lloyd holds his gut, curled up, and Felix picks up Lloyd, shoving him into the ropes. He turns his body to attempt to continue his offense, but Felix does a leapfrog, Lloyd missing his attempt by a mile. Lloyd runs the ropes again, looking to continue the offense. He looks to run towards Felix, and Felix instinctively drops down so Lloyd runs over him, but Lloyd leaps up and drives a double foot stomp onto the back of Felix.

**10 minutes left!**

Felix's back arches, rolling onto his stomach as Lloyd does a 2nd attempt at a moonsault, this time nailing it perfectly, Felix being worn down more with the moonsault. Lloyd gets to his feet, and looks down at Felix, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the top left corner, setting up for the Fate of the Lynx (Signature: Rope walk elbow drop). He climbs up onto the top rope, slowly making his way across the tightrope formed by the rope, but Felix gets to his feet, shaking the top rope so Lloyd lands right on the rope. Felix looks towards Lloyd, who faces the bottom half of the ring while on the apron, and runs towards the top side of the ring, springing onto the 2nd rope, then third, then driving a triangle enzuigiri onto Lloyd that drops him right to the outside.

Lloyd lands onto the apron then to the outside, as Felix looks down at Lloyd and runs towards the ropes on the right side of the ring, running towards the left, as Lloyd begins to recover. Lloyd gets to his knees on the outside, attempting to get himself to his feet, as Felix makes it to the left side, leaping onto the 2nd rope and springing himself over the 2nd rope, landing a tornillo onto Lloyd, both men collapsing to the ground on the outside, Felix sitting on his knees as Lloyd lays on the ground, the tornillo taking a fair share out of him.

The referee looks to the outside at both competitors, and begins the count due to both competitors being down.

**1! 2! **Felix gets to his feet, grabbing Lloyd up to his feet. **3! **Felix runs towards the ring, attempting to throw Lloyd into the ring, but Lloyd springs up onto the apron, turning and delivering a missile dropkick to Felix, Felix backing up to the start of the bottom of the ramp. **4! 5! 6! **Lloyd stumbles towards the barricade surrounding the ring, at the area where it was around the top left turnbuckle. He hops onto the barricade, and begins to walk very slowly. **7! 8! **Lloyd slowly maneuvers around to where Felix was, and leaps off, delivering the Fate of the Lynx!

**9! 10! **Lloyd gets to his feet, picking up Felix and running towards the ropes, rolling Felix into the ring. Lloyd climbs up the stairs, onto the apron, entering the ring. Felix begins to slowly recover after feeling the feeling of being rolled into the ring, as Lloyd runs towards the right side of the ring. Felix slowly gets to his feet, as Lloyd attempts the Pouncing Lynx (Finisher: Double foot stomp to standing opponent), but Felix shuts it down with a kitchen sink to Lloyd.

**8 minutes left!**

Lloyd drops to the mat, and Felix turns to Lloyd, grabbing him and dragging him to the middle of the ring, landing his signature, the Brainbuster. Lloyd goes limp, and Felix decides to go for his finisher, the Felix Feint Kick (Finisher: Tiger Feint Kick).

Felix picks up Lloyd and drapes him onto the 2nd rope, Lloyd being like a ragdoll as Felix backs up to the middle of the ring, springing towards Lloyd and going for it. However, through the time Felix took to stall, Lloyd evades out of the way, laying on the floor as Felix finds himself caught in the ropes, transitioning himself to a seated position on the 2nd rope.

Felix attempts to get out of it, attempting to move his legs to the apron so he could do some high flying movements. He begins to attempt to move, moving his right leg to the apron, but Lloyd latches onto the left leg before he could get it out of the way. Lloyd grabs the right leg of Felix through the 2nd rope, pulling both legs onto the 2nd rope. Lloyd drives a few punches onto the head of Felix, Felix becoming dazed, his grip loosening, but he still latches onto the top rope.

Lloyd allows his body to take over a few moments, Lloyd springing onto the top rope and springs off the top rope, using his jump to fly right onto Felix, Lloyd landing the Pouncing Lynx from the top rope onto Felix! Felix is brought down to the outside, the momentum that Lloyd had sending him rolling across the outside. After a few moments, Lloyd gets to his feet, looking down at Felix. He picks Felix up and rolls him into the ring.

**6 minutes left!**

Felix lays in the ring a few feet away from the ropes, in the perfect position that Lloyd wanted. Lloyd climbs up onto the apron, climbing up onto the top left corner, standing on the top rope and slowly begins his way around the upper side of the ring, on the top rope.

Lloyd stops, looking down towards Felix, and he leaps off, driving the Fate of the Lynx onto Felix! Felix, who was already unconscious from Lloyd's finisher, is hit by the signature, doing even more damage that makes him more unconscious. Lloyd hooks the leg, the count beginning.

**1! 2! 31**

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Lloyd Lynx**

Lloyd sits up, looking down at Felix, rubbing his elbow in slight pain as he gets to his feet, the referee holding up his arm in victory.

**Riley: **"The winner of this match, Lloyd Lynx!"

Lloyd turns and walks to the top left corner, grabbing the lynx mask that he left on the pole at the start of the match and putting the mask on, leaving the ring and making his way up the aisle to the backstage area. The camera cuts to Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy,

**Dennis: **"And Lloyd Lynx wins the match, defeating Felix Taylor by adapting the situation in his favor. Quite the witty individual. We'll see more from him when he goes on to face off against Eragon Arcous in the next round."

**Ashe: **"Next, we have a match between Shaun Barker & Brandon Dotson, both could really use this win right now. Shaun Barker has been dealing with the bastard that we call Lukas Love for the past few weeks now, and Brandon Dotson needs this win to continue on Final Hour's run in the tournament. However, it can only go to one person."

**Dennis: **"However, before we announce that… I have just gotten word that Yoshas Orion has requested an open challenge to defend his title, as a warm-up for Road to Glory. Who will answer it? We are not sure. All I'll say is, you REBELPRO fans will just have to wait until Night 3, where the match will open the show."

**Ashe: **"Now, we will go to the ring for the 2nd to last match we have to offer tonight."

* * *

**Shaun Barker vs Brandon Dotson  
Winner goes on to the next round**

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 12-minute time limit!"

Coming out first is Shaun Barker, who looks stressed out when walking out of the curtain onto the stage. He looks into the fans, but the looming thought of Lukas Love haunts him as he looks around in the crowd, looking for any sign of him. There's nothing. He takes a deep breath, and attempts to focus his thoughts on the match.

**Riley: **"First, coming down the aisle, standing at a height of 6'1", weighing 205 lbs, Shaun Barker!"

Shaun walks down the walkway to the ring, taking slow steps as if to prepare himself for whatever ambush might happen. He wasn't allowing any risks. Wherever Lukas was, he was readying himself for it. He makes it to ringside and climbs up the stairs onto the apron, entering the ring and making his way to the bottom right corner, watching in the crowd again in case Lukas was just hunting in the crowd.

Next that comes out is Brandon Dotson of Final Hour, accompanied to the ring by Troy Wheeler, the man Brandon normally teams up with. Troy & Brandon stand on the top of the stage, as Troy leans towards Brandon.

**Troy: **"He looks to be stressed out by something, so use that to your advantage."

**Brandon: **"Alright, I'll use that strategy."

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle next, accompanied to the ring by Final Hour's Troy Wheeler, standing at a height of 5'8", weighing 190 lbs, Final Hour's Brandon Dotson!"

Brandon begins his way to the ring, walking down to the ring as Troy follows from a few paces behind. Brandon makes it to the ringside, looking up towards Shaun, who watches Brandon enter the ring. Troy walks up to Brandon, patting him on the shoulder as Troy walks across the ringside to the upper side of the ring, Brandon climbing up the stairs and entering the ring, walking to the top left corner. The referee looks at both competitors, then rings the bell.

**Ding ding ding!**

Shaun & Brandon approach each other in the middle of the ring, the 2 locking up before Shaun transitions it into a side headlock. Brandon pulls the arm away from Shaun, transitioning out of the headlock, instead pinning the left arm of Shaun down with his right, pushing Shaun forward and landing a ripcord sling blade onto Shaun.

Brandon springs to his feet after, Shaun turning to get to his feet as Brandon continues the offense, looking for a knee strike. Shaun blocks his face, but Brandon fakes him out, instead leaping and driving him down with a crossbody.

**11 minutes left!**

Brandon rolls off as he sits in a seating position, looking down at Shaun. Brandon takes a glance towards Troy, who watches on from the outside. Brandon looks down towards Shaun, who begins to recover from the crossbody, Brandon then knowing that he can no longer take his break. Brandon gets to his feet, backing up as Shaun stumbles to the middle of the ring. Brandon runs towards Shaun and springs over him with one arm, moving the rest of his body over Shaun as Brandon runs the ropes on the right side of the ring, attempting a dropkick to the side, but Shaun rises to a normal standing position, attempting a clothesline. However, Brandon slides right under the arm of Shaun, then gets to his feet and lands a dropkick onto Shaun from behind. Shaun is knocked to the floor as Brandon bounces off of Shaun's back onto his stomach, getting back to his feet as Shaun lays on the mat, dazed from the dropkick.

**Brandon: **"Come on! Is that all you have? Is there nothing in that tank of yours that can help benefit you? Or are you just going to crumble down like you did against Lukas…"

Shaun gets to his feet, turning and looking towards Brandon with a pissed expression towards Brandon. He then grabs Brandon, throwing punches left and right into his head, each one causing him to stumble closer and closer to the top set of ropes, Troy yelling at Shaun to calm down while Shaun threw blows in a fit of rage, his face reddening as he thinks about the man that has been giving him hell throughout these past few weeks. The referee attempts to pull Shaun off, but Shaun pushes the referee away, Shaun continuing to throw blows into the head of Brandon, Brandon covering his head with his arms. Shaun begins to slow down more and more as he throws slower punches into the head of Brandon, Brandon dropping to a seating position as bruises begin to form on his head, small lines of blood running down his face as well from the force of the punches.

Shaun backs away from Brandon, putting his face in his hands and dragging his hands down his face, as Brandon rolls out of the ring, attempting to get a breather. Troy looks towards Shaun, a mad expression on his face for beating the hell out of his ally. Troy climbs onto the apron, staring off with Shaun, before the lights go dark. Footage on the titantron begins to play, the light on in a car, Lukas Love entering the car and starting up the car.

**Lukas: **"Hello, Shaun. It's a shame that I can't be in the arena to watch your match with Brandon. It's a shame, really. But, if I can't watch the match with you…"

Lukas turns the camera to a doorstep, a doorstep that Shaun recognized… his uncle's. Shaun turns to face the titantron, watching every moment with a hint of worry. Lukas opens the car door.

**Lukas: **"I'll just watch the match with your Uncle Bobby."

Lukas grabs the camera, getting out of the car and beginning to walk his way towards the porch of Bobby Barker, Shaun's uncle. With a porch light illuminating the place around him, he makes his way to the doorstep of Bobby. He climbs up the stairs, walks to the door while holding up the camera, pointed towards the door. Shaun shakes his head as he stands in the ring, gripping onto the ropes, sweating bullets out of worry.

**Shaun: **"No, no, no… get away from there!"

Troy watches the titantron, feeling a bit bad for Shaun as he watches. He climbs down from the apron, his anger turning into a bit of sorrow for Shaun, deciding not to get involved.

Lukas arrives at the door, knocking on the door with loud knocks. A dog starts to bark while the TV is playing, playing the Shaun Barker vs Brandon Dotson match. Bobby slowly approaches the door, grabbing his baseball bat that was near the door as he opened the door. Then, the camera cuts when the camera is slammed into Bobby's face, half of the footage being covered with damages to the pixels of the camera, but what can be seen is Lukas walking to the recliner, sitting down and watching the TV.

The lights turn back on in the arena, Shaun watching the titantron switch back to the REBELPRO logo, a defeated look on his face as Brandon gets to his feet, rolling into the ring. Troy watches Brandon roll into the ring as he attempts to stop Brandon, but he climbs onto the apron, landing a diving clothesline to Shaun, Shaun dropping to the mat.

**8 minutes left!**

Brandon gets to his feet, grabbing Shaun and picking him up to his feet. He picks up Shaun onto sit on the top turnbuckle, Brandon throwing a punch into Shaun's head to get him to turn, Shaun placing his right foot unintentionally around the back of the top rope onto the 2nd rope. Brandon grabs the leg of Shaun and throws it behind the top rope, Brandon climbing up onto the 2nd rope. Then, he looks down towards the corner of the apron, then smirking. Brandon drops down and slips through the 2nd rope to the apron, climbing onto the 2nd turnbuckle link.

Brandon looks at the floor below, turns to look at Shaun. He was still in the motions from Shaun throwing blows into the head of Brandon, so he wants revenge. He positions Shaun and himself onto the top turnbuckle link. He turns to Shaun.

**Brandon: **"Screw you."

Brandon leaps off the top turnbuckle, landing a spanish fly onto Shaun to the outside, purposefully positioning himself so a bit of Shaun's back lands on the apron! Shaun bounces off the apron and over Brandon, laying in the middle distance between the apron and barricade. Brandon continues the 2nd half of his signature, the All-Nighter (Signature: Spanish Fly followed up with a moonsault). Brandon climbs up onto the apron, and leaps off, landing the 2nd half and causing more to be taken out of him.

Brandon picks up Shaun and runs towards the ring, throwing Shaun into the ring. Shaun is limp as Brandon slides into the ring, pulling Shaun away from the bottom left corner so he can be in range for the Embers of Time (Finisher: 450 Coffin Drop). However, Shaun manages to dodge out of the way of the Embers of Time, Shaun rolls into the corner, resting in the corner for a few moments as Brandon holds his back.

**6 minutes left!**

Shaun gets to his feet and stumbles towards Brandon, picking him up to his feet and setting up for the Shard Driver (Signature: Goriman's Driver), pulling Brandon's under the lower thigh of Brandon, picking Brandon up and attempting to land it. However, he begins to think about what Lukas did to his uncle, dazing off. Brandon slips out of the hold, reversing it by landing onto his feet. Brandon grabs Shaun and pushes him into the corner. He holds Shaun there as he attempts to free himself, Brandon lays in punches to the head of Shaun, Shaun becoming more and more dazed as Brandon bends Shaun over, throwing him shoulder-first into the pole.

Brandon pulls Shaun out of the middle of the top and middle turnbuckle links, throwing him to the mat. Brandon pulls Shaun in the perfect position for the Embers of Time, this time leaping off and landing it! Brandon hooks the leg of Shaun for the pin.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Brandon Dotson**

Brandon sits up, looking down at Shaun before shaking his head, getting to his feet and stepping over Shaun, Shaun unconscious from the Embers of Time. Troy slides into the ring as he pats his tag partner on the shoulder, one half of Final Hour now in the 2nd round.

**Riley: **"The winner of this match, Brandon Dotson!"

Brandon walks to the ropes on the left side of the ring, exiting the ring with relative ease, due to no big moves being landed on Brandon. Thanks to the help from Lukas Love wanting to share a message, Brandon could capitalize on it. He had a smile on his face by the thought, walking up the walkway to the backstage as the camera cut to Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy, sitting behind the announce table.

**Dennis: **"That bastard Lukas…"

Ashe looks at Dennis, then taking a breath.

**Ashe: **"Brandon Dotson wins the match, defeating Shaun Barker thanks to Shaun's mind being on Lukas. It's sad that such a wrestler with a lot of potential has to deal with a target on his back. If he wasn't distracted, I feel like he could've brought it home. Oh well… Anyways, we are just one match away from the end of tonight's programming, where we find JJ Lawler, last seen paired up with Southern Stoners and taking a loss that way, He goes one on one with Angel Ortiz right now! Let's go to the ring at this time for the main event!"

* * *

**JJ Lawler vs Angel Ortiz  
Winner goes on to the next round**

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 12-minute time limit!"

First coming down to the ring is Angel Ortiz, wearing her white vest with wings attached to it. She walks onto the top of the stage, looking around in the crowd as she begins her way down to the ring.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle first, standing at a height of 5'3", weighing 140 lbs, Angel Ortiz!"

Angel walks down the aisle to the ring, looking at the fans as she passes. She makes it to ringside, going around the bottom left turnbuckle to the lower half of the ring, leaping onto the apron and sitting on one knee, her arms on the 2nd rope on the bottom side of the ring. She steps into the ring through the 2nd rope, walking to the bottom right corner, where she takes off her vest to reveal her wrestling gear.

Next who comes out is JJ Lawler, holding a bottle of alcohol, which only has 1/4th of alcohol left in it. He stands on the stage, chugging the rest of the alcohol and throwing the bottle to the side.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle next, standing at a height of 6'1", weighing 216 lbs, JJ Lawler!"

JJ walks down the aisle to the ring, managing to keep a steady walk whole heading to the ring, even at one point walking from one step in front of the other as if to mock the police. He continues the way down to the ring, making it to ringside and very slowly walks up the stairs, entering the ring and looking down at Angel, taking the spot of the top left corner as he stares off with Angel. The referee steps forward, checking on both competitors to make sure that they are ready. He looks to look at JJ, and finds something off about his clothing. The ref walks over to him and pats his legs, then pulls out a smaller bottle of alcohol. The referee doesn't look amused, and is tempted to disqualify JJ here and there, but instead decides to ring the bell to start the match.

**Ding ding ding!**

Angel approaches JJ and grabs the small bottle of alcohol, looking down at it and shaking her head in disgust. She takes the bottle of alcohol and looks down at it, before throwing it to the ground and smashing it.

**Angel: **"How disgusting are you? Drink some water or something…"

JJ looks down at the alcohol as the referee sighs, asking for a broom and dustpan from ringside, a person handing him the objects before he gets down, brushing the glass into the dustpan. He walks to the right side of the ring, a person then grabbing a trash can and the referee then pouring the glass into it. However, JJ looks to be mad at Angel for breaking the bottle of alcohol. The referee walks up to the 2 and forces the 2 to separate, Angel backing up to the middle of the ring and JJ approaching closer to her.

The ref backs up, and JJ looks to lock up, planning to use his stature to his advantage in the match. Angel decides to go along with JJ's idea, both locking in a collar-and-elbow tie-up. JJ uses his height to push down towards Angel, Angel having to back up as JJ pushes her into the bottom left corner. JJ throws a few punches into the head of Angel, then backing up and grabbing the top rope for leverage for kicks to the chest. Angel grabs the leg in the last attempt, pushing it so the lower part of his leg collides with the steel pole as she pushes it through the 2nd rope. JJ pulls back and clutches his leg, falling into the corner, Angel backing up to the middle of the ring and leaps up, driving a clothesline into JJ and sliding out of the ring through the bottom rope, standing outside and holding up her arms, causing a reign of boos. She rolls her eyes, looking over towards JJ, who holds his chin in pain. She rolls back into the ring and gets to her feet, looking to do more damage to JJ in the form of a face wash, but JJ rolls out of the way at the last second, dodging the face wash before Angel could connect. JJ gets to his feet and gets out of the corner, Angel turning to face JJ.

**10 minutes left!**

JJ crouches and drives shoulders into the gut of Angel, but Angel reverses the last one by grabbing the waist of JJ, placing her feet onto the ropes and springing herself over JJ. Angel then rolls up JJ, putting her feet on the 2nd rope, so the referee doesn't count the fall. Angel transitions off the ropes, instead grabbing the legs of JJ and slingshotting JJ into the corner, driving him face-first into the top turnbuckle.

JJ holds his face as he turns to sit in the corner again, Angel looking for more corner offense as she springs onto the 2nd rope, grabbing onto the top rope and flinging herself towards the face of JJ. However, JJ rolls out of the ring, Angel catching herself on the first rope and looking down towards JJ. Angel shakes her head, running towards the top side of the ring, back towards the bottom, landing a tope suicida through the 2nd rope, landing on JJ and using her high-flying prowess to her advantage.

JJ eats the tope suicida, backing up into the barricade, and Angel gets to her feet, running towards JJ and leaping up, setting up a satellite DDT. However, she uses it to get to behind the barricade, the crowd backing up as Angel grabs one of the chairs, pulling it close to her. She drags JJ over the top of the barricade, dropping JJ head-first into the chair! Angel sits on the floor as JJ lays on the dented chair. Angel looks down at JJ, and then just shrugs at the crowd.

**8 minutes left!**

She gets to her feet, picking up JJ and walking around the barricade area to one of the doors of the barricade, opening it up and throwing JJ back into ringside, stepping through the door and closing it behind her. JJ stumbles into the ringside, Angel walking up to JJ and throwing him head-first into the pole, then chucking him into the ring. She decides to stop toying with JJ by climbing up onto the apron, having JJ in a good position to go for a springboard variant of the Fall From the Skies (Signature: Frog Splash), springing onto the top rope and going for it. However, JJ lifts his knees up so Angel lands gut-first into JJ's knees! JJ then uses the position Angel was in to lock her in a crossface.

Angel grips at the hands of JJ, attempting to get his hands away from her face so she could get away. However, due to JJ's MMA experience, she has trouble breaking the almost unbreakable grip of JJ. JJ leans back to apply more pressure into the move, Angel now having a time limit before she taps out. She holds her hand up, attempting to will herself into not tapping. Then, she figures out a solution, turning her body so she pins JJ down to the mat, the ref beginning the pinfall as Angel continues to will herself to not tap.

**1! Two- **Kickout. Angel's pinfall causes JJ, for a brief moment, to loosen the hold, enough for Angel to pull his arms away from her face and get out of the crossface. She rolls off of him, taking a moment to rest as JJ begins to recover, getting to his feet. JJ runs towards Angel, looking for a kick, but Angel evades out of the way. Angel watches JJ run back towards her, Angel readying herself as she squats. JJ runs closer to Angel, Angel picking up JJ and looking for a back body drop, but JJ manages to land on his feet, scooping Angel off her feet by pulling her to face plant onto the mat, then locking in one of his signatures, a Rolling Kneebar!

**6 minutes left!**

Angel yelps in pain as JJ tightens the hold, causing more damage to her knee as JJ bends the knee in ways that it shouldn't, causing more pain as he experiments. Angel attempts to break out of it by driving elbows into the left leg of JJ, attempting to make JJ budge. However, it fails, and the pain begins to overwhelm Angel.

Angel grips at her hair to try to power through it, attempting to mentally will herself to either figure out a way to get out of the hold, or just stall for time until the time limit expires. However, the longer that she went, the more pain was caused to the knee of Angel. JJ begins to get impatient, wanting Angel to tap, so he begins to drive kicks to the shoulderblades of Angel, attempting to make it so that due to the extra pain, she would eventually tap out.

However, Angel fights to get to the set of ropes closest to her, looking for a rope break. She slowly pulls her upper body forward, the rest of her body going forward as each pull is doubled with pain, causing more pained noises to come out of Angel. However, the ropes begin to come closer into view each second. She reaches, and it is just right by her fingertips. She would have to pull one last time. With one yelp of pain, she grabs onto the rope, latching on with both her arms as the referee tells JJ to let go of Angel, JJ being forced to let go as Angel clutches onto the ropes. JJ moves away from her, and through an adrenaline rush, she gets to her feet, but her knee caves, dropping to one knee as a jolt of pain spawns in her knee.

**4 minutes left!**

However, she fights through the pain, looking towards JJ, who gets to his feet. She decides that if she can't do any form of powerhouse move due to her knee, she would just have to take a note out of JJ's book. She signals for JJ to run towards her, but she drives her good leg into the gut of JJ, JJ curling over as Angel uses her leg with the bad knee to land an axe kick, JJ dropping to the mat due to the move. Angel looks towards the top rope and thinks about going for her signature, the Fall From the Skies. She climbs onto the top rope while JJ is down, looking for it, but JJ begins to recover, meaning that she wouldn't be able to land the move. JJ runs towards the ropes, shaking the ropes, but Angel manages to keep her balance. JJ then decides to climb up onto the 2nd rope, grabbing Angel and setting up for a superplex. JJ throws some punches into the head of Angel, making Angel dazed. However, JJ decides to take it to the next level, by picking Angel up in a tombstone piledriver hold, looking for his finisher, the Crushing Dreams (Finisher: Tombstone Lungblower). However, Angel manages to get out of the hold at the last second, pushing her up onto the top rope as she lands a good-placed elbow to the back of JJ's head, making JJ dazed enough for her to push him down to the mat. JJ lays on his stomach, as Angel gets an idea.

She leaps off, landing the Fall From the Skies onto the back of JJ! JJ arches his back as he turns onto his stomach, him now being in a good position for the actual Fall From the Skies. She gets up, clutching her gut, and she walks to the bottom right corner, the general area of where the past couple of minutes had been taking place. She pushes herself up onto the 2nd rope, then to the top rope.

**3 minutes left!**

She takes a deep breath, then leaping off for the 2nd one, but JJ still manages to find a place in his tank to roll out of the way! Angel looks to be angered due to her unable to land the Fall From the Skies for the 2nd time out of 3 times she's done it, enraged that it still hasn't put JJ away. She just might have to do her finisher, the Angel's Wings. But her knee is the only thing that is causing issues with that. She gets to her feet, clutching her stomach, but JJ runs towards Angel, driving a big boot into the head of Angel, Angel being driven to the mat as JJ took a breather, dropping to his knees due to being worn out from the Fall From the Skies.

However, JJ sees the advantage he has, grabbing Angel and picking her up into the position for the Crushing Dreams, landing the move! However, Angel uses the last of the energy in her tank that has depleted from the Crushing Dreams to transition the fallout of the move into an O'Connor roll-up, grabbing the tights for extra leverage as the referee counts the pin!

**1! 2! 3!**

**Winner: Angel Ortiz**

Angel drops backwards, now unconscious but having won the match. JJ sits up, shocked, looking at Angel, who lays unconscious in the middle of the ring. JJ looks up at the ref.

**JJ: **"That was two, what do you mean?!"

The referee shakes his head, telling JJ that it was a 3-count. JJ gets to his feet, shaking his head out of frustration, rolling out of the ring in frustration, feeling cheated due to the result. He leaves the ring as referees come out and slides into the ring, sitting the unconscious Angel up as the referee that was refereeing the match raises her hand.

**Riley: **"The winner of this match… Angel Ortiz!"

The referees assist Angel to the backstage, rolling her out of the ring and escorting her to the backstage.

**Dennis: **"And that's our show! Now we are halfway through the tournament, 8 out of the 16 matches now being over. Thank fuc-"

**Ashe: **"Sssh, Dennis! Now with half of the selection confirmed to either make it into the next round or not, we find out which 8 out of the 16 will go on to the next round. We will find that out on Night 3! As for now, this is goodbye! I am Ashe LeRoy,"

**Dennis: **"And I am Dennis Kesler,"

**Ashe: **"And we'll see you tomorrow for more tournament action! See ya!"

The final image is Angel Ortiz finally waking up, slowly beginning to understand where she was as she holds up an arm, the REBELPRO trademark showing up as the show comes to a close, fading to black.


	13. Opportunity of Legend Tourney - Night 3

**Opportunity of Legend Night 3**

The show starts off with a camera man catching up with Livli Hamei, who walks into the venue's doors pulling his luggage behind him. He walks across the backstage before making it to the 'locker rooms' portion of the backstage, opening the door to the backstage portion made for GENESIS. Montgomery Acer is tying his boots while sitting on the bench, and he looks up towards Livli.

**Montgomery: **"Oh, what's up, Livli?"

Livli looks at Montgomery, and gives a smile, before walking to the bench and sitting down, opening his luggage to begin to put on his gear.

**Livli: **"Nothin' much, just pumped for tonight. The battle of best friends: the Sora vs Riku, Mario vs Sonic, Ryu vs Ken... It's time we find out which one of us 2 is the better in the ring."

**Montgomery: **"Yeah… but I'm worried."

**Livli: **"Why?"

**Montgomery: **"I'm going up against my best friend this round, and either way, if one of us goes forward, there's a 50/50 chance we'll have to fight Pearl, too. It's stressing me out."

**Livli: **"Didn't we have, like, a whole long dialogue about this? We are best friends before the match, and after the match, we will continue being best friends… but when we go into that ring, you better hold nothing back. You better unleash your Mega Evolution-"

**Montgomery: **"Livli, this isn't Pokémon."

**Livli: **"Whatever, you know what I mean. You know those boss battles that have that final form and is like, a really hard final battle? Show me that. Show me what you're made of, Monty."

**Montgomery: **"Is that a…"

**Livli: **"Yes, that was a Sonic Heroes reference. I was originally going to bring up Metal Overlord as an example of how you should be, but then I realized he's evil, so… please don't turn evil."

**Montgomery: **"Livli, I've known you and Pearl since Freshman year of high school. There's no way we can be broken apart. We are GENESIS. Speaking of, where is Pearl… I swear, if she's running late again-"

As Montgomery says that, Pearl walks into the locker room, staring down at a photo of a gemstone necklace. She walks up to the 2, and shows the photo of the necklace to the 2, to no surprise from both.

**Pearl: **"Guys! I want it so bad!"

**Montgomery: **"ANOTHER gemstone necklace? Didn't you get one back when we signed that contract with REBELPRO?"

**Pearl: **"This one's so pretty though! I want it!"

Montgomery sighs, facepalming, as he then looks towards Livli.

**Montgomery: **"Children… anyways, I'll see you in the ring, Livli. May the best friend win."

Livli nods in confidence, as Montgomery turns to talk Pearl out of buying a $1000 dollar necklace, as the camera man makes his way out of the locker room, the camera zooming out of Montgomery & Pearl's conversation. Then, yelling is heard outside the locker room, as the camera man turns, opening the door to find Blake Youngan & Brandon Dotson arguing in the hallway, Troy trying to calm Brandon down while Chase & Cy stare down with Zack & Isaac.

**Brandon: **"Watch where you're going, Blake! You're looking at the future winner of the Opportunity of Legend Tournament! So, get out of my way!"

**Blake: **"Me and Arrow are going that way, so kindly step out of the way. I don't want any problems, or else I'll have to fight you."

**Brandon: **"I'd love to see you try! You're looking at the guy who made it into the Opportunity of Legend Tournament!"

**Blake: **"It was an open invitation!"

Troy steps between the 2, attempting to be the voice of reason like he always is.

**Troy: **"Guys, calm down. Take a breath. Brandon, let them through-"

**Brandon: **"No!"

**Troy: **"You're making this complicated…"

Meanwhile, the tension boils between Isaac Maxwell & Chase Reaper, their match happening tomorrow night to see who would go on. And, due to proxy, both Zack Wolf & Cy McRefe were also glaring at each other.

**Isaac: **"Fancy meeting you here, Chase. I thought I wouldn't see you until tomorrow. I don't suppose that I calculated your final hour wrong, did I?"

**Chase: **"Don't be too cocky, Isaac. An attempt of defeating an archer can easily be shut down with a flurry of arrows."

**Isaac: **"Arrows can't stop time, Chase."

**Chase: **"But an arrow to the head can stop your perception of time."

Meanwhile, due to each other's heights, Cy & Zack were staring off, wanting to one-up each other.

**Cy: **"How much can you bench?"

**Zack: **"580 pounds is my max."

**Cy: **"Ha! That's it? 600 is mine!"

**Zack: **"Oh yeah, then what's your squat? Because mine is 630 maxing it out."

**Cy: **"Damn… it's just unfortunate that we have the same squat max."

**Zack: **"Really? Huh… interesting."

It starts to get physical when Brandon shoves Blake to the side, attempting to walk away, but Blake clearly gets offended by it. Brandon walks forward, but Blake grabs Brandon and pulls him back, pushing him back to his original spot. Troy attempts to separate the 2, but Blake shoves Troy into the wall of the venue, Troy landing back-first onto the wall and sliding down the wall. Brandon gets offended, driving a punch into the face of Blake. A fight breaks out, the other 4 in the hallway looking at Brandon, who tackles Blake to the floor, beginning to throw punches into the head of Blake. The rest of the members of Arrow & Final Hour rush over to them, Zack pulling Brandon off of Blake.

**Brandon: **"Let me go, Zack!"

Brandon accidentally drives a punch into the cheek of Zack, Zack stumbling and unintentionally letting go of Brandon. Brandon runs towards Blake, but Blake gets the advantage, grabbing Brandon by the waist and running him into a nearby equipment crate full of supplies for the show. Blake grabs Brandon by the forehead, driving his head back-first into the crate, now fueled with anger due to Brandon starting the fight. Brandon reverses it into pinning Blake down, Brandon throwing punches into Blake. However, the commissioner of REBELPRO, Jared Brandon, hears the ruckus and walks out of his office, walking over to the cluster.

**Jared: **"What's going on?"

Chase, Cy, Zack & Isaac all look over at Jared Brandon, who doesn't look too pleased. Troy holds his back while leaning against the wall in a seated position, and Brandon stands over Blake, holding up a fist, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Jared connects two and two together, and gives them a displeased expression.

**Jared: **"Isaac Maxwell, Chase Reaper, Cy McRefe, Zack Wolf, get to your locker rooms."

The 4 quickly shuffle to the locker room area.

**Jared: **"Troy Wheeler, go to the doctor."

Troy nods, slowly getting to his feet, holding his lower back as he leaves.

**Jared: **"Blake Youngan, Brandon Dotson... my office, now."

Jared leaves to go back to his office, Brandon letting go of Blake and shaking his head towards Blake, following Jared. Blake takes a deep breath, and follows. Jared enters his office, and moments later, Brandon & Blake stand in front of the door, both looking at each other.

**Blake: **"This is your fault, asshole."

**Brandon: **"Shut up."

The camera cuts to black, 'To be continued' displayed in white font, The feed then cuts to the Opportunity of Legend tournament arena, scanning past the crowd as it makes it to Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy, the commentary team.

**Dennis: **"Hello, and welcome to the Opportunity of Legend Tournament Night 3! I am Dennis Kesler, the woman joining me is Ashe LeRoy, and we are here to be doing your commentary for tonight's shows. Let's go over the card, shall we? Ashe?"

**Ashe: **"Coming up first is the start of the tournament matches, Rebel Dojo's Josh Montoya facing off one on one with a man who is currently with an undefeated streak of KO victories in REBELPRO, Connor Duke. This will seem to be quite the interesting bout, considering how dominant of a win Connor Duke had against Kai Matthews on Chapter 2."

**Dennis: **"After that, we have Lukas Love, a man that has been tormenting Shaun Barker for weeks on end, facing off against Jin Hiromasa. What is interesting about this bout is that Lukas sent Shaun a message over titantron during his match, so I am sure Shaun will have some way to make Lukas's chances of winning drastically go down thanks to interference. Though… I'm not sure how it's going to be pulled off. He is banned from the building, y'know."

**Ashe: **"After that, we get into our 3rd tournament match, GENESIS's Pearl Stevens going one on one with Sabrina Kostyk, in what is interestingly the first women's match of the whole tournament! Gabby Brookside, Zoe Peake and Angel Ortiz have all had matches against the men's roster themselves, but this is the first solely women's match-up. Just an interesting tidbit, I guess."

**Dennis: **"Due to these next 2 matches being big matches, Jared Brandon has told me to refer to them as co-main events for tonight's programming. First of the 2 co-main events, the last tournament match, a battle of best friends, a GENESIS showdown. Livli Hamei goes one on one with his own partner, Montgomery Acer, in what is sure to be quite the emotional roller coaster for both men, especially considering the winner might have to go face another one of their best friends, Pearl Steven. In the other co-main event, Yoshas Orion, our current Soul of Steel Champion, holds an open challenge for the Soul of Steel Championship, defending his title for the first time just weeks before his fight against Isaac Maxwell for the title at Path to Glory. Who will make the answer? We will have to find out later on in the show."

**Ashe: **"Now, with that out of the way, let's get into the matches, starting with Connor Duke versus Jin Hiromasa! To the ring!"

* * *

**Josh Montoya vs Connor Duke  
Winner goes onto the next round**

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 12-minute time limit!"

First coming down to the ring is Josh Montoya, who walks onto stage holding a bottle of water in his hand. He pours it onto his head, pumping himself up for the match as cold water pours down his head onto his shoulders. He begins his way down to the ring.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring first, standing at a height of 5'8", weighing 195 lbs, Josh Montoya!"

Josh high fives the fan on both sides as he makes his way down to the ring, the crowd pumping him up even more enough for him to run to the ring, sliding into the ring and running the ropes on the left and right hand sides, pumping himself up more even more, clearly very excited for the match.

Coming down to the ring next is the K.O. King, Connor Duke. He makes his way onto the stage, looking down at the ring to see Josh, who awaits him to come down to the ring. Connor begins to make his way down to the ring.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring next, standing at a height of 5'7", weighing 201 lbs, The KO King, Connor Duke!"

Connor walks down the aisle to the ring, ignoring the fans and keeping a tight focus on his opponent, planning to continue his streak of knocking people out. He makes it to the outside of the ring, keeping his focus on Josh. He walks up the stairs connected to the middle part of the ring, climbing onto the apron and entering the ring. Connor looks towards Josh as the 2 stand towards the middle area of the ring. Josh offers a hand, and Connor grabs his hand, before transitioning it into a gogoplata, the referee ringing the bell as the match begins.

**Ding ding ding!**

Connor grabs the back of Josh's head, using power to cause the gogoplata to be much more devastating. Josh attempts to find a way out, attempting to throw punches into the side of Connor, hoping for a punch that would break the hold. However, Connor survives through the blows, willing himself to keep it locked in. Josh begins to lose consciousness more and more, attempting to fight out of the hold.

Josh's arm movements begin to slow, and he begins to black out, still searching for a way out of the hold. He begins to move his other arm to hope for some sort of feeling of a rope, but to no avail, due to being in the middle of the ring.

Josh begins to pass out, but still finds a way to keep himself alive. He moves his free limbs around to keep the movement in his body, attempting to stay awake so he wouldn't succumb to the move. However, Connor decides to toy around with Josh a little bit more, releasing the hold, but the choke already takes a lot out of Josh so early in the match.

Josh sits on his knees, attempting to catch his breath due to his breath being cut off from the gogoplata. However, Connor, who is still fresh, gets to his feet and continues the offense with an attempted shoot kick to the head of Josh, which connects, Josh falling back to the floor.

Josh continues to attempt to recover, now noticing that he is being toyed with, and notes to himself that he has to try to fight back so he doesn't get defeated easily. He attempts to climb to the ropes, but Connor takes slow steps behind him. Josh eventually makes it to the ropes, but Connor grabs his ankle, looking for an ankle lock. Josh then gets to one foot, hopping on one foot while Connor clutches his ankle. Josh moves his foot back and forth frantically until Connor loses his grip, Josh bringing it back down to join his other foot as he leaps backwards, bringing Connor down with a cutter.

**10 minutes left!**

Josh's sudden cutter causes Connor to lose his iron grip on the match, Josh rolling out of the ring and to the floor, laying on the floor to rest while Connor still feels the recoil from the cutter. Connor attempts to get to his feet, while Josh is oblivious to what was happening due to laying on the outside of the ring. Connor rolls out of the ring, Josh not expecting to see Connor on the outside. Before Josh can get away, Connor grabs Josh by the hair, pulling him up to a seated position. Connor then picks Josh up to his feet, looking to throw Josh into the barricade. Connor throws Josh towards the barricade, but Josh uses his foot to spring off the barricade, going for a clothesline. Connor dodges under, and runs towards the barricade, and Josh sprints after Connor, looking for another attack, but Connor scoops Josh onto one shoulder.

However, Connor isn't used to the weight of Josh, mainly specializing in striking and submissions. So, he backs up, chucking Josh back onto the top part of the barricade right onto his lower back, as Connor drops to his knees. He looks back at Josh, Josh on the floor in the crowd, the crowd forming a circle around Josh. Connor shakes his head and backs up to the ring, not willing to run the risk of losing his grip on the match again due to the chaos of the people watching him and Josh wrestle.

Josh turns to all 4's, still clutching his back as a few members of the crowd help Josh to his feet. Josh looks back at the fans.

**Josh: **"Thank you."

Josh stumbles to the barricade, climbing onto the barricade as Connor looks at Josh. Josh leaps down from the barricade, still clutching his back. Josh runs towards Connor, looking to tackle Connor. However, Connor runs towards Josh, locking in a standing guillotine choke!

**7 minutes left!**

Josh holds Connor as Connor locks in the guillotine choke, this time stumbling towards the apron and driving him back first into the apron, Connor releasing the guillotine choke as he clutches his back. Josh grabs Connor by the head and rolls him into the ring, Josh climbs onto the apron, springing onto the top rope and looking for a diving crossbody. However, Connor drops to the ground, holding up his knees as Josh drops onto his knees, bouncing right off Connor's knees to the mat.

Josh clutches his gut as he makes an attempt to get to his feet. He stumbles to his feet, and runs towards Connor, who is now on his feet, but Connor lands a knee strike to the side of Josh's head that causes Josh to collapse to the ground. Josh is in a daze due to the abrupt knee strike, Connor turning around to continue the offense. Josh gets to his knees, and Connor goes for a discus big boot. Josh gets hit, and drops into the bottom rope, but he bounces right off it, using the last burst of energy to attempt to get to his feet and land a clothesline, but Connor drives the Last Resort (Signature: High kick) that knocks Josh out, Josh dropping to the floor. The ref rushes over to Josh, checking on him, and comes to a conclusion that he was knocked out. The referee rings the bell due to this result, Connor winning the match with another knockout.

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Connor Duke**

Connor stands over Josh, another win under his belt to the KO King. Connor walks to the ropes, exiting the ropes and leaving the ring, leaving Josh unconscious as he makes his way to the backstage.

**Riley: **"The winner of this match, the KO King, Connor Duke!"

Connor continues his way to the backstage area, the camera man who stands in front of the announce table turning to face Connor, who walks into the backstage area. The camera pans back to Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy, who look towards Connor. Dennis looks back at Ashe.

**Dennis: **"Is he alright?"

**Ashe: **"I think he might need medical attention."

**Dennis: **"Agreed. Anyways, Connor Duke wins through another knockout, keeping the role of the KO King alive as he continues his 2-0 dominant streak in REBELPRO."

**Ashe: **"Isn't that the 2nd time Connor's defeated somebody by a kick?"

**Dennis: **"Yes. First one was a roundhouse kick to a jumping Kai Matthews, the 2nd one… well, you just saw it."

**Ashe: **"Might as well call himself the Kick King at this point. Maybe add Slider to the end of his name. Anyways, coming up next is a battle that has a bit of a backstory. Well, for one man, at least. Lukas Love has been driving Shaun Barker to insanity over these past few weeks due to his mind games. So, Lukas must fight with the possibility of having Shaun get his revenge in time for Path to Glory. But will Jin Hiromasa get the underdog win against Lukas in this match?"

**Dennis: **"Let's find out. We will go to the ring at this time."

* * *

**Lukas Love vs Jin Hiromasa  
Winner goes on to the next round**

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 12-minute time limit!"

Out comes Jin Hiromasa, who looks excited to be wrestling. He walks onto stage, only to be ambushed by Lukas Love, who drives a steel chair into the back of Jin. Jin drops to his knees as Lukas slams a rough chair shot into the back of Jin, the chair flying off the back of Jin as Jin collapses to the ground. Lukas picks up Jin and runs towards the announce table on the right hand side of the ring, throwing Jin over the table, causing Ashe & Dennis to scoot out of the way in their rolling chairs. Jin slowly gets to his feet from behind the announce table, and Lukas walks around the left hand side of the table to go grab Jin again. He picks Jin up and begins to make his way down to the ring, making it halfway down the aisle before he decides to continue the offense, chucking Jin into the barricade.

Jin, however, stops himself, turning to look to take a note out of Connor's book from earlier, looking to crouch down and throw Lukas into the crowd. However, Lukas acted along with it, running towards Jin, but stopping, then driving a boot into the gut of Jin. Jin clutches his gut and falls to a sitting position, before Lukas continues to go after Jin, grabbing the head of Jin and pulling him up to his feet. He continues to make his way down to the ring, making it to ringside,

He throws Jin into the pair of stairs, and goes to continue the beatdown. He looks to continue the offense, looking for a stomp into the gut of Jin, but Jin rolls out of the way off the stairs, Lukas stomping onto the step. Lukas shakes his head, looking towards Jin, who tries to crawl towards the barricade, attempting to flee from Lukas and attempting to get away.

Lukas runs towards Jin, attempting to continue the offense, as Jin makes it to the barricade. Lukas runs towards Jin, but Jin evades out of the way, Lukas stopping himself. However, Jin leaps up, landing a rough variation of a dropkick that sends Lukas back first into the barricade. Lukas slides down the barricade and Jin crawls frantically away from Lukas, making it to the stairs. He pushes himself to his feet by using the stairs, attempting to retreat towards the backstage area. Lukas gets to his feet, and attempts to get to his feet, the stinging sensation of the barricade causing trouble with his back. Lukas attempts to chase after Jin, who retreats up to the ramp where the chair was. He runs up to the chair, and turns back towards Lukas, hunching over to block the chair away from Lukas. Lukas is lured up to the top of the ramp, where Jin smashes the chair over Lukas's head. Lukas stumbles, then Jin lands a clothesline and then sprints to the ring while Lukas is dazed on the ground of the aisle to the ring, rolling into the ring so the referee rings the bell!

**Ding ding ding!**

With Lukas down, Jin lays in the middle of the ring, his back continuing to ache as Lukas lays on the ground, his head dazed from the chair shot. Jin looks up to the referee, pleading with him to start the count. The referee looks down at Jin, then at Lukas, realizing that Lukas might not be able to make it to the ring for a while. The referee begins the count.

**1! 2! 3! 4! **For the start of the count, Lukas still lays on the ground, still feeling the full effect of the chair shot affecting his grip on the pre-match beatdown that he set up to benefit his chances of winning. **5! 6! 7! **Lukas begins to wake, beginning to turn to all 4's, beginning his way down to the ring with very slow crawls. **8! 9! 10! **Lukas gets to one knee, getting to both feet and stumbling for a bit, the chair shot still causing him to become dizzy. **11! 12! 13! 14! **Lukas begins to make his way closer to the ring, Jin realizing that his plan was crumbling. He would have to try it again. Jin gets to his knees, watching Lukas slowly get closer and closer to the ring. **15! 16! **Lukas makes it to the apron, but Jin runs towards Lukas, sliding and delivering a baseball slide designed to push Lukas away from the ring further. Lukas backs up a few steps, but keeps himself on his feet. Jin then gets to his feet, gripping onto the rope and springing onto the top rope, leaping off and delivering a diving missile dropkick to Lukas, sending him further away from the ring due to the momentum from the dropkick.

Jin runs back into the ring, readying himself for in case he would have to cause more moves to keep Lukas down. Lukas is brought back down to the floor as Jin calls for the referee to start the count again. The referee, due to the referee's discretion, decides to continue the count. **1! 2! **However, due to the distance from the ring, Lukas begins to recover quickly. **3! 4! 5! **Lukas gets to his knees, slowly bringing himself to his feet. **6! 7! **Lukas slowly approaches the ring, but Jin runs towards the ropes, launching himself through the 2nd rope, but Lukas evades out of the way, Jin dropping into the ground outside of the ring. Lukas then stumbles to the ring, rolling into the ring.

Jin lays on the ground on the outside of the ring, while Lukas sits in the ring, staring down towards Jin. He grabs the middle rope on the side of the ring facing the entrance, pulling him to his feet while looking down towards Jin, who was beginning to recover on the outside of the ring. Jin crawls to the barricade, grabbing at the top of the barricade and prying himself to his feet, looking back towards Lukas, who stares back down towards Jin. Lukas backs up towards the middle of the ring, allowing Jin to enter the ring so the match could go back to normal.

**10 minutes left!**

Jin walks to the ring, climbing up the stairs onto the apron and entering the ring, but as he enters through the top and 2nd rope, Lukas runs towards Jin and drives a running knee into the gut of Jin. Jin drops into the ring, Lukas continuing to drive stomps into Jin. The referee marches over to Lukas, forcing Lukas to back away from Jin, separating the 2 so Jin could get back on his feet and have a decent chance in the match.

The referee beckons Lukas to back up away from the right side of the ring while the referee allows Jin to get to his feet. The ref backs up to the top right corner, as Jin & Lukas approach each other, both competitors locking up. Lukas dominates the collar-and-elbow tie-up, grabbing Jin's head and delivering another knee lift to Jin's ribs. Jin curls up as Lukas then wraps his arm around the back of Jin's head, driving him into the mat with a DDT. He floats over Jin, then releases the head and gets to his feet, landing a kick to the head of Jin that causes him to fall back into the mat.

Lukas runs to the ropes on the left hand side of the ring, grabbing the top rope and leaning forward, looking into the crowd as Jin begins to recover, turning to all 4's in a search to recover in the match. Lukas turns back to Jin, and gets a little bit of an idea. He runs towards Jin, looking for a curbstomp to drive Jin's head into the mat, but Jin evades out of the way at the last moment, rolling out of the way as Lukas feels no weight under his foot, driving his foot into the mat. Jin gets back to his feet, looking for a clothesline to Lukas, but Lukas ducks under. Lukas attempts to respond to the dodge with a superkick, which collides with Jin's jaw. Jin stumbles, but he keeps himself on his feet, instead backing up into the ropes on the left-hand side of the ring. Lukas looks for a running boot to Jin, but Jin uses the ropes as a surface to roll away using the ropes. Lukas gets caught on the top rope, and Jin springs onto the 2nd rope, then leaping off and landing a neckbreaker onto Lukas, Lukas being driven into the mat with the neckbreaker.

**8 minutes left!**

Lukas lays in the ring, Jin using the momentum he has going for him to his advantage. He sits up, clutching his gut as he pushes himself to his feet. Lukas begins to recover, sitting up, but is currently in a daze. Jin capitalizes on the situation, running towards Lukas and landing a V-Trigger to the back of Lukas's head, Lukas dropping to the mat. Jin steps over Lukas, hovering over Lukas as he continues his knee-based offense, grabbing Lukas's wrists and pulling Lukas to a sitting position. However, Jin takes a moment to breathe, assuming that Lukas wouldn't be able to recover in the time that he would use to rest.

However, his plan is cut short, when Lukas begins to get a grasp of where he was, then realizing where he was in terms of the ropes. He slips from under Jin's legs, slipping out of the ring on the left side of the ring and pulls Jin's legs out from under him, Jin going face-first into the mat. Lukas rolls back into the ring, but can already feel the fatigue building as he gets hit from many of Jin's moves.

**6 minutes and 30 seconds left!**

Lukas stands, grabbing Jin's hair and pulling himself to his knees. Lukas smirks an evil grin, then pulls his left knee pad down to his ankle. Lukas grabs the head of Jin, then drives him face-first into Lukas's unprotected knee. Then, Lukas picks it back up, mashing Jin's face into the knee of Lukas, causing more and more damage to the face of Jin, causing his face to become busted open as Lukas continues the ruthless assault to the face of Jin. Lukas then pulls Jin's head upward so Jin's face faced the now squatting Lukas's.

**Lukas: **"I'm sure you love your face, right?"

Lukas continues the offense, slamming Jin face-first into the mat. Relics of the blood on Jin's face appear on the mat as Jin continues to beat down on Jin's face, the referee now yelling at Lukas to stop. Lukas stops, holding his hands up… before he pushes the referee to the ropes on the upper side of the ring, Lukas then grabs the legs of the referee, chucking him over the top rope to the outside. Lukas then rolls out of the ring on the same side where he threw the ref out of the ring. He then pulls out a steel chair from under the ring, sliding back into the ring as Jin lays on the ground, clutching his face. Lukas slides back in the ring, walking slowly over to Jin. Lukas grabs Jin's shoulder, shoving it to the mat so his chest was facing the ceiling of the venue.

**Lukas: **"Nothing personal, Jin… I just have to teach you a lesson of love."

Lukas holds up his steel chair, looking to swing it onto the face of Jin, when phone footage of the outside of the venue is seen on the titantron. The lights stay normal for a few seconds, the lights crew not expecting this, until they darken the lights in the arena. There, a man holding a phone walks onto the roof, walking to the power supply of the venue. While the footage plays, the referee begins to recover on the outside, sliding back into the ring. Lukas watches the footage and, while being distracted, drops the chair. Jin continues to lay on the mat.

The person holding the camera reaches towards the door, opening and revealing various switches to the venue. The camera turns around, revealing it to be Shaun Barker.

**Shaun: **"Lukas… you cost me my match, and seeing as I can't be in the venue… I'll just ruin your chances in a different manner."

Shaun holds out both his fingers towards the top of all the switches, all facing upward as he drags his fingers down in quick speed, all light in the arena shutting off. The footage shuts off for a few moments, before a battery-operated camera turns on after a few moments, recording the darkness of the arena mixed with the confusion of the crowd. After a few moments, Shaun flicks the lights back on, the footage of the camera no longer being shown due to the sudden power outage, which was Shaun's doing.

However, when the lights come back on, Jin runs up to Lukas, rolling him up as the ref spots it.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Jin Hiromasa**

Jin sits in a normal position for a few moments, as Lukas kicked out after the 3, the match ending as he sprung himself to sit laying on his stomach. He eventually realizes what happened, and crawls towards Jin, attempting to latch onto Jin's shoulders as Jin quickly slides out of the ring, bolting up the aisle to the backstage area as Lukas lays there, pissed that he would be distracted by Shaun's tactics. Lukas rolls out of the ring, frustrated as he walks up the aisle to the backstage area, the camera cutting to Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy, who have 2 people fixing their sound. The people finish and walk away to tend to the rest of the arena, as Dennis begins speaking.

**Dennis: **"Testing, testing… can you hear me, Ashe?"

**Ashe: **"Yes, I can, Dennis."

**Dennis: **"Alright, wonderful. Jin Hiromasa uses the situation provided by him by Shaun Barker, rolling up Lukas Love to win the match and find him a spot in the Top 16. However, due to the damage to his face, we might not even see him for the rest of the tournament… "

**Ashe: **"Yeah, it's an unfortunate situation for Jin, as he might have to pull out of the tournament due to the damages to his face. We will have to find out the status of Jin from Jared. Speaking of Jared, earlier we saw him separate a fight between Blake Youngan & Brandon Dotson, and the 2 were in his office for a little bit of a chat. As we heard now, both people are gone from the arena, but we will find out what happened earlier today, as we go backstage, at this time."

* * *

**Jared: **"So, do you two know why you're here?"

The footage from the arena cuts to a video of Jared Brandon standing behind his desk, with a not pleased expression, with both Blake Youngan & Brandon Dotson sitting in chairs facing him.

**Brandon: **"Oh, oh, let me guess! He pushed my best friend!"

**Blake: **"He was in my way. I was just trying to get to the locker room."

**Brandon: **"No excuse-"

**Jared: **"Both of you, shut your goddamn mouths!"

Both wrestlers quickly shut up as they go from facing each other to facing Jared. Jared stops, taking a moment to go back to his calm expression.

**Jared: **"REBELPRO is supposed to be a safe environment for people to wrestle at. However, with people like Lukas Love, Arrow, Final Hour running around… it makes me look bad to the higher-ups who are giving us money to run these shows. I've spent nights negotiating with them just to get the next show running after somebody does something backstage that makes REBELPRO look bad. Especially with something like this, a fight! A fight between 2 people who I PAY to wrestle here. I could end your contracts right here if I wanted. But I won't. Instead, I have a solution. Both of you are suspended. Both of you are to ONLY show up if you are booked. You will come here at the start of the show, and once you are done your match, you leave. This will go until I can assure that both of you are safe enough to walk the backstage area alone. Both of you will only receive pay for the events that you are booked on. Okay?"

**Blake: **"Wait, why do I have to be suspended? I did nothing-"

**Jared: **"You beat down Warn For Thorns with your hooligan friends, plus were the person who instigated the fight between you and Brandon."

**Blake: **"How do you know that?"

**Jared: **"There's cameras in the venues. I'm not stupid, I know what happens in the backstage area. Watch."

Jared looks down at his laptop, clicking and dragging on the trackpad of his laptop, before turning the laptop towards the 2. There, it shows Jin Hiromasa walking to the door of the doctor's area to get stitched up. However, there is no sound.

**Blake: **"Fair enough."

**Jared: **"If I wasn't as nice, both of you would be finding bookings elsewhere. So, I found this substitute. Now get your shit and leave. I don't want to see your guys's faces in any place unless I booked you for the show. If you are booked, I'll give you guys a call 24 hours before the show."

Both competitors sigh, getting out of their seats and walking towards the door.

**Jared: **"Wait. Just one more thing. If I see both of you getting into any business that isn't in the ring, you both will be instantly terminated of your REBELPRO contracts and you will seek bookings elsewhere."

Both look to each other, and then turn back, nodding towards Jared. Brandon opens the door, letting off some of the beef he still has with Blake by opening the door for him.

**Brandon: **"Ladies first."

Blake looks towards Brandon while standing there, before shaking his head and leaving the room. Brandon then walks out, shutting the door behind him. The camera cuts back to Jared, who shakes his head.

**Jared: **"Jesus…"

Jared pulls a bottle of pills out from the desk drawer, grabbing a water bottle and grabbing a pill, swallowing the pill. Due to the beatdown from Cassius, Jared was prescribed with medication for his head due to the Equilibrium taken from Cassius. The camera then cuts to Blake & Brandon, who walk side by side past Mikey Oakley, who attempts to film Leo Ace again for his vlog in an area of the background.

**Mikey: **"Hello fellow Oakwoods! Like the name I have for my audience, Leo?"

**Leo: **"No."

**Mikey: **"Love you too, buddy! Anyways, I stand in the backstage area of REBELPRO, with a special friend of mine from the Rebel Dojo, Leo Ace. Me and him have been rivals for months, maybe even years! We've been everywhere together - local indies, the Rebel Dojo back when it got started up a year ago, and now REBELPRO. I can't wait to fight him in the Opportunity of Legend Tournament tomorrow night."

**Leo: **"Please leave me alone, I'm just trying to be by myself."

**Mikey: **"But you're my best friend-"

**Leo: **"I am not your best friend, Mikey. Jesus, just leave me alone."

**Mikey: **"But-"

**Leo: **"Now! Get the hell out of my sight."

**Mikey: **"What's your deal, Leo? I'm just trying to record for my vlog, and being a massive prick. You're a recurring person in there, and the fans would be mad if I got rid of you. Would you just go along with it?"

Leo stands up.

**Leo: **"Fine. Sure, I'll go along with it. Give me the camera."

Leo grabs the camera, ripping it out of Mikey's hands as he throws the camera on the ground, then driving his foot into the side of the camera which sends it flying into the wall. The camera breaks into bits, as Mikey looks at the remains of the camera. After a few moments, he turns to Leo, a mad expression on his face.

**Mikey: **"...Screw you."

Mikey walks off, Leo looking back at Mikey as he leaves.

**Leo: **"Thank god, he's finally gone."

Leo sits back down on a bench, turning his attention to his phone as he begins to check his phone. Mikey walks up the hallway, clearly mad about the situation, as Alex walks down the hallway, stopping by to see Yoshas, who has his title sitting on a crate as he mentally prepares himself for the match.

**Yoshas: **"It's fine, Yoshas, you got this. You're gonna defend and go to 1 defense, then you'll go to Isaac and go 2 defenses."

Alex walks up to Yoshas, watching him emotionally prepare himself.

**Alex: **"Interesting way to prep yourself for the match, Yoshi."

**Yoshas: **"Yoshas."

**Alex: **"Right, my bad. Anyways, heard you were defending tonight. Best of luck. However, you don't know who's going to meet you on the battlefield, so I'd prepare yourself for anything."

**Yoshas: **"Yeah, I already know that, Alex. Are you planning on answering it?"

**Alex: **"Nope. I'm looking to win the big one, and going for two belts isn't interesting to me. I'm sure it'd be quite the honorary battle between 2 people that respect each other, and one of these days, some of the people you respect you will have to go to war against. But, not tonight. I'm rooting for you, Orion. Bring home the win and be the one to defend your honor against defeating the leader of the Final Hour."

Yoshas turns around to look towards Alex.

**Yoshas: **"Thanks man, I really appreciate it. Out of curiosity… why are you rooting for me?"

**Alex: **"I respect you, man. I feel like you're the one who's able to defeat Isaac, and I'm confident that you can win against Isaac at Path to Glory. I believe in your talent, because I've seen you wrestle. You already beat 19 other people, and over these next couple weeks, you're going to add 21 to that score. Best of luck tonight, man."

**Yoshas: **"Again, thanks."

**Alex: **"Alright. I'll see you around."

Alex gives Yoshas a pat on the shoulder before walking off, Yoshas watching him leave. Yoshas grabs his title and slings it over his shoulder, walking off, as the camera cuts to the arena, to the ring for the next match.

* * *

**Sabrina Kostyk vs Pearl Stevens  
Winner goes on to the next round**

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 12-minute time limit!"

Coming down to the ring first is Sabrina Kostyk, who walks onto the stage, with a bright smile on her face. She jogs down to the ring, high fiving fans on both sides of the barricade.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring first, standing at a height of 5'3", weighing 140 lbs, Sabrina Kostyk!"

She finishes gogging, working on the goal of high fiving everybody in the venue, so she turns to run around the ring, high fiving every fan in the front row of the arena. She makes it back to ground zero, jogging to the stairs seated in the middle of the apron facing the entrance. She climbs up the stairs onto the apron, slingshotting herself into the ring as she walks up to the referee, giving him a high-five, causing the ref to smile after having a rough day of getting kicked out of the ring by Lukas Love. She walks to the middle of the ring, awaiting her opponent to arrive.

Next, Pearl Stevens walks out onto stage, as she holds a gem in her hand. She looks at it a few moments, before looking towards the announce table. She walks over to the announce table.

**Pearl: **"Hey, Dennis, Ashe, do you mind guarding this for me? I don't want to bring it to the ring in case some hooligan from the backstage area sells it for money."

**Dennis: **"Yeah, sure Pearl."

Pearl smiles, setting the gem on the table right in the middle of the table, before turning and walking back to the middle of the stage.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring next, standing at a height of 5'8", weighing 160 lbs, Pearl Stevens!"

Pearl walks down the aisle to the ring, checking back a couple times towards the announce table to make sure that the gem was still on the table. She makes it to the ringside area, climbing up the stairs onto the apron and into the ring, meeting eyes with Sabrina, who backs up away from the middle of the ring so they stood close to the middle of the ring. The referee walks up to the 2 women, making sure that they were both ready to compete. Both competitors move to corners that were facing each other in the ring.

**Ding ding ding!**

Pearl & Sabrina walk to the middle of the ring. Sabrina offers a high five instead of a handshake, and Pearl goes along with it, high fiving Pearl. Both competitors then begin a test of strength, Pearl & Sabrina interlocking both hands before attempting to push the other down. Pearl gets the advantage and pushes Sabrina down due to her height difference, and then drives a boot right to the chest of Sabrina. Pearl locks the hold in tighter, pulling Sabrina to her feet and transitioning it into a double wrist lock hold, pulling Sabrina forward towards her, Pearl then grabbing her waist and scooping Sabrina up onto one shoulder, looking for an Alabama slam. Sabrina, however, reaches for the ropes, grabbing the top rope and latching on, Pearl trying to drive Sabrina into the mat but failing.

Sabrina slips off Pearl's shoulder, latching onto the 2nd rope as Pearl turns around to face Sabrina. Sabrina springs off the 2nd rope, looking for a satellite DDT, but before Sabrina can turn to be driven into the mat, Pearl locks her arms around the back of Sabrina's knees, pushing Sabrina back onto her shoulder and driving her into the mat with an Alabama slam. Pearl continues her lock on the legs, looking for a boston crab. She turns to lock in the boston crab, Sabrina being trapped in the middle of the ring as a stinging feeling spawns in her legs. Pearl pulls backwards as Sabrina attempts to fight for a way to get out of the Boston crab.

Sabrina looks around the ring, willing herself to fight out of it as she pushes herself upward with her arms, turning herself into a downward dog position while Pearl holds her legs. She then uses her agility to grab onto the waist of Pearl, clutching onto Pearl as Pearl attempts to rip her off, now standing and attempting to figure out a way out of the hold Sabrina had on Pearl. However, while Pearl was thinking, Sabrina was a step ahead, using her viewing of the previous matches before her match to her advantage, thinking of how Jin put away Lukas earlier. She transitions it into an O'Connor roll-up.

**10 minutes left!**

**One- **Kickout. A quite quick kick-out continues Pearl's momentum in the match, Pearl getting her shoulder up at a quick speed. Sabrina releases the roll-up hold, getting to a normal standing position as Pearl rolls to her knees, looking up towards Sabrina. Sabrina goes for a kick to the head, but Pearl ducks under, crawling to the ropes and getting to her feet by using the ropes. Sabrina turns to look towards Pearl, leaping up and searching for a meteora. She leaps up and lands it on the chest of Pearl, but Pearl catches Sabrina by the thighs. Sabrina grabs the top rope behind Pearl, Sabrina locks her legs around the neck of Pearl and pulls Pearl over the top rope to the floor. Pearl collapses to the floor, and Sabrina drops to the outside herself due to losing her grip.

Both women lay on the floor on the outside, as the referee rushes over to both. Due to both competitors being on the outside, he decides to begin the count.

**1! 2! 3! **Due to Sabrina pulling Pearl to the outside, she finds herself relatively unscathed from a move, so she quickly begins to recover as Pearl begins to make her way to a standing position.**4! 5! 6! 7! **Sabrina walks to the ring, before looking back at Pearl, who gets to one knee while attempting to recover. **8! 9! **Sabrina runs up the stairs connected to the ring, springing off the 2nd rope and attempts a moonsault. However, Pearl spots this, grabbing Sabrina in a body slam hold. She almost drops Sabrina, but with her might, she looks at the stairs, then looking towards Sabrina. Then, she changes her mind, deciding not to body slam Sabrina onto the stairs, for her safety.

**10! 11! **Pearl transitions Sabrina onto one shoulder, and turns towards the corner post on the top left corner of the ring. She runs towards the pole, but Sabrina, given enough time to plot out what she would do next, slips off the shoulder. Pearl stops when she feels the weight shift off her shoulder, only to feel a pair of feet drive into her back, catapulting her face-first into the pole, causing her plan to be shut down. **12! 13! **Sabrina, with this advantage, after landing a dropkick onto Pearl, slides into the ring and runs towards the bottom half of the ring towards the ropes, looking to continue the offense on Pearl with a tope suicida to the outside. Pearl gets to her feet after being launched into the mat, a bruise forming on her forehead as Sabrina leaps through the ropes, landing the tope suicida. Pearl is driven into the barricade as Sabrina lays against the barricade, not taking as bad of a bump into the barricade compared to Pearl.

The referee decides to reset the count due to both competitors being on the floor again, using his discretion to reset the count due to both women likely not being able to respond to a count of 7. **1! 2! 3! 4! 5! **Both women lay on the outside, both beginning to feel the fatigue from the battle. **6! 7! 8! 9! **Sabrina begins to recover, slowly crawling towards the ring while Pearl begins to figure out where she was. **10! 11! 12! 13! **Sabrina makes it to the apron, grabbing onto the apron and pulling himself up while Pearl uses the barricade to get to her feet. **14! 15! **Sabrina, for a moment, fights with herself on if she should land another move onto Pearl to keep her out for the 20 count, only to run the risk of getting herself counted out, or just rolling into the ring, as Pearl gets to her feet. Now was the moment to execute it, but she was busy debating with herself. **16! 17! 18! **With the time ticking down, she begins to run towards Pearl, but stops halfway when she hears the count tick up more and more, running and sliding into the ring. Pearl begins to slowly move to the ring. **19! Twen- **Pearl slides into the ring at the last moment, Sabrina instantly regretting her choice not to land a move to keep Pearl down.

**7 minutes left!**

Sabrina continues her offense on Pearl, climbing onto the apron and looking for a springboard swanton bomb onto Pearl, who was close to the ropes. Sabrina springs onto the top rope, flipping through for the move, but Pearl is awake enough to get her knees up, Sabrina driving herself back first into Pearl's bent knees. Sabrina holds her lower back in pain as Pearl turns to her knees, looking to continue her advantage. She gets to her feet while Sabrina is on her knees, walking in front of Pearl, looking to set up for one of her 2 signatures, the Gemstone Spree (Signature: Yes Kicks). Pearl begins to lay in kicks as she yells the count of how many she drove into the chest.

**Pearl: **"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! Ten-"

Sabrina grabs the leg of Pearl, pushing it away as Pearl goes back to a standing position, Sabrina running towards the ropes and landing a handstand moonsault onto Pearl. However, Pearl intercepts the backflip by landing an accurate kick to the jaw of Sabrina, Sabrina flipping to her stomach, out of it. Pearl then grabs the head of Sabrina, pulling Sabrina to her feet as she grabs the hair of Sabrina, beginning the start of the Emerald Rush (Signature: Low kick + Knee to gut + Hidden Blade), driving a low kick into the side of Sabrina, then grabbing her and pulling her forward into a knee to the gut. Sabrina clutches her gut in pain as Pearl maneuvers herself around the back of Sabrina, running towards her and landing the Hidden Blade portion of the move which knocks Sabrina out clean.

**5 minutes left!**

Sabrina lays unconscious on the mat as Pearl drops to her knees, hooking the leg of Sabrina as the referee slides close to the 2 to begin the count.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Pearl Stevens**

Pearl sits up in the ring, looking down at Sabrina, before realizing something… she'll have to fight one of her 2 best friends in the next round. Knowing this, her victory is much less exciting.

**Riley: **"The winner of this match, Pearl Stevens!"

She rolls out of the ring to the outside, walking up the ramp to the backstage area, now even more stressed out due to what would happen in 2 nights from now. She would have to duke it out with one of the 2 guys that she cared about, even loved. (You know, in a friend way.) She walks up to the stage, turning and going to grab her gem that she brought to the ring, before turning and walking to the backstage, as the camera stuck with Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy.

**Dennis: **"She doesn't look happy to still be in the tournament."

**Ashe: **"To be fair, Dennis… when you have to go up against 1 of 2 people that you consider your siblings and care about, it's hard to have to know that you'll have to meet them in the ring. Now, along that topic, we bring ourselves to the topic of the next match: Livli Hamei vs Montgomery Acer."

**Dennis: **"2 best friends that care a lot about each other have to duke it out thanks to the choices that Jared Brandon chose for the tournament. Not to mention, the winner of this match will have to fight another best friend of theirs in Pearl Stevens. Not a good situation to be in for any of GENESIS."

**Ashe: **"The fight will surely be emotional. Both people fighting love each other, but also love the prospect of winning the Opportunity of Legend Briefcase. Now, we go to the ring for this match."

**Dennis: **"I'm not excited for this, I'll be honest, Ashe."

**Ashe: **"Neither am I."

* * *

**Livli Hamei vs Montgomery Acer  
Winner goes on to the next round**

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 12-minute time limit!"

Both Livli Hamei & Montgomery Acer walk onto stage, both competitors standing side by side with each other, but not addressing the other's presence. Both competitors look serious as they walk into this match as friends, but might walk out of the match as enemies.

**Riley: **"Standing on the left side of the stage, standing at a height of 5'4", weighing 170 lbs, Livli Hamei! Standing on the right side of the stage, standing at a height of 6'3", weighing 270 lbs, Montgomery Acer!"

Both begin their way down to the ring, not high fiving any fans, instead making their way down to the ring. They make it to ringside, Livli making his way around to the bottom apron while Montgomery walks up the stairs into the ring. Both enter the ring, Montgomery moving to the top left while Livli stands in the bottom right. The referee ponders on why both of them, being best friends, didn't even fool around on the way down to the ring like they usually do. The referee then rings the bell.

**Ding ding ding!**

Both competitors sprint towards the middle of the ring, both competitors throwing punches into each other's head while grabbing the other's head with their other hand. However, thanks to Montgomery being relatively built, his punches hit harder, Livli stumbles thanks to a well-placed punch to the head, and Montgomery turns Livli away to face away from Montgomery. Montgomery wraps his arms around the waist of Livli, but Montgomery drives Livli into the mat with a german suplex. Montgomery holds Livli in the position from the german suplex, going for a pin.

**One- **Kickout. A quick kickout from Livli, just like his best friend Pearl earlier in the show, kicks out at a quick pace, not even allowing the ref to hit the mat at the count of one before kicking out. Livli lifts his shoulder off the mat, then falls to the side as Montgomery turns with Livli, looking to pull out a 3 Amigos variant of a german suplex. He turns, locking in the hold tighter as he gets to his feet, pulling Livli with him. He lifts Livli up to go for the german suplex, but Livli pulls the arms of Montgomery apart so Montgomery can't land another suplex. Montgomery isn't given enough time to react as Livli grabs his arm, pulling him with all of his might right over Livli's shoulder to the mat in an impressive feat of strength!

Montgomery holds his back in pain, sitting up with a pained expression on his face, while Livli backs up close to the rope, running towards Montgomery and searches for a penalty kick to the back of Montgomery's back, which connects. Montgomery's face shows a more pained expression while Livli runs towards the other side of the ring, running back towards Montgomery with a kick right to the side of Montgomery's head. Montgomery collapses to the floor as Livli tests his luck, going for a pinfall himself.

**One- **Kickout. Just like Livli, Montgomery kicks out at a quick pace just like his tag team partner, still finding himself in the match as Livli pushes Montgomery back to laying on his back, turning him to his knees and throwing his upper body upward so he faces up towards Livli. Livli grabs the wrists of Montgomery, looking for a Kamigoye, but Montgomery grabs the leg of Livli and pulls him onto his shoulder, getting to his feet and having Livli in a fireman's carry hold, then throwing him backwards and landing a fireman's carry flapjack right onto Livli, Livli going chest first into the mat. Livli holds his chest in pain as Montgomery rests for a few moments, still slightly dazed from the combo of kicks that he did. He turns to go continue his offense, grabbing Livli and picking him up by under his shoulders to a standing position, picking Livli up and stalling in the air for a few moments, looking for an atomic drop. Livli, however, rolls out of it, landing on his feet, but he slips on his footing, dropping to one knee, as Montgomery capitalizes, grabbing the back thigh of Livli with one hand while locking the neck, picking Livli up and landing a cradle DDT.

**10 minutes left!**

Livli drops to his back while Montgomery turns, looking to continue the offense, grabbing Livli's head and turning him so his knees place onto the ground, beginning to feel the fatigue from the big moves Montgomery is landing. Montgomery gets to his feet, setting Livli up for a powerbomb. However, Montgomery decides that just a simple powerbomb wouldn't be enough… and he begins to think of something way more dangerous. He begins to walk towards the apron on the right hand side, but for a moment, hesitates. Even though Livli is his opponent, Montgomery wants the best for him. However, during his thought process, Livli wakes up, while Montgomery is lost in his thoughts. Livli grabs the ropes, pulling Montgomery over the top rope to the floor. Livli rolls into the ring after having the advantage against his tag partner, now looking for some high flying moves. He runs the ropes on the left side of the ring, then sprinting back towards the right side of the ring. He makes it to the right side, awaiting the perfect time to go for the move, Montgomery turning around only to see Livli soar through the middle and top ropes, landing a clothesline onto Montgomery, both being sent across the outside of the ring, Livli's momentum rolling him close to the barricade while Montgomery lays on the floor.

Livli grabs the top of the barricade, pulling himself to his feet, though he took a bit of a hard fall on his way down. He shakes off the dive, grabbing Montgomery by the head and pulling him to his head. Livli throws Montgomery into the ring, Montgomery rolling a few feet into the ring while Livli gets onto the apron. Livli waits for Montgomery to get to his feet, waiting for Montgomery to get to his feet. Livli sets up for a slingshot DDT, Montgomery getting to his feet. Livli goes for the slingshot DDT, but Montgomery catches Livli, walking to the middle of the ring and begins to taunt with a few squats, signalling for his signature, the Squat Max (Signature: TKO), driving Livli into the mat with the move. Montgomery hooks the leg of Livli, looking for the pin!

**1! Two- **Kickout! Livli finds a form of energy in his body to continue going in the match, kicking out of the Squat Max. Montgomery sits on his knees with a confused look on his face, wondering how he managed to mess up the Squat Max enough for Livli to kick out of it. He wasn't perfect, he had to have messed something up, because it would've gotten him the 3-count. Montgomery shakes his head, grabbing the tired Livli by the head, searching for the Monty Driver (Signature: Reverse lifting DDT), this time hopefully doing the damage to Livli enough to put him away. However, thanks to the time Livli has had to rest, Livli switches himself around, pushing Montgomery into the top right corner, laying in stomps into Montgomery's gut due to being freed from the hold. Montgomery holds his gut as Livli backs up, running and placing his left foot onto the 2nd rope, driving his knee into the head of Montgomery. Montgomery's head rattles as Livli pushes himself off the 2nd rope, backing up to catch Montgomery for his own signature. Montgomery steps out of the corner, stumbling towards Livli in a daze.

Livli then realizes that he might not be able to lift Montgomery on his shoulders, but decides to attempt it anyway. Livli attempts to pick Montgomery on his shoulders, and manages to do so. However, he struggles for a few moments, knowing that he has to get Montgomery off his shoulders. So, he grabs the head of Montgomery, looking for the Power Glove Deluxe (Signature: Attitude Adjustment). Livli throws Montgomery off his shoulders in a way that helps him land the move! However, Livli knows that it won't get the job done. He knows how strong Montgomery is, so he chooses not to go for the pinfall and test his luck. However, instead, he decides to go for something bigger, the Contra Kill (Finisher: Tiger Suplex '03 followed up with a Curbstomp.) Livli picks Montgomery up and hooks both of the arms close to his chest, looking to drive Montgomery into the mat. However, as Livli uses his power to pick Montgomery up, Montgomery shakes his legs back and forth, landing back on his feet. Montgomery rips one of his arms out of the possession of Livli using raw strength and using the benefit of being stronger than his best friend to his advantage. Livli attempts to grab the arm of Montgomery again, but Montgomery lands elbow strikes into the head of Livli. Livli lets go, stumbling away from Montgomery. Montgomery turns around, decapitating Livli with a lariat.

**8 minutes left!**

Livli falls to the mat, but Montgomery grabs the head of Livli, turning Livli to his knees as Montgomery picks Livli up to his feet, driving bionic elbows into the head of Livli to get him in a daze. Livli drops to one knee, now thrown for a loop due to the elbows, his attempt to recover brought to a halt. Montgomery picks up Livli on his shoulders, moving one of Livli's legs on each shoulder. He walks to the middle of the ring, but Livli fights back, slipping his legs off Montgomery's shoulders, landing back onto the floor. He quickly grabs Montgomery's right arm with his left hand, pushing Montgomery forward and landing the Breaking Swipe (Signature: Rainmaker) onto Montgomery1 Livli goes for the pin!

**1! 2! Thr- **Kickout! Livli, who still lays on the body of Montgomery, is in shock as he barely lifts his shoulder off the mat, collapsing back to the mat as Livli just lays there, attempting to will himself to get back up, trying to understand what error he had made for Montgomery to be able to lift his shoulder off the mat just inches from the mat.

Livli slowly pushes himself off Montgomery, laying on his back, placing his hands on his face, stressed out as Montgomery slowly begins to recover, rolling onto his back. However, he can't even barely get up, having taken 2 signatures while Livli only had taken 1, still being able to produce moves in the match, clearly having the advantage due to the energy still left in the tank. Livli knows that just one more big move would put away Montgomery, due to the ref's hand being so close to the mat. However, what would he do? Livli looks around the ring, attempting to figure out what moves he could pull out to take Montgomery out. Then, he looks towards the top of the top left corner, then back down towards Montgomery. For a few moments, he thinks of what could happen if he did it, playing out scenarios in his head.

**6 minutes left!**

He begins to pick Montgomery up, sitting him up in the ring, then turning Montgomery to his knees and prys Montgomery to his feet. Livli looks towards the top left corner, then looking to irish whip Montgomery into the corner. Montgomery begins to wake, feeling Livli throw Montgomery towards the corner, but Montgomery latches the hold on Livli's hand, instead pulling Livli towards him and pushing him towards the corner. Livli is driven into the turnbuckles, as Montgomery collapses to his knees, taking a moment to rest. Montgomery gets to his feet, Livli laying in the corner while clutching his side in pain, being driven roughly into the mat. Livli looks at Montgomery, and realizes that he had messed up his plan. He gets to his feet, and runs towards Montgomery, hoping that he was still tired enough to be unable to land a move, running towards Montgomery and looking for a jumping clothesline. However, Montgomery is able to react, instead running under the clothesline. Montgomery turns, Livli running towards Livli again, but Montgomery picks Livli up onto his shoulders.

**Montgomery: **"Sorry for stealing your move… Livli…"

After he says the statement, Montgomery drives Livli into the mat with the Power Glove Deluxe, Livli's own signature move! Montgomery slowly crawls over to Livli, finally bringing him down. Montgomery hooks the leg of Livli.

**1! 2! Three- **KICKOUT! How did he kick out?! He shouldn't have been able to kick out! Montgomery's expression looked shocked, as he attempted to get himself to get back on his feet, but his body wasn't responding to the call. Livli managed to lift his shoulder off the mat, an inch of him being able to bring him to a will to kick out. How both competitors were still going was left to be wondered by the referee, the fans, the ring crew, the commentary team, etc.. Both wrestlers were best friends, but still had the determination to keep going in the match. However, both wrestler's bodies were limp. The referee walks over to both competitors, looking to check if both competitors were knocked out. The referee grabs both of their arms, and drops them. They both look unresponsive. The referee is about to ring the bell, but both Montgomery & Livli tug at a part of clothing on the ref, the ref looking back down at the 2. Montgomery looks up at the referee.

**Montgomery: **"I can still go. Don't ring that bell."

The referee looks back down at Livli, who lays on his stomach, who gives a weak nod to the referee in agreeance to Montgomery's statement. The ref just gets to his feet, seeing the determination of both of these competitors, even if they were fighting on embers left of their stamina.

Both Montgomery & Livli begin to move to their knees slowly, looking at each other, beginning to trade blows back and forth onto each other's heads. Montgomery's strong punches cause Livli to take more damage from the punches than Livli's punches, Livli not being as strong as his teammate. Livli falls backwards as Montgomery then grabs Livli, slowly getting to his feet and searching for the Game Ending Buzzer (Finisher: Tour of the Islands), but the stamina taken away from the match enables him to not be able to successfully begin the start of it. Livli begins to fight back, throwing elbows into the side of Montgomery's head, Montgomery releasing Livli as Livli lands on his feet. He then realizes how close he was to the top left corner. With all his might, he begins to throw slow but powerful punches in the head of Montgomery, slowly bringing him closer to the top left corner. Livli attempts to push Montgomery onto the top turnbuckle, but Montgomery shoves his knee into Livli's gut, grabbing Livli by the waist and beginning to set up for a devastating move of his own from the 2nd rope. He begins to set up for an avalanche gutwrench powerbomb, setting Livli on his shoulders. However, Livli transitions onto the 2nd rope standing behind the top rope, landing a couple forearms onto the head of Montgomery.

Montgomery is in a daze, as Livli begins to craft an idea. He wouldn't be able to land the Contra Kill from a normal ground because he wouldn't be able to pick Montgomery up off the ground… but if he used the momentum from the 2nd rope, maybe he could land it. Livli flings himself into the ring, slowly moving over towards Montgomery. However, Montgomery was able to recover for a few moments, booting Livli in the face. Livli turns away from Montgomery for a few moments, but takes him off-guard with a springboard enzuigiri to the head of Montgomery. Montgomery's head rattles on contact, Livli climbing back to his feet as Montgomery is about to fall. Montgomery begins to tilt towards the left side, about to fall, but Livli spots this, and like it was on instinct, running and grabbing onto the left arm of Montgomery, stopping Montgomery from falling. Even though they were still competing, Livli was still looking out for Montgomery. Montgomery looks back down at Livli, trying to understand why Livli wouldn't just let him fall, it would've benefited him in terms of winning the match.

**4 minutes left!**

Livli pulls Montgomery back to a normal sitting position, attempting to set up for a move, but Montgomery fights back, driving a couple punches into Livli's head. Livli becomes dazed, and Montgomery looks to shove Livli off… but then suffers from the same thing that caused Livli to save Montgomery from falling. He sits there for a few moments, but Livli recovers, having grabbed onto one of the top ropes to save him. Livli then recovers thanks to Montgomery stalling, Livli punching Montgomery. Montgomery becomes out of it, Livli then begins to move Montgomery around, turning him so he faces away from Livli. In slow movements, thanks to Montgomery throwing all and more into this match, he can't fight back. He was no longer able to fight back, as Livli hooks the arms of Montgomery close to his chest. Thanks to Montgomery being seated on the top turnbuckle, Livli leans backwards...

And lands the tiger suplex '03 portion of his finisher from the top rope!

Montgomery drives into the hard mat, going unconscious as Livli keeps the hold locked in, unable to pull himself up to his feet to land a curbstomp. All Livli can do is crawl over to Montgomery, push him on his back and push himself onto the chest of Montgomery. The ref goes for the pin.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Livli Hamei**

Livli lays on Montgomery's chest, the avalanche tiger suplex '03 causing him to black for a few moments as the ref counted. Livli begins to wake up, slowly sitting up in the ring as he looks down to his tag team partner, Montgomery, who begins to wake up. Livli looks down at Montgomery, getting to his knees and helping Montgomery sit up in the ring. Montgomery, with the help of Livli, sits up. However, Livli, who realizes what he did to one of his best friends, quickly embraces Montgomery.

**Livli: **"I'm sorry. Montgomery…"

Montgomery shakes his head as he hugs Livli back.

**Montgomery: **"You won, Livli. There's no need to be sorry. You beat me. Congratulations."

**Livli: **"So, are we fine?"

**Montgomery: **"Of course! You're my nerdy best friend, Livli. A simple tournament match won't change that."

The 2 look towards the entrance, the camera turning to see Pearl Stevens enter the ring, still looking stressed out from the result of her match. She'll have to fight her best friend, Livli, in the next round. She offers a hand to Livli, as Livli grabs her hand, Pearl pulling Livli up as the 2 stare off in the ring.

**Pearl: **"So, guess we'll be duking."

**Livli: **"Yeah…"

**Pearl: **"Just know… nothing changes in 3 nights, okay?"

Livli nods, as Pearl gives Livli a hug in the ring. Montgomery slowly gets to his feet, using the ropes to pull himself up as he limps over to the duo. Pearl looks at the 2, who have bruises covering a bit of their body.

**Pearl: **"Je-sus, guys! You two really put each other to the limit."

**Montgomery: **"Yeah… can we go to the doctor's room?"

**Livli: **"I'd like that. Everything hurts."

**Pearl: **"Yeah, let's go."

The trio walk towards the ropes facing the entrance, Pearl sitting on the middle rope, allowing Montgomery & Livli to exit the ring as easily as possible. The 2 exit the ring, and Pearl exits the ring after the 2, the 3 walking up the ramp, Livli on the left, Montgomery on the right, Pearl in the center. The trio make it to the stage area, the 3 walking backstage as the camera cuts to Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy, Dennis comforting Ashe and rubbing her back as she dabs her face to get the tears out of her face.

**Ashe: **"I wasn't ready for this… I'm such a baby."

**Dennis: **"Hey, it's alright, Ashe… I almost cried too. Besides, we have an exciting co-main event match after this! Yoshas Orion will defend his title in an open challenge! But who will respond?"

**Ashe: **"Oh, hell yeah! I'm excited now!"

**Dennis: **"Good! Being sad sucks. Don't do that. Little PSA for the people at home. Anyways, let's go to the match for our main event of the show, Yoshas Orion defending his title against a random person… well, a random male person, because women aren't allowed to challenge for the Soul of Steel title… please shut up Dennis… to the ring!"

* * *

**Yoshas Orion's open challenge  
Soul of Steel Championship on the line**

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is an open challenge for the Soul of Steel Championship!"

Out first is Yoshas Orion, Soul of Steel title on his left shoulder, the camera zooming in on the belt. Yoshas holds the main plate with his left hand, microphone in his right hand. He begins his way down to the ring.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring first, standing at a height of 5'8", weighing 195 lbs, he is your Soul of Steel champion… Yoshas Orion!"

Yoshas walks down to the ringside area, walking up the stairs connected to the ring onto the apron, entering the ring and walking to the middle of the ring, turning to face the entrance.

**Yoshas: **"We all know why I'm out here right now. On REBELPRO Chapter 3: Setting The Stage For Glory, after the show, I went into Jared's office, and I asked to defend my title against somebody. He asked, "Who?" to which I responded with, "Anybody." So, Jared set it up for this night, where any person on the REBELPRO roster could come out and get a sanctioned match for my title. So, here is where it all comes together. Whoever walks out of that curtain right there better be prepared, because this is my first title defense, and I don't plan on losing it. So, now we wait to see who will join me in the ring."

Yoshas hands the microphone to the referee, who hands it to one of the ring crew. Then, he turns back around to face the entrance, to see who would join him in the ring. Music begins to play, but some select fans recognise who will meet Yoshas in the ring. Then, these words bellow out of the speaker.

**ONE OF A KIND!**

IT'S LUKE GRAY! Luke walks out onto stage, his expression turning into a smile as the camera cuts back to Yoshas, who looks to be in disbelief. Then, Yoshas's shocked expression turns into a determined smile, as Yoshas hands his title to the referee. The referee grabs the title.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring next, standing at a height of 5'11", weighing 205 lbs, Luke Gray!"

Luke begins to walk down to the ring, high fiving the fans on both sides of the barricade as he keeps his stare fixated on Yoshas. Yoshas backs up so the spotlight was on Luke as he made it to the ringside area, climbing up the stairs onto the apron and then into the ring. Luke Gray would debut tonight, and he would have a chance to bring home the Soul of Steel title. He stared off with Yoshas as the 2 stood a few feet away from each other, as the referee held up the title in the middle of the ring, both men looking up at the title as the ref held it up. The ref walks to the bottom right corner of the ring, holding the title out for a ring crew worker grabs the title from him.

**Ding ding ding!**

Yoshas & Luke lock up in the ring, Luke using his technical experience to lock Yoshas in a headlock. Yoshas attempts to fight out of the headlock by grabbing the arm of Luke and attempts to pull it away from his head, but Luke keeps the headlock locked in firmly. Yoshas grabs the waist of Luke, attempting to begin to push him towards the ropes so he could maybe break Luke out of the hold, but Luke realizes this, letting Yoshas push him towards the ropes. Yoshas runs after him, but Luke springs off the 2nd rope, as Yoshas uses his ring awareness to back up a few feet, dropping down and sticking his knees up as Luke leaps off, not knowing that Yoshas got out of the way. Instead, he finds himself landing right on Yoshas's knees.

Luke bounces right off Yoshas's knees, clutching his back in pain as Yoshas gets to his feet, looking to continue the momentum he currently has a grasp on. Luke transitions to his knees as Yoshas approaches Luke, going for a roundhouse kick to the head, but Luke ducks right under. However, Yoshas had a trick up his sleeve, transitioning it into a superkick to the jaw of Luke. Luke collapses to the mat, Yoshas running the ropes to keep Luke down to make sure that he couldn't get himself up to unleash some high flying moves onto him. Yoshas looks for a double foot stomp to the chest, but Luke evades out of the way after coming back from the recoil taken from the superkick. Yoshas finds himself colliding feet-first into the mat, looking back to see Luke running towards the right side of the ring again, Yoshas this time sticking to the position he was in, maybe looking for a back body drop onto Luke. Luke runs back towards Yoshas, and Yoshas bends over, looking to push Luke off with a back body drop, but Luke springs off Yoshas's back, jumping over Yoshas while having his left hand on the back of Yoshas. Yoshas turns to see Luke, who just looks back with a smirk on his face.

Yoshas looks back towards Luke, getting the memo from that, shaking his head and going for a clothesline onto Luke. Luke backs up to the left side of the ring, Yoshas following to look to connect with the clothesline. Luke, however, ducks under the clothesline, blocking Yoshas from getting out of the left side ring ropes, Luke grabbing Yoshas and locking in the position for a half nelson suplex. Yoshas realizes what Luke was setting up for just a moment too late, as Luke picks Yoshas up, driving him into the mat with the half nelson suplex. Yoshas drives into the mat, becoming dazed for a few moments as the momentum causes him to roll onto his stomach. Luke sits up as he gains control of the match, looking back at Yoshas as he turns to get to his feet. He picks up Yoshas and looks towards the corner, looking to irish whip Yoshas into the top left corner. However, Yoshas comes back into reality thanks to the feeling of Luke, Yoshas reversing it into an irish whip of his own.

Luke is driven shoulder-first into the turnbuckle as he clutches his shoulder, dropping to a seated position. Yoshas pieces together a strategy, running towards Luke as he is occupied with the pain from his shoulder. Yoshas lands a knee strike into the corner, Luke becoming dazed as Yoshas backs out of the corner, Luke falling to his side in the ring, holding his head in pain. Yoshas walks over to Luke, looking to knock Luke further and further into the realm of being defeated. Yoshas picks Luke up by his head, driving a knee lift into Luke's gut as Luke drops down to his knees, clutching his gut. Yoshas picks himself up onto the 2nd rope, searching for the Heights of the End (Signature: Panama Sunrise). Yoshas leaps down, but Luke, having experience from taking moves like these, runs into the top left corner, Yoshas missing and turning around to meet a forearm smash in the head by Luke. Yoshas stumbles a few feet out of the area of the corner, as Luke grabs the arm of Yoshas, throwing it behind his neck. Yoshas, however, transitions it into a cradle pin, now worried due to Luke having the upper hand in the match.

**1! T- **Kickout. Luke quickly kicks out of the cradle pin, Yoshas being able to slow down Luke's hold on the match for just a little bit to roll away from Luke. Luke begins to recover, only for Yoshas to land a roundhouse kick to the head of Luke, turning Luke around to face away from Yoshas. Yoshas then sets up for a half-nelson suplex, but then changes his mind, instead landing a full nelson suplex. Luke is driven into the mat just like Yoshas from earlier, as Yoshas turns around to his feet, Luke rolling onto his knees in a daze. Luke looks up towards Yoshas, not being able to process where he was as Yoshas runs towards Luke, driving a kick into the head of Luke as Luke drops back into the mat. However, most of the offense done by Luke begins to affect his ability to wrestle, taking a breather while standing in the middle of the ring, looking back down at Luke, who was attempting to recover from the full nelson + knee strike combo of moves. Luke gets to his feet, as Yoshas turns around, locking eyes with Luke as Luke gets to his feet. Luke runs towards Yoshas, but Yoshas grabs the waist of Luke, picking him up into a spinebuster as Yoshas gets to his feet, grabbing the legs of Luke, looking for a Boston crab. However, Luke didn't allow Yoshas to lock in the hold. Luke attempts to pull his legs out of the holds Yoshas had on them, and Yoshas unintentionally releases one of them to go to attack Luke, but Luke grabs the arm of Yoshas, pulling him down as Luke locks in a gogoplata!

Yoshas begins to pass out in the hold as Luke's technical skills cause it to be locked in perfect, making it hard for Yoshas to break out of the gogoplata. Yoshas does all he can, attempting to make it to a set of ropes before he would eventually pass out to the gogoplata. Yoshas searches around with his feet, attempting to make it to any set of ropes, but no ropes are nearby. Yoshas realizes that he'll have to use brute force to his advantage instead of attempting to release himself from it. Yoshas, with his other arm, begins to pound at the gut of Luke, hoping for the pain caused in the gut to make Luke release the hold.

However, Luke powers through the blows, fighting himself mentally to keep the lock held in as more pain is caused to his stomach. This was his debut, and he was hoping to win. Yoshas begins to succumb to the gogoplata, beginning to fade, before, as a last ditch effort, he locks both of his hands together and picks Luke off the mat, slamming him into the mat with a variation of a powerbomb, Luke breaking the hold as Yoshas drops to his knees, coughing and hacking from the gogoplata. Luke holds his back in pain, as Yoshas grabs Luke by the head, prying him to his feet as he picks Luke up in a tombstone piledriver set-up, running towards the middle of the ring and landing a lungblower onto Luke. Yoshas pushes Luke off his knees as Yoshas quickly hooks the leg of Luke.

**1! Two- **Kickout! Luke manages to find a way back into the match, kicking out of the tombstone lungblower to the surprise of Yoshas. However, Yoshas keeps the momentum going, Yoshas getting to his feet and bringing him to his feet, looking for a twisting complete shot in the ring to continue the big moves to hope to put Luke away. He goes for it, but Luke rolls out of the hold, finding himself behind Yoshas as he lands a dropkick to Yoshas's back, Yoshas dropping to the mat. Luke originally tries to get to his feet, but finds himself struggling a bit thanks to the big moves Yoshas is pulling out in the match. Luke gets to his feet after a few moments, but finds himself a little bit too late for an attempt at one of his signatures, the ERROR 404 (Signature: Hidden Blade), so instead he takes advantage of Yoshas, landing a mushroom stomp onto Yoshas to bring him back down to the mat.

At this point, both men are starting to feel the fatigue from the match, but know that they can still go as long as they can keep their shoulder off the mat. Luke stumbles into the ropes, looking down at Yoshas, who doesn't look to be getting up anytime soon. He exits the inside of the ring, walking on the apron to the bottom right corner, climbing up to the top rope to go for a 630 senton right onto the back of Yoshas. Luke leaps off as Yoshas finds himself on all 4's, Luke driving himself into Yoshas's back as Yoshas drops back to his lying position, Luke rolling off Yoshas. Yoshas holds his back with his face showing the pain he was in, Luke running to the apron on the bottom side of the ring, climbing onto it as Yoshas begins to slowly recover from the 630 senton he had taken in the match.

Yoshas gets to his feet close to the bottom side of the ring, in a daze as he sees the shadow of Luke fling onto the top rope. He reacts to it, running towards the bottom side and kneeing Luke in the side as Luke's momentum stops, dropping onto the top rope. He bounces off the top rope back to the inside of the ring, Luke holding his side as Yoshas backs up to the bottom left corner, looking for the Heights of the End. Luke begins to get to his feet again, then sees Yoshas recovering. He runs towards Yoshas, but Yoshas drives his foot into the head of Luke, Luke turning in response. He turns back around to attempt to try it again, but Yoshas leaps off the 2nd rope, landing the Heights of the End onto Luke as Luke's body goes limp. However, Yoshas realizes that he can't capitalize on the unconscious Luke, due to his shoulders being off the mat. Yoshas gets to his feet, then deciding that it was time for his finisher, the Yoshinova (Finisher: Michinoku Driver), but Luke slips behind Yoshas, finding enough energy in his body to grab Yoshas's arm, pushing him forward and landing the-

**Dennis: **"REEE-TRIGGER!"

**Ashe: **"Ow! What the hell, man?"

Luke lands a Rainmaker-style V-Trigger onto Yoshas as he stumbles forward, collapsing to the mat himself. Luke fights to get back to his feet so he can land one of his 2 finishers, the Grey Matter (Finisher: Dark Matter), but being driven head-first into the mat did some damage to him, as he is unable to get to his feet at a fast rate. Instead, both Yoshas & Luke find themselves recovering at around the same time, both having taken a finisher. The 2 meet each other's gaze in the ring, staring at each other for a few moments before both participants run at each other, throwing blows into each other's heads into an act of desperation. Luke gets the upper hand with a nicely-placed punch to the jaw, then running towards the top half of the ring, springing off the 2nd rope and landing a springboard cutter onto Yoshas. The adrenaline rush from Luke helps him get to his feet, Luke grabbing the left side of Yoshas and pulling him towards the right hand side of the ring, climbing onto the apron and looking down towards Yoshas. He climbs up onto the 2nd rope, resting his right foot onto the top right turnbuckle as he looks down at Yoshas, springing onto the top rope and landing a 450 foot stomp- but no! Yoshas rolls out of the way! Yoshas rolls to the bottom rope as Luke lands on his feet, stumbling as he catches himself on his feet.

However, what he doesn't spot right off the bat is Yoshas, who runs up to Luke and lands a low kick into the thighs of Luke, Luke dropping to his knees as Yoshas backs up, clearly tired and fatigued from the fight. But he didn't care about the fatigue - he cared about his title. Even if he had to steal one of Luke Gray's moves to get the upper hand. Yoshas drops down… landing the ERROR 404 onto Luke! Luke goes unconscious as Yoshas, after a couple moments, gets to his feet and picks Luke up in the middle of the ring, scooping Luke up and driving him into the mat with the Yoshinova!

Luke goes unconscious in the middle of the ring as Yoshas rolls onto Luke!

**1! 2! 3!**

**Winner, and still champion: Yoshas Orion**

Yoshas takes a few moments to rest as he continues to lay on Luke's chest, sitting up as the referee hands him the title. Yoshas gets to his knees as he holds the title close to his chest, a defense under the belt of Yoshas as he turns to his knees, slowly getting to his feet. He looks down at Luke, who begins to wake up from the move, realizing that he had lost, a bummed out expression forming on his face as Yoshas offers a hand.

**Yoshas: **"What a fight…"

Luke grabs the hand of Yoshas as Yoshas shakes Luke's hand, an act of sportsmanship shown in the ring as Yoshas praises Luke. Yoshas raises Luke's hand as Luke looks towards Yoshas.

**Yoshas: **"You really brought me to my limit, Luke. I wanna fight you in the future, you're really talented. Just sucks that you couldn't win tonight. May we meet again!"

Luke nods, a confident smile on his face as a little rivalry is born from tonight. Luke leaves the ring, allowing the champion to have a celebration.

**Dennis: **"And that is the 3rd night of the Opportunity of Legend tournament, Yoshas Orion retaining his title against Luke Gray in his first ever defense."

**Ashe: **"Now, he goes forward to fight Isaac Maxwell in 2 weeks. Can he bring the title home in a 2nd defense, or will Isaac prove to Yoshas that it is his final hour?"

**Dennis: **"I guess we'll find out at Path to Glor-"

Dennis is cut off by static as footage of Isaac Maxwell pops up on the titantron, Troy Wheeler & Zack Wolf standing by his side. They stand near an entrance towards the crowd.

**Isaac: **"It seems that you got your first ever title defense under your belt. Congratulations, champion. Tonight won't be your final hour before you are taken down. I'll see you in 2 weeks. So long, Yoshas. Now…"

Isaac snaps, Zack walking off camera. Yoshas watches in confusion as Zack Wolf rushes through the crowd, but Yoshas turns around, laying Zack out with a clothesline! However, thanks to the fatigue from the match, Zack gets right back on his feet and blindsides Yoshas with the Wolf Strike, Yoshas's title going flying across the ring as Yoshas drops to the mat, unconscious. Zack looks down at Yoshas as Isaac is seen with a smirk.

**Isaac: **"Allow that to be your warning shot, as a warning for when you will go down. Yoshas Orion, you sir… are the next to receive their final hour. Goodbye."

The final image of the 3rd night of the Opportunity of Legend tournament is Zack Wolf walking up the ramp, past Luke Gray, who looks towards Zack with an angered expression on his face. Zack turns back to see Luke, smirking at the expression. Then, the trademark appears, the footage then fading to black, the REBELPRO logo popping up on screen before fading away.


	14. Opportunity of Legend Tourney - Night 4

**Opportunity of Legend Night 4**

The show opens in the same auditorium seen from 2 nights ago, Livli Hamei seated in the seat he was yesterday behind a table, seated by himself. He holds a clipboard with his right hand, a pen with his left. He looks down at his white clipboard with a yellow smiley face decal, holding a black pen. He looks up at the stage, illuminated with the lights from the stage which illuminates the rest of the auditorium as a result.

**Livli: **"Alright, and the next one to audition is… Felix Taylor! This'll be interesting…"

Livli leans into an all-gray microphone.

**Livli: **"May the next auditionee come out?"

Out comes Felix Taylor, who walks onto stage. He wears a blue hoodie with a mask design in the middle of it, with blue jeans and blue sneakers. He walks out onto the middle of the stage, a little bit of a nervous walk used as he made it to the middle of the stage.

**Felix: **"Hey, Livli. How are you?"

**Livli: **"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. I assume you are here to audition for the spot to be my tag team partner for Path to Glory?"

**Felix: **"Yes, I am."

**Livli: **"And why should I choose you?"

**Felix: **"Well, I'm 1-0 in tag team matches. Plus, the match that I won was a tag team match with Alex Mars & Lloyd Lynx. So, that should demonstrate that I work well with tag teams, right?"

**Livli: **"Well, I mean… didn't you fight Lloyd after that? And lost to him?"

**Felix: **"Well… that was a singles match, and Lloyd is quite the competitor."

**Livli: **"If you can't hold yourself up, why should I team with you? You lost in 7 minutes against Lloyd. That puts you at a liability to lose. I'm trying to find somebody that can go the distance. It's a Championship Scramble, after all."

**Felix: **"I understand. But, I promise that I can hold up all 20 of those minutes, and survive long enough to get the win. I've trained in Lucha Libre my whole life. I can hold myself up in the ring, even if I wasn't lucky in the tournament. I will get you and GENESIS those titles."

**Livli: **"...I like your attitude. Maybe I'll give you a call later. There's just… one more question. What's your favorite game? Like, video game-wise?"

**Felix: **"Super Mario Bros. 3."

**Livli: **"Alright, you're definitely getting a Twitter message. I'll keep you on speed-dial, alright? At least you aren't Kai."

**Felix: **"Sweet! I'll see you around then. Hopefully you pick me!"

Felix walks to the left side of the stage behind the curtain, as Livli looks down at his clipboard, and flips a page over the top of the barricade, writing down something.

**Livli: **"What a swell guy…"

A cameraman follows Felix as he walks down a staircase to the entrance on the left side of the stage, exiting the room and passing by Steven Aldin, waving to Steven as he makes his way down the backstage area with his tag team partner, Tyler Williamson, representing the Southern Stoners. Tyler smokes a blunt as Steven doesn't, instead getting a sip of water at a water fountain. Tyler wears a flannel and blue jeans while Steven wears a Nike T-shirt and sweatpants.

**Tyler: **"You know, Steven, I'm proud of you for beating Zack Wolf. Remember when you fought him on REBELPRO: Arrival? Or, Revival, as Jared called it… you got your revenge."

**Steven: **"Ty, I'm going up against Cassius next round. Last round doesn't matter now, it's all about the future now. I'm in the Sweet 16 now. You remember my Sweet 16, right Tyler?"

**Tyler: **"Of course I do. One of y'all got drunk off their mind and crashed through the table that had the punch."

**Steven: **"Let's make this Sweet 16 better than the one I had, alright?"

**Tyler: **"Yes sir!"

Steven & Tyler continue the walk, when they see Cassius approaching. Steven looks at Tyler, then back at Cassius, who continues walking with earbuds in. Steven looks towards Tyler, and holds his hand out.

**Steven: **"Give me the weed."

**Tyler: **"Why?"

**Steven: **"Just do it."

Tyler hands Steven the blunt he had in his mouth, as he takes a long hit of it. He then drops it to the floor and stomps it out with his foot, then collecting himself as Cassius approaches Steven.

**Steven: **"I liked your words about the equal balance or whatever."

Cassius takes an earbud out, continuing his glare towards Steven.

**Cassius: **"Cut the gossip. The equilibrium waits for nobody. It's your turn to find yourself in the equal balance."

**Steven: **"Equal balance? We're all equal, Cass. Only difference between us is me, Tyler, and sometimes JJ Lawler like to smoke a little bit of the good stuff."

**Cassius: **"To call me on equal terms with you, Aldin… it makes me sick. You are not the same equality as me. The equilibrium does not allow such pathetic excuses of men to be equal to me. Now, get out my way, or else I'll have to demonstrate what I say a night before our fight."

Steven & Tyler look at each other, and reluctantly step out of the way, providing an opening for Cassius.

**Cassius: **"I'm glad you two had enough brains to step out of the way."

Cassius walks past the 2, continuing to listen to his music as Steven looks back towards Cassius, an angered expression on my face.

**Steven: **"I can't wait to win against him."

**Tyler: **"You better. He's not nice. He ain't worth your respect, Steven."

Steven nods, as he continues walking, a grudge with Cassius now forming. Tyler sees Steven walking away and speeds up to be shoulder to shoulder with Steven, as the camera cuts to the arena, giving a quick pan across the small venue as the camera makes it to the announce table, with Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy.

**Dennis: **"We are at the precursor to the halfway point in the Opportunity of Legend Tournament, the last 4 matches of the tournament will happen tonight, confirming the final 4 spots in the Sweet 16 of the tournament. Welcome to the Opportunity of Legend Tournament Night 4. I am Dennis Kesler, the woman joining me on my right is Ashe LeRoy."

**Ashe: **"Hello!"

**Dennis: **"We have quite the show for you guys tonight. Firstly, starting off tonight's programming, we start things off with Adam Folkner vs Asher Richards, the winner heading to the next round of the tournament."

**Ashe: **"The winner of that match will fight the winner of the next match, Sonia Paine setting up to tango with Xander Park in the next match. Wouldn't it be interesting if Adam & Sonia won? That'd be a Rebel Dojo showdown."

**Dennis: **"We'll have to wait and see. In the halfway point of the show, we have a special match splitting the matches of the tournament in 2, Sinclair going one on one with Sabrina Kostyk. The winner will find themselves the final spot in the Queen of Rebellion 3-Way Falls Count Anywhere match, the winner becoming the first ever woman to win the Queen of Rebellion Championship."

**Ashe: **"After that, we have an actual Rebel Dojo showdown, which has been having a little bit of a story thanks to the camera crew of men and women being able to record the interactions each and every week. Mikey has a bit of a grudge to settle after Leo had broken his camera after getting fed up with Mikey recording every moment. I guess if Leo loses, he'll have to pay for the damages, huh?"

**Dennis: **"That's likely. In our main event, we find a battle of 2 stables, Arrow's leader Chase Reaper and Final Hour's leader Isaac Maxwell finding themselves duking in the main event."

**Ashe: **"Isaac's a bit of a mean person… but so is Chase… I'm at a predicament here, Dennis. Who do I boo?"

**Dennis: **"Nobody, you're a commentator. We have to stay unbiased. Anyways, we begin our scheduled programming with the first match tonight."

* * *

**Adam Folkner vs Asher Richards  
Winner goes onto the next round**

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 12-minute time limit!"

Walking out first is Adam Folkner, who walks out onto the stage area, looking out into the crowd, a little lost for words as this was his first ever match with a crowd like this. He takes the moment in, a little bit of him tearing up as he takes a deep breath, calming himself down as he begins his way down to the ring.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring first, from Asheville, North Carolina, USA, standing at a height of 5'7", weighing 176 lbs, Adam Folkner!"

Adam high fives the fans on his way down to the ring. He makes it to the ringside, climbing up the stairs onto the apron, entering the ring through the 2nd and top ropes as he walks his way to the right side of the ring, awaiting for his opponent.

Next who comes out is Asher Richards, who walks out on stage, glaring down at Adam Folkner. He looks around in the crowd, looking at the various fans and their creative signs.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring next, from Edinbane, Skye, Scotland, standing at a height of 6'2", weighing 220 lbs, Asher Richards!"

Asher begins to make his way down, before spotting a 4-year-old in the front row standing right next to his father and mother, Asher looking down at the kid's sign. He grabs the sign and looks at it for a few moments, admiring the kid's work, before he rips it into 2. This offends both the father and mother, who step up but are blocked by the barricade. Asher turns to continue his down to the ring, but Adam looks at him with a disgusted expression on his face. Asher makes it to the outside of the barricade, and turns to look at the right and left. Adam identifies a time where Asher was distracted, running towards the ropes and landing a tope suicida onto Asher. Asher drops to the ground as Adam sticks the landing on the outside of the ring. He takes a glance towards the family, then walking back at Asher, pulling Asher to his feet and runs towards the ring, throwing Asher into the ring. Adam walks up the stairs onto the apron, entering the ring.

**Ding ding ding!**

Asher began to climb up to his feet in the ring, still slightly dazed from the tope suicida as he climbed onto the apron, setting up for another high flying move. Asher gets to his feet, turning to look towards Adam, leaping onto the top rope and looks for a form of springboard move. However, Asher evades out of the way, Adam rolling out of the dive and running the ropes for another maneuver. Asher sticks towards the left side of the ring, instead sprinting towards Adam when Adam runs off the ropes on the right side. Asher grabs Adam as Adam makes back, bear hugging Adam for a few times, squeezing Adam in intervals to wear him down. Asher eventually capitalizes on Adam being bear hugged into oblivion, then throwing the arm of Adam behind his neck. Asher grabs Adam, lifting him up and drives him into the mat with a suplex. Asher floats over, looking to continue the offense, picking Adam up to his feet. Asher looks to the top left corner, smirking and backing up close to the corner, looking for another suplex. He sets up for a snap suplex, looking to throw him into the corner with the suplex. Adam, however, keeps himself alert, pulling his arm off and then transitioning it into a push into the corner, pushing Asher into the corner. Adam backs up, and runs towards Asher, driving a big boot into the head of Asher.

Asher head rattles, beginning to back out of the corner. Adam grabs Asher, pushing him back into the corner as Adam transitions back to both of his feet, Adam running onto the 2nd rope and springing off, landing a flatliner onto Asher. Asher bounces to his back as Adam takes a moment to catch his breath after giving a flurry of attacks to Asher. Asher sits up, dazed from the flatliner Adam unleashed. Asher begins to attempt to recover, turning to his knees while still feeling the effects. Adam gets to his feet, and Asher gets to his feet. Asher goes for a clothesline, but Adam runs under, makes it to the ropes and stops. Asher charges after, looking to squish Adam into the ropes, but Adam slides through the top and middle rope, crouching down so none of him gets hit. Asher bounces off the ropes, backing up as Adam sends himself through the middle rope, landing a slingshot spear onto Asher, driving Asher into the mat as Adam rolls off, hooking the leg.

**1! T- **Kickout. The slingshot spear attempt causes a kickout by Asher, keeping himself in the match by willing himself to continue. Asher lifts his shoulder up, turning himself onto the side as Adam sits on his knees, nodding as he realizes that it wasn't quite enough yet. He gets to his feet, as Asher begins to recover himself, but still in a bit of a daze from the spear that almost took him down for the count. Asher clutches his gut and turns himself to his knees, while Adam gets to his feet, looking to continue the offense. He runs towards the bottom side of the ring, Asher getting to his feet and spotting Adam's attempt at a move. Asher runs after Adam, low blowing Adam as he leaps on the 2nd rope. The referee walks up to Asher, warning him that if he kept it up, he would disqualify him, no questions asked. Adam curls over on the ropes, as Asher wraps his arms around the gut of Adam, prying him off the ropes and then launching him backwards with a releasing german suplex that launches him across half of the ring, Adam lays on the mat, looking around, but clearly confused as to where he was.

Adam places his hand under him, pushing himself up and sitting on all 4's, attempting to get a realization towards where he was. However, Asher walks over, grabbing Adam's legs and flinging him to his back. Asher locks Adam in a powerbomb hold, picking him up from the ground, onto his shoulders. Asher sets up to drive Adam into the mat with a powerbomb, but Adam pushes himself off the shoulders of Asher, Asher turns around into a superkick to the jaw of Asher, Asher backing up to the ropes and his body collapsing through the middle rope to the outside. Adam sees the opening he has, running to the right side of the ring as Asher falls to the left side of the ring. Asher began to get to his feet, his jaw sore due to the superkick.

Adam runs to the left side of the ring, about to send himself over the top rope with a move. Asher looks over, and is too late to be able to react in time. So, all he can say is…

**Asher: **"Oh, crapbask-"

Adam sends himself over the top rope, driving himself onto Asher with a tope con giro! Asher tumbles onto the ground on the outside as Adam rises to his feet, pumping his fist forward and turning back around towards Asher, Asher almost taken out from the tope con giro. Adam grabs Asher by the head and looks to put the exclamation point on the match. Adam picks Asher up to his feet, throwing him towards the ring. However, Asher stops himself from going into the apron, halting himself with his right foot. He turns, driving his shoulder into the gut of Adam, Adam curling over in pain as Asher picks Adam up, backing him up a good distance from the apron to get a whip motion with an irish whip.

Asher grabs the right hand of Adam, looking to whip him into the apron to cause more damage to his back. Asher launches Adam towards the ropes, but Adam turns his body, shifting his feet so instead, Asher is launched gut-first into the apron, Asher curling over on contact with the apron as Adam rushes over to Asher, pushing Asher into the ring.

Asher is pushed into the ring, not given enough time to capitalize on what he could've done as Adam springs onto the apron, onto the top rope as Asher begins to get to his feet, still feeling the effects of the tope con giro. Adam leaps off, landing a satellite DDT onto Asher, driving him head-first as he bounces closer to the bottom left corner, where Adam begins to come up with an idea to take Asher out of the match so he can get himself the spot in the next round of the tournament. He rolls out onto the apron and begins to make his climb to the top rope.

He steps his left foot onto the 2nd turnbuckle link, his right on the top rope, maneuvering himself to the top rope. However, he notices that Asher is beginning to recover, and realizes that he could lift up his knees and foil Adam's plans. So, he awaits Asher getting up, Asher turning to his knees in confusion, not quite realizing where he was. Adam gets down to the 2nd rope, then leaping and landing a double knee drop to the back of Asher, Asher drops into the ground as Adam rolls off, running to the top right corner and setting up for another move.

Asher begins to get to his feet again, getting from a crawling position to his feet as Adam sprints towards Asher, driving both of his feet into the side of Asher as Asher is sent into the corner shoulder-first, bouncing back down to the floor as Adam rolls back onto the apron on the bottom side of the ring, climbing to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring, leaping off the top rope and lands the Diving Eagle! (Finisher: (Frog Splash but he waves his arms like he is a bird flapping his wings) Asher goes unconscious under the body of Asher. Adam hooks the leg frantically.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Adam Folkner**

Adam sits up in the ring, the fatigue from the match kicking in as it dawns on him. He's going to the Sweet 16 round. He begins to sit up in the ring, clutching his gut from the landing from the Eagle Dive. The referee raises his hand.

**Riley: **"The winner of this match, going on to the next round, Adam Folkner!"

Adam turns to the left side of the ring, exiting the ring through the middle and top rope and making it to the ground floor, beginning to make his way up the ramp to the backstage area, high fiving the fans and stopping at the family.

**Adam: **"What's your name, man?"

The child looks up.

**Child: **"Colin. Colin Marko."

**Adam: **"Well, sorry for Asher being a mean fellow. Do you live in the area? If you bring that same sign next week, I'm sure I can convince Jared to bring you backstage."

Colin's eyes gleam with excitement as Mr. Marko & Ms. Marko look at each other, smiling as they look back at Adam.

**Ms. Marko: **"I'm sure he'd really enjoy that, Adam. Thank you."

Adam nods as he continues his way up the rest of the ramp, passing by the commentary team as the camera cuts to Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy.

**Ashe: **"That was adorable…"

**Dennis: **"And Adam Folkner goes to the next round of the tournament, going up against the winner of the next match, which will be happening shortly."

**Ashe: **"I wonder if we'll see that boy again tomorrow night."

**Dennis: **"I mean… the tickets aren't that expensive."

**Ashe: **"True, true. Anyways, enough with the banter. We have an intergender match to go to!"

**Dennis: **"Yes! Sonia Paine will go one on one with Xander Park in just a few short seconds. Would you like to do the honors, Ashe?"

**Ashe: **"Hell yeah! TO THE RING!"

**Dennis: **"I'm pushing Jared to make that a shirt."

**Ashe: **"You really should."

* * *

**Sonia Paine vs Xander Park  
Winner goes onto the next round**

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 12-minute time limit!"

First coming down to the ring is Xander Park, who walks onto the stage, spotting the large crowd and taking a deep breath. Last time these fans saw him, he got defeated by Tucker Young, so he needed to get a win here so he could get himself back on the right track in REBELPRO. He looked into the crowd, getting pumped up as he heard the crowd.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle first, from Buk District, Ulsan in South Korea, standing at a height of 5'5", weighing 151 lbs, Xander Park!"

The korean-american sprints down to the ring, high fiving the fans on both sides, now a ball of excitement but slight nervousness for the result of the match. He makes it to the ringside, running up the stairs connected into the ring and making it to the apron, letting himself calm down on the apron as he enters through the middle and top ropes. He turns so his back faces the right side of the ring, backing up to the middle of the ring so he could wait for his opponent, Sonia Paine.

After a few moments, Sonia Paine walks out, her hands together behind her back as she shyly walks out onto stage, looking around with a nervous look on her face as she waves towards the crowd.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle next, from Barling, Arkansas in the United States, standing at a height at 5'5", weighing 131 lbs, Sonia Paine!"

Like Xander, Sonia also had to win this. If she won, she could finally go up and join the REBELPRO roster, already starting off her career strong with the Opportunity of Legend briefcase in her possession if she won the tournament. However, she would have to fight to get there. She begins her way down to the ring, high fiving a few fans in the crowd as she goes from her shy, nervous expression to one of determination, wanting to win this match. She makes it to the outside of the ring, walking up the stairs onto the apron as she looks into the ring, locking eyes with Xander. She enters the ring, moving herself to the top left corner as Xander moves to the bottom right corner. The referee moves to the middle of the ring, checking on both competitors as he rings the bell.

**Ding ding ding!**

Sonia & Xander both walk to the middle area of the ring, Sonia holding out a hand as Xander grabs her hand and bows. Sonia shows a small smile as she backs up away from Xander, Xander making it back to a standing position. The 2 begin the match, locking up, Xander transitioning it into a side headlock. Xander wrenches the lock as Sonia begins to feel stress surrounding her head with the lock, beginning to spawn a headache in her head that could throw off the match for her. However, she grabs the arm of Xander, pulling it away enough for her to pry her head out, grabbing the right arm of Xander and putting it behind his back.

Sonia goes for the other arm of Xander, but Xander holds his arm outward to make sure that Sonia couldn't get it. However, Sonia pushes herself against the back of Xander, wrapping her arm around the bicep of Xander and pulls it behind, both arms of Xander locked behind his back as she grabs the thigh of Xander, picking him up and with all her might, drives him into the mat with a modified back suplex. Xander is driven shoulder-first into the mat, bouncing to his stomach as his arms reset to the sides of his body. Xander lays in the ring, giddy from the back suplex, attempting to get out of the daze he was in as he gets to a crawling position, getting to his feet as Sonia continues the offense with an attempted clothesline. Xander ducks under, running to the right side of the ring after evading. Sonia turns to the right to go for another clothesline, running after Xander, but Xander makes it to the ropes first, catching Sonia's clothesline with a hurricanrana that sends her across the ring.

Sonia sits up in a daze, but Xander sprints at her, driving his calf into the back of Sonia's head, landing a kick into the head of Sonia as Sonia leans forward, then collapsing backwards. Xander flies to a sitting position, getting to his feet.

Sonia bounces into a state of not knowing where she was, gripping at the air as she turns to her stomach, bringing herself to a crawling position as she begins to figure out where she was, feeling the mat with her hands. She gets to her knees, still lost as Xander runs in the middle of the ring, turning to get momentum for another move. Sonia begins to wake up in the time that Xander has to run towards Sonia by nailing a drop toe hold onto Xander. Xander drops face first as Sonia gets to her feet, bellowing out a cry of determination as she gets to her feet, Xander now sitting against the ropes, taken off-guard with the drop toe hold, Sonia running up to him and driving her knee into the head of Xander.

Xander bounces into the ropes as Sonia begins to unleash a flurry of kicks into the chest of Xander, marks forming on his chest that slowly form into bruises as the kicks are laid into the chest of Xander. The referee walks up to Sonia, forcing Sonia to separate Sonia from Xander as Xander clutches his chest in pain. Sonia backs up to the middle of the ring, Xander's chest stinging from the kicks as Xander attempts to collect himself in the ring, now realizing who he was up against. He grabs the top rope and pulls himself up to his feet, holding his chest with his forearm as he shakes it off, looking to continue the offense that he had going for him. He looks to go for a test of strength, attempting to lure Sonia in so he could look for some more offense. Xander holds up his left hand, looking at Sonia as Sonia looks at the hand with caution, grabbing the hand. Xander holds his other hand up in the air, and Sonia begins to become aware of what he was trying to do, grabbing the arm of Xander and, with all her power, begins to push it behind the back of Xander. Xander attempts to fight back, pushing his right arm back, causing a struggle of power to begin.

Sonia lifts her knee up into the gut of Xander, Xander curling as Sonia quickly shifts the arm of Xander back behind his back. Sonia releases her right hand from the grasp of Xander's left, switching it to a DDT hold as Sonia drives Xander into the mat with a hammerlock DDT. Xander bounces off the mat to his back as Sonia takes a moment to take a breather, the time counting down by every second as Sonia fights to put away Xander within the time limit.

Xander grows a headache as he clutches his head in pain, his head colliding with the hard mat as he lays there in a curled position on his side. Sonia turns to his knees, getting to his feet and begins to pick him up by the waist, prying Xander to his feet as Sonia wraps his arm around the neck of Xander, driving Xander onto her knee with a backbreaker, Xander's back cracking on contact with the backbreaker. Xander slips to a sitting position as Sonia gets to a standing position, Xander dropping to his side from the backbreaker, his back almost shattering on the contact with her knee.

Sonia realizes that thanks to the position she got Xander in, she grabs Xander by the head and turns him, using the power of physics to get him to his knees. Sonia picks Xander up to his feet, Sonia puts Xander on her shoulders and looks for the Paine Shatter (Signature: Spinning fireman's carry cutter). Xander begins to wake up as he is put on the shoulders of Sonia, Xander getting to know where he was. He then starts to elbow Sonia, with all the energy that he had left in the tank coming out in a frantic place, elbowing him in the head. A well-placed elbow to the side of Sonia's head, Sonia slipping and dropping Xander, Xander landing on his feet as he springs onto Sonia's back, bringing her down onto both of his knees with a backstabber.

Sonia's back goes into an arch as she drops to her stomach, Xander turning to hover over Sonia and grabbing her by the waist, looking for a german suplex as he slowly picks Sonia up to her feet, setting up for the german suplex. He begins to pick Sonia up, but Sonia wags her legs back and forth to get herself back on her feet. Sonia thrusts the back of her head into the head of Xander, Xander stumbling backwards as he clutches his head in pain.

Xander notices that he had lost the advantage he had by attempting a german suplex on her, and attempted to recover the advantage he had, going for a clothesline, but Sonia backs up and bends down, scooping Xander up onto Sonia's shoulders and lands the Paine Shatter onto Xander! Xander lays in the middle of the ring, unconscious from the Paine Shatter as Sonia looks down at Xander. She turns to set up for her finisher, the Care Unleashed (Finisher: Phoenix-Plex.) She picks Xander up to his feet and stuffs his head between her thighs, picking him up into a powerbomb position. However, thanks to the movement onto her shoulders, Xander begins to slowly wake up from the Paine Shatter, beginning to move his arms around in an attempt to find a way out. However, Sonia transitions into a phoenix-plex hold, grabbing the back of Xander's head and drives Xander into the mat with the Care Unleashed! Xander is back to his knocked out state as Sonia locks in a jackknife pinfall onto Xander.

**1! 21 3!**

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Sonia Paine**

Sonia releases the legs of Xander as she sits up, looking down at the unconscious Xander Park as she gets to her feet, looking into the crowd as the realization that she is still in the tournament spawns in her brand. The referee holds up Sonia's arm.

**Riley: **"The winner of this match, going into the next round of the Opportunity of Legend tournament, Sonia Paine!"

Sonia turns to Xander, who continues to lay on the mat, knocked out from the Care Unleashed as she looks down at him, feeling a bit terrible for killing his run in the tournament. She crouches down to face Xander.

**Sonia: **"Sorry…"

Sonia sighs, looking up at the entrance and gets herself back to a standing position, slipping through the middle and top ropes and pushing herself to the floor, beginning her way up the ramp to the stage. She makes it to the stage, a smile now planted on her face as she waves to the crowd, the camera cutting to the announce table, Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy behind the announce table.

**Dennis: **"And one of the final 2 tournament matches are set, and as Ashe predicted, it is a Rebel Dojo showdown!"

**Ashe: **"Bonus points! But, I'm happy for her. She looked like she felt bad for beating Xander… but hey! A win's a win."

**Dennis: **"Especially a tournament win. The next match will be coming around shortly. But first, I have just gotten news that the video team has footage of 2 segments that happened during these matches. Now, it will be showcased right now."

**Ashe: **"To the… TV!"

Ashe & Dennis turn around in their seats, the camera turning to the TV as footage begins to play.

* * *

**Earlier in the show…**

The text on the screen appears, before going to footage of Eragon Arcous training on a punching bag, laying in kicks and punches, seeming to be training hard for his wrestling match on tomorrow night's show. Then, a camera cuts to a different part of the training area, Lloyd Lynx training on a punching bag across the gym. Lloyd lays in punches on the punching bag, before spotting Eragon landing in kicks, knees and punches as Eragon spots Lloyd , the 2 meeting eyes at the same time. The 2 walk towards each other, meeting up in the middle of the distance between the 2 punching bags.

**Eragon: **"Nice form, Lynx."

**Lloyd: **"Thanks, man. It seems that the dragon will go against the lynx, huh?"

**Eragon: **"Seems so. Quite the battles we had to go through to get to the next round. I'm curious to see how you will fare, considering you defeating Lloyd Lynx."

**Lloyd: **"I'm excited. May the best man win, as they always say."

**Eragon: **"Yes. May the best man win."

Eragon holds out a hand to Lloyd, Lloyd shaking his hand as Lloyd walks out of the training area past Sonia Paine, who begins to unwrap her wrist tape as she sits on a bench outside of the gorilla position area. She takes off a load of tape and sits it to her side, as Adam Folkner walks into frame.

**Adam: **"So, we're going at it next round, huh Sonia? Is this seat taken?"

Sonia moves her wrist tape that was on her left wrist to her right side so Adam could sit down. Adam sits down, and leans his back against the wall behind the bench.

**Sonia: **"Yeah, we're going at it, Adam. Though, I couldn't name somebody in the Rebel Dojo that I'm more excited to face that isn't you. We've been through it all together. From our days in the WCWA back in Arkansas, training, to heading to the Rebel Dojo to train more. We've been through it all, haven't we?"

**Adam: **"Yep. But this tournament is our big break. We've been working so hard to get here, Sonia. I'm happy that I'm going head to head with my rival in this tournament. Couldn't name a better person in the roster to unleash my high flying attacks in a fight to go onto the next round."

**Sonia: **"And I couldn't name a better guy to unleash the fight I've been hiding for so long on."

**Adam: **"I saw that match. You really unleashed on him…?"

**Sonia: **"What can I say? Tournaments get me determined."

Adam lets out a slight chuckle.

**Adam: **"Well, I'm glad that we can still have conversations like these. I guess I'll see you in the ring in 2 nights?"

**Sonia: **"Yep! I'll be there."

Adam nods and gets to his feet, walking off as Sonia leans forward.

**Sonia: **"Bring your all, Folkner!"

Offscreen, Adam yells back "You too, Paine!" as he walks off, the camera follows him until Adam passes by the office of Jared Brandon. Discussion can be heard in the office as the camera guy opens the door, walking in as Warn For Thorns are seen, seated at the front of the desk of Jared as he sits behind it.

**Jared: **"Guys, I got bookings to make. What do you two need?"

Brad looks to Matthew, who doesn't look pleased from the statement.

**Matthew: **"Jared, we got beat the hell out of by Arrow on Rebel Night: Episode 2. Arrow jumped me and Brad and rendered us unable to compete. But that referee rang the bell, and we lost."

**Jared: **"Ah, yes… that situation. I understand that Arrow laid you guys out with their strongest moves. The referee should've had a better grasp on the whole situation."

**Matthew: **"They ruined our opportunity, Mr. Brandon. They landed the Arrow Launch or whatever they called it onto me. Chase laid Brad out with the Grim Reaper. We had no chance to fight back, especially because they landed their strongest moves on us."

**Brad: **"We demand a second opportunity, Mr. Brandon. We would like to prove to them that they're a prick in our sides, and we stand a chance in the tag team division."

**Jared: **"I mean… I can talk to the higher-ups about getting that match. Besides, I don't have a special match booked for the next night anyways, I'm sure I could get the match made. How about this… since Arrow took away your shot, and you two have beef with the trio, I will book Cy McRefe & Blake Youngan facing off against Brad Warner & Matthew Thorn. Winner gets the final spot in the Tag Team Championship Scramble for the Tag Team titles. If you guys win, good for you. If you guys lose… not my problem."

Matthew & Brad look towards each other, Brad nodding towards Matthew as Matthew nods back.

**Matthew: **"That works with us."

**Jared: **"Wonderful. Best of luck tomorrow night, alright? Because the match will be made. For the 3rd spot on the card, in the special match role, it will be Arrow vs Warn For Thorns."

**Brad: **"We'll win the match and bring the titles home."

**Jared: **"I like that attitude! Now, please get out of my office. I have to make sure that these next 3 matches on the show go perfectly."

Brad & Matthew nod, the 2 getting out of the seats and walking from the desk to the door, Matthew opening it up and Brad walking through, Matthew closing the door behind him as the camera pans back to Jared. Jared shakes his head and writes down in pen the 3rd match on the card of 5.

**Jared: **"And here I was, hoping that I could get a big indy star on the show…"

* * *

The camera cuts back to the arena to the commentary table, Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy seated behind the commentary table as the 2 look towards the camera.

**Dennis: **"Quite the interesting few segments that we saw. I'll be honest… I didn't know Adam Folkner & Sonia Paine knew each other."

**Ashe: **"The more you know, am I right?"

**Dennis: **"Yep. Also, Warn For Thorns will be going 2 on 2 against Arrow's Cy McRefe & Blake Youngan for our special match on the next night of the tournament, after the 2 went to Jared and addressed the situation to Jared."

**Ashe: **"Quite the interesting way of doing things. Speaking of special matches, we have our special match on tonight's show! Sinclair will go one on one with Cameron Owens, the winner obtaining the final spot in the Queen of Rebellion 3-Way Falls Count Anywhere match at Path to Glory."

**Dennis: **"I'm quite excited. This will be the first time we will have seen Sinclair in a wrestling ring, and she is quite the interesting competitor, I'd say. She has an experience in bounty hunting, and came to REBELPRO with that motive - to take out whoever people tipped for her job. However, she comes into this match with a motive of her own, to go into the 3-Way Falls Count Anywhere match for the Queen of Rebellion Championship at Path to Glory."

**Ashe: **"She was one of the lucky women that gets an opportunity at the title. But will she be able to pull it off against Cameron Owens of the Best Wrestling Friends? We will find out. To the ring!"

**Sinclair vs Cameron Owens  
Winner goes into the 3-Way Falls Count Anywhere match for the Queen of Rebellion title at Path to Glory**

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, the winner will join Casey Strickland & Pearl Stevens in the ring for the Queen of Rebellion title in a Falls Count Anywhere match!"

Coming out first is Cameron Owens, accompanied onto the stage by Gabby Brookside, Gabby standing next to Cameron as she steps out onto stage, Gabby rubbing her left shoulder as Cameron takes a breath. Cameron wears a track jacket matching the bottom piece of her wrestling gear, an orange and yellow combo color as Gabby wore street clothes.

**Gabby: **"You got this, hun."

Cameron nods, beginning her way down to the ring.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle first, accompanied to the ring by Gabby Brookside, from Dawson City, Yukon, Canada, standing at a height of 5'4", weighing 145 lbs… Cameron Owens!"

Cameron walks down the walkway to the ring, Gabby following a few paces behind as she keeps a close eye on her tag team partner. Cameron makes it to the ringside area on the outside of the ring, Cameron walks up the stairs connected to the ring, entering the ring as Gabby walks up the stairs onto the apron, entering the ring as well as Cameron & Gabby look at each other, Cameron going to the bottom left corner while Gabby goes to the bottom right, both climbing up onto the 2nd rope as the 2 do an air fist bump, Gabby and Cameron getting off the 2nd rope. Cameron & Gabby walk up to each other, as Gabby walks up to Cameron, Gabby hugging Cameron as a sign of good luck.

**Gabby: **"I believe in you, Cameron. You got this. I'll be out there if you need anything."

Cameron nods, as Gabby climbs on the apron. Then, the camera cuts back to the stage, the lights dimming in the arena to produce less light, as Sinclair walks onto stage, looking down at the ring towards Cameron. Sinclair keeps her glare on Cameron, taking a glance at Gabby as she then keeps her glare at Cameron.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring next, from Parts Unknown, standing at a height of 5'5", weighing 148 lbs, Sinclair!"

Sinclair begins her way down the aisle to the ring, continuing her fixed look at Cameron as she makes it to the ringside, climbing up the stairs onto the apron and entering the ring through the middle and top ropes, continuing her stare towards Cameron as Sinclair walks to the top left corner, facing Cameron from across the ring as Cameron takes off her track jacket and hands it to Gabby, who hops off the apron and stands on the outside. The referee walks to the middle, checking on both competitors as the ref rings the bell.

**Ding ding ding!**

Cameron & Sinclair walk up to each other in the middle of the ring, Cameron looking for a lock-up, but Sinclair uses her arms to push away the arms of Cameron as she drives a knee into the gut of Cameron, Sinclair grabbing the hair of Cameron as Cameron clutches her gut in pain. Sinclair grabs the head of Cameron and shoves it into a hole made by the form of her arm, throwing the arm of Cameron and throwing it around the back of Sinclair's neck, holding up Cameron and driving her into the mat with a suplex. Sinclair floats over, locking in a front headlock while sitting on her knees as Sinclair locks in the hold tight, Cameron moving her arms forward in an attempt to grab the ropes that she saw in the distance. Cameron grabs the bottom rope with both her hands, as the referee begins to tell Sinclair to release the hold. Sinclair, however, wrenches the head of Cameron, as the referee begins to count.

**1! 2! 3! Fo- **Sinclair lets go of the hold as Cameron attempts to shake it off, but is brought into a daze due to the front headlock. Cameron attempts to shake it off as Sinclair grabs the hair of Cameron, pushing her neck-first onto the 2nd rope as Cameron begins to gag and cough. Sinclair bridges over Cameron for more leverage, as Gabby runs up to Cameron, attempting to yell at Sinclair to get off Cameron. The referee grabs Sinclair and rips Sinclair off Cameron, Cameron's face had begun to turn blue as a result of the choke on the 2nd rope. Gabby walks up to Cameron as Cameron catches her breath. Cameron looks at Gabby in confusion, pushing herself off the 2nd rope into a sitting position.

**Cameron: **"What is wrong with her?"

**Gabby: **"You got this, Cameron."

**Cameron: **"I don't got this if she's trying to literally murder me!"

**Gabby: **"Good point. I'm gonna go get some coffee. I'll be right back."

Gabby walks away as Cameron begins to recover by grabbing the top rope and pulling herself up. Sinclair runs towards Cameron, Sinclair going for a clothesline as Cameron ducks under. Cameron runs the ropes on the left hand side of the ring, Sinclair turning around to keep track of Cameron as she runs back towards Sinclair, going for a bicycle knee strike. However, Sinclair pushes the knee of Cameron down, Cameron being halted as Sinclair lands a lariat on Cameron, Cameron collapsing to the floor as Sinclair drops to her knees. Cameron almost has her head taken off by the lariat.

Cameron begins to slowly recover from the lariat, Sinclair getting to her feet and grabbing Cameron by the head to continue the offense. Sinclair drags Cameron to her feet and gets Cameron on her shoulders, backing up to the bottom side of the ring. Sinclair pushes Cameron off her shoulders, landing a fireman's carry flapjack as Cameron lands throat-first onto the rope, gagging on contact as Sinclair gets to her feet, waiting for Cameron to begin to back up towards Sinclair as Cameron coughs. Sinclair locks Cameron in a sleeper hold, wearing Cameron down more and more in the sleeper hold position. Cameron begins to fight back, fighting back by squirming back and forth and attempting to elbow Sinclair in the ribs. However, Sinclair realizes that, thanks to these blows, she might not be able to keep the lock in. Sinclair then picks up Cameron, driving Cameron head-first into the mat, Cameron being worn down more from the sleeper hold suplex, Cameron having been dropped on the head and worn out more from the moves landed on her.

Sinclair floats over and locks in a rear naked choke, Cameron dazed from the sleeper hold suplex as Sinclair locks in a tight choke onto Cameron, Sinclair clearly attempting to knock Cameron out. Maybe it was because she didn't have a bounty for Cameron? Cameron begins to fight, grabbing at the arms of Sinclair to try to pull the arms away, but Sinclair locks in the hold tighter, Cameron beginning to be unable to fight back. However, she sees Gabby begin to make her way down the ramp, and then she begins to fight, slowly beginning to pull herself closer to the left hand side of the ring, Sinclair keeping the lock held in tight as Cameron grabs the legs of Sinclair, picking her up as she stumbles over to the left side of the ring, Sinclair looking up to meet a cup of coffee right to the face of Sinclair!

Sinclair releases the hold and clutches her eyes as Gabby stands on the left side apron, holding the other coffee as Cameron stumbles into the ropes, leaning against the ropes as she coughs and gags from the choke. Gabby takes a drink of her coffee, then pats Cameron on the back. However, the referee walks over to Gabby, giving her a warning and telling her that if she does anything else, she's out of the match. Gabby nods, then walking down the stairs and around to the bottom half of the ring, as Cameron hurries over to Sinclair, who holds her eyes in anguish. Cameron grabs Sinclair and brings her over to the bottom half of the ring, chucking Sinclair over the top rope and grabbing Sinclair by the head, pulling Sinclair over in a draping position. Cameron picks Sinclair up and bounces her off the top rope, landing the Cameron-Plex (Signature: Rope-hang suplex!)

Sinclair goes limp as Cameron frantically crawls over to Sinclair, and hooks the leg of Sinclair.

**11 Two- **Kickout! Sinclair kicks out at 2, a shocked look on Cameron's face spawning as she looks over at Gabby. Gabby does a spit take due to the kickout, coffee going all across the apron of the bottom side of the ring in shock.

**Gabby: **"Quick, Cameron! Land the Rise Up!"

Cameron looks over and nods, but still attempts to figure out how Sinclair kicked out at such a short time. Due to the burning sensation of the coffee, Sinclair was able to kick out. Sinclair begins to get to her feet as the fatigue begins to set in from the Cameron-Plex, luckily the burning sensation of the coffee was able to make her be able to stay awake and kick out, though her body was feeling the effects of it at full-force.

Sinclair begins to crawl towards the right hand side of the ring, grabbing the 2nd rope and beginning to pull herself up to her feet, as Cameron runs towards Sinclair, looking to continue with the offense with a jumping knee strike into the head of Cameron, Sinclair eating the knee strike at full force and bouncing off the top rope and drops to the knees. Cameron backs up a few steps, running towards the right hand side of the ring and springing off the 2nd rope with one foot, landing a springboard bulldog as Sinclair is brought back down to the mat.

Cameron gets to her feet, beginning to feel the fatigue from the match so far in a fight to get the 3rd and final spot in the match that would cause the biggest change in her career, and the biggest title in her career. Cameron grabs Sinclair and grabs her wrist, irish whipping her into the left hand side of the ring and bouncing off the ropes back towards Cameron, Cameron beginning to set up for the Rise Up (Finisher: Pop-up cutter,) but Sinclair leaps up and lands a sling blade onto Cameron, Cameron being brought down to the mat in a failure attempt of her finisher as Sinclair sits on her knees, attempting to recover the stamina that she had in the match.

Sinclair grabs the top rope and pulls herself to her feet, stumbling over towards Cameron and grabs her by the head, picking Cameron up in a powerslam hold to set up for the Bounty Reward (Signature: Go Home Driver,) but Cameron begins to fight back. Sinclair has to slam Cameron into the mat with a powerslam as Sinclair takes a moment to try to recover.

Sinclair gets to her feet, picking Cameron up by the head again and begins to throw punches into the head of Cameron, attempting to make Cameron fall into a daze so she could go for her signature, the Bounty Reward. Sinclair grabs Cameron and begins to set up for it again, but Cameron elbows the head of Sinclair, Sinclair picking Cameron onto her shoulders. Cameron shakes her feet and arms back and forth, but Sinclair runs towards the bottom right corner, turning and driving Cameron into the corner with a samoan drop, Cameron bouncing into the corner as Sinclair crawls to the middle of the ring to take a rest.

Cameron rolls out of the corner and lays there for a few moments, still feeling the effects of the corner samoan drop as Sinclair sits on her knees, taking a breather in the middle of the ring. Cameron begins to recover in the corner, the corner samoan drop beginning to slowly wear off from the samoan drop as Cameron crawls out of the corner, beginning to recover. Cameron gets to her feet, but backs up into the corner in a daze, getting to her feet too quick due to still being dizzy.

Sinclair begins to slowly get to her feet, as Cameron runs towards Sinclair. However, Sinclair lands a knee strike into the gut of Cameron, Cameron dropping to his knees as Sinclair drives a curbstomp onto Cameron, Cameron becoming worn down more as Cameron lays in the ring, tired. Sinclair gets an idea, but Gabby springs onto the apron, attempting to yell at Sinclair to distract her so Cameron could get the advantage.

**Gabby: **"Sinclair!"

Sinclair turns, grabbing the head of Cameron. Sinclair grabs Cameron and then runs towards the apron, Sinclair sending Cameron shoulder-first into the gut of Gabby, Gabby curling up and falling to the outside as Sinclair takes advantage of it, grabbing Cameron by the head and pulls her over the top rope. Was she… about to steal the Cameron-Plex? Sinclair takes the right arm and wraps it around the back of Sinclair's arm, picking Cameron up and bouncing her off the top rope, stealing Cameron's signature move as Cameron becomes dazed from her own signature.

Sinclair uses the advantage she finds herself as she pushes Cameron up to a sitting position, Cameron not knowing where she is or was. Gabby lays on the outside, holding her back in pain due to the rough landing of the fall. Sinclair locks Cameron's right arm with her left leg, pushing her right over the side of Cameron's neck. Sinclair takes her arms and clinches them together, locking in the Sin & Punishment (Finisher: Fever Yellow!) Cameron lays in the middle of the ring, her tiredness being jolted back alive in a world of pain as she attempts to fight back. Cameron begins to go unconscious.

**Gabby: **"Fight back, Cameron! Fight back!"

Gabby sits leaning against the barricade on the outside, yelling towards Cameron. In the midst of her gagging, Cameron yells back.

**Cameron: **"I… don't think I can do… this…"

**Gabby: **"Come on, Cameron!"

Cameron slowly begins to drift off as Gabby gets to her feet slowly, rushing towards the ring. However, the referee runs to the ropes, pointing towards the entrance and telling her to leave.

**Gabby: **"Please, let me stay! I need to root her on, ref. Please, just let me stay."

The referee continues to point towards the entrance, their expression not changing. Cameron lets out a pained whimper as she is unable to fight back, the Sin & Punishment locked in with perfection.

**Gabby: **"I'll do anything! Romantic favors, sexual favors, emotional favors, anything! Just please let me be here for my best friend-"

The referee calls for security, as Gabby realizes what is going on, and begins to run around the ring, attempting to evade the security by running across the ring. A burly male security guard runs around the ring, chasing after Gabby as a burly female security guard grabs Gabby, getting her in a bear hug as the 2 security guards drag Gabby away from ringside.

**Gabby: **"Let me go! Please!"

Cameron holds out a hand towards her best friend… but then taps to the Sin & Punishment. The referee rings the bell.

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Sinclair**

Sinclair keeps the hold locked in as Cameron begins to slowly pass out to the Sin & Punishment, Sinclair's motive clearly being shown as Cameron suffocates in the ring, passing out. Sinclair releases the hold as Sinclair sits up, attempting to get up but finding herself falling back to a sitting position due to the Cameron-Plex.

**Riley: **"The winner of this match by submission, and finding themselves the 3rd and final spot in the 3-Way Falls Count Anywhere match at Path to Glory… Sinclair!"

The referee attempts to raise Sinclair's arm, but she just walks off before the referee can get to her. She drops to the mat, rolling out of the ring and walking back up the ring, a stoic expression shown on her face as she walks up the ramp to the backstage area, the camera cutting back to the unconscious Cameron Owens as the referee tends to Cameron. EMTs come out and check on Cameron, but Cameron is alright, slowly waking up as she realizes that she had lost the match. Cameron sits up, shaking her head in disappointment. The camera cuts to Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy, the announcing team.

**Dennis: **"And that is our special match, Sinclair scoring herself the final spot in the 3-Way FCA match for the Queen of Rebellion title, joining Casey Strickland & Pearl Stevens in the match. Considering what she did to Cameron Owens, I think we might have a credible contender to win the title, personally."

**Ashe: **"Agreed. She will be quite the force to be reckoned with. Now that we are halfway through the matches, we will get back into our tournament matches. If you guys have been keeping up with the story between Leo Ace & Mikey Oakley, both people go into the match with a grudge. Mikey irritated Leo to a boiling point, to the point where Leo broke Mikey's camera. Quite the disrespectful move on Leo's end. So, the 2 have a grudge with one another going into the match. How will this affect the 2? Will they go all out with this grudge on the table?"

**Dennis: **"Let's find out."

**Ashe: **"To the ring!"

* * *

**Leo Ace vs Mikey Oakley  
Winner goes to the next round**

**Riley; **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

Out comes first is Leo Ace, who walks onto the stage area. He looks around into the crowd, preparing himself for the match.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the aisle first, from Las Vegas, Nevada, USA, standing at a height of 5'11", weighing 196 lbs, Leo A-"

As Leo is about to do a pose in unison of the announcing, Mikey Oakley runs out and bashes a cheap red $30 camera over the back of Leo's head. Leo collapses to the ground as the parts of the camera fly down the aisle, Mikey standing over Leo as Leo begins to grow a headache due to the camera shot, in the literal sense. Leo holds the back of his head in pain as Mikey grabs Leo by the head, walking down the aisle to the ring. Mikey makes it to the ringside area, Mikey slamming Leo's head multiple times into the stairs, clearly angered from yesterday's events. Leo becomes more and more dazed as Mikey launches Leo into the ring, Mikey climbing onto the apron as the referee rings the bell.

**Ding ding ding!**

Leo begins to slowly get to his feet in the ring, confused and lost to as he was. He slowly begins to get to his feet, beginning to collect where he was, but Mikey leaps off the top rope and lands a missile dropkick that sends Leo across the ring. Leo drops to the mat as Mikey gets to his feet, running towards the right side of the ring as Leo begins to slowly gets to his feet as Mikey leaps off the 2nd rope, doing a moonsault and transitioning it into a reverse DDT.

Leo is driven head first into the mat and bounces to lay onto his stomach as Mikey gets back up to his feet, running to the bottom half of the ring, springing off the bottom side of the ring and leaps off the 2nd rope, landing a moonsault onto the back of Leo. Leo's back arches, but Mikey continues the offense by getting off Leo, landing a shooting star press onto Leo's back again, Leo taking more damage to the back from the offense. Mikey holds his ribs as he looks down at Leo, Leo having been beaten to a pulp. However, the moment of remorse turns into the continued feeling of anger, Mikey grabbing Leo's head and bringing him to his feet.

Mikey gets to his feet and sets up for a powerbomb, but Leo begins to fight back, picking up and dropping Mikey to the mat as Leo picks Mikey up, landing a variation of a back body drop onto Mikey. Leo runs to the left hand side of the ring, looking for a big boot to the head of Mikey, who was attempting to get to his feet. Leo goes for the big boot, but Mikey grabs Leo's leg with his left arm and pushes him down to the mat with the right hand.

Leo drops to the mat, Mikey spreads the legs of Leo and then springing up, landing a double knee drop onto Leo's chest as Mikey rolls off, Leo clutching his chest in pain and sits up. Mikey runs the ropes on the left hand side of the ring, but Leo gets to his feet and looks to continue the offense. He runs after Mikey as Mikey gets to the ropes, clotheslining Mikey over the top rope and lands roughly onto the apron on the left hand side, rolling down the stairs to the floor of the outside of the ring. Leo stands there as Mikey slowly begins to get to his feet, pushing himself up to his feet using the bottom step.

Leo pulls the ropes back, going for a diving crossbody, but Mikey reverses the crossbody into a Sole Food onto Leo, Mikey turning in position to reverse the crossbody, grabbing the arm of Leo to stop him from going any further and landing him into the Sole Food! Leo is driven into the sole of Mikey as Leo bounces off the sole of Mikey, Leo bouncing off and then landing a few feet away.

Mikey gets to his knees, getting to his feet and grabbing the head of Leo, Mikey picking Leo up and rolling him into the ring. Mikey slides into the ring as Leo continues to feel in a daze from the sole food reversal from his diving crossbody. Leo begins to crawl to get away from Mikey, being beaten to a pulp by the angered Mikey, who has a blood red color filling his face. Mikey goes after Leo in an attempt to continue the offense he had, running towards Leo. However Leo gets the advantage, landing an arm drag onto Mikey as he runs towards Leo. Mikey drives into the mat and holds his back, crawling towards the corner as Leo decides to have a burst of moves. Leo runs towards the corner, looking for a clothesline, but Mikey runs under the clothesline, landing a pele kick into Leo's head.

Leo drops into the corner, leaning against the top turnbuckle in a phase of unconsciousness from the pele kick, Mikey getting to his feet and running to the middle of the ring, running towards Leo and lands a face wash into the corner, Leo turning due to the kick and collapsing to the mat. Mikey looks down at Leo for a few seconds, turning Leo as he collapses to the mat in a daze. Mikey climbs to the 2nd rope, looking down at Leo who begins to move his arms in an attempt to understand where he was. Leo eventually gets a grasp of where he was, Mikey leaping off to go for the Oakwood Timber (Signature: Planking splash from 2nd rope), but Leo rolls out of the way.

Leo rolls into the corner, taking a moment to rest as he holds his head from the camera attack that Mikey used to start the offense, as Mikey holds his gut in pain. Leo begins to get to his feet in the corner, holding his head in pain as he waits a few moments to attack Mikey, taking a moment to take a rest. Leo then runs towards Mikey, but Mikey turns and lands a drop toe hold onto Leo, Leo going face first as Mikey takes a moment to catch his breath, having driven body-first into the mat.

Mikey turns to get to his feet, going to a crawling position and then to his feet, Mikey deciding to go for a 2nd attempt of the Oakwood Timber, Mikey stumbling over towards Leo and picking Leo up to his feet, Mikey grabbing Leo and looking to throw him into the corner. Leo runs into the corner, Mikey running after Leo to go for a double knee into the back of Leo, but Leo evades out of the way, Mikey finding himself driving into the corner as Leo slides behind Mikey, Leo grabbing Mikey and looks for a german suplex hold. However, Mikey pulls Leo closer towards the top left corner, Mikey running up the 2nd and top rope, springing off the top rope as he grabs the head of Leo, instead reversing it into a Sliced Bread #2!

Leo is driven into the mat as Mikey grabs the left side of Leo, pulling him in perfect position for Mikey's signature, the Oakwood Plank. However, Mikey notices that he might be able to get out of the way again. So, Mikey runs towards the corner, landing a double foot stomp onto the chest of Leo, then running towards the corner, turning and springing onto the 2nd rope, leaping off and landing the Oakwood Plank! Leo lands right on Mikey, Mikey frantically hooking the leg of Leo. Then, he looks down at Leo, and shakes his head. No… he had to go for something bigger. Stronger. The End of the Vlog (Finisher: Top rope swanton leg drop.) Mikey crawls off Leo and drives 2 elbow strikes into the head of Leo right towards the side of his head, Leo's head bouncing back in response to the elbow strikes.

Leo gets to her feet, exiting the ring onto the left hand apron, walking towards the top left corner, climbing onto the 2nd turnbuckle link towards the top rope. He makes sure to study every nook and cranny of Leo's current position, and takes a breath.

**Mikey: **"This is for my camera, asshole."

Mikey leaps off the top rope, landing the End of the Vlog! Leo goes unconscious on contact of the leg drop mixed with the momentum of the leg drop, Mikey quickly transitioning to the chest of Leo, hooking the leg.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Mikey Oakley**

Mikey gets off Leo and looks down at Leo, a satisfied expression on his face as he shook his head, leaving the ring and walking up the walkway, Leo laying in the ring, unconscious.

**Riley: **"The winner of this match, via beating his opponent to an unforgettable way on Leo Ace's end, Mikey Oakley!"

Mikey continues his way up the ramp as the cameraman follows, the cameraman then branching off to go to the commentary table, Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy sitting there.

**Dennis: **"...jesus…"

**Ashe: **"Well… that was quite the interesting fight. Should it even be qualified as a match?"

**Dennis: **"He's just… unconscious…"

**Ashe: **"I'm not gonna qualify that as a match. Seeing as my commentator pal, Dennis Kesler, is still speechless from the match that he had just witnessed, I'll take over. Our next match is our main event, a battle of stables. Isaac Maxwell from Final Hour, who will be going into a future title shot against Yoshas Orion at Path to Glory, going on against Chase Reaper from Arrow, who's tag team partners Cy McRefe & Blake Youngan will fight against Warn For Thorns tomorrow night to see who will earn the final spot in the Tag Team Championship Scramble for the Tag Team titles. But, before we get to the main event, we have yet more backstage segments from between Sinclair/Owens & Oakley/Ace. We will go watch them at this time."

Ashe looks over towards Dennis, then rolling her chair over to Dennis and giving him a hug.

**Ashe: **"It's okay buddy, it'll be alright. Let's go to the footage we have at this time."

* * *

The camera cuts back to the backstage area after Warn For Thorns got their second opportunity to get a spot in the Tag Team Championship Scramble for the Tag Team titles. Matthew Thorn & Brad Warner walk down the hallway, talking to each other as they come across Cy McRefe & Chase Reaper, 2/3rds of Arrow. The 2 stop and stare off at Cy & Chase, Cy leaning up against an equipment crate while Chase discusses his main event match with Isaac.

**Chase: **"Isaac hasn't proven anything to me. The arrow will fly into his head, and there isn't a thing he can do, Cy. Even with his whole "final hour" spiel."

**Cy: **"Yeah."

The 2 notice the presence of Warn For Thorns, and the 2 look over at the 2. Chase turns to face the 2 as Cy just turns his head.

**Matthew: **"The arrows may fly…. The hours may reach their final hour… but the thorns will catch arrows, and last longer than time. We are here to warn you-"

**Cy: **"Hold on, hold on. Final Hour has time, we have arrows… you guys have thorns? How many tag teams have some sort of object as the basis for their alliance?"

Chase holds up a hand to Cy, Cy going silent as Chase takes a step forward.

**Chase: **"Matthew, Brad, I don't consider you two a challenge. What happened the last time we had some form of confrontation? Cy, do you remember?"

**Cy: **"Yeah, the arrow struck you-"

Cy points towards Matthew.

**Cy: **"-In the chest, and hit you-"

Cy then points towards Brad.

**Cy: **"-Right in the back. You two were taken down. You two should just give up before we have to unleash a new wave."

Brad pushes the hand of Cy away from him as Matthew begins to talk.

**Matthew: **"You two don't understand. Last time, it was an ambush. This time, it is equal footing for both of us. Thorns versus arrows. Close combat versus ranged combat. A battle of styles that will see the Warn For Thorns win."

**Brad: **"Yeah! Be ready. Because we'll win…"

Everybody looks towards Brad as Brad goes silent, having finished his sentence while everybody else was expecting something. Matthew signals for him to continue, while Chase & Cy just stare.

**Brad: **"...What?"

**Matthew: **"Oh, you were done with your sentence."

**Brad: **"Yes."

Matthew turns to Arrow.

**Matthew: **"Tomorrow night, we will be the victors. Be prepared, and make sure that your friend Blake can actually get in the building."

Matthew & Brad turn and walk off, as Chase & Cy look towards each other.

**Chase: **"Does he know that Blake can come into the building on shows that he's on?"

Cy shrugs. The camera follows Warn For Thorns as they walk past Gabby Brookside, who sits on a bench near the gorilla position of the arena, Cameron limping into the frame of the camera. Gabby gets to her feet.

**Gabby: **"Look, I'm sorry-"

**Cameron: **"Don't worry about it, Gabs."

Cameron begins to walk away as Gabby follows. Cameron continues to walk as Gabby grabs her shoulder, turning her around.

**Gabby: **"Look. I know you're probably bummed out by the match-"

**Cameron: **"Of course I would be! She stole my damn signature!"

**Gabby: **"I know. But you'll recover from this. The Blissful Rebellion title is still available…"

**Cameron: **"...You are right. I like your thinking, Gabby."

**Gabby: **"Besides, I have a little game plan… I'll win the Opportunity of Legend briefcase, and then I'll get Jared to pick you as my challenger. I'll throw it for you, so you can have another shot."

**Cameron: **"...You'd really do that for me?"

**Gabby: **"Of course. You're my best wrestling friend. I love you and I'd do anything for you, girl. Getting you the Blissful Rebellion title is one of them."

Cameron smiles and then embraces her best friend. Gabby hugs her back as the 2 then release, backing up, then hearing noise from down the hallway. The 2 turn, the camera turning to see Isaac Maxwell walking down the hallway, Zack Wolf & Troy Wheeler chatting behind Isaac.

**Zack: **"So you're fighting a girl tomorrow night? Isn't that the 2nd time in a row?"

**Troy: **"Hey, women are gifted competitors."

**Zack: **"Alright, you simp."

**Troy: **"I'm not a simp. Do you even know what a simp means?"

**Zack: **"No. It's just something those millennials do or say because they're all hip."

**Troy: **"YOU'RE 28! You don't get the right to be like that, you're being a hypocrite towards yourself!"

The 3 spot the Best Wrestling Friends as the 3/4ths of Final Hour walk up to the 2.

**Isaac: **"Owens. Brookside."

**Cameron: **"What do you guys want?"

**Isaac: **"I'd just like Troy & Zack to get familiar with you two. Brandon would be here too, if he didn't get himself suspended. You two seem like quite the interesting duo. Are you two best friends?"

**Gabby: **"Well, duh. We've known each other for a long time."

**Isaac: **"I see. Well, don't get in our way. It would be quite a shame if you and Owens would have to meet your final hours."

**Cameron: **"Call me Cameron."

Cameron steps up to Isaac.

**Isaac: **"No matter the name, age, gender, and how headstrong you are… your final hour awaits. Troy will be seeing you in the ring tomorrow night. I have a match to get to."

Isaac turns and walks to the gorilla position, Zack Wolf shoulder bumping with Cameron. She turns in response to the shoulder bump, looking back at Zack with an offended look on her face. Troy walks up to the 2, hand behind his head in slight anxiousness, as he holds out a handshake while looking away. Gabby looks down at the hand and then at Troy.

**Troy: **"The guys usually tease me about this stuff, so I never do it around them. But… may the best person win tomorrow night."

Gabby looks at Cameron, who turns back around to see the scene unfold. Cameron looks at Gabby, and shrugs. Gabby shrugs in response, shaking the hand of Troy as Troy follows his teammates to the gorilla position, Gabby looking at Cameron in confusion.

**Gabby: **"What the hell was that?"

**Cameron: **"No clue. Maybe Troy isn't that bad after all…"

**Gabby: **"Nope. He's a part of Final Hour."

**Cameron: **"Yeah… good point."

The 2 turn and make their way up the hallway as the camera cuts back to the arena. The camera cuts to the announce table, Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy sitting behind the announce table. Dennis looks to have calmed down a little bit as Ashe begins speaking.

**Ashe: **"Now it's main event time! Are you excited for this match, Dennis? It's the final match of the first round of the tournament!"

**Dennis: **"Yes. Considering that both people have people that can fight the other person's manager, it should be interesting to see how the 3 versus 2 advantage Final Hour has against Arrow comes into play in the match."

**Ashe: **"Now, let's go to the main event at this time! For the last time in this broadcast… to the ring!"

**Dennis: **"It's the main event time, everybody!"

**Ashe: **"That's the spirit!"

* * *

**Chase Reaper (w/Cy McRefe) vs Isaac Maxwell (w/Troy Wheeler & Zack Wolf)  
Winner goes onto the next round**

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 12-minute time limit!"

Out comes Isaac Maxwell of Final Hour, Zack Wolf & Troy Wheeler of the same group walking side by side with Isaac as the 3 look out into the crowd.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle first, from Mesa, Arizona, USA, standing at a height of 6'0", weighing 235 lbs, accompanied to the ring by Troy Wheeler & Zack Wolf, Isaac Maxwell!"

Isaac begins his way down the walkway to the ring, Troy & Zack following behind Isaac as he makes his way down to the ring. He makes it to the ringside area, Isaac walking up the stairs connected to the ring as he enters the ring, Troy & Zack making their way around to the bottom side of the ring to watch the match. Isaac stands in the middle of the ring as he waits for his opponent to come out.

Chase Reaper makes his way out onto the stage, walking out as Cy McRefe walks out behind him, Cy being the only person accompanying him to the ring. Chase looks out towards Isaac, before beginning his way down to the ring.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle next, from St. Cloud, Minnesota, USA, standing at a height of 5'11", weighing 220 lbs, accompanied to the ring by Cy McRefe, Chase Reaper!"

Chase begins his way down to the ring, making his way down to the ring down the aisle to the ring, making it to the ringside area as Chase walks up the stairs connected to the ring, Cy walking around to the top side of the ring, glaring daggers into the eyes of Zack Wolf, while Troy decided not to get himself worked up in it, to not to mess with the strategy he had told Isaac in the match. Chase walks to the top left side of the ring as Isaac meets eyes with Chase in the bottom right corner, the referee ringing the bell to begin the main event of the night.

**Ding ding ding!**

Both competitors make it to the middle of the ring, Isaac instantly attempting to go for a kick to the head, but Chase ducks under. Chase turns, Isaac catching his footage as Chase grabs the arm of Isaac, whipping him over Chase in an arm drag. Isaac turns to his knees as he sees Chase do a taunt towards Isaac, imitating holding an arrow in place before firing it at Isaac. Isaac shakes his head as disapproval as Chase looks to continue the offense, going for a boot to the head of Isaac.

Isaac evades out of the way by rolling out of the way, getting to his feet and capitalizing by landing a boot of his own, landing a bicycle kick to the head of Chase as Chase stumbles back into the ropes, Isaac looking to continue the offense with an attempted clothesline to Chase to knock him to the outside of the ring, as Chase leaned against the ropes in a slight daze.

However, Chase was aware to evade out of the way, ducking under the clothesline as Isaac quickly turned to run off the ropes, continuing the speed he had as he ran towards Chase, driving the clothesline into the back of his head as Isaac was able to quickly recover. Chase falls to the mat on collision with the clothesline to the back of his head as Isaac turns, grabbing Chase by the head as Chase gets to his knees, Isaac dragging him to face Cy, who stood on the outside of the ring. Isaac crouches down as he holds Chase by the head.

**Isaac: **"Cy… it is such an unfortunate series of events that you have to witness your friend's final hour. I'm sorry for this-"

Chase begins to hear Isaac's talk, and recovers, elbowing Isaac in the side in his stomach area as Isaac holds his right side in pain, Chase driving his right elbow into the gut of Isaac. Isaac releases the hold on Chase's hair, and Chase turns, wrapping his arms around Isaac's waist and as he turns to face Cy, landing a northern lights suplex on isaac as Chase floats over, picking Isaac up to his feet as he lands a second northern lights suplex onto Isaac, Isaac holding his gut in pain as he sits up in pain. Chase turns from a bridge position to his knees, turning to look at Troy & Zack of Final Hour. Zack grabs the middle rope, attempting to pull himself onto the apron, but Troy grabs him by the waist, pulling him back down to his feet on the outside of the ring.

Chase capitalizes on the situation he gets Isaac in, turning Isaac to his feet to continue unleashing offense onto Isaac. Chase picks Isaac up by his waist from a standing behind position, grabbing the right arm of Isaac as Chase ripcords Isaac forward. Chase scoops Isaac up onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry hold, then runs towards Final Hour in an attempt to throw Isaac onto them. However, Isaac slides off at the last moment. Chase feels the weight leave his shoulders as he turns around, only to meet a roundhouse kick to the head. Chase stumbles, as Isaac follows it up with a superkick, which causes Chase to drop to the mat, his jaw sore from the superkick and his head in a daze due to the kick.

Chase begins to slowly recover, using the bottom side ropes to get to his feet. Chase meets the gaze of the other 2 members of Final Hour at ringside, as Isaac runs towards Chase, grabbing the top rope and slamming his calf into the head of Chase in a sitting position as Isaac sits on the 2nd rope. Isaac grabs Chase by the hair and pulls him out, throwing him back into the ring as Isaac swings his legs to the inside of the ring.

Chase, now losing the advantage he had on the match, begins to think fast as damage was done to him. With the clock ticking every single second, and him taking this long to recover from the moves Isaac was unleashing, it wouldn't be long until Isaac began setting up for the biggest moves in his arsenal. Chase began to crawl to the top half of the ring, where his stablemate Cy McRefe stood on the outside, watching in slight worry. Isaac watches Chase begin to slowly get to his feet, Chase showing a facade to lure Isaac in here for a plan that he was going to unleash.

However, Isaac was smarter than that. Isaac decided to toy around with Chase, running towards Chase to go for a knee strike. However, as he got closer, he plotted out a little series of moves to bring Chase further into the area that Isaac would need to put him away with one of his 2 signature moves. Isaac goes for a knee strike, but Chase ducks in preparation to send Isaac over the top rope. However, Isaac did a fake-out version of it, and once Chase looks back, eats a back kick to the chest.

Chase falls into the 2nd rope, falling out between the space in the top and middle rope, but Cy comes to his aid, pushing Chase back up to his feet while Isaac took a moment to rest, not knowing that Chase was back on his feet. Isaac looks back around, eating a pendulum lariat!

Chase collapses to the mat as Isaac falls in response to the lariat dragging him down. Chase begins to notice the advantage he got back from the move. Chase backs up to the middle of the ring, awaiting Isaac, who had begun to recover from the pendulum lariat. However, thanks to Cy coming in clutch by pushing Chase up to his feet, Chase was able to get himself back to his feet. Isaac gets to his feet, as Chase sprints towards Isaac, grabbing him by the head in a bulldog motion, but instead driving Isaac face-first into the knee of Chase, Chase performing the ErChaser! (Signature: Bulldog motion into a knee smash)

Isaac bounces off the knee of Chase, going into a dazed state as Chase knows what will come next, setting up for his finisher, the Grim Reaper (Finisher: Death Valley Driver.) Chase grabs Isaac as he lays in an almost unresponsive state, picking him up onto his shoulders as he begins to set up for the move. However, in slides Zack Wolf, who lands a spear right onto Chase.

Chase is driven into the mat with the spear as Isaac lays on the ground, still barely able to move. Zack rolls out of the ring on the left hand side of the ring, looking at the scene that he had displayed as the ref gets to his feet, screaming at Zack, telling him that if anybody interferes next, he will send everybody to the backstage area. However, the ref's words stop when Cy walks around the ring, facing off with Zack.

**Cy: **"You speared my friend!"

**Zack: **"Your friend hit the ErChaser on my friend."

Troy sighs in slight disapproval of the situation, walking around to the left hand side of the ring's outside area, stepping between the 2.

**Troy: **"Guys. Calm down. We're here to support our friends. Not fight each other-"

**Cy: **"Can it!"

Cy grabs Troy by the face and shoves him out of the way, which causes Zack to begin a fight with Cy. The 2 trade blows as Troy groans in disappointment.

**Troy: **"First Brandon, now you?"

Zack gets the advantage over Cy, throwing blows into the back of Cy as Troy watches with his back turned towards the entrance, watching the chaos ensue. Chase & Isaac continue to lay in the ring, as the referee attempts to get things under control. The referee is about to begin yelling, when Troy is hit in the back by Yoshas Orion. Yoshas looks down at Troy, Soul of Steel title around his waist as he runs towards Zack, grabbing Zack by the head and throwing him into the steel barricade, protecting Cy as he holds his neck in pain while sitting against the barricade. Yoshas delivers kicks into the gut of Zack, as Cy looks up at Yoshas.

**Cy: **"Why are you helping?"

Yoshas looks into the ring.

**Yoshas: **"I hate that guy in there, Isaac Maxwell. He and this stupid Final Hour group have been making my life misery. I'm getting revenge, even if it is a few weeks before I can get my hands on him in the ring."

Meanwhile, in the ring, Chase began to get to his feet in the ring, beginning to wake himself up from the spear. He turns to a crawling position, still feeling the effects of the spear, as he spots the ref being dragged out of the ring by Cy. Yoshas rolls into the ring with his title in hand, as Chase gets to his feet.

**Chase: **"Orion, what are you doing?"

**Yoshas: **"Helping you out. Mind getting Isaac to his feet?"

At this point, Isaac began to wake up from the ErChaser. Thanks to the speaking and the amount of time they spent not attacking him, he was able to get back to his feet. But, he saw an advantage if he just acted like he was still feeling the effects.

Chase picks Isaac up, as Isaac acts like he is still out from the ErChaser. Chase pins Isaac's arms together as Yoshas grabs his title.

**Yoshas: **"This is revenge, Isaac. I'll see you at Path to Glory."

Yoshas steps forward to attempt to swing the faceplate of the title into the head of Isaac, but Isaac maneuvers out of the way! Isaac's tactic worked as Yoshas unintentionally slammed his title into the head of Chase Reaper, Chase dropping to the ground. Yoshas looks down with a shocked expression as Isaac grabs Yoshas by the head, flinging him over the top rope right onto Cy, Cy & Yoshas being brought down onto the outside as the Soul of Steel title stays laid in the ring. Isaac turns to grab Chase up, who looks to be unconscious from the title attack. Isaac picks Chase up in a powerbomb set-up, setting up for the Striking Midnight (Finisher: Powerbomb double knee lungblower,) slamming Chase onto his knees as Isaac moves his legs out from under Chase, pinning Chase. The referee slides back into the ring and counts.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Isaac Maxwell**

Isaac lays back with a smirk, still feeling the slight effects of the ErChaser still but enough to get to his feet. Isaac gets to his feet, Troy now on his feet, slowly rolling into the ring as he holds the back of his head in pain.

**Troy: **"What a prick…"

**Isaac: **"It's fine, Troy. I taught him not to mess with time. If he does… this happens."

Isaac then walks over to the Soul of Steel title, picking it up and looking down at it as he looks out towards Yoshas, who leans against the barricade, having a pained expression on his face after being flung to the outside. Isaac holds the title up high for Yoshas to see as Yoshas looks back at Isaac, his tactic failing and Isaac heading onto the next round.

**Riley: **"The winner of this match, via pinfall, Isaac Maxwell!"

Isaac continues to look down at Yoshas, holding up the title.

**Dennis: **"What a main event… though I can't help but feel like we were cheated out of a good match by that Cy & Zack tussle, mixed with Yoshas's attempt to ruin Isaac's run. It wasn't Isaac's run that was ruined in the end, however. It was Chase's."

**Ashe: **"Quite the unfortunate series of events…. Well, that's our show! We now have the next round of matches set. We are out of the first 32, it is now being split in half. We go into the Sweet 16 round now. Here are the matches."

**Sweet 16 matches:**

Cassius vs Steven Aldin  
Gabby Brookside vs Troy Wheeler  
Lloyd Lynx vs Eragon Arcous  
Angel Ortiz vs Brandon Dotson  
Connor Duke vs Jin Hiromasa  
Pearl Stevens vs Livli Hamei  
Adam Folkner vs Sonia Paine  
Mikey Oakley vs Isaac Maxwell

**Dennis: **"This will be the matches that we will see over the next 2 nights' events. For now, we are at the halfway point. So don't go anywhere, because the tournament will now get even more exciting! With a 20-minute time limit in store, and 16 people dying to win the briefcase, it will be quite the interesting round. But for now, I'm Dennis Kesler, she is Ashe LeRoy, and we are signing off!"

The final image of the show is Isaac Maxwell continuing to hold up the title as Yoshas continues to look up at it, the trademark popping up as the show fades to black, the REBELPRO logo popping up for one last time before going off the air.


	15. Opportunity of Legend Tourney - Night 5

**Opportunity of Legend Tournament Night 5**

The show opens to the camera on the outside of the Rebel Dojo, a facility in Baltimore, Maryland that would host many of the current REBELPRO roster in their training to get on the main show. A white Honda CR-V passes by the cameraman, the camera zooming in on the license plate of the car, reading "HITNRUN." The camera then cuts to the inside of the car, Leon Hit & Joey Run in the car, Leon driving the car while Joey sits in the passenger's seat. Rap music plays over the radio as the 2 drive.

**Joey: **"How long are we away from the Rebel Dojo?"

**Leon: **"5 minutes, Joey. Come to think of it, though, I could use a snack… wanna go to the Shrimp n' Strip next door?"

**Joey: **"Sure man! We got like an hour before we gotta be there..."

Suddenly, Leon & Joey look out, finding a silhouette of a person just mere milliseconds before the car hits the figure, the figure tumbling over the roof of the car to the ground. Leon suddenly stops, and looks at Joey. The 2 look at each other in shock, then looking behind themselves. However, due to it being dark out, their view being obscured due to the dusk.

**Leon: **"...What did we do?"

**Joey: **"Did we just murder someone?"

**Leon: **"...We did just murder someone."

Both of their eyes widen in realization.

**Joey: **"What do we do? Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…"

**Leon: **"I don't wanna go to jail…"

**Joey: **"...Just start driving."

Leon looks at his tag team partner in confusion.

**Leon: **"What do you mean?"

**Joey: **"START DRIVING!"

Leon quickly slams his foot into the pedal, the car quickly speeding up as the 2 zoom away in a panic.

**Leon: **"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…"

**Joey: **"GO FASTER!"

**Leon: **"WE'RE ALREADY PUSHING 80!"

**Joey: **"JUST GO FASTER!"

**Leon: **"ARGH!"

Leon speeds up as the car zooms away, the camera zooming out of the car and to the figure, the slight light revealing that it is a cardboard cutout of a female with pink hair wearing a set of bra and panties with cartoon images of shrimp on her attire, holding a sign pointing towards the direction followed by the road, saying "Shrimp n' Strip in 2 miles."

...

The camera cuts to the announce table in the Opportunity of Legend Tournament arena, cutting to the announce table to find Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy behind the announce table.

**Dennis: **"It's time for the next round of the Opportunity of Legend Tournament! Where 16 of REBELPRO's finest battle in a single elimination tournament format to see who will make it to the quarterfinals of the tournament. Now, the stakes are all on the line, with the selection trimmed down in half. Some exciting matches will come out of these next 2 nights. I am Dennis Kesler."

**Ashe: **"I am Ashe LeRoy. We have quite the card for you, this round lasting over the next 2 nights with high-quality matches that will trim the selection down even further to 8. We will figure out the results of 4 of those 8 matches tonight. Let's go over the card for tonight, shall we, Dennis?"

**Dennis: **"Starting off these matches in the first round is an interesting match. Cassius will go toe to toe with Steven Aldin in the first night of tonight's programming. If you watched last night's show, you will know that Cassius & Steven Aldin had a little bit of an altercation backstage with a war of words. Cassius is definitely confident going into this match."

**Ashe: **"After that, the 2nd match of 5, we find a little tag team action, and what's unique about it is that these 2 will end up going against each other in a Championship Scramble at Path to Glory. So we get a little sneak peek of that match! What's weird to me is that… Troy held out his hand to Gabby for a handshake while they were backstage. Troy's a part of Final Hour… can they do that?"

Dennis shrugs.

**Dennis: **"After that, we have the special match tonight, Arrow going toe to toe against Warn For Thorns after Warn For Thorns requested their second chance against the people that ruined it for them, Cy McRefe & Blake Youngan. The winner will get the final spot in the 6-Way Championship Scramble at Path to Glory. That will be quite the interesting match. Can Warn For Thorns score the final spot, or will Arrow pierce their heads with the metaphorical arrow?"

**Ashe: **"In the 2nd to last match, we find a battle of dragon vs lynx. Eragon Arcous vs Lloyd Lynx. This will be quite the interesting bout, considering both of them center themselves around animals. It'll be interesting how they collide in the ring. I guess this sets up a dream battle between a dragon and a lynx? Well, what would win that fight? The dragon or the lynx? I suppose this match will be a demonstration."

**Dennis: **"And in the final match of the show, we find quite the interesting match. Angel Ortiz will be going one on one with Brandon Dotson. A self-proclaimed angel will go against, in my opinion, the biggest asshole of Final Hour, in Brandon Dotson. This'll be interesting… for Ashe, at least. She hates both of them with every shred of her soul."

**Ashe: **"Hey!"

Dennis chuckles as Ashe drives her elbow into his side.

**Dennis: **"Now we get into our matches, starting off with Cassius versus Steven Aldin. Would you like to do the honors, Ashe?"

**Ashe: **"Yes. To the ring!"

* * *

**Cassius vs Steven Aldin w/Tyler Williamson  
Winner goes onto the quarter finals of the Opportunity of Legend Tournament**

The camera cuts to the middle of the ring, where Riley is seen wearing a REBELPRO T-shirt with leggings, a ploy by Jared Brandon to sponsor the shirt so the people in attendance would buy them at the stands.

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20-minute time limit, the winner going onto the quarter finals of the Opportunity of Legend Tournament!"

The camera turns to the entrance of the venue, Cassius walking out of a curtain and onto the stage, an unimpressed expression on his face, as he goes into the match against Steven Aldin, a confidence inside him as he begins his way down to the ring.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle first, from London, England, UK, standing at a height of 6'3", weighing 221 lbs, Cassius!"

Cassius makes it to the ringside area, now offended towards Riley Trench, who forgot to say his nickname. Cassius walks up the stairs connected to the ring, an angered expression towards Riley as he enters the ring, walking to the announcer.

**Cassius: **"You suck at your job, you dumb broad! It's "The Catalyst" Cassius, not just Cassius! Jeez, why did Jared hire you to do such a bloody untalented job at your work. Give me the mic."

Cassius grabs the mic and attempts to tug the mic out of Riley's hands, but Riley latches onto it with an iron grip. However, while the tussle happens, Steven Aldin, accompanied to the ring by Tyler Willamson, walks out onto the stage, looking down at Cassius. Cassius lets go of the mic, walking to the middle of the ring as he sees his opponent walk out.

Tyler hands Steven a blunt, Steven grabbing the blunt and bringing it to his mouth, smoking it. Steven takes a few moments to let it sink in, before Steven hands the blunt back to Tyler. Tyler takes a whiff himself before the 2 begin their way down to the ring, Steven looking like he is ready for a fight, especially being in the next round of the Opportunity of Legend Tournament.

**Riley: **"Coming down the aisle next, accompanied to the ring by Tyler Williamson, from Thunderbolt, Georgia, USA, standing at a height of 5'10", weighing 170 lbs, Steven Aldin!"

Steven makes it to the ringside area, looking towards Cassius as he cracks his knuckles. Cassius becomes a little too cocky, stepping forward towards Steven, signaling for him to come into the ring. Steven looks up at Cassius as Cassius approaches the left side of the ring, where Steven stood.

**Cassius: **"Take your time all you want… but the result will be the same. The equilibrium will eventually become set, and there's nothing you can do but stall."

After hearing that, Steven takes a deep breath, walking over to the stairs connected to the ring, walking up the stairs into the ring. Cassius backs up to allow Steven space, but Steven wasn't looking for space, looking to close the space as he gets into Cassius's face. The referee then rings the bell.

**Ding ding ding!**

The match begins with both competitors starting off with each other. Cassius's ego gets ahead of himself, pushing Steven away as Steven steps back. Steven then stomps back into his former position, taking Cassius off-guard due to him turning around to tease Steven by making remarks towards the crowd. Cassius finds Steven pushing his forehead against Cassius's, Cassius then does another strong push to Steven, this time with a bit of anger behind it as Steven sprints towards Cassius, beginning to throw wild punches to the head of Cassius as Cassius stumbles back with every single punch, attempting to evade the punches.

Cassius runs to the right side of the ring, having ate a fair share of blows as he launches himself through the 2nd and top rope, making it to the outside and just narrowly avoiding another punch by Steven as he backs up to the barricade on the right side of the ringside area, Cassius not expecting such a fight from Steven. Cassius looks up at Steven as all he sees is a blood red colored face, Steven looking down at Cassius with an angry expression.

**Cassius: **"Must've hit a nerve…"

**18 minutes remain!**

Cassius begins to slowly approach the ring, slowly grabbing the middle rope on the ring as he pushes himself up. However, Steven runs towards Cassius, driving the sole of his boot into the face of Cassius, Cassius dropping to the outside once again, his head rattling on contact from the boot through the middle rope. Cassius lays on the outside, his head in pain due to the boot, as Steven slips through the middle and top rope to the apron, dropping to the ground as he grabs Cassius by the head, picking Cassius up as he runs towards the bottom right corner pole, driving Cassius head first as Cassius spins to a laying position near the steel pole, continuing to be dazed from the attacks.

Steven picks Cassius up by the head once again, running towards the bottom left corner pole with Cassius's head in his grasp, slamming the top of Cassius's head into the pole as Cassius drops to one knee due to the hit. Steven picks Cassius's head up again and slams him into the pole again, Cassius dropping to the ground on the outside once again, damage being racked up on Cassius's head area. Steven grabs Cassius up by the head again, looking to continue the offense, but Tyler walks up to Steven, stopping him as Tyler shakes his head.

**Tyler: **"Steven, calm down. You're going to kill the man."

**Steven: **"That's the point."

**16 minutes remain!**

Steven continues to walk past Tyler towards the stairs, as Tyler just turns to look at Steven. He shakes his head and whips out the blunt that they brought to the ring, taking a hit of it as he shakes his head towards Steven. Meanwhile, Steven makes it to the stairs, picking Cassius up by the head. He looks to smash Cassius's head into the steel steps, but Cassius manages to wake himself up fast enough to stop himself by planting both of his forearms on the stairs. Cassius then elbows Steven in the gut, Steven curling over as Cassius slips out of the situation he was in, grabbing Steven by the head as he slams Steven's head into the top steel step, Steven being knocked into a state of daze as Cassius picks Steven up by the head, turning and throwing Steven into the ring as the blunt forces thrown into Cassius's head kicking in as he stumbles towards the stairs, dropping to a sitting position as he takes a short break on the outside.

Inside the ring, Steven clutches his head in pain, his thought process being halted due to being slammed into the stairs. He begins to collect his thoughts, getting to a crawling position as he shakes his head, looking to the outside where he sees Cassius, who looks to be plotting out a plan in the match, begin to get to his feet, pulling himself up using the stairs as a crutch. Cassius looks in the ring to Steven, who begins to slowly get to his feet.

Cassius enters the ring, still attempting to shake off the damage having been done to his head as Cassius gets to his feet in the ring, to find Steven barrelling towards him with an attempted clothesline. Cassius ducks under, running towards the right side of the ring as Steven missed the clothesline. Steven turns his body so he bounces off the left side of the ring's ropes as Cassius bounces off the ropes on the opposite side. Both men find themselves barreling towards each other, but Steven makes it to the middle of the ring first, due to Cassius having to run so far to bounce off the opposite side.

**14 minutes remain!**

Cassius & Steven find each other closing the distance between each other as they run, but Cassius sticks his ground, scooping Steven up as he drives Steven onto his knee with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Steven's back arches on contact as Cassius maneuvers him to a sitting position, Steven still clutching his back as Cassius runs towards the top side of the ring, running off the ropes and driving his foot into the back of Steven with a penalty kick.

Steven clutches his back again as he turns to his knees, holding his back with his right arm as Cassius looks down at Steven, backing up as Steven gets to a kneeling position. Cassius looks for a superkick, but misses by a long shot, as Steven springs to life, grabbing Cassius's arm and bringing it down through his thighs, Steven throwing Cassius's other arm around the back of Steven's neck. Steven picks Cassius up in a pump handle movement, then drives him into the mat with a powerbomb.

Steven holds the right leg of Cassius from the powerbomb, taking a moment to recover from the offense Cassius was dishing out. Steven pushes Cassius onto his stomach from the pump handle powerbomb, Steven then transitions and grabs the head of Cassius, looking to cause more damage to Cassius. Steven picks up Cassius as he drives knee lifts into the stomach of Cassius, attempting to cause damage to another part of his body while Steven looks for another big move.

**12 minutes remain!**

Steven throws the right arm of Cassius over his neck as he lifts Cassius up in a suplex hold. Steven pretends to take a whiff of a blunt as he holds the imaginary blunt up to Cassius's mouth, but Cassius begins to wake up. Cassius wags his feet back and forth, but Steven panics, releasing Cassius as Steven drops to one knee, Cassius dropping onto the knee of Steven in an unintentional suplex backbreaker!

Cassius shifts off the knee of Steven as Steven looks down at Cassius, seeing the advantage he has on the match unfold in front of his eyes. Steven shifts to his knees and turns Cassius to his knees, picking him up and dragging him to the middle of the ring as Steven locks Cassius in a double underhook hold, setting up for the Hotbox (Signature: Lifting double underhook gutbuster.) Steven picks Cassius up and lifts him upwards, then drops to the mat as he gutchecks Cassius with both of his knees.

Cassius clutches his gut as he then grabs the legs of Steven, looking for a roll-up as he is in a daze, attempting to get a slick roll-up onto Steven.

**10 minutes remain!**

**11 2- Kickout. **Steven transitions to his knees as Cassius uses the ropes to get to his feet, pulling himself up. Steven gets to his feet, but eats a sole to the foot with a superkick. Steven stumbles back as Cassius begins to walk forward, toying with Steven as he lands a spinning back kick to the gut of Steven. Cassius then drives another superkick into the jaw of Steven as Steven collapses to the mat, Cassius joining him as a wave of fatigue hits him, Cassius dropping to the ground due to being lightheaded. Cassius takes a few moments for his dizziness to face away as he crawls towards the left hand side of the ropes, grabbing the middle rope as he attempts to pull himself to his feet, but his body gives out as he collapses to his knees again, the fatigue setting in. Meanwhile, Steven gets to his feet with relative ease, running towards Cassius and driving a knee strike to the back of his head which sends Cassius into more of a daze, Cassius going limp while laying on the 2nd rope.

Steven steps backwards, wrapping his arms around the waist of Cassius as he pulls Cassius off the 2nd rope. Steven pulls Cassius to the middle of the ring, but Cassius drives the heel of his boot into the groin area of Steven, Steven curling over on Cassius's shoulder as Cassius turns around, grabbing Steven's arm as he launches Steven into the left hand side of the ring, Cassius awaiting Steven to run back towards him. Steven attempts to counter it with a move of some sorts, looking for a clothesline. He goes for it, but Cassius instead pops him up in a powerbomb position. Steven falls down, and Cassius sets up for a piledriver, but jumps while doing it, successfully landing the Equilibrium out of almost nowhere! Steven goes unconscious as Cassius goes for the pin.

**1! 2! Thre- **But Tyler Williamson pulls the referee out of the ring. Cassius gets to his feet and walks over to Tyler & the ref as the referee yells at Tyler, yelling at him to vacate the ringside area. Tyler then walks off, walking up the ramp to the backstage area. Cassius looks back down at Steven, then dropping back down to go for the pin again. He hooks the leg as he looks up the ramp towards Tyler Williamson, who watches in defeat.

**1! 2! Three- **But Steven counters it into a cradle roll-up!

**1! 2! 3!**

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Steven Aldin**

Steven quickly rolls out of the ring and to the outside as his body collapses due to the effects of the Equilibrium. Luckily for him, his body was able to turn Cassius to his back to counter the pinfall due to Tyler's assistance by pulling out the ref, giving Steven enough time to wake up over the 40 seconds that had passed, giving Steven enough time to slowly begin to wake up.

**Riley: **"The winner of this match, via pinfall, Steven Aldin!"

Tyler rushes down to the ring, helping his friend to his feet by wrapping his right arm behind the neck of Steven as Tyler hands Steven the blunt he brought to the ring, allowing his friend to get a strong rip out of it as Tyler shifts Steven to the start of the bottom of the aisle. Tyler looks at his tag team partner.

**Tyler: **"You did it. You beat him."

**Steven: **"...I did?"

One bad thing that came out of this was that Steven still didn't know what he was doing, or where he was.

**Tyler: **"Don't worry about it. Let's go to the back."

Tyler turns and begins to walk up the aisle to the entrance area of the venue, as the camera transitions to Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy.

**Dennis: **"HE WON?!"

**Ashe: **"I'm shocked…"

**Dennis: **"That might be the single-hand most shocking outcome of the match that I could've ever expected."

**Ashe: **"This is the 2nd time in a row that the odds were stacked against Steven Aldin, and he took out one of the favorites to win the whole tournament! At least… in Dennis's opinion."

Dennis is seen looking at a photo of his predictions of the bracket, a bummed out expression on his face at the fact that he got the first match wrong.

**Ashe: **"It's alright bud. I got 2 matches wrong last wrong. Anyways, before we get into our next match, we have a few words from our Soul of Steel Champion, Yoshas Orion, as requested. He will get his chance to speak right now right before our next match, which will be the next interesting match on the card, Gabby Brookside versus Troy Wheeler. But for now, we go to the backstage area, for Yoshas's words to Isaac Maxwell. To the backstage!"

* * *

The camera cuts to Yoshas, who leans against an equipment crate as he looks down at the floor, looking to be still stressed out over last night's events. Soul of Steel title on his shoulder, he looks up at the camera.

**Yoshas: **"I'm sorry, Chase. I really am. It wasn't supposed to go like that. You were supposed to win, not him. I know that it didn't go that well, and I get it if you're still mad at me. That's fair enough. Isaac Maxwell is a prick that needs silencing. His whole Final Hour schtick is getting old. At Path to Glory, I silence the leader of Final Hour. He's been rambling for way too long about how time is real and everyone has a final hour, but mine won't be soon. Mine won't be for a while. I am the Soul of Steel champion as of right now, and I already have one defense under my belt. Luke was a fantastic opponent and I hope I can get to see him in the ring again. He brought me to my limit, and didn't use 3 other people to perform attacks on me, unlike a certain somebody I know that I'll have to go in the ring with."

Yoshas sits his title on the equipment crate as he fixes his position.

**Yoshas: **"Isaac, over these past few weeks, you've done nothing for me but just prove what I've been rambling on about. You are a coward that uses Troy Wheeler, Brandon Dotson & Zack Wolf to do his dirty work for him, because clearly he is too much of a shit-talker to be able to actually be able to follow up on his claims. He's had one match, and he only won because he evaded my title hit and I accidentally hit Chase. If the title shot landed, Chase would be in the next round of the tournament and you wouldn't be. You are nothing but the definition of not championship material. You aren't who you think you are, Isaac. You will lose at Path to Glory. Your little whole last minutes on Earth speech that you've turned yourself into a broken record by saying it over and over and over again will end once I hit the Yoshinova and pin you to 3. Then, I hold this high up in the air."

Yoshas says as he lifts his title up in the air.

**Yoshas: **"You are right on one thing. Every person has their final hour on Earth. But it is almost impossible to calculate when that time will come. You attempt to predict it, but sometimes predictions won't come true. Sometimes you will get them wrong. This theory that you have for my last moments of being champion is wrong. I will retain, and prove your method of talking trash wrong. Your theory won't be correct once Path to Glory comes, and everything that I've said about you will be proven as correct, and Isaac Maxwell will meet his final hour. Unlike you, that isn't a prediction… that's just a fact. Try all you want. Send Zack Wolf in and land another Wolf Strike, or the Striking Midnight. Get Troy & Brandon in there and land the Doomsday Timer. Hell, even get them to land their own signatures and finishers on me! Every attempt will be shut down by me, and eventually, you'll find yourself in the position for the Yoshinova… and drop right on your head. 1. 2. 3. I win. That will be the truth. I'll see you at Path to Glory… unless you get your little minions to attack me later."

Yoshas throws his title over his shoulder as he walks out of the frame of the camera.

...

Then the camera cuts back to the arena, to Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy.

**Ashe: **"Them fighting words."

**Dennis: **"Yoshas definitely seems determined going ahead towards Path to Glory. Now, before we get into our next match, we have an exciting announcement… my favorite REBELPRO show, probably because it's the only one that gets aired, is coming back! Cashing Out makes its return, with Angel Ortiz as his guest. I wonder how much he paid to get her on the show…"

**Ashe: **"Probably 12 dollars and a stick of gum. Gets every guest. Everybody loves gum."

**Dennis: **"Yeah. Anyways, it's time for our next match. Ashe?"

Ashe points to the ring.

**Ashe: **"To the ring!"

**Dennis: **"I gotta get an edit of all the times you've done that…"

* * *

**Gabby Brookside (w/Cameron Owens) vs Troy Wheeler (w/Brandon Dotson)  
Winner goes onto the quarter finals of the Opportunity of Legend Tournament**

The camera cuts to the ring, the referee standing in the ring with their hands together as Riley Trench stands in the middle of the ring, holding the mic.

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20-minute time limit, the winner going onto the quarter finals of the Opportunity of Legend Tournament!"

Coming down to the ring first is Gabby Brookside, walking onto the stage area, her best friend, Cameron Owens, following behind Gabby. Gabby looks at Cameron while holding her bomber jacket in her hands, as she looks down towards the ring.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring first, accompanied to the ring by her tag team partner Cameron Owens, from Dawson City, Yukon, Canada, standing at a height of 5'5", weighing 152 lbs, Gabby Brookside!"

Gabby begins her way down to the ring, though Gabby is still left wondering about if Troy's handshake from last night was genuine, or if it was a part of his plan to win the match. Either way, Gabby found it suspicious… she makes it to the ringside area, hopping on the bottom apron on the ring. Cameron Owens joins her on the apron as the 2 do a taunt similar to the Fusion Dance from Dragon Ball, but their arms form into a heart when putting their fingers together. The 2 then transition back to a normal standing position as Cameron pats Gabby on the shoulder.

**Cameron: **"Good luck, okay?"

Gabby nods, entering the ring as Cameron climbs down from the apron, watching her tag team partner get situated in the ring. Gabby takes off her bomber jacket as she hands it to Cameron, Cameron grabbing it and then putting it on to make sure that she didn't lose it, and secretly because Cameron respected her best friend's fashion sense.

Next who comes out is Troy Wheeler of Final Hour, walking out of the curtain into the stage area as Brandon Dotson, who joins Troy Wheeler on the stage, the first time Brandon was able to be in the backstage area of REBELPRO since Night 3, due to getting suspended and only being able to be in the backstage area on nights that he has his matches. Troy looks down towards the ring down at Gabby, beginning his way down to the ring along with his tag team partner.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring next, accompanied to the ring by Brandon Dotson, from Phoenix, Arizona, standing at a height of 6'1", weighing 220 lbs, Troy Wheeler!"

Troy & Brandon make it to the ringside area after a small walk to the ring, Troy walking up the stairs connected to the ring as Brandon walks around the corner to the upper side of the ring, standing behind the top apron on the ring as Troy enters the ring, walking to the top left corner as he looks towards Gabby, the referee checking on both competitors before ringing the bell to begin the match.

**Ding ding ding!**

The 2 approach each other in the middle of the ring, making it to the middle of the ring as Troy decides to raise his hand up for a test of strength. Judging by his size, he would have the clear size advantage in the test of strength. Gabby tells this, and begins to slowly move her hand towards his hand, then moving her hand away from the hand and driving a punch into the gut of Troy.

Troy curls over and drops to his knees as he clutches his gut, Gabby having surprisingly strong punches. Gabby, knowing that she likely won't be able to pick Troy up and throw him around the ring with some powerhouse moves, decides to take another approach. She locks Troy in a front headlock hold, driving elbows into the back of Troy to inflict damage to his back. Troy's back arches as his back is hit more and more with the elbows. Gabby then transitions, stepping over Troy's back and then going for a dragon sleeper onto Troy, locking in the hold tightly.

Troy attempts to fight back by attempting to pry Gabby's arm away from Troy's neck, but Troy couldn't get enough of a good hold on her bicep, so he resorts to offense, driving his forearm into the head of Gabby in the form of axe blows, which began to get weaker and weaker as Gabby kept the lock in, locking it in tighter and tighter as time went on. However, a well-placed blow to the head knocks Gabby to the floor, Troy sitting up and attempting to get blood flowing back to his head due to the blood circulation being cut off from the sleeper.

**18 minutes remain!**

Troy recovers to his knees, looking at Gabby, who holds her head in pain as Troy gets to his feet, attempting to continue the offense by going for a kick to Gabby's head. The kick connects right on her jaw, Gabby dropping to the mat after being hit by the kick. Troy then grabs Gabby by the head, picking her up and beginning some powerhouse offense of his own, wrapping Gabby's arm around the back of his neck as he begins to look for a suplex.

Gabby, however, begins to drive knees into the top of Troy's head, delivering a blunt force that causes Troy to black out for a few moments, releasing Gabby as Gabby drops back to her feet. She takes advantage of the state Troy is in, pushing him to the right side of the ring in an attempt to throw him out of the ring, but Troy ends up waking himself up and pushing on the middle and top ropes with his arms to stop himself from going through. Troy drives an elbow into the gut of Gabby, giving him enough time to get out of the situation.

Troy turns his body and drives his shoulder into Gabby's shoulder, Gabby clutching her gut in pain as Troy picks Gabby up by the legs, setting up for an Alabama slam. Troy attempts to go for the move, but Gabby begins to fight back, wrapping her arms around the gut of Troy to stop Troy from being able to fling her into the mat with the Alabama slam. Eventually Gabby was able to turn to her feet by transitioning off his shoulders. Gabby then transitions it into a schoolboy.

**16 minutes remain!**

**1! T- **Kickout. An easy kickout happened due to it only being a schoolboy, Troy being able to lift his shoulder off the mat with ease. Gabby gets to her feet from the roll-up attempt, realizing that it would take a little bit more to take Troy down to go onto the next round. Troy, however, also had that motive, beginning to get to his feet from the schoolboy. Troy gets to his feet, seeing Gabby on her feet, as Troy runs towards Gabby, looking for a clothesline. However, Gabby ducks under the clothesline, turning around, wrapping her arms around the waist of Troy, in an attempt to unleash a form of powerhouse move out of curiosity. Gabby picks Troy up, but due to being 220 pounds, she has to drop Troy to his feet. However, Gabby steps backwards, going for a kick to the head of Troy, but Troy ducks under the kick. Gabby steps forward, and goes for a back kick, but Troy catches it, then grabbing one of Gabby's arms and throwing it around the back of his neck, driving Gabby into the mat with a back suplex.

Troy continues the offense, grabbing Gabby and bringing her to her feet, as her back aches from the back suplex that did a number to her back. He wraps his arm around the chest of Gabby, then slams Gabby onto his knee with a backbreaker, doing more damage to her back as she arches her back in pain.

Troy grabs the back of her legs, flipping Gabby onto her stomach as Troy looks to continue his offense in the ring, getting to his feet while Gabby sits up while on her knees, hurting to sit up straight due to the backbreaker. Troy sets up for a superkick, going for it, Gabby eating the superkick but still managing to keep herself on her knees. However, a 2nd and more powerful superkick landed on her jaw, dropping her to the mat in a confused state as Troy hooked the leg.

**14 minutes remain!**

**1! Two- **Kickout. Gabby kicked out of the 2 superkicks that Troy hit, able to keep herself in the match through the kickout. Gabby begins to crawl away from Troy as Troy sits on his knees, trying to understand how she managed to kick out. However, if he sat there, chances are she could get away and get an advantage on Troy. Gabby begins to get to her feet from the 2 superkicks, her back beginning to feel better as the match continues.

Gabby gets to her feet, Troy then seeing this and getting to his feet as well. Gabby runs towards Troy, looking for a big boot to Troy. However, Troy blocks his head, but Gabby fakes him out, landing a sweeping kick to Troy as Troy's feet are kicked from under him to his knees, Gabby then getting some revenge for the double superkicks landed on her with a superkick of her own, Troy's upper body swaying back and forth in a daze as Gabby then runs towards Troy, landing a meteora to Troy as she rolls off Troy's chest to her feet.

Troy lays in the ring, the meteora taking a lot out of him in that current moment, as Brandon watches with a bit of a disappointed expression on his face. Brandon sneaks down while everybody is distracted, pulling a kendo stick from under the bottom ring as he goes back to a normal standing position, hiding the kendo stick from everyone at the ringside.

**12 minutes remain!**

Meanwhile, Gabby grabs Troy by the head, beginning to set up for a big move, locking Troy in a DDT hold. She then decides that a normal DDT probably wouldn't be enough to keep him down for a long time. She hooks both of Troy's arms to block the arms from protecting Troy's head being driven into the mat, as she lifts Troy up and drives him into the mat with a double underhook spike DDT to Troy! Troy bounces off the mat as Gabby runs to the lower half of the ring, Brandon then slides into the ring as Gabby does a front roll, and leaps up, only for Brandon to collide the kendo stick into the gut of Gabby!

Gabby collapses into the mat as she clutches her gut, as Brandon rolls out of the ring on the upper half of the ring before Cameron could get into the ring and stop Brandon from doing more. Brandon runs towards the upper half of the ring as Cameron chases him out, Brandon sliding out of the ring as Cameron chases after Brandon. Brandon runs up the entrance while Cameron chases him out of the ringside area, both managers leaving the ringside area.

Meanwhile, in the ring, both competitors lay on the mat, the head trauma causing Troy to lay on the ground while the kendo stick shot from Brandon into Gabby's gut leaves her curled up on the ground, clutching her gut. Troy begins to recover, holding his head as he gets to a crawling position. He looks towards Gabby and then realizes his advantage, frantically getting to his feet while he still had the advantage over Gabby. He walks over and picks Gabby up to her feet, locking in front headlock hold, setting up for the Arizona Daybreak (Signature: Front headlock suplex transitioned into a Ushigoroshi,) wanting to put away Gabby with the move so he could go to the next round and face off against Steven Aldin of the Southern Stoners.

**10 minutes remain!**

Troy grabs the shorts of Gabby as leverage, lifting her up in the front headlock suplex hold as he then releases, dropping Gabby onto his knee, which drives into the back of her neck1 The Arizona Daybreak!

However, Troy looks down at her, and a part of him just knows that Gabby will kick out of 1 signature… So why not 2 signatures? Troy nods at this idea, then grabbing Gabby by the head and bringing the unconscious Gabby to her feet, setting up for his other signature, the End of Time (Signature: Sitout tombstone piledriver) which he was hoping would put away Gabby for the 3-count, giving Troy the win. He scoops Gabby up in a tombstone piledriver hold, wrapping his arms around the back of Gabby. However, the sudden movement of her body woke her up, as she began to shake her legs back and forth to shift the momentum. With one swift movement… Gabby had Troy in the tombstone piledriver position!

Gabby knew that she couldn't hold Troy for long, so there was one way that both her and Troy were going… and that was down, as she sat out, driving Troy head-first into the mat with the End of Time! Gabby's upper body collapses to the mat from all that weight, Gabby shocked at herself for being able to pick up 220 pounds. She clutches her gut area, which still stings from the kendo stick shot, but she would be fine, considering it was beginning to heal.

**8 minutes remain!**

With little to no energy being left in the tank, she knows that usually, 2 signatures would do the trick in a wrestling match. With Troy's being stolen, that was 1. So, it was time for the 2nd one. Her own, the Rolling Thunder. She rolls away from Troy, crawling to the left hand side of the ring, due to Troy laying in a vertical position in comparison to the ring. Gabby gets to her feet using the ropes, and looks at Troy. It was time…

She begins by rolling forward, then springing to her feet, looking for the swanton second half of it, when Troy lifts his knees up with the energy he had left, A little bit of Gabby's back landing onto his knees as Gabby lands it with the other parts of her back! However, with the double knee reversal, Gabby clutches her back in pain as she rolls off Troy. Troy was down, but Gabby was holding her back in pain, the knee surface of Troy's causing pain to her back. Though, she did connect with it… but how would it affect the pin? Gabby crawls over to Troy, and goes for the cover, pinning herself onto Troy's chest.

**1! 2! Three- **But Troy moves his arms into a powerslam hold, locking both his hands together as he sits up. Gabby realizes what had happened, and begins to panic, shaking her legs and driving fast and quick elbows into Troy's head. However, Troy shakes it off, shaking his head as he gets to his knees, then to his feet. He throws Gabby onto his shoulders in a reverse fireman's carry hold. Troy grabs the chin of Gabby, setting up for the Calculated Destruction (Finisher: Burning Hammer.)

Then, Troy flips Gabby off his shoulders… and lands the Burning Hammer! Troy looks down at Gabby, then pushing her shoulder so she turns onto her back. Troy hooks the leg of Gabby!

**1! 2! 3!**

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Troy Wheeler**

Troy sits up on his knees, looking down at the unconscious Gabby as he gets to his feet, a spot confirmed in the next round of the tournament, a match against Steven Aldin of the Southern Stoners next on his radar. He gets to his feet, as the ref walks over to Troy, raising his hand up in the air.

**Riley: **"The winner of this match, via pinfall, Troy Wheeler!"

Troy looks down at Gabby, who begins to wake up from the Calculated Destruction. However, she wakes up to find Troy holding out a hand to her. Gabby suspiciously looks up at Troy, but then slowly grabs his hand. Troy pulls Gabby to her feet as she looks at him with suspicion. Troy pats Gabby on the shoulder, and then leaves the ring, walking up the aisle to the backstage area as Gabby looks on, in confusion as to why Troy's being so nice. He's Final Hour, he shouldn't be doing stuff like this… she was suspicious, and still confused.

The camera cuts to the announce table as Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy sit behind the announce table, Ashe drinking some tea that she brought while Dennis watches Troy walk to the backstage area.

**Dennis: **"What is his deal?"

Ashe shrugs.

**Ashe: **"Tea?"

**Dennis: **"Yeah, sure. Troy Wheeler defeats Gabby Brookside in the 2nd match of 8, finding himself a spot in the next round against Steven Aldin in the next round of the tournament. That'll be yet another interesting tag team showcase. Next up is our special match, Arrow going head to head with Warn For Thorns, the winner getting the final spot in the Tag Team Title Championship Scramble at Path to Glory. Warn For Thorns gets their second opportunity at it, the first one not ending so well due to Arrow's ambush. This time, they go in fresh. Will Arrow lose again? I guess we'll find out soon. But first, we travel back in time to September of 2019, where REBELPRO's Rebel Dojo started, the audition day. Where we figure out the backstory of Adam Folkner & Sonia Paine's friendship. I'm interested."

Ashe hands Dennis some tea in a water bottle, as Dennis drinks the tea.

**Ashe: **"I'm interested too. We will find out the reason why both of them are excited to fight tomorrow night, in footage collected from the auditions in the Rebel Dojo. Now, we figure it out. To the monitor!"

Ashe yells as she points towards the monitor on the stage area.

* * *

**July 1st, 2019  
Rebel Dojo - Baltimore, Maryland  
Opening Day**

Outside of the doors of the Rebel Dojo, many people are lined up outside of the doors of the Rebel Dojo, hundreds of local wrestlers and people from across the world lined up at the door for auditions for the next wave of trainees. A man stands in front of the door, issuing wrestlers in pairs of 2 into the building to have a training match in one of the various training rings they have in the facility, thanks to a grant from the bank nearby to buy so many rings for the training facility. Jared Brandon walks out with a clipboard as he looks at the line.

**Jared: **"Alright, next up is… Livli Hamei vs James Adams, RIPJAW vs DJ-AKUMA, and Kate Vanzetti vs Sinclair. Will those 6 please come into the building at once for your auditions?"

Pearl & Montgomery stand behind Livli as Livli looks at the 2.

**Livli: **"Well, wish me luck."

**Pearl: **"Good luck, and make sure to win! We need all that contract money for some gems I wanna buy…"

**Montgomery: **"You're the reason we almost got evicted."

The 6 mentioned all walk into the building as a camera pans down the line, revealing a lot of faces that are currently on REBELPRO programming, as the camera arrives at Adam Folkner, who stands in the line, as Sonia Paine stands in the line, looking at Adam. She taps Adam on the shoulder.

**Sonia: **"Hey, are you Adam Folkner?"

**Adam: **"Yes, that's me."

**Sonia: **"I'm a big fan, I saw some of your work in Maryland Championship Wrestling and back in the WCWA when we both signed. You are really talented. Are you going in for auditions as well?"

**Adam: **"Yeah. I saw a flyer, so I thought I'd give it a chance. It might help with my matches in the future… I'm not as good as I'd like to be in the ring."

**Sonia: **"I mean, you're definitely better than me. Have you seen any of my wrestling?"

**Adam: **"I think I have. You're… Sonia Paine, right?"

Sonia nods.

**Sonia: **"Yep! That's me."

**Adam: **"Oh yeah! You had that really good match against Emily Jamieson! I saw it live. You did really good in that match."

**Sonia: **"Thank you! I'll see you around then, huh? Maybe if we're lucky enough, we might duke it out, huh?"

**Adam: **"It's definitely possible, but alright! Hopefully me and you both go in so we can have a match together in the distant future. I wish you luck, Sonia!"

**Sonia: **"You too, Adam!"

Then, the door opens, Jared stepping out again as he calls in a few names.

**Jared: **"Alright, next up is… Adam Folkner vs Brandon Dotson, Sonia Paine vs Pearl Stevens, and Demi Scarlett vs DJ Sol."

Adam & Sonia look at each other as the 2 nod to each other, walking out of the line and up towards Jared, along with 4 others.

**July 3rd, 2019  
Rebel Dojo - Baltimore, Maryland  
The Announcement of the First Wave of Trainees**

**Jared: **"Well, thank all of you for coming to the announcement of the first group of trainees. I am glad to see so many of you showing up for the auditions, but we narrowed it down to 80 out of the 300 that signed up. Here on this projector, all 80 of the names will display. You try to find your name. If you don't show up, there will be auditions in early December for the next wave, as a lot of the current trainees will be graduating around late November with more space being opened up then."

Jared steps away as 80 names are displayed. Adam Folkner & Sonia Paine both look at the smartboard. Adam found his name right at the top of his list, Adam pumping his hand in the air in victory as he looked over towards Sonia, who skimmed down the list to try to find her name. Sara Duncan, Shane Heroe, Shaun Barker, Shiro Nakao, Sinclair… Sonia Paine! Sonia pumped both her arms up in the air as she looked over at Adam, walking over to him.

**Sonia: **"Hey, we both made it! Congrats!"

Adam looks excited as he looks at Sonia.

**Adam: **"Yeah! We both must've had really good matches… Hey, so I was looking on the WCWA page, and did you wrestle there? Because I figured I recognized your name."

**Sonia: **"Yeah, I had a few matches there. Plus, I have a perfect score of… 0-4."

**Adam: **"Oof. But think of this as a new beginning. Both of us in the Rebel Dojo. Seeing as we're both here… wanna be my rival? Seeing as I know, like, nobody else here, I figure I'd just ask you…"

**Sonia: **"...You know what? Sure! Let's be rivals! Let's make a deal, alright? If we get somewhere big, we have to make sure that me and you wrestle, in some form."

**Adam: **"Then it's a deal. Adam Folkner faces Sonia Paine, in the main event of, uhh… something ending with -Mania!"

Sonia giggles.

**Sonia: **"Yeah, at Something Ending With Mania. I'll see you there, Folkner. Best of luck in your training! I'll be messaging you on Instagram in a month for our monthly rival battle!"

**Adam: **"Alright! See you there, Paine!"

Sonia walks off as Adam watches with a smile on his face as the footage cuts to black.

...

Seconds later, the camera cuts back to the REBELPRO arena as Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy sit behind the commentary table.

**Ashe: **"So _that's_ their backstory! I just thought they were neighbors or something."

**Dennis: **"That footage came from the first few days of the Rebel Dojo, and quite the journey it has been, right Ashe?"

**Ashe: **"Please don't do the sob story. Instead, we have a match to get to!"

**Dennis: **"Oh, right! Ashe? Would you like the usual?"

**Ashe: **"I would like the usual, my good sir. To the ring!"

* * *

**Arrow (Cy McRefe & Blake Youngan) w/Chase Reaper vs Warn For Thorns (Matthew Thorn & Brad Warner)  
Winner takes the final spot in the 6-Way Championship Scramble at Path to Glory**

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

Out comes first is Warn For Thorns, but they walk out with weapons in their hands. Brad holds a steel chair while Matthew walks out with a kendo stick wrapped in thorns. The 2 seem to have prepped for the possibility of Arrow jumping them again, so they brought weapons for the safety of themselves to make sure that they didn't get jumped like last time when they went in for a match for the possibility of a spot in the Championship Scramble.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring first, at a combined weight of 360 pounds, the 2 men holding the weapons, Matthew Thorn & Brad Warner, Warn For Thorns!"

Matthew & Brad look behind them, seeing that nobody was behind them. The 2 look towards each other, and then nod, beginning their way down to the ring. The 2 stop halfway down the aisle, flinging their weapons behind them, only to find the kendo stick and steel chair collide together due to there being nobody behind them. Out of superstition, the 2 had swung their weapons, but to no avail. The 2 continue their way down to the ring, making it to the ringside area before both climb up onto the apron and into the ring, Matthew & Brad standing in the middle of the ring, holding their weapons in a defensive stance as their opponents come out.

Next who comes out is Arrow, being led to the ring by Chase Reaper, who walks out first. Cy McRefe & Blake Youngan walk out next to Chase as the 2 stand next to him. Cy & Blake stand on the stage, Chase standing in the middle as he points to the 2, Cy & Blake turning into archer stances as they hold a bow, looking to fire an arrow. Chase turns his hand into a gun hand symbol with his thumb pointed up and his finger pointed outward, Cy & Blake pulling back their imaginary bows. Chase pushes his thumb onto his index finger, firing as Cy & Blake release their imaginary bows.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring next, at a combined weight of 425 lbs, representing Arrow, Cy McRefe & Blake Youngan!"

Cy & Blake begin to walk their way down to the ring, as Warn For Thorns slide out of the ring with their weapons, running towards Cy & Blake in an attempt to get the upper hand. However, Chase runs forward, tackling Matthew Thorn, Matthew dropping his kendo stick as Cy & Blake run towards Brad, beating down on him in a 2 vs 1 assault, a very one-sided brawl starting before the match even began. Chase throws a couple punches into Matthew's head, Matthew beginning dazed as Chase picks Matthew up by the head, running towards the ring and throwing Matthew into the ring. Chase signals to Cy & Blake to throw Brad into the ring, as the 2 grab Brad and walk towards the ring, throwing Brad into the ring as Cy & Blake look at each other, Cy climbing up the stairs and walks towards the top left corner, Blake entering the ring as the match begins.

**Ding ding ding!**

Both Matthew & Brad begin to recover in the ring, Matthew holding his jaw in pain while Brad holds his back in pain from the punches. Blake runs towards Brad, grabbing him by the back of his wrestling trunks and throwing him out of the ring over the top rope. Blake turns to Matthew, who gets to his feet, as Blake runs to the bottom right corner, Matthew turning to Blake. Matthew runs towards Blake, but Blake runs back towards the corner, flinging his legs out through the middle and top rope, Matthew stopping in the corner as Blake turns his body, locking his legs around the head of Matthew as Blake flings Matthew to the outside, Matthew landing on his feet and stumbling towards the barricade. Matthew looks at the ring, as he grabs his tag team partner, Brad, by the head.

**Matthew: **"Your turn."

**Brad: **"What-"

Matthew runs towards the ring, grabbing Brad by the head as he flings him into the ring, Matthew backing up to the barricade as he allows his tag team partner to take the beating. Brad gets to his feet in the ring, and turns around to see Blake. Brad runs towards the ropes in an attempt to escape, but Blake runs towards Brad, driving his sole into the head of Brad in a bicycle kick as Brad bounces off the ropes and to the ground.

Brad drops to his knees in the ring, his world spinning from the bicycle kick, as Blake picks Brad up by the head and drags him to the middle of the ring, driving his knee into Brad's gut and then driving him into the mat with a DDT. Brad's head bounces into the floor as Blake gets to his feet, running to the left side of the ring in an attempt of a moonsault onto Brad, but Matthew runs around the ring, leaping on the apron and landing a kick to Blake's head. Blake stumbles back as Brad holds his head as he turns to a crawling position, looking at Blake stumbling backwards as he runs up, grabbing the inner thigh of Blake from behind and rolling him up in a schoolboy.

**One- **Kickout. A quick and easy kickout from Blake causes Brad to realize that he has to be more aware going forward into the match, springing to his feet as he attempts a superkick into the head of Blake, but Blake evades through rolling to the side away from Brad's superkick. Blake gets to his knees again, but Brad turns, driving a superkick into the jaw of Blake. Blake drops backwards as Brad takes a moment to rest, slowly moving to the bottom left corner, setting up to land another move. Blake gets to his knees then to his feet, and Brad runs towards Blake, looking for a front dropkick to the chest of Blake. Blake then feels both feet land on his chest from the dropkick, Blake flinging a few feet across the ring due to his relatively light weight. Blake drops to the ground as the momentum causes him to roll to his stomach.

Brad looks towards Matthew, who still stands on the outside of the bottom half of the ring, watching Brad fight as Brad is essentially in a 2 vs 1 thanks to his tag team partner not doing anything. Blake begins to recover from the front dropkick, getting to his knees in a bit of a confused state. He didn't expect Brad to be able to unleash moves like these. He needed to get his stuff together, or else Warn For Thorns would beat Arrow, and Blake & Cy both wanted that spot.

Blake gets to his feet in the corner as Brad runs towards Blake, continuing his offense with an attempted body splash. However, Blake, due to getting to his feet and being aware, rolls out of the way as Brad lands right into the turnbuckles, knocking the wind out of him as Blake runs out of the corner area, then turning to face Brad as he drives an uppercut into the head of Brad, Brad's head bouncing back, thus rendering him in a daze as Blake runs out of the corner and turns, running towards Brad again as he looks for a leaping knee strike into the corner, Blake's knee driving into the head of Brad, springing out of the corner as Brad takes a couple steps out of the corner in a daze, dropping to his knees and then to the mat as his head spins. Blake looks out towards Matthew, who continues to stand on the outside without assisting his partner at all during the course of the match so far.

**Matthew: **"Jesus, Brad, get your stuff together!"

Blake grabs the head of Brad and pulls him up.

**Blake: **"Maybe if you stepped into the ring without allowing your partner to take most of the beating, he wouldn't be like this."

Blake picks Brad up to his feet, dragging Brad to the top left corner as Blake tags in his partner, Cy. Cy enters the ring, Blake grabbing the head of Brad and chucking him into Cy. Cy pops Brad up and then turns around, driving him into a powerbomb as Brad bounces to his stomach. Cy grabs Brad by the head again, looking for another big move, but Brad squirms out of the hold, attempting to retreat. He rushes towards the ropes, but Cy runs towards Brad, driving a clothesline into the back of Brad's head as Brad bounces off the ropes again, slowly backing up as Cy grabs the right arm of Brad, pushing it into a pumphandle hold as Cy sets up for his signature, the pumphandle exploder suplex.

Cy is about to land the move, when Matthew Thorn climbs onto the apron, grabbing the tag rope as he holds out his hand.

**Matthew: **"Tag me in, Brad."

Cy looks down at Brad, then releases him. Brad quickly rushes over to the bottom right corner, tagging in his tag team partner, as Matthew Thorn runs in with a burst of energy- He ends up getting caught by Cy, who lands the pumphandle exploder suplex onto Matthew. Matthew is flung across the ring towards Arrow's corner, as Blake offers to be tagged in. Cy grabs Matthew by his hair, tagging in Blake as Blake climbs to the top rope, Cy lifting Matthew up on his shoulders as Blake leaps off, landing the diving meteora as Cy drops Matthew to the ground, landing the Piercing Arrow onto Matthew Thorn in quick succession as Brad lays on the outside, attempting to heal from the beating that he took. Blake hooks the leg.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Winner: Arrow**

**Riley: **"The winners of this match, via… Obliteration? Yeah, obliteration. The winners of this match, via obliteration, Cy McRefe & Blake Youngan, Arrow!"

Blake & Cy get to their feet as they look down at Matthew.

**Blake: **"Man… we didn't even have to try. Maybe those girls did have it easy. Matthew's just a shit tag partner."

**Cy: **"We fired the arrow through his head. There's nothing else we can do."

Chase Reaper enters the ring, looking at Cy & Blake.

**Chase: **"Good work. But now, we focus our attention on somebody else… Yoshas Orion. Get your arrows ready. Because it's time that we start our mission to put an arrow through Yoshas's head."

Cy & Blake nod as the 3 exit the ring, walking up the walkway to the stage by each other's side as the camera cuts to Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy on commentary.

**Ashe: **"Well, that was a murder."

**Dennis: **"Arrow wins. That's pretty much all you fans at home need to know for those of you tuning in now. They won the last spot in the Championship Scramble, joining Livli Hamei & ?, Best Wrestling Friends, Delaware Destroyers, Fictional Strong Style & Final Hour in the last spot. Quite the interesting line-up."

**Ashe: **"I got my money on Best Wrestling Friends."

**Dennis: **"Why?"

**Ashe: **"Girl power."

**Dennis: **"...I see. We will now go to the backstage for the next episode of CASH's show that only airs on REBELPRO for some reason, Cashing Out! This'll be interesting… I guess. Ashe?"

**Ashe: **"You know, I'm just not feeling like being overly hyped for this one. I sorta burnt out all my "to the ring" powers on Arrow vs Warn For Thorns, and that bummed me out. Can somebody edit it in post?'

**Dennis: **"We're live, Ashe."

**Ashe: **"Argh, right. To the backstage…"

* * *

**Welcome to… Cashing Out!**

The lights in the studio light up to reveal the normal studio of the Cashing Out shows, with 2 paintings of money next to what is now a monitor, with doors at the end of the view on screen where people walk through, with CASH's money throne and a green couch tilted in a mirror formation from the money throne, with a table in between the 2. In walks CASH, wearing a suit with various dollars on it as it's design. CASH walks through the double door to enter the studio, waving to the fans with a bit of a cocky swagger to it as he walks to his money throne, sitting down in it.

**CASH: **"Welcome to the second ever episode of Cashing Out, with CASH! I am your host, the richest person in the REBELPRO backstage, CASH, and today we have various guests lined up for you. First, Michael Jackson-"

A man in all black with a headset and a hat on runs up to CASH as he whispers something into CASH's ear.

**CASH: **"Yes… yes… wait, so he isn't alive? Dang… he died in 2009? Is there any way I can buy the body? No? Ugh… fine. I'll work with this."

The man runs off screen.

**CASH: **"Turns out we couldn't get Michael Jackson for, uhh, reasons. But we have someone even better! Introducing our second guest, Lana Rhoades-"

The man runs up again, whispering another thing into his ear.

**CASH: **"Yes. Yes. Seriously, you couldn't get her? She's off filming a porno? Ugh… Fine."

The man runs off, as CASH sighs.

**CASH: **"Alright. Considering we're out of big celebrities, I guess we have to bring in one I had on the back burner just in case… Everyone… Angel Ortiz."

CASH signals to the door, as Angel Ortiz walks in with a bit of a disgusted expression on her face, probably not thrilled to be there as she walks through the double doors. She wears a white high-low dress with a golden ring around her neck, with white high heels of the same color, her hair curled and a lot of makeup on, with her nails clearly manicured hours before the show. She walks over to the green couch, as the camera cuts to a crowd of 19, all of them being from the Rebel Dojo, all clapping as the camera then cuts to above the studio, an applause sign accidentally being shown. The hard camera then is activated, showing Angel sitting down as she crosses her legs.

**CASH: **"Good evening. You look… marvelous-"

**Angel: **"Don't you ever say that to me again."

**CASH: **"Alright! Welcome to Cashing Out Episode 2, the only place where we can get smoking hot chicks for your viewing pleasure-"

**Angel: **"I'm only here because Jared told me that if I did it, I'd get my own locker room for the next month. And I am _not _changing in the same room as all of those other women. I'm an archangel, not a simple pawn. Besides, I need time to kill before my match with that annoying Final Hour member, Brandon Dotson."

**CASH: **"I'll give you a thousand if you act like you want to be here."

**Angel: **"Deal."

CASH pulls 200 out of his pocket, quickly slipping it to her from under the camera view as Angel grabs the 200, putting it to the side as her expression changes to a clearly fake expression of glee.

**CASH: **"So, you're going up against Brandon Dotson in the next round of the tournament. You beat JJ Lawler to get there. How do you feel going into the match?"

**Angel: **"I've already proven that JJ cannot hang with an archangel such as myself, and even gave him some money to wash down that loss with a little bit of the bubbly. Brandon Dotson is no better. He isn't high on weed, sure, but he's high on ego. He may think he is the best, but he isn't. In fact, he worships some form of religion or something about time. How everybody has a… Finale Hour? Last Hour? What was it?"

**CASH: **"Final Hour."

**Angel: **"Final Hour. Whatever, all of those names mean the same. There is 1 flaw they have, their whole thing about everybody dying or something like that. Time doesn't work on me, Brandon, I'm an archangel. I rank higher than any single one of you, and every single one of you know that-"

**CASH: **"If you rank higher than any single one of us, explain why you're 1-1 in REBELPRO."

**Angel: **"Shut your mouth, scum. I am better in beauty, talent, smarts, and everything else that comes in-between. Brandon Dotson is a low-level heathen while I soar-metaphorically and literally-higher than him. If Brandon Dotson wasn't in Final Hour, they would rank way higher on the hierarchy. People like them make me sick."

**CASH: **"Is Troy on that list?"

**Angel: **"No. Isaac, Brandon & Zack are the worst ones. If Troy left Final Hour, he'd be much more likeable. Let's get back on track. I am not worried about fighting Brandon, nor should I be. This will be yet another easy win, and I will go on to the Quarterfinals of the Opportunity of Legend Tournament, and I will further prove why I am the best REBELPRO has to offer in every single category. That Opportunity of Legend Briefcase will be mine in no time."

**CASH: **"Those are fighting words for sure. You seem confident going into this match."

**Angel: **"Well of course. I have every right to be confident going into the match. Brandon has done one credible thing since signing with REBELPRO and somehow, someway, getting into the Rebel Dojo in the same group as me in July of 2019, and that is getting himself in trouble with Jared Brandon. He's had one win, and that was thanks to Lukas Love being an absolute prick to Shaun Barker."

**?: **"It's called adapting to the situation."

Angel & CASH look over to see Brandon Dotson, who drinks a can of soda while leaning up against the couch.

**Brandon: **"You thought I wouldn't let myself not pop into my buddy's show? Especially when a little girl was talking crap?"

**Angel: **"Little girl?"

Angel stands up to meet eyes with Brandon.

**Brandon: **"You heard me. You are not this archangel you speak of, you are human. If you were an angel, you would be way hotter. Dash can attest to me on that one."

Brandon points to the live studio audience, where Dash West talks to a girl in the crowd, only for the girl to slap him and walk off. Dash looks to Brandon and then holds a thumbs up.

**Brandon: **"You got 1 victory, and it was against somebody that even the happy-go-lucky guys beat. It's not that impressive. You can talk all the trash you want, but in the end, you will lose, and I will be the one defeating you. It's as easy as that. If you try to cheat, use your looks, try to lift up your dress to the ref before the match to make sure that you get a fast count, none of it will work, and Brandon Dotson of the best stable REBELPRO has to offer, Final Hour, will pin your 4/10 body to the mat for a 3-count. That's just the way the cookie crumbles. Now go put on some more makeup. I'm tired of seeing your hideous face. See you in the ring, you… creature."

Brandon turns to begin his way out of the room, before Angel grabs his left wrist with her left hand. Brandon turns, to then get hit with a strong right hand from Angel, Brandon dropping to his knees while holding his jaw.

**Angel: **"I'll see you in the ring, you asshole."

Angel (impressively) kicks Brandon in the side, walking out of the room, fed up with Brandon and clearly excited to be able to wrestle him later in the night. She leaves the room as CASH looks down at Brandon, who holds the side of his rib as CASH looks at the camera.

**CASH: **"...So that's our show! We'll see you… whenever Jared needs us to do something for him again! As for now, this is goodbye. Peace! Now… we cash out."

CASH sits there as his throne as the lights dim, music playing as the camera then fades back to the commentary table.

…

**Dennis: **"Isn't this like the second time Cashing Out has ended in some sort of weird way?"

**Ashe: **"A perfect 2 out of 2. Not bad, Cashing Out. Not bad."

**Dennis: **"Now with Angel having a clear grudge, how will the main event end up? Will Brandon's mouth be silenced or will Brandon pin the Archangel to 3?"

**Ashe: **"I got Angel because of girl power."

**Dennis: **"Now, we go into our second to last match. A battle of animals: Lloyd Lynx vs Eragon Arcous. Lynx vs Dragon. Which animal is better? We'll see when we go to the ring for the match. Ashe?"

Dennis looks over towards Ashe, as Ashe puts on a dog headband.

**Dennis: **"...How did you change that fast?"

**Ashe: **"I'm going for the world record for most amount of costume changes in the span of one minute, so I put it to good use. Check it!"

Ashe stands up, revealing a dog-inspired outfit, with a T-shirt of a symbol of a dog with brown sweatpants.

**Dennis: **"That is impressive."

**Ashe: **"I have to dress up for the occasion. I usually dress up for costume parties, but I decided to bring it out here. Anyways, enough with that. To the ring!"

* * *

**Eragon Arcous vs Lloyd Lynx  
Winner goes onto the next round**

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20-minute time limit, the winner going onto the quarter finals of the Opportunity of Legend Tournament!"

Out comes first is Eragon Arcous, who dawns a dragon mask to the ring. He walks out onto stage, wearing his normal gear with a black dragon mask. He stands on the stage, readying himself for a war against Lloyd Lynx, who also shares an animal persona. The 2 were alike: Both representing tough animals that could hold up their own in a fight. This would be quite the battle.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring first, from St. George, Utah, USA, standing at a height of 6'2", weighing 240 lbs, Eragon Arcous!"

Eragon begins his way down the aisle, thinking of a strategy in his head as he made it to the ringside area, walking up the stairs onto the ring apron, entering the ring as he stands his ground in the middle of the ring, awaiting the man that would likely give him a challenge tonight.

And thus, that man came out. Lloyd Lynx walks out onto the stage, looking towards Eragon from the stage as he wears his grey lynx mask, seeing Eragon wearing the dragon mask as a smile dawns from under the mask. Eragon didn't usually wear masks… did he wear it just to go along with Lloyd? He wasn't sure. All he knew is, he was ready to give his all in order to go on in the Opportunity of Legend Tournament.

**Riley: **"Coming down to the ring next, from Sitka, Alaska, USA, standing at a height of 5'9", weighing 170 lbs, Lloyd Lynx!"

Lloyd begins his way down to the ring, walking down as he high fives the fans on the way down. However, his look is still fixated on Eragon, who watches him walk down to the ring. Lloyd makes it to the ringside area, climbing up the stairs onto the ring apron, walking to the top left post as he climbs up on the turnbuckle links, about to do his taunt of taking off his mask, when Eragon runs towards Lloyd, leaping up onto the 2nd rope and landing an enzuigiri that causes Lloyd to drop, onto the apron and to the outside as the ref rings the bell.

**Ding ding ding!**

Already, Eragon seems to be producing his all. Eragon runs towards the right side of the ring, ricocheting off the ropes as he runs towards the left. Lloyd holds his back in pain as he gets to his feet, barely able to stand up straight due to the rough fall as Eragon goes for a dive, but Lloyd runs into the ring right as Eragon is about to do it. Eragon, thanks to his keen eyes, instead handsprings off the ropes, but Lloyd counters the handspring into a schoolboy.

**One- **Kickout. Lloyd quickly transitions Eragon to his knees as Lloyd sets up Eragon in the start of a powerbomb hold, looking to maybe land a form of driver or another powerhouse move. He picks Eragon up to his feet by the waist as he looks for a powerbomb, setting Eragon up on his shoulders. However, Eragon leaps off to his feet, landing properly on his feet as both men react at the same time, driving a superkick into each other's jaws! Both men begin to teeter thanks to the double superkicks, their jaws stinging and their heads now knocked into a sense of daze. Eragon gets back to his feet first, as he turns, leaping onto Lloyd's shoulders to attempt a hurricanrana. However, as he begins to attempt to fling Lloyd, Lloyd grabs both of his wrists and instead drops Eragon down into a sitout powerbomb.

Lloyd flips over to attempt a jackknife pinfall, but Eragon turns his body so he stays on his knees, having Lloyd in a waistlock from the front position. Eragon gets to his feet, keeping Lloyd in the hold as Lloyd attempts to fight back. Eragon tightens the hold, picking Lloyd up and then slamming him onto the mat. Eragon turns to go for a deadlift german suplex, picking Lloyd up to his feet as he goes for the german suplex. He picks Lloyd up, but the weight of Lloyd causes Eragon to begin to back up to the upper side of the ring. Eragon manages to get Lloyd back to his feet, then goes for the german suplex in a release variation, but as he flings Lloyd, Lloyd grabs onto the ropes with both his hands, stopping himself from going flying as he lands on the mat.

**18 minutes remain!**

Eragon turns around, only to eat a kick to the face by Lloyd. Eragon stumbles backwards, dropping to a sitting position as he holds his head in pain as Lloyd springs onto the highest rope of the ring, Eragon not able to get out of the way in time as Lloyd crushes him on the mat with a springboard diving crossbody. Lloyd rolls off Eragon, the adrenaline continuing his surge of moves as he runs towards the bottom half of the ring, off the ropes on the bottom side of the ring, while Eragon begins to recover from the crossbody, clutching his ribs in pain as he turns to his knees, beginning to get to his feet as Lloyd sprints towards Eragon, driving a front dropkick onto Eragon's chest as Eragon is sent to the ropes, falling through the 2nd rope and to the ground due to the momentum.

Eragon begins to recover on the outside, knowing that he has to get the advantage in the match. He gets to his feet on the outside, and watches as Lloyd runs the ropes on the bottom half of the ring, top half in Eragon's perspective. Lloyd runs back, as Eragon knows what he has to do. Lloyd sends himself through the 2nd rope, turning his body to go for a swanton bomb-style dive, but Eragon evades! Lloyd is driven back-first into the barricade as Eragon sits on the floor, seeing the advantage that he has. Thanks to Lloyd driving his back into the unprotected steel barricade… that means that his back would be the weak spot.

Lloyd holds his back in pain as Eragon gets to his feet, grabbing Lloyd up by the head as he drives a knee into the gut of Lloyd. Lloyd curls over, as Eragon grabs Lloyd's hand, going for an irish whip. However, Lloyd counters it, but his back suddenly gives out on him, Lloyd dropping to one knee as Eragon rushes towards Lloyd, pushing him into the apron back-first, using Lloyd's injured back to his advantage, as it was now his weak spot. Lloyd's face shows the pain that he got from his back driving into the apron, Eragon then grabbing Lloyd's head and stepping forward a few steps, turning and throwing Lloyd into the ring. Lloyd rolls a few feet into the ring, almost being towards the middle of the ring as Eragon rushes into the ring, running towards Lloyd. Lloyd turns his body to see Eragon running towards him, Eragon landing a dropkick to the chest of Lloyd as Lloyd is rolled further to the bottom half of the ring. Lloyd looks to be showing signs of fatigue, and so does Eragon. Eragon gets to his feet from the dropkick, and gets a bit of an idea.

**16 minutes remain!**

Eragon grabs the kneepad on his left leg, pulling it down to wrap around the top half of his boot as he does the same for his right. He looks down at Lloyd, who is in a crawling position, in a daze from the dropkick. This was Eragon's one opportunity, because if he landed this, it could change everything. He runs towards the ropes on the bottom half of the ring, leaping onto the 2nd rope. All he needed was Lloyd to stay where he was. He pushes his feet down on the ropes, springing him off, as he does a moonsault motion, then positioning himself so he landed knee first with his unprotected knees, landing an unprotected moonsault double knee drop to the back of Lloyd!

Lloyd crumbles to the back as Eragon flips to his back. He successfully landed it, so that was wonderful. All he needed to do was target the back more, because that was Lloyd's weak spot. That would be the way that he would successfully win and go onto the next round, where he would either fight a member of Final Hour or a girl that thinks that she is the best. So, nobody he was excited to face. But he wasn't focused on the future, he was focused on the present.

And the present would find Eragon getting to his feet, looking to land more damage on Lloyd. Due to Eragon turning Lloyd's back into a form of mashed potatoes, he picks Lloyd up, but Lloyd hunches over. Eragon locks in a DDT hold, setting up for a guillotine choke, but Lloyd begins his steady recovery from the back damage. Due to his back being messed up, he wouldn't be able to use any big, powerhouse moves. But, he could use it for brief bursts. Lloyd grabs the back of Eragon's thighs, picking him up and slamming him into the mat. However, thanks to Eragon having a DDT hold on as Lloyd slammed Eragon into the mat.

**14 minutes remain!**

Eragon is driven into the mat, but Lloyd takes damage himself. However, he powers through the DDT, though he was barely able to concentrate due to the DDT causing damage to his head. Lloyd gets to his feet, stumbling a bit as the fatigue continues to set in as more damage is taken and as he wastes more energy, so he had to start using his high flying expertise.

Lloyd notices that Eragon began to start recovering, and decides to start using his high flying moves to take Eragon down. Lloyd runs towards the bottom side of the ring, leaping onto the ropes and grabbing the ropes, as Eragon evades out of the way, expecting Lloyd to attempt a high flying move. However, Lloyd fakes Eragon out, instead leaping off, driving a knee strike into the head of Eragon as Eragon drops to his knees, not expecting the move. Lloyd rolls to his feet, but his back suddenly aches in pain, causing him to drop to his knees.

Then, both Eragon & Lloyd get to their feet, approaching each other in the middle of the ring, as the 2 stare off. Then, both unleash a combination of kicks and moves on each other, first both men driving a low kick into the side of each other. Then, they land a middle kick with the opposite leg. Eragon goes for the ARC (Signature: Roundhouse kick), but Lloyd's quick thinking causes him to block it with his left wrist. He pushes it away, as both men then turn, driving spinning back elbows into each other's heads.

**12 minutes remain!**

Both men stumble backwards due to the spinning back elbow, both men turning around. Lloyd looks for a clothesline, but Eragon ducks under, pushing Lloyd by the waist to the ropes on the left hand side of the ring, Lloyd delivering elbow strikes to the back of Eragon as Eragon pushes Lloyd to the ropes. Eragon decides that he has to wear Lloyd down more, and he steps back a few feet, driving Lloyd into the mat with a northern lights suplex, then pushing himself to his feet as he sets up for an unexposed knee strike to the head of Lloyd.

However, before he can land it, Lloyd's body gives up, Lloyd dropping to the side out of exhaustion as Eragon misses the knee strike. Eragon looks down at the tired Lloyd, who begins to attempt to get to the apron by slowly crawling to it. Eragon wraps his arms around the waist of Lloyd, attempting to stop him by pulling him up to his feet. However, he looks fatigued… or was he?

In Lloyd's mind, he knew that he was able to fight more often. However, his plans were to act like he was still down, so he could capitalize. And so, he did. Lloyd quickly wraps his arms around the upper neck of Eragon, running to the ropes and running up them, landing a Sliced Bread #2 as he takes a moment to rest while sitting on his knees.

Lloyd rolls out onto the apron, getting to his feet as he looks out towards Eragon. Eragon lays on the mat, vertical towards the view Lloyd had, so Lloyd would have to figure out something. Lloyd walks to the bottom right corner of the ring, right next to the bottom right post, as he climbs onto the top rope. However, he gets a bit of an idea. He walks across the top rope like a tightrope, walking over the turnbuckle on the bottom right side as he begins to make his way up the right side ropes. He bounces on the ropes so he faces Eragon's prone body, and leaps off, nailing the Fate of the Lynx! (Signature: Rope walk elbow drop)

**10 minutes remain!**

It lands right on Eragon's chest! Lloyd knows that there is one move that could put Eragon clean away, and it would be the Pouncing Lynx, his finishing move. (Finisher: Standing double foot stomp) Lloyd begins to pick Eragon up to his feet, Eragon still in a daze as Lloyd backs up, making sure that Eragon was in perfect position for the finisher. He runs towards Eragon, but, as if Eragon's body reacted without him even controlling it, he lands the ARC (Signature: Roundhouse kick) to the head of Lloyd, knocking Lloyd straight to the mat as Eragon collapses to the floor.

For a moment, both men lay in the ring, both men unable to make any form of move from the signatures landed on them. Eragon & Lloyd keep on telling themselves in their head to get to their feet, but neither body would move. Their energy had depleted, and there was nothing left in the tank.

However, both men refused to believe this, Lloyd beginning to wake up as Eragon began his move towards Lloyd to get the pin. However, it was too late, Lloyd already beginning to make the move towards the left hand side of the ring to attempt to get to his feet by using the ropes. Lloyd gets to a crawling position, making the slow move towards the left hand side of the ring. Eragon grabs the ankle of Lloyd, attempting to crawl over Lloyd to deliver blows to his head, but Lloyd lifts himself up to his knees, driving an elbow to the side of Eragon's head. Eragon drops to the side while Lloyd makes his way to the left hand of the ring.

**8 minutes remain!**

Eventually, he had made it towards his destination. He grabs the 2nd rope, attempting to pull himself up to his feet, but his back gives out, him having to lean against the ropes while his back aches. He looks down at Eragon, who begins to get to his feet. Lloyd decides that this was his opportunity. He runs towards Eragon…

...But Eragon brings him down to the mat with a clothesline!

Lloyd collapses to the mat as Eragon stumbles over towards the left hand side of the ring, leaning against the ropes as he drops to a squatting position. Lloyd begins to get to his feet, but a little bit of energy he found deep within explodes outward, Lloyd getting to his feet and running towards Eragon. However, Eragon grabs Lloyd by the inner thigh, throwing him over the top rope.

**6 minutes remain!**

Lloyd catches himself on the apron, as Eragon turns around, looking for a punch to the head, but Lloyd latches onto Eragon's arm, attempting to pull himself over the top rope. Eragon latches onto the top rope with his arm, stopping Eragon from making any further movements. Lloyd gives up, as Eragon lands back on his feet. Lloyd turns to attempt a swing himself, but Eragon ducks under, instead driving his shoulder into the gut of Lloyd through the 2nd rope.

Lloyd curls over on the apron, as Eragon grabs the hair of Lloyd, pulling him up to a standing position as he throws one strong swing into the head of Lloyd, Lloyd dropping to the apron as Eragon stumbles back. Eragon gets an idea planted into his head as he looks down towards Lloyd, who begins to recover.

As Lloyd begins to recover, Eragon runs towards the ropes. Lloyd gets to both his knees, holding his cheek in pain. He is about to swing into Eragon, when Eragon leaps over the top rope, landing a meteora onto Lloyd…

**THAT SENDS BOTH OF THEM THROUGH THE STAIRS CONNECTED TO THE RING!**

The wooden steps that form the stairs connected to the ring crush under the weight of Eragon Arcous & Lloyd Lynx, Lloyd going through all 4 of the steps while Eragon rolls off Lloyd, laying in an unconscious state, having drained all his energy from the meteora. Lloyd, however, was unconscious. Both men weren't moving, as the referee ran over to the 2, noticing that both of them weren't moving. The ref began a count.

**3 minutes remain!**

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! **Both men were unresponsive, either by being knocked out or being tired and being unable to move. **7! 8! 9! 10! **The only person who began to respond was Eragon, who turned to his stomach. **11! 12! **Eragon gets to a crawling position, grabbing Lloyd's arms as he begins to attempt to pull Lloyd out of the rubble. **13! **Eragon gets to his feet, picking Lloyd up as he knew that he had only a little bit of time left before he would eventually become unable to wrestle anymore. His energy was gone, and eventually his body would give out. **14! **Eragon grabs Lloyd by the head, throwing him into the ring as Eragon slowly rolls into the ring, draping his arm over the chest of Lloyd as the ref begins the count.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Eragon Arcous**

Eragon wasn't moving as the referee rushed over to support Eragon, lifting Eragon up to his knees, but Eragon was out. The ref holds up Eragon's arm to signal a victory.

**Riley: **"The winner of this match, via… Knockout? Pinfall? Eh, whatever, Eragon Arcous!"

The ring crew come in to help move Eragon & Lloyd, who likely weren't waking up for a good while now, to the back. 2 of them each carry both of them to the backstage area, as a couple other ring crew members bring in different planks of wood in an attempt to fix the stairs for the main event. The camera cuts to Dennis Kesler & Ashe LeRoy, who look shocked.

**Dennis: **"...Jesus…"

**Ashe: **"When I said I was excited for an animal showdown, I didn't expect them to break the stairs…"

**Dennis: **"I have no words. Lloyd might just be dead, but Eragon's going to the next round… if he'll even be able to make it to the next round. Anyways, time to get our mind off that. It's the main event time! We find Final Hour's Brandon Dotson facing off against what I can only assume as Heaven's Angel Ortiz, considering she considers herself an archangel."

**Ashe: **"Even though she couldn't qualify for being an angel no matter how hard she tried…"

**Dennis: **"Now, we go to our main event at this time. Ashe?"

**Ashe: **"To th-"

* * *

A camera man turns on his camera to reveal loud banging as the camera man begins moving up the hallway. The camera man moves closer and closer to find Sophia Nickle swinging a chair into the back of Pearl Stevens over and over and over again, the chair having a massive dent in it but Sophia swinging on the back anyways. Pearl lays on the ground, as Sophia tosses her chair to the side. Sophia picks Pearl up and throws her into the wall, Pearl's back colliding into the smashing her face into the concrete wall, causing Pearl's face to become busted open. Sophia holds Pearl up by the hair as Sophia crouches down.

**Sophia: **"That's what you get for defeating Elise. A new decorated face. That'll help you look more like a lady like myself-"

**?: **"HEY!"

Sophia looks over after hearing a voice, running off as Casey Strickland runs into the frame, electric guitar in hand as Sophia scurries down the hallway. Casey watches her run off as she looks down at Pearl, who lays on the ground, feeling the effects of the beatdown while groaning out of pain.

**Casey: **"Oh crap, oh crap…"

Casey lifts Pearl up to her feet, wrapping Pearl's left arm around the back of Casey's neck as Casey begins to move. Pearl winces when she moves, Casey looking over at Pearl.

**Pearl: **"Why are you helping me…? We're going head to head at Path to Glory…"

**Casey: **"I want you to be able to be able to fight at Path to Glory, Pearl. I don't want you to be in a hospital bed when we go into that match. It's not dope. So, I'm helping you."

Casey continues to walk, but Pearl lets out small voices of pain as Casey stops. Casey picks Pearl up onto her shoulders, as she begins to carry Pearl over to the doctor's area. The camera then cuts to the ring for the main event of the show.

* * *

**Brandon Dotson vs Angel Ortiz  
Winner goes onto the quarter finals of the Opportunity of Legend Tournament**

**Riley: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20-minute time limit, the winner going onto the quarter finals of the Opportunity of Legend Tournament!"

Out comes first is Brandon Dotson of Final Hour, who walks out with a confident walk. He doesn't bring anybody to the ring, due to Troy winning his match earlier in the night, Zack being… Zack, and Isaac never bringing anybody to the ring. He would have to fight alone for this fight. It wouldn't be hard though, right? I mean, Angel's just a girl. Brandon stands on the stage, getting himself fired up for the main event of the show. He bounces side to side, warming himself up. However, while he warmed himself up, Angel Ortiz, wearing her entrance gear, slowly lowered down to the stage. She stops just a few feet above Brandon, as Brandon turns around, only to be flung down the aisle by a hurricanrana.

**Riley: **"Rolling down the aisle, from Sedona, Arizona, USA, standing at a height of 5'8", weighing 190 lbs, Final Hour's Brandon Dotson, and standing at the top of the stage with a look on her face like she is about to mess him up hard, from Fresnillo, Zacatecas, Mexico, standing at a height of 5'3", weighing 140 lbs, Angel Ortiz!"

Angel begins to follow Brandon down to the ring, clearly in a worked up mood due to Brandon's comments earlier. Brandon, meanwhile, began to crawl to the ring to get away from her. He makes it to the ringside area as Angel slowly walks behind Brandon, Brandon getting to the rebuilt stairs as he turns around to find Angel running towards him, driving a boot into the head of Brandon as he drops onto the stairs, holding his jaw as he quickly slides into the ring. Angel climbs onto the apron, Brandon getting to his feet. The ref then rings the bell due to both competitors being… on the ring.

**Ding ding ding!**

Brandon looks towards Angel, and gets a bit of an idea. He had watched Eragon Arcous vs Lloyd Lynx, so he thought he'd steal a page out of Eragon's book by going for the meteora to the outside in an attempt to drive Angel through the rebuilt stairs. However, Angel as well saw the match, and knew what was happening, as she pulled down the rope, Brandon flying over the top rope and falling into the floor outside! Angel begins to laugh due to Brandon sending himself over the top rope, almost rendering himself out for the count due to the dive.

**Angel: **"Stupid! Let me show you high flying."

Angel, who hadn't taken off her entrance vest with 2 wings on the back, finally takes off her vest as she sits it on the apron, then turning around and leaping off the 2nd rope, landing a moonsault onto the recovering Brandon, who collapses down to the floor as Angel sticks the landing, holding her arms out with a bit of a swagger. She looks down at Brandon as she picks Brandon up by the head, looking towards the barricade as she runs towards the side of the barricade that surrounds the top half of the ring, driving Brandon gut-first into the barricade as he clutches his gut in pain. Angel backs up a few feet, then runs at Brandon and leaps up, driving both of her feet into the back of Brandon as his chest drives into the barricade. Brandon drops to his knees while leaning against the barricade, as Angel rolls to her feet.

**18 minutes remain!**

Angel walks over to Brandon, picking him up from the barricade area as she decides to go for more offense. She grabs Brandon by the waist, turning around as she looks to suplex Brandon, turning around to face away from the barricade. However, Brandon drives his elbow into Angel's head, Angel releasing the hold on Brandon as she stumbles, facing away from Brandon. Brandon grabs her by the head, rushing to the ring and throwing her into the ring as Brandon slides into the ring before Angel could recover.

Brandon rushes to the left side of the ring as he goes for a high flying move, looking for a moonsault himself to get revenge for Angel's moonsault onto him. Brandon springs onto the 2nd rope, flinging off the rope as he goes for the moonsault motion, but Angel lifts up her knees, Brandon driving his ribs into the knees of Angel. Brandon clutches his ribs in pain while sitting on his knees, as Angel grabs the arm of Brandon, taking him down to the mat as she looks to lock in a crossface.

She locks in the hold, but Brandon begins to fight back, his arms frantically moving to attempt to get out of the hold. He attempts to pull Angel's hands away from each other, but Angel keeps the lock tight around his face. Brandon pushes up with his hands in an attempt to get out of the crossface, but Angel keeps the lock held in through the attempts. Brandon then has no other option, biting onto the back of Angel's left hand as she winces, releasing the hold as she goes to check her hand. As she's distracted, Brandon quickly transitions, locking in a sleeper hold onto Angel, dropping to the mat as he uses his size advantage to get Angel in a trapped position as he wraps his legs around the waist of Angel, the sleeper around her neck.

**16 minutes remain!**

Angel, however, uses her quick thinking to begin fighting back, though she was getting light headed fast due to the sleeper. She turns to her knees, wrapping her arms around the thighs of Brandon as she begins to lift the 190 pound man up in a shocking feat of strength! Brandon looks at Angel with a bit of a shocked look on his face.

**Brandon: **"How?"

Angel smiles at the reaction of Brandon as she begins to run back and forth into the corners, running to the top left corner and driving Brandon into the corner as he releases the sleeper hold, Angel taking a moment to wake back up as Brandon leans against the corner, colliding with the corner hard causing him to release the hold. Angel grabs the thighs of Brandon again, lifting him up again as he runs towards the bottom right corner, driving Brandon into the corner again through the same method of turning her body to face away from the corner before Brandon and her collide into the corner.

Brandon drops to his knees after colliding with the corner in a daze, the wind blown out of him due to colliding with the corner. Angel backs up to the middle of the ring as she looks down at Brandon, who leans back in the corner while on his knees. Angel smiles towards Brandon as Angel walks up to the Final Hour member.

**14 minutes remain!**

**Angel: **"What's wrong, Dotson? I thought you were going to win… Did you have a change of heart? Or was I proven right?"

Brandon begins to sit up as he looks at Angel, then slapping her right in the face as Angel's head turns to the side in a response. She looks back at Brandon, her face going from one of cockiness to one of anger. She glares into Brandon's eyes, looking very displeased and very angry.

**Angel: **"You made a mistake, Brandon…"

Angel backs up, then driving both of her knees into the head of Brandon as Brandon's head bounces back into the mat. Angel drives both of her knees into his head in intervals, in a bit of a pattern with her trading her knee strikes into the head of Brandon over and over again. The ref rushes over to Angel, pulling her away from Brandon as Brandon lays in the corner, taking all the knee blows to the face head-on as Angel is clearly angry from the slap. She continues to attack him before the referee rushes over to Angel, getting between the 2 as the ref forces Angel to back up to the top left corner, Brandon getting to his feet in the bottom right corner. The referee then allows the 2 to continue fighting, but both competitors run towards each other, throwing frantic punches at each other. Brandon lands a stiff right hand to Angel's jaw as Angel responds with a left hook, then a right jab that causes Brandon to stumble back towards the corner.

**12 minutes remain!**

Brandon turns, beginning to move towards the corner, but Angel rushes towards Brandon, driving her feet into the back of Brandon as Brandon is flung into the corner, managing to turn his body to make sure that he doesn't take a lot of the damage, his back being driven into the corner instead of his stomach. Angel runs towards Brandon, looking for a boot into the corner, but Brandon evades. However, Angel's quick thinking turns into a benefit, Angel running up the corner, then leaping off the top rope and backflips, grabbing the back of Brandon's neck and driving him into the mat with a DDT!

Brandon bounces off the mat to a lying position, Angel turning to her knees to recover from the unique DDT, turning and getting to her feet as she backs up to the corner. Brandon begins to get to his feet, his head throbbing from the DDT, taken off-guard from the DDT due to not expecting it. Angel awaits Brandon to get to his feet, Brandon then getting to his feet as Angel sprints towards Brandon, turning and then going for a spinning roundhouse kick, but Brandon ducks under, shoving Angel's leg to the ground as Brandon wraps his arms around the waist of Angel, pushing her into the top right corner as he does an O'Connor roll-up, using Angel's bottoms of her wrestling gear as leverage!

**1! Two- **Kickout. Angel reverses the O'Connor roll-up into her own, but Angel gets off Brandon, grabbing the legs of Brandon as she holds him in a piledriver hold, transitioning Brandon into the position for a piledriver,, then dropping Brandon on his head due to not being able to carry the weight as well as some, which was a problem. But, Brandon was down, and she began to move Brandon into the position for her signature, the Fall from the Skies (Signature: Frog splash.)

**10 minutes remain!**

She walks to the top right corner where she had Brandon, who was down from the piledriver, climbing onto the right side of the ring and then climbing up the turnbuckle links like a ladder, climbing to the top rope as she looks down at Brandon.

She leaps off, going for the Fall from the Skies, but Brandon manages to catch Angel, transitioning it into a cradle pin, reversing it and giving himself leverage in the process!

**1! Two- **Kickout. Angel frantically kicks out as she sits up, trying to understand how he managed to convert that into a pin. Brandon was still alive and kicking, not allowing himself to go down to the Fall from the Skies. Brandon begins to crawl to the top right corner, getting himself to his feet as Angel looks towards the top right corner where Brandon was, and foolishly ran towards Brandon, Brandon smirking as she began to run at him.

**Brandon: **"You dumb idiot!"

**8 minutes remain!**

Brandon crouches down, as Angel realizes what she had done. She made a fatal mistake. Brandon lifts her up into the air as she is driven onto the top turnbuckle with a flapjack, her head crushing against the top turnbuckle as Brandon turns her around, beginning to set up for the All Nighter (Signature: Spiral Tap.) Angel drops to the mat from the flapjack, as Brandon climbs onto the top rope himself, looking down at Angel as her head spins from the flapjack. Brandon needed to land this one more and then he would be the victor, heading onto the semi finals along with his Final Hour teammates, outside of Zack Wolf, who unfortunately lost in the first round. But, it wouldn't matter, because it would be over for Angel Ortiz. The spot was as good as won…

Brandon leaps off the top rope, going for the All Nighter, looking to seal away the victory and the spot in the quarter finals. He leaps off, beginning to turn his body, but Angel begins to recover from the flapjack due to Brandon stalling. With one movement, she slowly rolls her body out of the way, her body reacting while she is still taken out from the flapjack.

Brandon drives into the mat as he notices that Angel wasn't under him, and instead he drives into the mat, his back arching when colliding with the hard surface of the mat as he turns to his knees, his face showing the pain he was in as Angel pulls herself to her feet using the top rope, Brandon slowly getting to her feet as Angel runs towards Brandon, rushing towards Brandon and driving a low dropkick into the legs of Brandon as Brandon faceplants into the mat.

**6 minutes remain!**

Angel capitalizes on the fallen state of Brandon as she capitalizes on the fallen state of Brandon. She grabs the arms of Brandon, picking him up to set up for her finisher, the Angel's Wings, that she started using due to her belief of being an archangel.

Angel looks down at Brandon, and begins to see him move. She drives a knee into the gut of Brandon, Brandon dropping to one knee as she looks down at Brandon.

**Angel: **"This is for Cashing Out. I want you to remember that you don't doubt an archangel. Do not disrespect me again. Got it? Time doesn't hold anything on me… now you've learned a lesson."

Angel picks Brandon up off the ground, his feet over his head as Angel holds him up, then sits out and drives Brandon into the mat with the Angel's Wings. Brandon becomes knocked out as Angel pushes Brandon onto his back, Angel grabbing the left leg of Brandon and lifting it up, signalling a pin.

**1! 2! 3!**

**Ding ding ding!**

**Winner: Angel Ortiz**

Angel drops the leg of Brandon as she gets to her feet, looking down at Brandon as she grabs the head of Brandon, holding the sides of his head with her hands as she looks down at Brandon.

**Angel: **"You made a mistake. But I'm sure you can be forgiven, Brandon. When you go up against someone with pure elegance and talent as myself… you don't stand a chance. Your "Final Hour" lifestyle means nothing, for I know the true way. However, you can change. You are forgiven. Do not make the same mistake again."

**Riley: **"The winner of this match, via pinfall, Angel Ortiz!"

Angel stands to her feet as she holds her arms out, taunting towards the hard camera as she leaves the ring, rolling out of the ring and grabbing her vest as she limps up the mat, sore after the hard battle but attempting to act like Brandon didn't affect her during the match, correcting her walk to a normal walk.

**Dennis: **"And Angel Ortiz has taken out the next member of Final Hour! There are 2 left, both going down in different rounds. With this fact known, how will Troy Wheeler & Isaac Maxwell hold up as they go on in the tournament? Well, that's our show. Half of the bracket has been laid out for the next round, with Steven Aldin vs Troy Wheeler & Eragon Arcous vs Angel Ortiz going into the next round. Tomorrow, we sort out which 4 out of the next 4 matches will go on to the next round."

**Ashe: **"As well as that, tomorrow, Kiara Santos will defend her title in an open challenge, just like Yoshas Orion did 3 nights ago. Who will respond? Can Kiara Santos win and go on to fight Marie Villainueva at Path to Glory, or will the person who answers go on? Enough questions, we gotta close out the show. This has been REBELPRO Opportunity of Legend Night 5. I am Ashe LeRoy, he is Dennis Kesler, and we're signing off for tonight! Good night, sleep tight, because we have some more exciting content tomorrow! Peace!"

The REBELPRO trademark pops up as Angel Ortiz is seen doing the same taunt she did in the ring on the stage, as Brandon Dotson still lays in the ring, unconscious, as the show fades to black, going off the air.


End file.
